La Oportunidad
by Shinigami Youko
Summary: Vuelvo a poner el capitulo 13 anterior (y estoy con el 14)
1. El encuentro

****

LA OPORTUNIDAD

Por Silvara

****

Capitulo 1: El encuentro.

"Solo estamos a 5 de julio y ya hace un calor infernal". Esto era lo que pensaba el profesor Snape mientras recorría las calles abarrotadas del Callejón Diagon. Severus Snape era el profesor de pociones en el colegio Hogwarts y no parecía agradarle mucho tener que salir del frescor de su mazmorra con ese calor (sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que vestía una larga túnica negra con capa incluida). Mientras caminaba sin fijarse en la gente que se cruzaba con él, empezó a recordar el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Faltaba una semana para terminar el curso y en la clase de pociones de ese día tenían que preparar una poción tranquilizante (aunque la mayoría de los alumnos optarían por una tila antes que por una poción). El profesor Snape dio los ingredientes y les ordeno que la preparasen antes de que finalizara la clase. Aquel día, al tener muchos trabajos pendientes de corrección no se paseó entre las mesas de sus alumnos. Aquel fue el mayor error de su vida. De pronto escucho un grito que le hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato:

--" ¡¡NEVILLE!! ¡¡NO TIRES ESOOOO!!—grito Hermione Granger mientras miraba con expresión aterrorizada a Neville Longbottom, el mayor desastre en pociones. Hermione se había distraído un segundo y Neville había añadido un ingrediente equivocado en el peor momento.

El profesor Snape se acerco velozmente al tiempo que del caldero de Hermione y Neville empezaba a salir una especie de masa burbujeante, roja y viscosa que derretía todo lo que tocaba. Lo peor era que a medida que aquella cosa avanzaba aumentaba de tamaño.

--"¡¡Todos fuera enseguida!!"—grito Severus mientras veía como la gelatina ácida alcanzaba su mesa y el armario de ingredientes. 

Para cuando pudieron para aquella cosa, el aula estaba en muy mal estado. No quedaba nada aprovechable y habría que renovar todo el mobiliario, así como también una gran cantidad de ingredientes, algunos de ellos bastantes escasos.

El profesor Snape estaba furioso. La palidez de su cara fue sustituida por un súbito enrojecimiento y por una expresión feroz que hizo que todos los alumnos se apartaran a su paso. Neville estaba en estado de shock en un rincón mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de consolarlo. Cuando lo oyó acercarse levantó la vista aterrorizado.

--"¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO SEÑOR LONGBOTTOM!!!"—Snape gritaba de tal forma que lo deberían haber oído en todo el castillo.—"¡¡PIENSA MATARNOS A TODOS O SOLO LO HACE PARA DEMOSTRAR LO EXTREMADAMENTE INÚTIL QUE ES USTED!!"--. Parecía que el profesor Snape iba a matar a Neville pero en aquel momento apareció Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio.

--"¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?"—preguntó tranquilamente mientras observaba la cara de pánico de Neville y la furiosa expresión de Severus.

--"¡¡QUE QUE HA SUCEDIDO!!"—grito Severus—"¡¡PUES QUE ESTE INUTIL CASI NOS MATA A TODOS!!".

Dumbledore miró tranquilamente al profesor Snape.

--"No hace falta que me grites Severus, ya se ha enterado todo el castillo"—dijo Dumbledore—"Y tampoco te consiento que le hables así a un alumno, y menos en mi presencia"—dijo mirando muy seriamente a Snape.

--"Pero Albus..."—contesto Snape.

--"Ni peros ni nada Severus. No ha pasado nada que no se pueda solucionar"—Dumbledore sonrió.—"Las clases que quedan hasta finalizar el curso las darás en otra aula y listo".

El profesor Snape todavía estaba furioso pero asintió.

En todo esto estaba pensando cuando de pronto chocó con algo que le hizo tropezar y caerse. Aún no había tocado el suelo cuando algo le cayo encima, seguido de muchos paquetes.

Severus todavía estaba intentando reaccionar cuando "ese" algo que le había caído encima empezaba a pedirle disculpas.

--"¡Lo siento mucho, no le había visto!"—la voz era femenina y sonaba bastante nerviosa.

Severus levantó la vista hacia la mujer que le había caído encima (todavía no se había levantado) y se quedo de piedra. Ante él brillaban suplicantes un par de ojos azul cobalto y plata enmarcados por unas oscuras pestañas. El cabello de la joven parecía una cascada de plata fundida y su tez era ligeramente tostada. Tenia un rostro realmente hermoso y Severus no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que contemplo de esa forma un rostro femenino. La joven también se le había quedado mirando, sin saber que hacer, con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas por la vergüenza.

De pronto Severus se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaban: el tumbado en el suelo y ella encima de él.

--"¿Le importaría retirarse de encima mío?"—le dijo a la joven.

Esta se puso todavía más roja e intentó incorporarse pero los paquetes habían caído sobre ella y hacían que tropezara constantemente. Para cuando consiguió incorporarse, su rostro estaba más que rojo y tartamudeaba, pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez.

--"Lo-lo si-siento m-mucho"—dijo mientras miraba al suelo y empezaba a recoger los paquetes—"Salía d-de la tienda y n-no le vi".

Severus sonrío, viendo lo apurada que estaba la joven. Se agachó junto a ella y la ayudo a recoger los paquetes.

--"En cierto modo yo también tengo la culpa (¿¡por qué demonios he dicho eso!?)"—le dijo Severus—"no miraba por donde iba".

La joven levantó la vista hacia él , se le quedó mirando y sonrió. Parecía más tranquila. Al intentar coger un paquete su mano cogió la mano de Severus que iba a coger justo el mismo paquete. Levantó la vista y volviéndose a poner roja retiró la mano de inmediato. Severus también se había quedado parado. Cuando toco su mano le sacudió un ligero estremecimiento. Hacia mucho que no sentía algo así.

Una vez hubieron recogido todos los paquetes, Severus se dedico a observar más detenidamente a la joven. Tendría unos 24 o 25 años, no era muy alta pero tenia una silueta muy bien formada. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con dibujos plateados. La túnica era bastante extraña: parecía que llevara unos pantalones que se ajustaban a su cuerpo y unas botas altas y encima una túnica que al llegar a la cintura se habría a los lados, dejando libertad a las piernas para caminar y dejándolas prácticamente al descubierto. En verdad, era la joven más extraña que había visto... y también la más hermosa.

--"Lo siento mucho"—volvió a decir la joven—"Mire cómo le he puesto la túnica, está toda sucia". Severus miró su túnica y la sacudió.

--"La suya tampoco está muy limpia que digamos"—contestó al tiempo que sonreía.

Ella miró su túnica y sonrió también.

--"Sí, es verdad"—y acto seguido empezó a sacudírsela un poco. Severus hizo lo mismo sin quitarle ojo a la chica.

--"Creo que no me he presentado"—dijo la joven.—"mi nombre es Silvart, Silvart Dragg".

Y le alargó la mano a Severus.

--"Yo soy Severus Snape"—dijo él mientras estrechaba su mano. Sin saber por qué, retuvo su mano un instante y después la soltó.

--"Me gustaría compensarle el pequeño accidente"—dijo Silvart.—"¿Me permite invitarle a tomar algo? Hace mucho calor y estoy realmente sedienta".

--"No, permítame que sea yo quien la invite"—dijo Severus—"Yo también he tenido parte de la culpa. Y no admitiré un no por respuesta".

Silvart sonrió.

--"Entonces de acuerdo. ¿Le importaría acompañarme hasta el Caldero Chorreante? Estoy alojada allí y me gustaría dejar los paquetes antes de que vuelva a tropezar"—dijo sonriendo.

--"Por supuesto"—contestó Snape.—"Permítame ayudarla".

Y acto seguido cogió algunos de los paquetes y se encaminaron al Caldero Chorreante.

Una vez entraron por la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, Silvart se volvió a mirarlo.

--"Espéreme aquí mientras subo y dejo los paquetes"—dijo mientras cogía de las manos de Severus los paquetes restantes.

--"Yo también estoy aquí hospedado así que creo que subiré a mi habitación para limpiarme un poco la túnica"—le dijo Severus.

--"Esta bien. Dentro de diez minutos nos vemos aquí abajo"—y sonriendo una última vez subió por la escalera.

Severus la miro y acto seguido subió por la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación.


	2. Una semana en Londres

****

Capítulo 2: Una semana en Londres.

Severus Snape entro en su habitación todavía pensando en la joven con la que había chocado y en la extraña sensación que tenía cuando ella estaba cerca. Todavía veía sus ojos mirándole fijamente...

--"¡Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando!"—exclamó.—"Seguro que es otra jovencita torpe que ni siquiera mira por donde va. Aunque... no puedo dejar de reconocer que es muy guapa"—pensó sonriendo levemente. Todavía recordaba lo roja que se había puesto cuando sus manos se tocaron recogiendo los paquetes.

Entró al cuarto de baño y se quedó mirándose al espejo.

--"Tengo que hacer algo con mi pelo. Es increíble, voy echo un desastre"—pensó.—"¡¿Pero desde cuando me fijo en como voy!? Estoy empezando a comportarme como un adolescente"—dijo al tiempo que se sacudía la túnica.

Se lavó la cara y las manos y se dispuso a salir.

Silvart entró en su habitación preguntándose todavía por qué se había puesto tan roja.

--"No tengo ningún motivo para comportarme así"—pensaba.—"Aunque debo reconocer que es atractivo... si no fuera por su pelo..."—dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y cogía un cepillo que había encima de una cómoda. Mientras se cepillaba el plateado cabello pensó:

--"No debe enterarse de lo que soy. Se asustaría y me trataría como un monstruo..."—la mirada que el espejo le devolvía era triste y resignada—"...como hace la mayoría de la gente".

Se sacudió la túnica y salió por la puerta. 

Cuando Severus llegó al comedor, Silvart ya le estaba esperando. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y le indicó un pequeño reservado. Apenas se habían sentado, apareció el posadero.

--"¿Qué desean?"—les preguntó.

--"Yo una cerveza de mantequilla"—dijo Silvart. Y volviéndose hacia Severus le preguntó:

--"¿Y usted?".

--"Lo mismo"—dijo Severus. Y dirigiéndose a ella le dijo:

--"Trátame de tu, por favor".

--"Lo mismo te digo"—contestó Silvart.

Después de unos minutos de silencio (bastante incómodos), Silvart le preguntó que le había llevado al Callejón Diagon. Severus le contó el desastre de la clase de pociones. Silvart no pudo evitar reírse.

--"Pues yo no le veo la gracia señorita"—dijo Severus muy seriamente.

Silvart al ver su expresión paró de reír.

--"Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo"—contestó.—"Cuando yo estudiaba en BeauxBattons también sucedió algo parecido. A nuestra profesora casi le da un ataque".

--"¿También teníais a un alumno terriblemente peligroso"—preguntó Severus.

--"Lamento decir que el alumno peligroso era yo"—dijo bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose.—"Pero no fue culpa mía"—añadió apresuradamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

--"¿De quién entonces?".

--"Unos compañeros quisieron gastarme una broma. Ese día llegué tarde a clase y la profesora me dijo que pidiera la receta a algún compañero. Me temo que escogí a los más bromistas."—dijo Silvart.—"Me dieron la receta pero cambiaron algunos ingredientes. Cuando ya casi estaba terminando, el caldero empezó a burbujear y a desbordar una especia de gelatina ácida y roja. La profesora consiguió detenerla a tiempo antes de que destruyera toda el aula"—suspiró.—"En mi vida me habían gritado tanto. Le dije que la receta me la habían dado unos compañeros lo cual solo supuso que tendría que cumplir el castigo con ellos. Fue la noche más horrible de mi vida."

Severus sonrió ante la expresión de fastidio que ponía ella al recordar aquella noche.

--"Así que eres profesor de pociones"—dijo Silvart.

Severus asintió.

--"No te creas que soy tan mala en un laboratorio"—continuó ella.—"Aquel día estaba cansada y no me fijé bien en la receta que me dieron. Saqué muy buena nota en pociones".

--"Todavía no te he dicho nada"—contestó Severus—"Pero si tienes que preparar alguna poción avísame para irme lo más lejos posible"—dijo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

--"Muy gracioso"—respondió ella.—"¿Y dónde das clase?—preguntó.

--"En la escuela Hogwarts"—contestó Severus.

Silvart parecía a punto de decir algo pero se callo. 

--"Ahora me toca preguntar a mi"—dijo Severus—"¿De dónde eres?".

--"De España"—respondió.—"Mis padres son magos. Vivimos cerca de la costa, en una ciudad muggle".—al decir aquello Severus casi se atraganta.

--"¿Con los muggles?"—preguntó sorprendido.

--"Si. Mis padres siempre han querido pasar desapercibidos entre los muggles y decidieron vivir entre ellos."—respondió tranquilamente.—"Además yo he estudiado en sus escuelas y todavía lo hago actualmente".

Severus la miraba realmente sorprendido.

--"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?"—preguntó ella.—"¿Tanto te sorprende que viva con y como los muggles?".

--"La verdad es que si"—dijo Severus mientras la miraba.—"Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta...".

--"Teniendo en cuenta qué".

--"Teniendo en cuenta tu... apariencia"—concluyó.

--"Ahh. Si, bueno, ese es el único inconveniente"—dijo Silvart.—"Al principio resultaba molesto. Todo el mundo mirándome. Pero con los años te acostumbras y ya casi no le doy importancia".

Y mirándole directamente le preguntó:

--"Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?".

--"Una semana más a o menos"—contestó Severus.—"He pedido una serie de ingredientes y no los traerán hasta dentro de unos días"—Severus la miró.—"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

--"Por curiosidad. Yo también estaré aquí varios días"—dijo mientras miraba el reloj.—"Bueno, la compañía es agradable pero todavía tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas e ir a Gringotts".

Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa. Severus también se puso en pie.

--"Bien."—dijo él.—"Supongo que nos volveremos a ver".

--"Por supuesto"—respondió Silvart sonriendo.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa, pensó Severus.

Cuando ella ya estaba a punto de salir le dijo:

--"Y ten cuidado con la gente, no vayas a volver a tropezar".

--"De acuerdo, esta vez tendré más cuidado"—y salió por la puerta.

Severus permaneció un rato más sentado a la mesa. Pensaba en Silvart. Había algo extraño en ella pero no sabía que. Por su pelo parecía una veela pero pudo comprobar al tenerla cerca que no lo era. La gente se volteaba a mirarla cuando iba por la calle pero no provocaba los accidentes que tendían a causar la veelas.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos optó por subir a su habitación. Acababan de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante un grupo de jóvenes magos bastante ruidosos y le resultaba molesto.

Una vez en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a analizar la conversación que había tenido con ella, tratando de descubrir algún indicio de lo que ocultaba. El apellido Dragg no le resultaba familiar y tampoco parecía muy español, que digamos. Después de quince minutos llegó a la conclusión de que en la conversación ella no había dicho nada que pudiera levantar sospechas sobre su identidad.

Recordó que todavía tenía que ir a comprar unos calderos nuevos y salió de su habitación. Bajó por las escaleras y pasó entre los ruidosos magos que ahora estaban empezando a cantar. Cuando salió al callejón el calor volvió a darle en la cara.

--"Estamos teniendo un comienzo de verano realmente agobiante"—pensó mientras se dirigía a comprar los calderos.

Cuando llegó a la tienda entró rápidamente, agradeciendo el frescor que hacía dentro. 

--"Si no fuera por la marca de mi brazo tal vez podría llevar una túnica más fresca"—pensó mientras miraba tristemente su antebrazo izquierdo. Allí, oculta bajo la manga estaba la marca que indicaba su pasado. Un pasado del que no quería acordarse. Su pasado como mortífago. Un pasado que ahora volvía a alcanzarlo de nuevo con el regreso de Lord Voldemort. 

Volvió a centrar su atención en la tienda. Sonrió al ver quien estaba allí, comprando un kit completo para pociones. Silvart. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y cuando estuvo tras ella le dijo:

--"¿Qué? ¿Planeando como destruir el Caldero Chorreante?".

Silvart se giró dando un pequeño salto y dejando caer el caldero que tenía entre las manos.

--"¡No! Solo estaba comprándome un equipo nuevo. El mío estaba un poco... dañado"—respondió al tiempo que intentaba coger el caldero que caía al suelo.

--"Era una broma"—contestó Severus mientras hacia un ágil movimiento y cogía el caldero.

--"Toma, tu caldero"—dijo mientras se lo alcanzaba.—"Aunque si me permites un consejo, te recomendaría aquellos de cobre. Son mucho mejores".

--"Gracias por el consejo"—y dirigiéndose al dependiente le pidió uno de los calderos de cobre.

--"Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?"—preguntó Silvart mientras cogía el caldero que el dependiente le daba. 

--"Olvidé que tenía que comprar unos calderos para la escuela"—respondió Severus.—"Iba a comprarlos antes pero tropecé con alguien y se me olvidó".

--"Deberías ir con más cuidado por la calle"—dijo Silvart sonriendo.—"Hay gente muy despistada que no mira por dónde va".

--"Si, tienes razón. Tendré que tener cuidado no me vuelva a caer nadie encima"—dijo Severus a punto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo en el último momento. 

Volviéndose hacia el dependiente, Severus le encargó una serie de calderos y le indico que los mandaran al Caldero Chorreante.

Mirando a Silvart le preguntó:

--"¿Ya lo tienes todo".

--"Si. Podemos marcharnos"—respondió ella.—"Todavía tengo que ir a Ollivanders para que le eche un vistazo a mi varita. ¿Me acompañas?".

--"De acuerdo. Tampoco tengo nada más que hacer"—y mirándola continuo.—"Y así evitaré que tropieces con nadie".

--"Por favor, no vuelvas a recordármelo"—dijo Silvart volviéndose a poner roja.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a Ollivanders, que estaba unos metros más adelante. Cuando, entraron, el señor Ollivander salió a recibirlos. Miró a Severus con sorpresa pero sus ojos todavía se abrieron más al ver que no estaba solo.

--"Buenos días profesor Snape"—saludó Ollivander.—"¿Qué le trae por Londres?".

--"Asuntos de Hogwarts, señor Ollivander"—contestó Severus.

--"Buenos días señorita..."—empezó a decir volviéndose hacia Silvart.

--"Dragg, Silvart Dragg"—respondió ella.

--"¿Qué se les ofrece?"—preguntó mirándolos, bastante sorprendido todavía. No era pare menos: ver a Severus Snape en compañía de una joven, y además tan hermosa, resultaba verdaderamente chocante.

--"Quería que revisara mi varita"—dijo Silvart alargando una varita negra y plateada.

Ollivander tomo la varita y la observó de forma apreciativa.

--"Es una varita excelente señorita Dragg. Muy extraña pero excelente. 26 centímetros, pluma de fénix, ébano y... ¡acero azul!"—exclamo sorprendido.—"¿Dónde la compró?".

Ollivander sujetaba la varita y la observaba con admiración.

--"La compré en Francia cuando empecé mis estudios"—respondió Silvart mirando también la varita.—"El señor Cournts, que fue quien me la vendió también quedó sorprendido por haber conseguido vender esta varita. Según él no le iba bien a ningún mago".

--"No me extraña señorita"—explicó Ollivanders.—"El acero azul es un elemento extremadamente poderoso, y más aún combinado con una pluma de fénix. Se necesita tener una gran carga mágica para controlarla... y para aprender a usarla".

--"Si, eso mismo me dijo él"—dijo Silvart mientras cogía la varita que Ollivander le devolvía.

--"Bueno, está en perfecto estado. Muy bien cuidada"—y mirándola seriamente le dijo—"Cuídela bien. Se aproximan tiempos oscuros y una varita tan poderosa le será de mucha utilidad".

--"No se preocupe. Lo haré".—y girándose hacia Severus le dijo que ya podían irse. Este asintió y despidiéndose ambos de Ollivanders salieron de la tienda.

Severus había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio. Se había sorprendido al ver la varita casi tanto como Ollivander. El acero azul era un material escaso y muy poderoso. Se necesitaba mucha energía para controlar una varita de esas características. Miró de soslayo a Silvart. Había algo extraño en ella... algo que no era humano, pero... ¿qué?. 

Su voz le hizo volver a la realidad y salir de sus pensamientos.

--"¿Volvemos al Caldero Chorreante?"—preguntó tranquilamente.—"Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer por hoy".

--"Esta bien"—respondió Severus.—"¿Dónde conseguiste esa varita?"—preguntó mirándola fijamente.

--"Ya se lo dije al señor Ollivander"—respondió mientras eludía su mirada y se acercaba a un escaparate de una tienda de Quidditch.—"La compré en Francia cuando empecé mis estudios".

Severus sabía que aquello era cierto, pero también se había dado cuenta de que la joven no le decía toda la verdad. Optó por no presionarla más... por el momento. Además, había notado que Silvart se había puesto tensa cuando le preguntó por la varita.

Acababan de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Iba a preguntarle algo pero ella habló antes.

--"Estoy algo cansada"—dijo más relajadamente.—"Creo que iré a descansar un rato a mi habitación. Ya nos veremos más tarde".

--"Bien. Si quieres algo ya sabes donde estoy"—respondió Severus observándola.

--"Bien... gracias."—farfulló—" Hasta luego Severus".

Severus la vio desaparecer por la escalera y acto seguido el subió también.

**********************************************************************

Severus se encontraba en un pequeño reservado de la posada. Era casi la hora de cenar y no había vuelto a ver a Silvart en varias horas. Ni siquiera había bajado a comer. Empezaba a plantearse el ir a preguntarle al posadero cual era su habitación para comprobar si estaba bien cuando la vio bajar por la escalera. La llamó y ella volvió la cabeza. Sonrió y se acerco.

Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo apreciar que estaba algo pálida y que parecía cansada.

--"¿Te encuentras bien?"—preguntó con un leve toque de preocupación en la voz.

--"Si, si, muchas gracias."—levantó la vista hacia él y pudo apreciar las ojeras que se marcaban bajo aquellos maravillosos ojos.—"Sólo estoy algo indispuesta. Mi estomago se ha declarado en rebeldía".

--"Deberías pedir algo ligero"—le dijo al tiempo que llamaba al posadero. Le pidió la cena y esperó a que ella pidiera. Silvart solo demandó algo de fruta fresca.

--"Y tráigame un poco de agua"—le pidió Severus antes de que el posadero se retirara.—"Enseguida vuelvo"—dijo dirigiéndose a Silvart al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y subía a su habitación.

Silvart se quedó sola en la mesa, contemplando las vetas de la madera mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

--"¿Debo decírselo?"—pensaba.—"Pero, ¿y si lo asusto?".

En aquel momento llegó el posadero con la cena.

--"Aquí tiene señorita"—dijo el posadero al tiempo que dejaba la cena en la mesa.—"La cocinera le ha preparado una fuente de fruta fresca. Espero que sea de su agrado".

--"Si, muchas gracias"—miró al posadero y le sonrió.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Mientras observaba la fruta que había en la fuente llegó Severus. Traía una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

--"Bien, ya estoy de vuelta"—dijo al tiempo que cogía el vaso de agua y echaba parte del contenido de la bolsita en él. Lo removió un poco y le alargó el vaso hacia Silvart.

--"Tómate esto. Te calmará el estómago".

Silvart cogió el vaso y olió el contenido. Arrugó la nariz en gesto de desagrado.

--"Ya se que no huele bien, y el sabor tampoco es muy agradable, pero te irá bien. Hazme caso"—le dijo Severus al ver la cara que ponía ella.

--"Esta bien, si tu lo dices"—y se bebió todo el contenido sin respirar. Cuando se lo hubo tragado se estremeció. Aquello tenía un sabor verdaderamente asqueroso.

Severus la miraba mientras ella acababa de tragarse el líquido. A los pocos minutos la expresión de Silvart se relajó y su cara perdió la palidez anterior. Sonrió y le preguntó que era lo que le había dado.

--"No creo que quieras saberlo"—contestó al tiempo que se servía un poco de vino.

--"¿Tan asqueroso es?—preguntó ella mientras partía en trozos más pequeños una naranja que había en la fuente.

Severus asintió y empezó a cenar.

Apenas hablaron durante la cena pero después iniciaron una entretenida conversación. Silvart le preguntaba acerca de Hogwarts. Parecía bastante interesada.

Severus le explicó la organización de la escuela y las diferentes casas que habían. Ella le contó algunas de sus anécdotas en BeauxBattons y unas cuantas en el mundo muggle. Para cuando se dieron cuenta era casi la una de la madrugada.

--"Bueno"—dijo Silvart levantándose.—"Creo que me voy a dormir. Estoy bastante cansada".

--"Si, yo también me retiro"—dijo Severus haciendo lo mismo.

Subieron juntos por la escalera. Cuando llegaron al rellano Silvart se giró para despedirse.

--"No te he dado las gracias por el calmante para mi estómago"—dijo. Y acto seguido le dio en beso en la mejilla. Antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar se empezó a alejar por el pasillo al tiempo que le deseaba buenas noches.

Cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación, Severus seguía parado en el rellano, todavía sorprendido.

--"Buenas noches Silvart"—consiguió farfullar. Aunque ella ya no podía escucharle. Cuando reaccionó se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

***************************************************************************

Los días pasaban rápidamente a su alrededor. Fueron unos días realmente maravillosos. Severus se sentía extrañamente bien con Silvart y a ella también parecía agradarle la compañía. Paseaban muchas veces por el Callejón Diagon y discutiendo de muchos temas. Ella intento convencerle un par de veces de visitar el mundo muggle pero Severus se negó rotundamente. Al final desistió, dejándolo por imposible.

Ya habían pasado seis días desde aquel choque fortuito. Durante el desayuno Silvart le anunció su marcha.

--"Yo también debo regresar a Hogwarts"—dijo Severus.—"Tengo que empezar a acondicionar la mazmorra. Además dejé algunos proyectos a medias y me gustaría terminarlos".

--"Yo vuelvo a casa, con mis padres. Tengo que terminar unos trabajos que me mandaron de la universidad muggle"—sonrió. Tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos.—"Además mis amigas seguro que han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida y ya tengo ganas de verlas".

--"¿Cuándo te vas"—le preguntó mirándola.

--"Después de comer. Mi tren sale a las tres"—dijo ella al tiempo que le echaba más azúcar al café.

--"¿Te vas en tren?—Severus la miro sorprendido.—"¿No sería más rápido con los polvos flu?".

--"Prefiero el tren. Así puedo empezar a preparar algunas cosas"—dijo mientras empezaba a beberse el café. Cuando se lo hubo terminado dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

--"Bueno, creo que mejor será que vaya a preparar el equipaje"—dijo Silvart levantándose.

--"Antes de irte avísame"—pidió Severus.

--"¡Claro hombre!"—exclamó.—"Comeremos juntos, ¿no?".

--"Si".

--"Vale, pues entonces hasta luego". 

Dicho esto subió a su habitación.

Severus salió a recoger los ingredientes que había encargado y por un momento deseó que ella no tuviera que marcharse. ¿Y si no la volvía ver? Aquello era bastante probable. Le gustaba su compañía y, para que negarlo... también le gustaba ella. Pero no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a expresar aquella clase de sentimientos y no le dijo nada. Además, si a ella no le gustaba lo único que haría sería ponerse en ridículo y eso no lo soportaba. Para cuando regresó al Caldero Chorreante ya era casi hora de comer. Silvart estaba en el mismo reservado de siempre. Se quedó atónito al ver su ropa. No llevaba ninguna túnica sino un cuerpecito azul que se ataba con un simple cordón a la espalda, la cual quedaba completamente al aire. Eso y unos pantalones de lino blanco junto con unas sandalias de colores. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta pero al ser tan largo caía sobre sus hombros. Severus no sabía si se había quedado tan atónito por como vestía ella o por lo guapa que estaba con aquella ropa.

Silvart, al verlo le levantó la mano, indicándole que se sentara con ella.

--"Gracias a Dios que has venido"—dijo mientras Severus tomaba asiento.—"En los cinco minutos que llevo aquí se me han acercado por lo menos seis hombres. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa."—levantó la vista buscando al posadero.—"¡Ni que nunca hubieran visto a una chica!"—exclamó en voz baja.

Severus no supo como salieron aquellas palabras de su boca:

--"Desde luego no creo que hayan visto a ninguna tan guapa como tu".—agachó la vista sorprendido por su osadía.

Silvart lo observaba sin saber que decirle. Evidentemente, se le veía bastante apurado.

--"Gracias por el cumplido"—dijo sonriéndole. Severus, algo menos azorado pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de comer, Silvart se dispuso a despedirse.

--"Bien. Es hora de marcharme"—Severus la observaba mientras se levantaba.—"¿Te puedo enviar alguna lechuza de vez en cuando?"—le preguntó.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Severus.

--"P-por supuesto"—tartamudeó.—"Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día".

Silvart lo miró y sonrió misteriosamente.

--"Por descontado"—dijo y añadió mentalmente para sí—"Y antes de lo que te esperas".

Las cosas de Silvart ya estaban allí. Tras despedirse de Severus se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante, la cual daba acceso al mundo muggle. Antes de salir, se volvió y sonrió una última vez a Severus. Le dijo adiós con la mano y salió.

Severus la observó salir con tristeza. Aquella semana había sido realmente maravillosa. No había conseguido averiguar que era lo que Silvart ocultaba pero estaba seguro de que algún día lo descubriría... eso suponiendo que la volviera a ver. Pasados unos instantes, subió a su habitación, preparó el equipaje y se dirigió a Hogwarts usando los polvos flu en la chimenea.

****************************************************************************

Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews con comentarios, cosas que les gustaría que incluyera, cosas que no les han gustado.. en fin, lo que quieran. Pero, por favor, tengan compasión de mi y no sean muy duros conmigo, ¡es mi primer fic!.


	3. Hogwarts

¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que me sigan mandando más. Solo indicar que los personajes (de sobra conocidos por todos) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y los que no les suenan, evidentemente son de mi invención.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Capítulo 3: Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts, 30 de agosto.  
  
Severus Snape iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, que ahora se hallaban tranquilos y silenciosos. Pero dentro de dos días la tranquilidad se rompería con el comienzo del curso. Se dirigía a la Sala de profesores. No quería reconocerlo, pero esperaba encontrar a alguien allí que aliviara la soledad que sentía cuando estaba en la mazmorra. Cuando llegó a la sala entró y dentro encontró a Minerva McGonagall revisando unos papeles.  
  
--"Buenos días Minerva"—saludó Severus.  
  
--"Buenos días profesor Snape"—respondió al tiempo que levantaba la vista y le miraba fijamente. Parecía querer preguntarle algo.  
  
--"¿Qué tal las vacaciones"—preguntó él al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.  
  
--"Muy relajantes Severus"—y mirándole preguntó.—"¿Y que tal las tuyas? He oído algunos rumores bastante sorprendentes por ahí".  
  
Severus se volvió a mirarla.  
  
--"¿Qué rumores?—preguntó, aunque se imaginaba a que rumores se refería Minerva.  
  
--"Bueno..."—empezó ella—"Me han contado que estuviste en el Callejón Diagon a principios de julio... y que no estabas solo".  
  
Severus iba a responder pero en aquel momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a Albus Dumbledore y al profesor Flitwick.  
  
--"Te ha faltado tiempo para contárselo Albus"—dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore con tono enfadado.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore sonrío con cara de inocencia.  
  
--"¿Contar qué Severus?"  
  
--"Lo sabes bastante bien"—Severus estaba muy serio y parecía molesto.  
  
--"¡Oh, vamos Severus! Sabes que nos habríamos enterado de todos modos"—dijo Flitwick mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento. Era sabido por todos que el profesor Flitwick era el mayor cotilla de todo Hogwarts. Aquello iba a ser la comidilla de la escuela durante semanas.  
  
Severus continuaba serio y algo enfurruñado. Albus, observándole le preguntó:  
  
--"¿No has recibido ninguna lechuza últimamente?"—su tono sonaba bastante comprensivo pero si Severus hubiera mirado sus ojos habría visto un brillo divertido. También la profesora McGonagall lo observaba con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.  
  
--"No, y ya hace tres semanas desde la última"—Severus parecía preocupado.—"Me dijo que tenía que salir de viaje."—y mirando hacia le ventana, como si esperara que por allí entrara en aquel mismo instante una lechuza musitó—"Espero que no le haya pasado nada".  
  
--"No te preocupes Severus. Eso solo te dará dolor de cabeza"—respondió Albus.—"Anímate, en dos día empieza el curso. Y ya verás como seguro que dentro de poco te manda una lechuza".  
  
Severus levantó la vista y sonrió levemente.  
  
--"Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones Minerva?"—preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Severus agradeció aquel gesto por parte de Albus porque vio que Flitwick estaba a punto de preguntarle algo.  
  
Sólo quedaban dos días, pensó. Dos días más y empezará el curso. Tal vez eso le ayudara a mantener su mente ocupada. Y volviéndose hacia los demás prestó atención a la conversación.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
¡Por fin era 1 de septiembre!. En eso iba pensando Harry Potter mientras recorría con Ron Weasley el andén 9 y ¾ buscando a Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. Tras ellos, intentando alcanzarlos iba Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Aquel año empezaban su quinto curso en Hogwarts y Harry esperaba que no hubieran tantos problemas como en el curso anterior. Los sucesos ocurridos antes del fin del anterior curso todavía lo asaltaban en medio de la noche en forma de pesadillas.  
  
--"¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Estoy aquí!—llamó una voz. Hermione les llamaba desde una de las entradas al tren.  
  
Al verla se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ella.  
  
--"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el verano?—preguntó ella. Estaba bastante tostada por el sol y parecía que había conseguido domar un poco su pelo, siempre encrespado.  
  
--"Muy bien"—dijo Harry mientras él y Ron metían los baúles en un compartimento del tren.  
  
--"¿Y tu?"—preguntó Ron. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder le dijo con sorna:--"¿Has ido a visitar a Vicky?".  
  
Hermione le miró enfadada y Harry, viendo que se avecinaba una discusión optó por ponerse en medio.  
  
--"Aún no hemos ni subido al tren y ya estáis discutiendo"—y mirándolos a los dos les dijo—"Parecéis una pareja de novios celosos".  
  
No supo bien el impacto que habían causado aquellas palabras pero Hermione cerró la boca y entró al tren y Ron, poniéndose más rojo que su cabello y agachando la vista entró tras ella.  
  
Harry se quedó fuera bastante sorprendido y unos segundos después entró tras ellos.  
  
Cuando entró al compartimento se quedó mirando la escena:  
  
Ron en un extremo mirando el suelo y bastante enfurruñado y Hermione en el otro extremo y mirando con cara de malas pulgas hacia la ventana.  
  
Harry entró y se sentó.  
  
--"¿Pensáis pasaros así todo el viaje?"—preguntó mirándolos.  
  
Al no obtener ninguna respuesta volvió a preguntar.  
  
--"¡¡CÁLLATE!!"—GRITARON Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Harry se encogió en su asiento esperando que le saltaran encima. De pronto, Hermione y Ron, mirándose, empezaron a reírse.  
  
--"Lo si-siento mucho R-Ron"—dijo Hermione tratando de sofocar la risa.  
  
--"Y yo también"—respondió este.  
  
--"¡Bien!"—exclamó Harry—"Ya pensaba que iba a tener que ver esas caras de troll durante todo el viaje".  
  
El tren ya se había puesto en movimiento. Se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de Ron, que estaban en la estación.  
  
Se volvieron a sentar y empezaron a hablar de las vacaciones. Harry había pasado el último mes en la Madriguera, la casa de Ron así que dejó que fuera este quien hablara.  
  
De pronto, la puerta del compartimento se abrió.  
  
--"¡Vaya! Que pena"—dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras—"Yo que creía que ya no tendría que soportar este año al insoportable Potter, al pobretón Weasley y a la sangre sucia Granger. ¡Qué lástima!".  
  
Evidentemente, era Draco Malfoy. Los tres lo miraron con desagrado. Acompañaban a Draco sus inseparables guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, con una risa bastante estúpida en la cara.  
  
Ron se levantó hecho una fiera. Hermione lo aguantó.  
  
--"¿Se puede saber que quieres Malfoy?"—preguntó Harry fríamente.  
  
--"Incordiar, como siempre, Potter"--dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Ron le dijo una barbaridad y Malfoy se giró hacia él furioso al tiempo que levantaba la varita. Pero le detuvo una voz.  
  
--"¿Sucede algo aquí?".  
  
Todos se giraron para ver a la dueña de aquella voz. No era otra que Silvart. Lanzó una severa mirada a Malfoy y este se retiró murmurando.  
  
--"Por esta vez te libras Weasley"—y se metió en otro compartimento.  
  
Silvart lo vio alejarse y girándose hacia los tres que quedaban les preguntó.  
  
--"¿Todo bien?".  
  
Ellos asintieron y Silvart, sonriéndoles, se marchó.  
  
Se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Era una chica realmente extraña.  
  
--"Seguro que será una nueva profesora"—dijo Hermione.—"Me han informado de que este año habrán algunas nuevas asignaturas optativas".  
  
--"¿Te han informado?"—preguntó Ron mirándola extrañado.  
  
Hermione se puso roja y les dijo:  
  
--"Es que... me había olvidado de deciros que... ¡Soy prefecta!"—exclamó mirándolos.  
  
--"¡¡QUEEEEE!!"--exclamó Ron abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.—"¡Lo que faltaba!".  
  
--"¡Felicidades Hermione!"—dijo Harry.—"Sabía que lo conseguirías".  
  
Hermione sonrió agradecida.  
  
--"¡Pero tu te das cuenta Harry!"—seguía diciendo Ron—"¡Ahora no podremos hacer ni la mitad de cosas! ¡Estará todo el día regañándonos!".  
  
--"Tampoco es para ponerse así Ron"—dijo Harry intentando calmarlo.  
  
Hermione le miró enfadada.  
  
--"Si no os saltarais las normas tantas veces no tendríais problemas. Así evitaré que os metáis en tantos líos"—y añadió—"Y no pienso dudar ni un momento si tengo que quitarle puntos a nuestra casa, ¿queda claro?".  
  
--"Muy claro Hermione"—asintió Harry mientras observaba refunfuñar a Ron. Decidió volver al tema inicial.—"Bueno, ¿Que tal las vacaciones?".  
  
Así transcurrió el resto del viaje, charlando tranquilamente. Para cuando llegaron a Hogwarts ya era de noche. Subieron a las diligencias y al cabo de un rato llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
Una vez hubieron dejado sus cosas en los dormitorios, bajaron al Gran Comedor para ver la Selección y cenar. Sentados a la mesa estaban todos los profesores menos la profesora McGonagall que estaba en pie unos pasos por delante de la mesa.  
  
Harry recorrió con la mirada la mesa y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Remus Lupin y a Fleur Delacour. Remus giró la cabeza para mirarle y le saludó. Harry, con una sonrisa, le devolvió el saludo. Continuó recorriendo la mesa. Allí estaba Dumbledore, en el centro, charlando con el profesor Flitwick. Y un poco más allá, su profesor más odiado: Severus Snape. Para su sorpresa, observó que éste tenía una expresión ligeramente triste. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry le observaba, cambió su expresión. Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos y empezaron a charlar.  
  
Severus miraba desde la mesa de profesores hacia las puertas. No había recibido ninguna lechuza en aquellos dos días, lo cual le hizo pensar que ella ya se había olvidado de él.  
  
Volvió a centrar su atención en la puerta. En aquel momento entraban los nuevos alumnos y empezaban a colocarse en fila delante de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
El viejo y raído sombrero que estaba sobre un taburete empezó a entonar una canción:  
  
Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
  
y puedo superar a todos.  
  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
  
dónde debes estar.  
  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
  
donde habitan los valientes.  
  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
  
donde son justos y leales.  
  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
  
para lograr sus fines.  
  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.  
  
Acto seguido, la profesora McGonagall desplegó un largo pergamino y empezó a llamar a los alumnos. Después de unos quince minutos y cuando ya estaban todos sentados el profesor Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
--"Bienvenidos alumnos"—empezó—"Hoy comienza un nuevo curso que esperemos no sea tan agitado como el anterior".—hubo algunos murmullos de asentimiento. Cuando pararon prosiguió.  
  
--"Debo recordaros, que, como todos los años, el acceso al bosque está TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO para cualquier alumno. También debo recordar que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, algo que constantemente olvidáis. Y el señor Filch me ha pedido nuevamente que os recuerde que tiene una lista casi interminable de objetos prohibido a la vista de todo el mundo en su despacho"—esto último lo dijo mientras miraba a los gemelos Weasley, los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts.  
  
--"Así mismo"—prosiguió—"debo informaros que este año tendremos una nueva asignatura optativa para los alumnos de cuarto curso para arriba, llamada Defensa contra Dragones"—hubieron murmullos excitados. Aquello era interesante. Dumbledore continuó—"la profesora todavía no ha llegado pero no tardará. Les informo también de que la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será Fleur Delacour, pero como es nueva, contará con el apoyo de un profesor conocido por todos: el profesor Lupin".  
  
De la mesa de Gryffindor salieron una multitud de aplausos.  
  
--"Bien, con esto queda todo dicho"—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo—"¡A comer!".  
  
Y las mesas se llenaron de platos con las comidas más variadas.  
  
Apenas habían empezado a cenar cuando en el comedor irrumpió una impresionante águila de cabeza blanca. Todos las cabezas se giraron, siguiendo su vuelo. Esta se paró delante de Dumbledore. Llevaba una nota atada en la pata. Dumbledore sonrió y se inclinó hacia al animal.  
  
--"No es para mi"—le susurró.—"Esta vez es para él".—dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Severus.  
  
El animal levantó la cabeza y mirando a Severus, se dirigió hacia él.  
  
Éste puso cara de sorpresa y miró a Dumbledore, que sonrió y asintió con los ojos brillantes. En aquel momento todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.  
  
Severus soltó la carta que tenía el animal atada a la pata y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer la letra. Abrió el sobre y leyó:  
  
"¡Hola Severus!:  
  
Levanta le vista"  
  
Extrañado, alzó los ojos y miró hacia las puertas. Abrió los ojos, atónito. Por el pasillo avanzaba Silvart. Todas las miradas confluían en ella. Llevaba una túnica parecida a la que usaba la primera vez que se vieron, solo que negra con adornos blancos. Subió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de él, en la silla que había vacía. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió.  
  
--"Ya te dije que nos volveríamos a ver"—le dijo.  
  
Severus iba a decir algo pero en aquel momento habló Dumbledore. Mejor, pensó él, porque me he quedado sin palabras.  
  
--"Queridos alumnos"—dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que señalaba a Silvart—"Os presento a vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa contra dragones: Silvart Dragg".  
  
Dicho esto se sentó. Silvart saludo a los alumnos con una inclinación de cabeza y volvió su atención hacia Severus.  
  
El resto de profesores los observaban. Algunos divertidos, como Dumbledore y Flitwick y otros atónitos, como la profesora Sprout y Lupin.  
  
--"Podrías haberme avisado"—dijo Severus, ya más recuperado de la sorpresa.  
  
--"Pero entonces no habría sido una sorpresa"—dijo mirándole divertida.  
  
--"Dumbledore lo sabía"—afirmó más que preguntó Severus.  
  
--"Si"—explicó ella.—"Cuando me dijiste donde dabas clase decidí darte una sorpresa, así que avisé a Dumbledore de que no te dijera quien seria la nueva profesora".—y añadió.—"¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?".  
  
Severus no quería reconocerlo pero, si, le había encantado.  
  
--"Me alegro de verte"—le dijo mientras la miraba.  
  
Ella sonrió y empezó a servirse la cena.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, Severus la acompañó hasta su habitación, situada en una de las torres.  
  
--"¿Dónde has estado?"—le preguntó.  
  
--"Estuve unos días en Grecia y después en Roma"—explicó ella.—"Ya te enseñaré las fotos de la Acrópolis. Es preciosa".  
  
--"Tardaste mucho en escribir"—dijo con un tono de reproche.  
  
--"Lo siento, pero al volver del viaje estuve muy ocupada y no pude escribir"—y mirándole dijo—"Pero creo que estar aquí lo compensa, ¿no?".  
  
--"Si, y con creces"—dijo él.  
  
Se detuvieron delante de una puerta.  
  
--"Bueno"—dijo Silvart.—"Es hora de irse a dormir. Mañana empiezan las clases".  
  
--"Te veré mañana en el desayuno"—dijo Severus.—"Buenas noches Silvart".  
  
--"Buenas noches Severus"—dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación.  
  
Cuando se cerró la puerta Severus dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras, donde estaba su habitación. Pero se detuvo un momento en medio del pasillo y, comprobando que no había nadie exclamó bajito:  
  
--"¡Bien!"—al tiempo que daba un pequeño salto.  
  
Después continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Por favor, sigan mandando reviews. 


	4. Primeras clases

¡Y aquí está el cuarto! Cuando estoy de exámenes me viene la inspiración así que para no desaprovecharla escribo el fic. Espero que les guste.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 4: Primeras clases.  
  
Severus se levantó de muy buen humor aquella mañana (algo inusitado en él). Todavía recordaba la agradable sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Silvart avanzando por el pasillo central del Gran Comedor. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Todavía era pronto, las siete y media, así que abrió los grifos de la bañera y esperó a que esta se llenara. Mientras tanto, se miró en el espejo y cogiendo algunas cosas de un estante empezó a afeitarse. Cuando hubo terminado, cerró los grifos de la bañera y se metió dentro. El agua estaba agradablemente caliente. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.  
  
Silvart también se había despertado ya. Cansada de estar en la cama, se levantó y se puso un pantalón de chandal y una camiseta de tirantes. Su idea era ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio antes del desayuno. Miró su reloj: las siete y media. Buena hora para salir. Cogió una botella de agua y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo. Una vez salió al exterior se dirigió al campo de quidditch y dejando la botella en una esquina empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él. Pero al cabo de unos quince minutos se cansó. No conseguía centrarse y no regulaba bien la respiración, con la consecuencia de que se ahogaba.  
  
--"Tal vez sean los nervios"—dijo para si misma.—"Hoy tengo la primera clase y no tengo muy claro como tratar a los alumnos"—suspiró—"Espero que no se me coman en el primer día".  
  
Viendo que no conseguía correr sin asfixiarse, recogió la botella y dando pequeños sorbos al agua se dirigió al castillo.  
  
Cuando estaba entrando tuvo la ocurrencia de ir a visitar a Severus.  
  
--"Tal vez ya se haya despertado"—pensó. Y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Tuvo que preguntar a varios alumnos porque se perdió tres veces. Al final, consiguió llegar. Se detuvo ante la puerta y respirando hondo llamó.  
  
--"Que extraño, no contesta"—murmuró.—"A lo mejor está durmiendo".  
  
Volvió a llamar. Le pareció oír un ruido dentro y el sonido de agua corriendo.  
  
De pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Comprobando que no había ningún alumno o profesor cerca sacó su varita y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo:  
  
--"¡Alohomora!"—y la puerta se abrió.  
  
Silvart la entreabrió y asomó la cabeza. La cama estaba desecha y él no estaba dentro. Vio la puerta del baño entreabierta y la luz que salía de él. Sin hacer ruido entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Andando sigilosamente se acercó al baño. Se asomó ligeramente. Sí, allí estaba Severus, dentro de una bañera llena de espuma y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Silvart volvió a respirar hondo y dijo:  
  
--"Sabes, si metes la cabeza en el agua no te ahogas".  
  
Severus dio tal respingo que se resbaló y dio con la nuca en el borde de la bañera. La miraba con los ojos terriblemente abiertos.  
  
--"¡¿S-se p-puede sa-saber q-que haces a-qui?!—dijo tartamudeando. Estaba rojo como la grana.  
  
Silvart lo observaba divertida, aunque también estaba bastante roja. Todavía no se explicaba su osadía.  
  
--"Llamé a la puerta y no contestaste"—dijo mientras se acercaba.  
  
--"¡No te acerques!"—Severus estaba a punto de darle un ataque.  
  
--"¡Tranquilo! No voy a entrar ahí contigo"—le tranquilizó mientras buscaba algo.  
  
Severus todavía tenía los ojos como platos. ¡¿Cómo había osado entrar en SU habitación y más aún, en SU BAÑO?!.  
  
Silvart, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, suspiró y se acercó aún más. Sacó su varita y musito un conjuro. Aparecieron un par de botellas. Parecía champú.  
  
Severus la miró con cara de terror.  
  
--"No pensarás hacer eso ¿verdad?"—le preguntó imaginándose lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Silvart sonrió.  
  
--"Pues si no lo haces tu lo haré yo"—y acto seguido se arrodillo detrás de Severus que seguía sentado en la bañera totalmente alucinado.—"Mete la cabeza en el agua".  
  
--"NO"—exclamó él.  
  
--"No me obligues"—intentaba ponerse seria pero no lo conseguía. Al contrario, cada vez estaba más roja.  
  
--"¡HE DICHO QUE NOOO!"—Severus buscaba una forma de huir.  
  
--"Muy bien, tu lo has querido"—y alargando la mano, la puso sobre la cabeza de Severus y con una fuerza inusitada le empujó hacia abajo, metiéndole la cabeza en el agua.  
  
Cuando le soltó Severus salió tosiendo y escupiendo jabón.  
  
--"¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES!!!"—dijo mientras se quitaba la espuma de la cara.  
  
--"Lo que tu no haces"—dijo ella—"Y ahora ponte de espaldas y estate quieto de una vez o te vuelvo a meter bajo el agua".  
  
Severus cerró la boca. No quería volver a bucear entre la espuma. Se puso de espaldas a ella y apoyó su espalda contra la bañera.  
  
Silvart cogió una de las botellas y se echó un poco de champú en la mano y empezó a lavarle el pelo a Severus. Éste todavía no se creía que esto le estuviera pasando a él.  
  
--"Cuando te conocí no eras tan atrevida"—le dijo algo malhumorado.  
  
--"Ya te dije un día que soy imprevisible y que no me conocías bien"—Silvart frotaba su cabeza con entusiasmo.  
  
--"Todavía no entiendo cómo te has atrevido a entrar"—continuó él.  
  
--"Yo tampoco"—dijo mientras cogía su varita y hacía levitar hasta ella el mango de la ducha. Con otro movimiento de varita abrió los grifos y empezó a quitarle a Severus el jabón de la cabeza. Después le puso un poco de crema que había en la otra botella, frotó un poco más y se lo quitó.  
  
--"¿Lo ves como no era tan difícil?"—dijo sonriendo mientras miraba su trabajo.  
  
Severus musitó un "de esta de acuerdas" y le dirigió una significativa mirada.  
  
--"Si, ya me voy"—dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
Antes de salir se volvió y le dijo:  
  
--"Por cierto, bonita espalda"—y salió del baño.  
  
Cuando Severus oyó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, se puso en pie y cogió una toalla. Se envolvió con ella y salió del baño, todavía preguntándose si aquello había pasado en realidad o era un sueño que había tenido. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza: su pelo estaba mojado y limpio. No había sido un sueño.  
  
--"De esta te acuerdas Silvart"—dijo para si mientras salía a su habitación y empezaba a vestirse.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Silvart caminaba por el pasillo, todavía sorprendida con su propia osadía pero se dijo a si misma mientras reía:  
  
--"¡Por lo menos he conseguido lavarle el pelo!"—y recordando la cara de terror y pasmo de Severus se dirigió riendo hasta su habitación.  
  
Una vez allí, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso una túnica azul oscura con runas plateadas. Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, dejando libres algunos mechones y, mirándose una última vez al espejo, salió rumbo al comedor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cuando llegó, Severus ya estaba sentado a la mesa, aguantando las miradas jocosas de sus compañeros. Silvart se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reírse. Respiró repetidas veces y cuando recobró la compostura se acercó a la mesa. Saludó al resto de profesores mientras se sentaba al lado de Severus.  
  
--"¿Todavía estas enfadado?"—le preguntó al tiempo que cogía la cafetera con una mano y hacia levitar una tostada con la varita que tenía en la otra.  
  
--"¡Que si estoy enfadado!"—susurró—"No sabes como estoy. Estoy... estoy...".  
  
--"¿Cómo estas?"—dijo Silvart mientras se servía el café y hacia que un cuchillo untara su tostada con mermelada.  
  
--"¡No lo se como estoy!"—acabó diciendo y mirándola le susurró.—"Pero de esta te acuerdas".  
  
Silvart lo miró mientras cogía la tostada. La expresión de Severus no le dejaba dudas: se vengaría.  
  
--"Si eso lo hubieras hecho tu te habrías evitado el mal trago".—le dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba alcanzar el azucarero.  
  
Severus se lo alcanzó y le volvió a decir:  
  
--"Tu di lo quieras, pero me vengaré".—y continuó desayunando.  
  
Dumbledore miraba la escena divertido. Se imaginaba lo que había pasado: Severus con el pelo mojado y Silvart sonriendo inocentemente mientras él le echaba lo que parecía una bronca, pero en voz baja. Tenía que intentar averiguar lo que había pasado, pero mejor le preguntaría a Silvart. Severus podía arrancarle la cabeza si lo intentaba.  
  
En aquel momento entraron unas cuantas lechuzas llevando el correo. Tras ellas venía el águila de cabeza blanca de la noche anterior. Las lechuzas se apartaban a su paso. El águila se poso delante de Silvart y la miró. Ella sonrió y acariciándole la cabeza con una mano, cogió la carta que tenia en una pata con la otra. Desenrolló el pequeño pergamino y sonrió. Era de una amiga suya y por la expresión de Silvart parecían buenas noticias. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se lo guardó.  
  
El águila todavía continuaba delante de ella y dio un chillido reclamando su atención.  
  
--"Perdona Blade, me había olvidado. ¿Qué quieres?"—preguntó al animal al tiempo que señalaba la mesa.  
  
Blade giró la cabeza hacia unas galletas enormes que habían al lado de Severus.  
  
--"Severus, ¿puedes pasarme una de esas galletas, por favor?"—dijo dirigiéndose a él.  
  
Severus la miró extrañado y le pasó una galleta.  
  
--"Gracias"—y miró a Blade—"¿A qué esperas?".  
  
El águila emprendió el vuelo. Y cuando empezó a ganar un poco de altura Silvart lanzó la galleta al aire. Blade giró en redondo y la atrapó, saliendo por la ventana al tiempo que daba un chillido de satisfacción.  
  
Silvart la observó alejarse y volvió de nuevo toda su atención al desayuno.  
  
Severus parecía más calmado.  
  
--"¿Cuándo tienes la primera clase?"—le preguntó.  
  
Silvart se lo pensó un momento.  
  
--"Ahora, con los de 5º año. Creo que con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin".  
  
Severus la miró y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero le interrumpió el profesor Flitwick.  
  
--"Pues entonces te recomiendo que te lleves unas cuantas aspirinas"—dijo mientras evitaba la mirada que Severus le dirigía.—"Son un autentico quebradero de cabeza. Te lo aseguro".  
  
--"Gracias profesor, lo tendré en cuenta"—y murmuró—"¡Qué ánimos me dan!".  
  
Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a Severus:  
  
--"Si tengo algún problema, ¿puedo amordazar a los alumnos?".  
  
Severus estuvo a punto de reírse, imaginándose a media clase amordazada. Desde luego, si gastaba el mismo carácter dando clase que cuando había entrado a su habitación compadecía a los alumnos.  
  
--"No, si tienes problemas es mejor que des un grito".  
  
--"Vale, pues gritaré".  
  
Y dando media vuelta, salió por una puerta lateral. El resto de profesores la imitaron a los pocos minutos. Dumbledore, antes de salir, le preguntó a Severus:  
  
--"¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?"—parecía a punto de reírse pero la expresión de Severus le contuvo.  
  
--"Que qué me ha pasado... Te lo contaré pero no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Me lo prometes?"—dijo mirando a Albus muy seriamente.  
  
--"Por supuesto, por supuesto"—respondió éste al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda.  
  
--"Pues veras..."—y hablando en voz muy baja, salieron juntos del comedor.  
  
Cuando Severus llegó al aula de pociones todavía podía oír las carcajadas de Dumbledore. Y estaba empezando a pensar que no tendría que habérselo contado. Es más, empezada a arrepentirse. En aquel momento empezaron a entrar los alumnos y tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos para otra ocasión.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cuando Silvart entró en el aula los alumnos ya estaban sentados y esperándola. Respiró hondo y avanzó con paso firme.  
  
--"Buenos días chicos y chicas"—la clase le devolvió el saludo—"Como ya sabéis, me llamo Silvart Dragg. Podéis llamarme Silvart o profesora Dragg, como gustéis. En esta asignatura trataremos no sólo como defendernos de los dragones sino también como convertirlos en nuestros aliados"  
  
Se oyeron murmullos por toda la clase. ¡Aliarse con un dragón! ¡Guau!, eran las expresiones que más oía.  
  
Alguien levantó la mano. Silvart reconoció al chico rubio platino del tren. Le miro.  
  
--"Tu eres..."—esperó una respuesta.  
  
--"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"--.  
  
--"Dime Draco, ¿tienes alguna duda sobre lo que he dicho?"—cuando hablaba miraba directamente a los ojos y le sorprendió la gelidez de los ojos de aquel muchacho.  
  
--"Solo quería saber si veremos dragones de verdad"--.  
  
Silvart pareció pensárselo un momento y respondió:  
  
--"Bueno, si consigo los permisos, sí. Puede que veáis dragones de verdad"-- .  
  
Un murmullo excitado recorrió el aula. Silvart los miró a todos y le sorprendió la cara de Harry Potter. No parecía agradarle la idea. Más tarde le preguntaría el por qué.  
  
--"Bien. Entonces, si ya está todo claro, empecemos con la clase".—Silvart se sentó sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.—"Bien, a ver quien me dice alguna especie de dragón".  
  
Ron levantó la mano:  
  
--"El dragón dorado"—dijo tímidamente.  
  
--"Muy bien..."—Silvart esperó a que le dijera su nombre.  
  
--"Ron, me llamo Ron Weasley".  
  
Malfoy murmuró algo por lo bajo y Silvart giró sus ojos hacia él.  
  
--"Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy. Si hay una cosa que no soy es sorda, así que guardate tus comentarios. ¿De acuerdo?"—su mirada era muy seria. Malfoy agachó la cabeza avergonzado. No esperaba que ella le oyese.  
  
Y mirando a Ron dijo.  
  
--"Muy bien Ron, cinco puntos para Gryffindor"—miró al resto de la clase—"¿Alguien más? Agradecería que me dijerais vuestro nombre antes de responder".  
  
Harry levantó la mano:  
  
--"Soy Harry Potter. Una raza es el colacuerno húngaro".  
  
--"¡Estupendo Harry!"—exclamó ella—"Cinco puntos más para Gryffindor".  
  
Volvió a mirar a la clase. Había otra mano levantada.  
  
--"Tu nombre no hace falta que me lo digas. Ya me lo se"—dijo mientras miraba a Draco.  
  
--"El dragón plateado"—dijo.  
  
Silvart lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Después de unos segundos habló:  
  
--"Bien Malfoy, cinco puntos para Slytherin".  
  
La clase continuó así durante un buen rato. Después hablaron de las características de unos pocos y, viendo que se terminaba la clase, les mandó como tarea una pequeña descripción de todas las razas de dragones que conocieran.  
  
En aquel momento sonó el timbre. Silvart levantó la vista y llamó:  
  
--"¡Potter! Espera un momento"—dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry.—"No pareció agradarte mucho la idea de ver dragones de cerca".  
  
Harry la miró y le contó lo sucedido el año anterior. Silvart asintió, comprendiendo la situación.  
  
--"No te preocupes, evitaré traer colacuernos. Tenía pensado en traer dragones plateados, dorados y algún cobrizo. Son más pacíficos".  
  
Harry suspiró aliviado, aquello era mejor idea. Se despidió de la profesora diciendo que llegaría tarde a clase y ella lo dejó marchar.  
  
Silvart entró dentro del aula y cerró la puerta. Lo que había dicho el chico Malfoy le había intranquilizado un poco pero después pensó que el no sospechaba nada. Mejor así. El único que sabia su secreto era Dumbledore y... bueno, en el Ministerio de Magia también lo sabían pero aquello era normal. Tal vez algún día se lo diría a Severus. Tal vez...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Severus salió del aula de pociones rumbo al comedor. Tenía curiosidad por saber como le había ido Silvart. Cuando estaba llegando al comedor vio que ella estaba en la puerta esperándole.  
  
Silvart, al verlo acercarse, sonrió.  
  
--"¿Ya has planeado tu venganza?"—preguntó mirándole de forma divertida.  
  
--"Todavía no, pero no dudes de que lo haré"—dijo mientras ponía cara de "te vas a enterar en cuanto se me ocurra algo".  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el comedor Silvart le soltó:  
  
--"Por cierto, ¿Te he dicho que te ves muy atractivo con el pelo limpio?"—y dicho esto se dejó a Severus plantado en la puerta y con la boca abierta.  
  
--"Esta chica tiene un don para dejarme de piedra"—pensó.—"Y la verdad es que no me desagrada del todo que lo haga...". Sacudió la cabeza y entró al comedor.  
  
Una vez empezaron a comer, Severus le preguntó por las clases:  
  
--"¡Oh! Muy bien"—dijo ella mientras se servía un poco de pollo con patatas.—"Tan sólo he tenido que poner al orden a un chico de tu casa".  
  
--"Déjame que adivine"—Severus miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin.—"¿Draco Malfoy?".  
  
--"El mismo"—Silvart se estaba peleando con el pollo.—"Es un poco arrogante".  
  
--"Como su padre"—musitó Severus.  
  
--"¿Cómo decías".—Silvart había conseguido partir el pollo a base de insistir.  
  
--"Que tienes razón. Es un poco arrogante".—Severus agradeció que ella no oyera el comentario anterior.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer salieron del comedor.  
  
--"Tengo clase ahora"—dijo Severus.—"Así que con tu permiso...".  
  
--"Yo ya no tengo ninguna clase más por hoy".—contestó ella.—"Cuando termines, y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, podrías recogerme en mi despacho y me enseñas el castillo. Esta mañana para llegar a tu habitación he tenido que preguntar tres veces".  
  
--"Como pille al que te indico el camino lo mato".—murmuró Severus. Después la miró y le dijo que la recogería cuando terminara las clases.  
  
--"Pues entonces hasta luego"—dijo Silvart. Y echó a andar hacia su despacho.  
  
Severus la vio alejarse y se marchó hacia las mazmorras a dar su clase.  
  
Cuando terminó su clase, Severus fue a buscarla a su despacho y le hizo de guía por todo el castillo. Incluso le enseñó algunos pasadizos por los que ir más rápido. Silvart parecía encantada. El único problema que tuvieron fue que se cruzaron con Peeves, que se empeñó en tirarles globos de agua. Menos mal que apareció el Barón Sanguinario y consiguió ahuyentarlo.  
  
Entre clases, excursiones por el castillo y sus alrededores y discusiones sobre algunos temas pasaron dos meses de clases. Silvart todavía no había amordazado a ningún alumno. Es más, parecían muy interesados en la asignatura. Aquello la alegraba. Y ya casi había conseguido los permisos.  
  
Severus ya había tenido algún problema con Neville. En dos meses había derretido cinco calderos y estuvo a punto de volar media clase en un par de ocasiones. Gracias a dios pudo evitarlo. Ahora se lavaba el pelo porque Silvart le amenazaba con volver a entrar a lavárselo y prefería que eso no volviera a ocurrir. Por lo demás, todo era bastante normal. Bueno casi, todo...  
  
Severus no podía evitar pensar que le gustaba Silvart pero no sabía como plantearle el tema. No tardaría mucho en disponer de una buena ocasión...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Aquí les mando el cuarto capítulo. Creo que no es tan bueno como los otros, pero, en fin. Mandad reviews y opinad. 


	5. La venganza puede ser dulce

**Capítulo 5: La venganza puede ser dulce...**

Silvart se encontraba en su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta.

--"Adelante. La puerta está abierta"—dijo sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que tenía delante.

--"Buenos días".—Severus entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--"¡Hola Severus!"—Silvart levantó la cabeza.—"¿Qué se te ofrece?".

Severus la miró extrañado.

--"Me preguntaba por qué no has bajado a desayunar"—dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento frente a la mesa.

Silvart se quedó un momento parada, pensando. Miró el reloj y exclamó:

--"¡Mierda!"—rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca—"No me había dado cuenta de la hora. Me he liado con estos trabajos y se me ha ido el tiempo volando".

Severus suspiró y sacando la varita conjuró unas tostadas y una cafetera. 

--"Gracias"—dijo ella al tiempo que hacía levitar una taza que estaba encima de un estante. La limpió un poco y se sirvió café.

Severus se dedicó a observarla mientras desayunaba. Le encantaba mirar aquellos cabellos plateados, ahora sueltos sobre sus hombros, y el brillo de aquellos maravillosos ojos cercados de oscuras pestañas, su piel ligeramente tostada... todavía recordaba la sensación que le produjo el beso en la mejilla que le dio en el Caldero Chorreante. Silvart notó la mirada y levantó la vista. Al ver como se sonrojaba Severus, sonrió.

--"Quiere decirme algo y no sabe como"—pensó para si misma mientras terminaba su café.

Al ver que Severus no decía nada, preguntó:

--"¿Han dicho algo interesante en el desayuno?"—dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para limpiar la taza.

--"No. Solo que este fin de semana habrá una visita a Hogsmeade"—respondió él mientras la seguía con la mirada.

--"¡Estupendo!"—exclamó Silvart—"Tengo ganas de ir. Además quiero comprarme algunas chucherías en Honey Dukes".

--"Pareces una niña pequeña"—Severus sonreía.

--"¿Por?"—preguntó ella poniendo cara de inocente.

--"Por que no he visto a ningún profesor que tenga ganas de ir a Hogsmeade para comprar dulces"—le encantaba cuando ella ponía esa cara de inocencia.

Silvart sonrió.

--"Desde pequeña me han gustado los dulces"—dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba de un cajón una bolsita con algunos caramelos.—"¿Quieres uno?"—preguntó alargando la bolsa a Severus.

--"No gracias"—y levantándose se dispuso a salir.—"Bueno, tengo clase y no me gusta llegar tarde".

--"Espera, me voy contigo"—dijo ella al tiempo que recogía unos pergaminos y se dirigía con él a la puerta.—"Yo también tengo clase ahora".

Salieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su clase.

--"Te veré en la comida Silvart".

--"Sí. Esta vez procuraré no olvidarme. Hasta luego"—y dicho esto entró en su aula.

*************************************************************************

Cuando Silvart entró, los alumnos ya estaban empezando a sentarse.

--"Gryffindor y Slytherin otra vez"—dijo mientras los miraba. Aquellos chicos eran un verdadero problema. Se notaba siempre un ambiente de tensión en la clase que no le gustaba nada.

--"Buenos días chicos"—dijo mientras tomaba asiento.—"Hoy hablaremos un poco sobre el origen de algunas de las razas de dragones. Corrigiendo vuestros trabajos he observado que no tenéis muy claro ese punto".

Los miró y empezó a hablar:

--"Cómo todos sabéis, los dragones son los seres mágicos más poderosos que existen. Actualmente predominan las razas secundarias, como os diría un dragón"—la clase la miró. ¿Los dragones hablaban?. Una mano se alzó. Silvart giró la vista.

--"Dime Draco".

Draco formuló en voz alta la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos:

--"¿Los dragones hablan?"—su cara era de incredulidad.

--"Sí, hablan. Pero no todos".—miró a la clase.—"¿Alguien sabría decirme cuales?".

Hermione levantó la mano. Silvart asintió, dándole la palabra.

--"Se dice que los únicos dragones que podían hablar eran aquellos que pertenecían a las razas puras. Estos eran los dragones dorados, cobrizos, plateados, de latón, azules, verdes, rojos, blancos, etc."—y mirando a Silvart dijo—"Pero actualmente se duda de su existencia. No se les ve desde hace siglos".

Silvart sonrió satisfecha.

--"Veo que has hecho los deberes"—y continuó.—"Como muy bien ha dicho Hermione, las razas puras prácticamente no se dejan ver. La mayoría de magos dudan de su existencia. Yo os aseguro que existen y si preguntáis en el Ministerio de Magia os dirán que existe una lista que lleva un control exhaustivo de estos dragones."

Prosiguió con su explicación:

--"Las razas puras tienen grandes poderes. Y uno de ellos es que pueden asumir la apariencia de personas. La mayoría de veces optan por esconderse entre los magos, simulando ser uno más entre ellos. A veces, incluso, viven entre los muggles."—las caras de los alumnos ya no podían tener una expresión más sorprendida. Añadió rápidamente.—"Pero este último caso solo suele darse entre dragones plateados y cobrizos".

Neville levantó la mano:

--"Por qué no pueden hablar las... razas secundarias?".

Silvart continuó con la explicación:

--"Según se cuenta, incluso los mismos dragones de razas puras desconocen el origen de las razas secundarias. Se rumoreaba que fueron fruto de algunos experimentos mágicos que no salieron bien, haciendo extrañas combinaciones con la sangre de varios dragones. Se dice que el experimento no salió bien porque la propia sangre de los dragones es mágica y chocó contra el hechizo que se intentaba aplicar en ella. Esto provocó la aparición de nuevos dragones, pero totalmente diferentes a las razas puras. Tenían características de los puros pero habían perdido completamente todas las cualidades que los hacían seres sociables, entre ellas la capacidad de hablar. Espero que os haya quedado más claro ahora este punto".

La clase escuchaba muy interesada. De pronto sonó un timbre. Empezaron recoger sus cosas.

--"Antes de que os vayáis"—dijo Silvart reclamando su atención.—"Quiero que para la próxima semana me hagáis un estudio sobre cuales son los cruces que pudieron generar a las razas secundarias, ¿de acuerdo?. Bien, hasta luego".

Silvart estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que alguien la observaba desde la puerta: Hermione.

--"¿Sucede algo Hermione?"—la mirada de Hermione era extraña.

--"No, nada"—dijo. Y se marchó con Ron y Harry, que la esperaban al final del pasillo.

Silvart de pronto tuvo el presentimiento de que Hermione lo sabía o por lo menos lo intuía.

Tendría que hablar con ella... y con Dumbledore.  

**********************************************************************

Severus se dirigió a la sala de profesores cuando terminó su clase. Por lo menos hoy no había tenido problemas con los Ravenclaw. Esperaba encontrar allí a Silvart. Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la sala de profesores se detuvo. Dentro se oía hablar a alguien. Una de las voces era la de Albus.

No entró y escuchó:

--"No te preocupes"—decía en tono tranquilizador—"Hablaré con ella. Seguro que lo arreglamos".

Severus se sorprendió. La voz que respondía no era otra que la de Silvart.

--"Eso espero"—se notaba intranquila.—"No quiero tener problemas con los alumnos y menos con sus padres...".

Se oyó un suspiro.

--"En fin... Habla tu con ella Albus".

--"De acuerdo"—respondió él.

Severus se quedó pensativo. Había estado a punto de descubrir el secreto de Silvart pero había llegado tarde a la conversación. Al ver que no decían nada más, abrió la puerta y entró.

Silvart estaba sentada cerca del fuego, contemplándolo ensimismada. Albus estaba sirviéndose un poco de agua. Al oír la puerta volvieron las cabezas.

--"Buenos días Severus"—saludó Dumbledore.

Severus correspondió al saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Silvart le dedicó una tranquila sonrisa.

--"¿Qué tal tus clases?"—preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Severus.

--"Muy bien. Los Ravenclaw no dan muchos problemas."—y mirando a Silvart preguntó—"¿Qué tal las tuyas? Creo que tenías clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin".

--"¡Oh! Muy bien. Sólo he tenido que amordazar a media clase"—tanto Albus como Severus las miraron sorprendidos.—"¡Es broma!"—añadió ella al ver sus caras.—"Se portan muy bien".—ahora las expresiones eran de escepticismo.—"En serio. Les gusta la asignatura. Aunque ya tienen ganas de ver algún dragón de cerca."

--"Hablando de dragones"—dijo Albus al tiempo que sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.—"Aquí tienes los permisos. Lo que no se es de dónde vas a sacarlos".

--"¿Sacar el qué?"—preguntó Severus mientras veía como Silvart tomaba el papel que Albus le entregaba.

--"A los dragones Severus"—contestó ella.

--"¿Vas a traer dragones?"—Severus miró a Albus sorprendido—"El curso pasado ya tuvimos bastantes problemas para controlar a los del torneo. ¿Otra vez tendremos que pasar por lo mismo?".

Aquello no pareció hacer mucha gracia a Severus. En aquel momento entraban el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Lupin y Fleur Delacour.

--"¿He oído bien Albus?"—preguntó McGonagall con expresión interrogativa.—"¿Dragones?".

Fleur Delacour dio un pequeño respingo. Ella había participado en el torneo y sabía lo que era enfrentarse a ellos.

--"No os preocupéis"—explicó Albus, intentando tranquilizarlos.—"Silvart no piensa traer esa clase de dragones".

--"¿Entonces cuales?"—preguntó Lupin.

Silvart los miró.

--"Voy a traer pura razas"—sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad de la mayoría de los presentes.

--"Vamos, profesora Dragg"—dijo Flitwick—"Esos dragones están casi extinguidos, si no es que han desaparecido ya todos. No se donde espera encontrarlos".

Silvart lo miró seriamente y respondió.

--"¿Sabe que me decía mi padre cuando era más pequeña profesor Flitwick?"—observó a Flitwick, que esperaba una respuesta.—"Me dijo que no hiciera preguntas de las cuales no quería saber la respuesta". Y con aquello dio por finalizada la conversación.

--"¿Y cuando piensa traerlos? Si puede saberse..."—preguntó McGonagall.

Silvart sonrió.

--"Si no pasa nada, después de Navidad."—y mirando su reloj exclamó—"¡Vaya! Ya casi es hora de comer". 

Con aquello dejó bien claro que el interrogatorio había terminado.

Silvart se acercó a la ventana y sacando un pequeño silbato plateado silbó y después se sentó a escribir una carta.

Severus se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró al oído:

--"Después pásate por mi despacho".

Silvart alzó la vista, lo miró y asintió. Antes de volver a centrar su atención en la carta, alzó los ojos y miró severamente al profesor Flitwick, que los miraba atentamente, aguzando el oído al máximo. Al verse descubierto, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Al cabo de unos minutos una animal se posó en el alféizar de la ventana. Era Blade. Silvart se acercó y la abrió para que este pudiera entrar. Blade entró y se posó delante de Severus, mirándole.

Severus observaba al animal con algo de desconfianza. Tenía un pico grande y probablemente muy fuerte. Dudaba de si podría tocarlo. Silvart pareció darse cuenta y le dio las indicaciones adecuadas para hacerlo.

--"Acerca la mano lentamente y deja que la mire. Cuando agache la cabeza podrás tocarlo".

Severus hizo lo que ella le dijo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Blade le dio el visto bueno y agachó la cabeza. Severus la acarició con suavidad. Al pasar la mano por sus alas plegadas notó que tenía algo cogido. Blade dio un pequeño chillido y Severus retiró la mano inmediatamente.

--"Parece que tiene algo en una de las alas".—dijo dirigiéndose a Silvart.

--"Pues quítaselo"—le indicó—"Haz lo mismo de antes, pero cuando tengas la mano sobre las alas, intenta girarla suavemente. Si chilla no retires la mano o te picará. Cuando vea que no le vas a hacer nada, te ofrecerá el ala para que se lo quites".

Severus volvió a empezar con el mismo procedimiento de antes. Silvart lo observaba atentamente, así como el resto de profesores que estaban en la sala. 

Cuando llegó a las alas, bajó su mano hacia un costado y empezó a girarla. Blade chillo y el detuvo la mano. El animal lo observaba como si estuviera analizando la situación. Después de unos segundos, Blade acabó de girarse por sí mismo y extendió el ala izquierda hacia Severus.

Tenía enganchada una pequeña rama de zarza. Con cuidado, Severus la soltó. El animal le miró y le dio un suave picotazo en la manga.

Silvart sonreía.

--"Te está dando las gracias".

--"De nada"—respondió Severus mirando al animal.

--"Bien, esto ya está"—Silvara enrolló la carta y la ató a la pata de Blade.—"Y no te entretengas por el camino".

El animal lanzó una última mirada y esperó a que le abrieran la ventana. Silvart la abrió con un golpe de varita y esta salió volando. 

--"Bueno señores y señoras"—dijo Dumbledore. Fleur y Silvart lo miraron con expresión ceñuda. Dumbledore rió—"Y señoritas. Creo que es hora de comer".

Dicho esto empezaron a salir de la sala y se dirigieron todos juntos hacia el gran comedor charlando animadamente.

Durante la comida, Dumbledore anunció que ese año también habría un baile el día de Navidad, pero sólo para los cursos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo. El comedor se convirtió en un torrente de excitados murmullos. El baile del año anterior había sido magnífico y este año volvía a repetirse.

Cuando terminaron la comida, Severus se excusó alegando que tenía que terminar de corregir unos trabajos. Silvart se quedó un rato más hablando con Fleur sobre dragones. A los diez minutos, el comedor empezó a quedarse vació y los profesores que aun quedaban se levantaron para dirigirse a sus clases o a sus despachos. Silvart se despidió de Fleur y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

************************************************************************

Severus estaba en su despacho, dando vueltas y murmurando.

--"Tengo que decírselo... tengo que decírselo.."—repetía una y otra vez.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

--"Adelante".

Una cabeza plateada se asomó.

--"¿Puedo pasar o estas en el baño?"—dijo en tono divertido.

--"Muy graciosa. Puedes pasar"—dijo Severus, recordando la vez que ella se metió en su baño. No pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

--"Mal empezamos"—pensó. Hasta el mismo había notado como le subían los colores. Trató de iniciar una conversación.

--"¿Cómo piensas conseguir los dragones?"—aquella le pareció una buena pregunta.

Silvart lo miró y sonriendo pícaramente le dijo:

--"No es eso lo que me quieres preguntar".—Severus la miró y volvió a agachar la cabeza, azorado.

--"Estoooo... No"—Silvart esperaba de pie, mirándole con una expresión divertida y una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.—"Yo quería...."

--"Venga, dilo, que no te voy a comer"—le animó Silvart.

--"Quería preguntarte si vendrías conmigo a Hogsmeade y..."—esto lo dijo más bajito.—"y al baile de Navidad". Severus estaba completamente rojo. Aquello era bastante nuevo para él. Si sus alumnos le pudieran ver ahora, probablemente les daría un ataque: el profesor más frío y duro de Hogwarts muerto de vergüenza e intentado quedar con una chica.

Silvart pareció pensárselo. Severus empezó a ponerse tenso.

--"¡Claro que si!"—alzó la vista hacia ella—"Te ha costado pedírmelo".

Severus suspiró aliviado. Al menos no le había rechazado.

--"Por cierto"—continuó ella.—"Tengo que ir a Londres. Salgo dentro de una hora. Volveré el viernes por la noche"—añadió.

--"¿Por qué te vas?"—preguntó él.

--"Tengo que solucionar unos... asuntos"—y mirándole añadió—"Y no me preguntes al respecto".

--"Bien, pues entonces te veré el viernes en la cena"—dijo Severus. Ya estaba menos rojo pero todavía mantenía un ligero tono sonrosado en las mejillas.

Silvart se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió y le dijo:

--"Gracias por invitarme Severus"—y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Severus no pudo evitar alegrarse. ¡Por fin se lo había pedido!. Ahora tenía que empezar a preparar sus clases y esperar hasta el viernes.

********************************************************************

¡Por fin era viernes! Era lo que pensaba Severus constantemente desde que se había levantado. Le costaba reconocer que echaba de menos a Silvart. 

El día anterior había tenido una charla con Albus a propósito de ella.

--"¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?"—le decía Dumbledore.

--"Por que no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Esto es nuevo para mi, Albus"—respondió él. Y añadió—"Además, creo que oculta algo... y tu lo sabes".

Dumbledore le miró seriamente.

--"Tu también ocultas algo que yo se y ella no"—dijo mientras miraba significativamente el brazo izquierdo de Severus.

Este se llevó la mano hacia donde estaba la marca y asintió.

--"Tienes razón Albus"—suspiró.—"Y esto es mucho más grave".

En esto pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la mazmorra para empezar la clase. Tenía que centrarse. Ahora le tocaban dos horas con los de 5º y prefería no tener que reparar los desperfectos que Neville provocaba casi continuamente.

Para cuando finalizó la clase, Severus agradeció silenciosamente que Hermione Granger no le hubiera quitado la vista a Neville de encima, evitando así alguna nueva catástrofe. Aquella había sido la última clase de la tarde. Cerró el aula y se dirigió a su habitación. Iba a darse un relajante baño cuando se acordó de la vez que entró Silvart. Sonrió y lanzó un potente conjuro sobre la puerta para evitarse nuevos sustos.

Después de dos horas, de las cuales una se la pasó dentro del agua, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

Cuando entró, no pudo evitar sonreír. Silvart ya estaba allí sentada, hablando con Dumbledore sobre su viaje. Cuando lo vio acercarse le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa. Subió y se sentó a su lado.

--"Buenas noches Silvart"—dijo al tiempo que se sentaba.

--"Buenas noches Severus"—contestó ella.

--"¿Qué tal el viaje?".

--"Muy bien. Estuve con unas amigas"—contó Silvart.—"Ya están solucionados todos mis asuntos"—dijo mientras alargaba la mano para asir una jarra de zumo de calabaza.

Entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que Silvart tenía la mano izquierda vendada.

--"¿Qué te ha pasado?"—preguntó preocupado.

--"¿Esto?"—respondió ella mirando su mano.—"No es nada. Sólo un pequeño accidente. Tranquilo".

Aquello pareció tranquilizarlo y empezaron a cenar.

--"¿A qué hora salimos mañana para Hogsmeade?"—preguntó Silvart mientras cortaba un poco de pan.

--"A las diez, después del desayuno"—contestó Severus.

--"¡Estupendo! Tengo ganas de ir".—y dicho esto continuó cenando tranquilamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Silvart se levantó y se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansada por el viaje.

--"Pues entonces hasta mañana"—Severus lamentó que no se quedara más rato.

Silvart les deseó buenas noches a todos y se retiró.

Al cabo de una media hora, y cansado de oír la cháchara de Flitwick, Severus también se retiró a su habitación.

**************************************************************************

Había mucho nerviosismo durante el desayuno. A los alumnos les encantaba ir a Hogsmeade, sobre todo a Zonko, la tienda de bromas. Después de la visita al pueblo siempre volvían con los bolsillos repletos de caramelos mágicos, bombas fétidas y demás cosas.

Severus esperó delante de la puerta del comedor a que apareciera Silvart. La vio acercarse hablando con Hermione Granger. Hermione parecía muy interesada en algo que ella le estaba contando. Cuando llegaron a su lado, Silvart dejó de hablar.

--"Buenos días profesor Snape"—saludó Hermione.

Severus le correspondió inclinando la cabeza.

--"Bueno... mejor me voy con mis compañeros."—dijo.—"Gracias por la explicación profesora Dragg".

--"Gracias a ti Hermione"—respondió ella.—"Y llámame Silvart".

Hermione sonrió y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron, que trataban de llamar su atención. En cuanto llegó la acosaron a preguntas pero ella moviendo la cabeza les dejó claro que no iba a contarles nada. 

--"¿Entramos?"—preguntó Severus.

Silvart dejó de mirar a Hermione y asintió.

Severus la observaba mientras caminaba a su lado.

--"Pareces preocupada".

--"No es nada"—dijo ella.—"Cosas mías".

Severus no parecía muy convencido pero no insistió más.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa la mayoría de los profesores ya estaban desayunando.

--"Casi llegáis pareja"—dijo Flitwick mirándolos con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.—"¿Os habías quedado encerrados en el baño?".

Severus iba a responder a Flitwick pero no hizo falta. Silvart le lanzó una gélida mirada y el profesor Flitwick empezó a desear haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Aquellos ojos podían ser muy hermosos pero... ¡en aquel momento parecían dos trozos de hielo azul con escarcha plateada!. Se volvió precipitadamente y tiró una jarra de zumo de naranja. Cuando el líquido estaba a punto de tocar la mesa se detuvo y empezó a flotar ante él junto a la jarra.

Hasta Severus se quedó sorprendido. La que mantenía el zumo así era Silvart y no estaba usando ni siquiera la varita. Con un movimiento de la mano enderezó la jarra y después volvió a meter el zumo dentro.

--"Debería tener más cuidado profesor Flitwick"—dijo mientras ignoraba las miradas sorprendidas de los demás profesores y alumnos. A los pocos segundos, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

--"¿Cómo has hecho eso?"—preguntó Severus, todavía sorprendido.

--"Es muy fácil. Aprendí a canalizar mi magia a través de las manos. Así, en caso de que no pudiera usar la varita siempre podría seguir formulando conjuros."—explicó asiendo una tostada.—"No es muy difícil pero requiere práctica. Si quieres te enseñaré, ¿vale?".

Sus ojos volvían a brillar tan tranquilos como siempre. Todo rastro de la gelidez anterior se había esfumado. Durante un segundo, Severus pensó si lo había imaginado. Pero al mirar la cara de Flitwick supo que no. Sonrió. En cierto modo, se lo tenía merecido, por cotilla.

Y mirando a Albus pensó:

--"Y contigo ya hablaré más tarde".

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, organizaron a todos los alumnos que iban a ir a Hogsmeade delante de la puerta del castillo. Una vez estuvieron todos, subieron a las diligencias que les esperaban en la entrada. Al cabo de una media hora, llegaron a Hogsmeade.

Los chicos se dispersaron rápidamente y los profesores se dirigieron a la taberna.

--"¡Severus! ¡Espera!"—llamó Silvart—"Me gustaría dar primero una vuelta por el pueblo. ¿Vienes?".

--"Claro". 

Hacía un día realmente hermoso, muy soleado y no muy frío. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, hablando tranquilamente. Silvart metió su brazo por debajo del de Severus. Este se quedó un poco sorprendido al principio pero después sonrió por dentro. Le gustaba que ella fuera a su lado.

Iban paseando por la calle principal cuando oyeron lo que parecía una discusión. Severus reconoció la voz que ahora hablaba.

--"Potter"—murmuró.

Después se oyó otra voz.

--"Y Malfoy"—dijo Silvart.

Se acercaron procurando no ser vistos. El que hablaba ahora era Malfoy.

--"¿Sabes Potter?, los perdedores como tu me dan lástima. Mírate, tan poderoso que se supone que eres y andas con un pobre de pelo rojo y con una sangre sucia sabelotodo".

--"¡Por qué no cierras tu asquerosa bocaza Malfoy!"—gritó Ron. Hermione lo sujetaba para que no saltara encima de Malfoy.

--"¡Cierra el pico imbécil! No hablo contigo"—contestó Malfoy desdeñosamente.

--"Será mejor que nos dejes tranquilos Malfoy"—ahora hablaba Potter.

--"¿Y si no me da la gana?"—dijo burlonamente. Sus eternos guardaespaldas rieron tontamente.

Severus estaba a punto de hablar cundo Silvart lo detuvo.

--"Déjame a mi, ¿vale?"—le dijo a Severus.

Este se encogió de hombros y la dejó ir.

--"Vaya, vaya. ¿Buscando problemas tan pronto señor Malfoy".

Todos dieron un salto al oír la voz. Silvart se acercó al grupo. Draco cometió el error de encararse con ella.

--"No se meta en lo que no le importa profesora".

Silvart sonrió fríamente. Tenía la varita en la mano. Se puso a observarla a ella y a Draco de forma alterna. Finalmente habló:

--"¿Sabe señor Malfoy? Me han contado que es usted un excelente hurón botador."--Ante aquel comentario se oyó una risa apagada que venía de un callejón situado tras ellos. Silvart continuó.—"Y a Blade, mi águila, le encanta cazar hurones. Son su plato favorito".

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volviéndose hacia Crabbe y Goyle les indicó que lo mejor era retirarse.

Cundo desaparecieron doblando la esquina, Harry y sus amigos giraron las caras para ver quien salía del callejón en el que habían oído reír a alguien. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver al profesor Snape. Su expresión era seria pero tenía un ligero brillo divertido en los ojos.

Los miró.

--"¿Todo bien señor Potter?".

Harry asintió y dándole las gracias a Silvart se alejaron.

Silvart se volvió hacia Severus.

--"Gracias por dejarme a Malfoy. Ya le tenia ganas a ese chico".

--"Sabes desenvolverte muy bien. Pero podrías haberles restado puntos por pelearse".—dijo Severus.

--"No hacia falta. He tenido bastante con su cara de terror"—y sonrió—"Aunque reconozco que me hubiera gustado verlo convertido en un hurón botador".

Se echaron los dos a reír. Cuando pudieron sofocar la risa, regresaron a la taberna.

Entraron de muy buen humor. 

--"¿Se puede saber que os pasa?"—preguntó McGonagall. Ver a Severus sonriendo tanto rato no era normal.

Severus les contó el encuentro con Draco. Cuando terminó, el resto de profesores también se reían a carcajadas. Justo cuando habían conseguido sofocar la risa entró Malfoy con sus sombras. Malfoy, al ver a Silvart, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Ya había tenido bastante por hoy. En la mesa, los profesores empezaron a reír otra vez.

--"¡Esto se lo tengo que contar a Albus!"—exclamó McGonagall limpiándose una lágrima.—"Bueno, ya está bien"—dijo más seriamente.—"Tampoco es necesario reírse así de un alumno... aunque sea un hurón botador". Y siguieron riendo por un buen rato.

El día acabó sin ningún otro incidente. A las siete, los profesores reunieron a los alumnos y regresaron al castillo. Después de la cena, en la que se oyeron bastantes risas por parte de Gryffindor, se retiraron todos a descansar. Había pasado un día más.

***********************************************************************

Severus acababa de empezar la clase cuando llegaron Potter y Ron. Los miró fríamente.

--"¿Otra vez tarde señor Potter?"—sonrió con gelidez.—"Eso serán diez puntos menos para Gryffindor".

Harry puso cara de rabia y se sentó al lado de Ron.

--"Como les iba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpiera el señor Potter, en la clase de hoy realizaremos una poción herbovitalizante. Tomen nota de los ingredientes".

Después de darles lo ingredientes y de indicarles como prepararla se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a terminar de corregir unos trabajos. De pronto escuchó un grito que hizo que se le erizara hasta el pelo.

--"¡¡¡¡NEVILLE CUIDADO!!!!"—Seamus Finnigan gritó apartándose del caldero que había frente a ellos.

Severus se acercó rápidamente al tiempo que una gelatina, gris esta vez, salía a toda velocidad del caldero. Empezó a desperdigarse por el suelo. Gracias a Dios, esta vez no era corrosiva pero si muy resistente y resbaladiza.

Suspiró. Le lanzó cuatro gritos lo más hirientes posibles a Neville y les ordenó recoger sus cosas. La clase había terminado.

La gelatina había invadido todo el suelo. Aquello parecía una pista de patinaje. Sujetándose a las mesas consiguió llegar hasta su escritorio. Ya le extrañaba a él que Neville llevara dos semanas sin provocar accidentes. Miró la mazmorra. Estaba hecha un desastre. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario en el que guardaba los ingredientes. Tenia que preparar un líquido que pudiera limpiar aquello.

***********************************************************************

 Silvart caminaba deprisa hacia las mazmorras. Tenía que pedirle un poco de díctamo a Severus para hacer una crema calmante. La mano todavía le dolía un poco y sabía que aquello le iría bien. 

Le extrañó cruzarse con los alumnos de 5º.

--"Ya habrán terminado"—pensó. Y continuó su camino.

Cuando llegó ante el aula, llamó a la puerta. Severus contestó desde dentro con una voz extraña.

Silvart abrió la puerta y vio como estaba la mazmorra pero no veía a Severus.

--"¿Severus?"—preguntó.

--"Estoy aquí".

La voz salía del suelo, cerca del armario de ingredientes.

Silvart se acercó un poco, pisando con cuidado la gelatina gris.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Severus estaba en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie.

La miró enfadado.

--"Yo no le veo la gracia"—dijo mientras conseguía asirse a una mesa y se ponía en pie. Tenía la túnica hecha un asco.

--"¿Qué ha pasado?"—preguntó ella cuando paró de reír.

--"Neville"—dijo secamente.

Silvart asintió. Por eso se había cruzado con los de 5º.

--"¿Qué querías?"—preguntó Severus mientras intentaba moverse sin perder el equilibrio.

--"Un poco de díctamo".—Silvart empezó a acercarse cogiéndose a las mesas. Dio un patinazo y a punto estuvo de caer. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio continuó avanzando.

--"Lo tengo aquí, en la mesa"—Severus señalaba un frasco situado en su escritorio.

Silvart siguió acercándose. Severus ya había conseguido ponerse detrás del escritorio. Silvart, tras unos cuantos patinazos, llegó a su lado.

--"Toma"—Severus le alcanzó el frasco. Pero ella, al intentar cogerlo resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Severus, instintivamente la sujetó pero al estar el suelo tan resbaladizo no pudo y cayeron al suelo.

--"¡¡¡Ay!!!"—exclamó Silvart.

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron en una posición ya conocida.

--"Vaya"—dijo ella.—"Volvemos a estar como al principio".

--"Sí"—respondió Severus con un brillo extraño en los ojos.—"Pero al revés".

Efectivamente, esta vez era Severus quien estaba encima y Silvart debajo.

--"Tienes razón"—Silvart estaba empezando a ponerse roja.—"¿Te importaría quitarte de encima mío?".

--"No"—dijo él.

--"¿Cómo que no?"—Silvart abrió mucho los ojos.

Severus sonrió.

--"Te dije que me vengaría"—y sin pensárselo dos veces la besó.

Silvart se quedó de piedra pero correspondió al beso pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

No oyeron abrirse la puerta de la mazmorra, ni vieron a la figura que sonreía en la puerta.

Albus se había encontrado en el pasillo con los de 5º y cuando le contaron lo que había pasado bajó a la mazmorra. Cuando llegó vio los pies de Severus en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando noto que en el suelo había cuatro pies, y no dos. Reconoció las otras botas: negras con un dragón plateado a un lado. Silvart. Sonrió una vez más y se marchó.

Los minutos parecieron hacerse eternos en aquel beso. Cuando por fin se separaron, se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro durante un rato.

Al fin, Silvart habló.

--"D-deberíamos levantarnos"—estaba roja como un tomate.

--"Si, tienes r-razón"—respondió Severus al tiempo que se quitaba de encima de ella.

Parecían dos amapolas de lo rojos que estaban. De pronto, Silvart se echó a reír.

--"¿Qué pasa?".—preguntó él.

--"Que tendrías que ver las pintas que llevamos"—reía a más no poder.

Severus se miró. Tenían gelatina gris por todo el cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de cómo iban también empezó a reír.

Cuando consiguieron calmar la risa Silvart dijo:

--"Creo que iré a mi habitación a darme un baño".

--"Si, yo también haré lo mismo"—secundó él.

Silvart se quedó un momento parada. Pensó durante unos segundos y, antes de salir, se volvió hacia Severus y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

--"Hasta luego".—y, sujetándose a las mesas, salió de la mazmorra.

--"Hasta luego Silvart"—dijo él. Y añadió tan bajito que solo pudo oírlo él.—"Creo que te quiero...".

Y, sujetándose y patinando, salió al pasillo y entró en su habitación.


	6. El secreto de Silvart

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, este fanfic se lo dedico a Javi:  
  
TE QUIERO. Gracias por animarme.  
  
Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 6: El secreto de Silvart.  
  
Severus salía de la mazmorra de dar la última clase de la mañana. Se sentía feliz, como no se había sentido en años. Y todo se lo debía a ella.  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que ocurrió lo de la mazmorra. Desde entonces pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos.  
  
Se dirigió por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Silvart, suponiendo que ya habría terminado sus clases y que tal vez podrían dar un paseo antes de comer.  
  
Severus miró por una de las ventanas. Hacía un día soleado y hermoso que deshacía la nieve que había caído en días anteriores. De pronto vio una melena conocida. Silvart. Estaba paseando cerca de los rosales pero... no estaba sola. La acompañaba un anciano de pelo negro con algunos mechones grises.  
  
El anciano la miraba sonriente y asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras la miraba. Al cabo de unos minutos, Silvart estrechó la mano del anciano y se dispuso a volver al castillo. El anciano la contempló unos instantes más y después desapareció.  
  
Severus la vio dirigirse al castillo.  
  
--"Si me doy prisa tal vez pueda alcanzarla antes de que llegue a su despacho"—pensó.  
  
Aceleró el paso por los pasillos, esquivando a los alumnos que le miraban sorprendidos.  
  
Cuando ya estaba a medio camino se fijó en que una de las aulas estaba entreabierta. Murmuró algo sobre lo descuidados que eran algunos profesores y se acercó a cerrarla. Dentro oyó unas voces.  
  
--"Hermione Granger"—murmuró. Ya estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando oyó la voz de Ron diciendo sorprendido y bastante excitado.  
  
--"¡¿Entonces ella es un dragón?!"—exclamó en voz más alta de lo normal.—"No me lo puedo creer. Silvart es un dragón. ¡Cómo mola!".  
  
--"¡Baja la voz Ron!"—ordenó Hermione.—"No tiene que enterarse nadie".  
  
--"Oh oh"—dijo Harry.—"H-Her-Hermione".  
  
--"¿Qué pasa Harry?"—preguntó Hermione mirándole.  
  
Harry miraba algo tras ella. Hermione se giró lentamente.  
  
En la puerta estaba Severus, mirándoles con cara de consternación.  
  
--"¡Mierda!"—fue lo único que consiguió decir Hermione.  
  
Severus los miró unos instantes más y salió corriendo.  
  
--"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"—preguntó Ron en tono preocupado.  
  
--"Nada"—Hermione todavía miraba la puerta.—"Solo esperar a ver que pasa".  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Silvart estaba sentada ante su escritorio corrigiendo trabajos. De pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe.  
  
--"¡Severus!"—dijo alegremente.  
  
La puerta se cerró tras él con un violento golpe. Su expresión era furiosa y consternada.  
  
--"¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?!"—gritó. Estaba realmente furioso.  
  
--"¿O-O-cultarte q-que Severus?"—aunque sabía que esa pregunta sobraba. La cara de Severus se lo decía todo. Lo sabía.  
  
--"¡Que eres un dragón!"—Severus la miró. Estaba rojo de furia.—"¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡Esas cosas no se ocultan!".  
  
Silvart estaba apoyada contra el escritorio. Empezaba a llorar. Intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras.  
  
--"Severus yo... No sabía... no podía"—farfullaba sin parar. Empezó a llorar amargamente, presa de un ataque de nervios.  
  
Levantó la vista cuando oyó un nuevo portazo. Severus se había ido. Silvart se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando sin parar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus estaba en su habitación. Estaba fuera de si. Algo resbalaba por su mejilla. Una lágrima.  
  
¿Por qué lloraba? ¿De rabia? ¿De dolor? ¿Por sentirse engañado? ¿Por qué la quería y ella...?  
  
--"¡¡Un dragón!!"—exclamó. Por eso tenía esos extraños poderes. Por eso la varita era tan rara. Y también sabía donde conseguir a los dragones de pura raza.  
  
En aquel momento se sintió completamente perdido. Se echó sobre su cama y enterrando la cara entre las almohadas sollozó amargamente.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Severus pareció calmarse un poco, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que limpiarse la cara. Sus alumnos no podían verle así. Se miró en el espejo con una expresión vacía. En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.  
  
--"Adelante"—su voz aún sonaba quebrada.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entró en su habitación. Lo miraba con benevolencia, como entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Severus le miró fríamente.  
  
--"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"—preguntó con voz ahogada.  
  
--"Porque ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, que todavía no era el momento"—respondió Albus.  
  
--"¡¿Qué no era el momento?!"—Severus le miró fijamente—"¿Y cuando iba a llegar ese momento Albus?"—y añadió en un susurro—"Creí que eras mi amigo".  
  
--"Y soy tu amigo Severus. Amigo y compañero"—Dumbledore se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.—"Ven conmigo a mi despacho".  
  
--"¿Para qué? No quiero hablar con ella"—dijo cortante.  
  
--"Pero ella sí que necesita hablar contigo. Ven conmigo. Escúchala. Lo necesita"—y añadió—"Y tú también lo necesitas".  
  
Después de pensárselo unos instantes, Severus cedió y acompañó a Albus a su despacho.  
  
Allí estaba Silvart, con la cara enterrada entre las manos. No alzó la vista cuando entraron.  
  
--"Bueno""—dijo Albus.—"Os dejo solos".  
  
Severus asintió, agradeciendo el gesto. Cuando se cerró la puerta se volvió para mirarla. Continuaba sacudida por ligeros sollozos. Durante un instante estuvo tentado de acercarse a ella y abrazarla y pensar que todo aquello no estaba pasando. Se acercó y se sentó en la silla que había delante de ella.  
  
Silvart levantó la cara. A Severus le dolió ver su hermoso rostro arrasado por las lágrimas. Pero no dijo nada. Su cara permaneció inmutable. Primero tenía que entender el por qué.  
  
Silvart empezó a hablar.  
  
--"Yo nunca quise que esto pasara. Las personas no podemos elegir como queremos nacer. Yo nací dragón. Mi padre lo es. Toda la familia por su parte han sido dragones. Era del todo inevitable que yo no lo fuera"—su voz sonaba triste.—"¿Crees que me ha resultado fácil vivir ocultándolo?. No, no es fácil. He conocido a mucha gente y cuando descubrían lo que era enseguida se olvidaban de mi y sólo veían al dragón, al terrible monstruo. Los pocos amigos que tengo son los únicos que supieron ver a la persona que había tras el "monstruo", como la gente se empeña en decirnos".  
  
Severus la miraba con un brillo comprensivo en los ojos. Aquel había sido también su sino, siempre rechazado por todos.  
  
--"Lo único que quiero que entiendas"—prosiguió ella—"Es que si te lo oculté fue para evitarme de nuevo sufrir más daño. Necesitaba saber que esto podía funcionar. Saber si de verdad te quería y tu sentías algo por mí. Y cuando hubieras estado preparado, te lo haría contado todo. Ahora ya no tiene remedio. Ya lo sabes. Ahora, lo que debas hacer queda en tus manos."—y dicho esto se levantó y salió.  
  
Severus contemplaba la silla vacía, perdido en sus pensamientos. Albus volvió a entrar.  
  
--"¿Y bien?"—preguntó.  
  
--"No lo se Albus, no lo se"—respondió él con la mirada todavía perdida. Al cabo de unos instantes se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo.  
  
--"¿Has pensado que tal vez ella podría ser la oportunidad que tu vida estaba esperando para poder cambiar y tener una vida mejor? Piénsalo Severus, piénsalo".  
  
Severus le miró durante un instante y después salió rumbo a su despacho. Tenía que preparar su siguiente clase. No sabía como, pero tenía que prepararla.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Los días pasaban muy lentamente. Sólo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad. Severus no había vuelto a hablar con Silvart desde aquel horrible día. Apenas la había visto.  
  
Silvart no bajaba al comedor para nada. Solicitó a los elfos que le trajeran la comida a su habitación. Sólo la vio un día, y porque Albus le ordenó que bajara a comer con todos los profesores y alumnos. Ella accedió a regañadientes. Cuando entró en el comedor se hizo un silencio repentino.  
  
Los alumnos desconocían lo que había sucedido pero podían notar el cambio que se había operado en ella. Sus ojos ya no brillaban. Estaban vacíos, y apenas sonría. Y cuando lo hacía, su sonrisa era triste. Silvart se sentó a su lado, como siempre.  
  
--"Buenos días profesor Snape"—saludó en voz baja.  
  
Severus se quedó parado un momento. Ella nunca le había llamado así.  
  
--"Buenos días profesora Dragg"—respondió.  
  
Silvart no dijo nada más durante la comida. Ella podía notar la mirada de la mayoría de sus alumnos, que la observaban fijamente. Alzó la vista. Hermione la miraba con tristeza. Silvart le sonrió y movió la cabeza, como indicándole que no pasaba nada, que lo hecho, hecho estaba.  
  
La profesora Sprout intentó entablar conversación con ella acerca de unos rosales azules que había recibido. Aquello pareció distraerla un poco.  
  
McGonagall hizo lo mismo con Severus. Todos los profesores estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido. Albus consideró apropiado contárselo. Reaccionaron con sorpresa, pero más favorablemente que Severus. Después de todo, la relación que mantenía con Severus no era la misma que la mantenía con el resto de profesores.  
  
Silvart, cuando terminó de comer, se levantó y se marchó, alegando que tenía que terminar unas cosas. Severus la vio alejarse.  
  
--"Deberías hacer algo Severus"—dijo McGonagall.—"No podéis seguir así".  
  
Severus la miró pero no dijo nada. La profesora McGonagall no insistió más.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Severus también se retiró a su despacho. Tenía que pensar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Silvart estaba trabajando en su despacho. Tenía bastantes trabajos atrasados. Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
--"Adelante. Está abierto"—dijo sin siquiera alzar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
La puerta se abrió.  
  
--"Me preguntaba si todavía querrías ir al baile de Navidad con alguien que se ha comportado como un autentico imbécil".  
  
--"¡Severus!"—Silvart alzó la cabeza sorprendida y se puso en pie precipitadamente, derramando en el proceso un tintero.  
  
Severus entró en el despacho. Silvart iba a empezar a hablar pero la detuvo.  
  
--"Deja que sea yo quien hable esta vez"—Silvart le miró y asintió.—"Como he dicho antes, me he portado como un imbécil. Reaccioné de la misma manera que la gente que has conocido y te han descubierto. Solo vi el dragón y olvidé a la maravillosa mujer que hay tras él. Quiero pedirte que me perdones y preguntarte si todavía hay alguna posibilidad de que esto funcione"—Severus la miró esperanzado.  
  
Silvart se acercó y tomó sus manos.  
  
--"La que tiene que pedirte disculpas soy yo. Te oculté algo muy importante".  
  
Severus pareció pensar un momento una cosa.  
  
--"Yo... también te oculto algo... sobre mi pasado"—dijo dubitativo.  
  
Silvart le miró y sonrió tranquilizándole.  
  
--"No te preocupes. Lo sé"—dijo al tiempo que miraba su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Severus la miró sorprendido.  
  
--"¿L-Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando?".  
  
--"Desde aquel día en el baño. Hubo un momento que sacaste el brazo del agua y vi la marca. A mi no me importa tu pasado. Me importas tú".—sus ojos volvían a tener un ligero brillo.—"Más tarde hable con Albus y él me lo explicó todo. Nunca quise preguntarte al respecto. Sabía que algún día me lo contarías por ti mismo".  
  
--"¿Entonces no te importa mi pasado, lo que he sido?"—preguntó él.  
  
--"No, en absoluto. Me importa el presente y... el futuro. Lo que está hecho no puede cambiarse".—Silvart le sonreía. Volvía a mirarle con esa maravillosa sonrisa.  
  
--"Siéntate. Tengo algo que contarte"—prosiguió ella.—"Iba a decírtelo el día que... descubriste mi secreto".—Severus se sentó al lado de ella en un pequeño sofá que había cerca del fuego.—"Aquel día vino a visitarme uno de los dragones ancianos del consejo. Todos los dragones que nacemos de la unión entre un dragón y un mago o un muggle heredamos la apariencia de dragones porque la sangre de dragón es más fuerte que la humana y se impone. Pero, cuando llegamos a una cierta edad, pasados los 20 años más o menos, el consejo nos permite elegir el rumbo que queremos que siga nuestra vida."—Severus escuchaba atentamente, mirándola. Silvart prosiguió.—"Tenemos dos opciones: podemos escoger entre la vida casi inmortal de los dragones... o la vida más corta de los humanos. En ambos casos conservamos nuestros poderes y nuestra magia. Seguimos siendo dragones pero con una vida más o menos larga."—Silvart le miró fijamente.—"Aquel día yo tomé mi decisión... y te elegí a ti".  
  
Severus no podía creer lo que oía.  
  
--"¿Por qué?"—preguntó.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
--"Por que prefiero una vida corta a tu lado a pasar 600 años sin ti. Esa también fue la elección que hizo mi padre y prácticamente la que ha hecho toda mi familia por esa parte".—hubo un momento de silencio.—"Bien, ¿qué opinas?—preguntó dudosa.  
  
Severus no dijo nada. Simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.  
  
Permanecieron así un rato. Cuando se separaron, Silvart miró su reloj.  
  
--"Es la hora de cenar. Tendremos que bajar al comedor".  
  
Severus se puso en pie y le ofreció su brazo. Ella sonrió y se cogió a él. Salieron de su despacho y se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
Cuando entraron al comedor, todavía cogidos, todos se les quedaron mirando. Y sonrieron. Se fijaron en ella. El brillo feliz de sus ojos habría bastado para iluminar todo el comedor. Los siguieron con la mirada hasta la mesa de profesores, donde se sentaron. Después continuaron con la cena.  
  
Albus y el resto de profesores también los miraban con una sonrisa.  
  
--"¿Todo bien Severus?"—preguntó Albus.  
  
--"Todo bien Albus"—respondió él.  
  
Albus asintió y continuó con su cena.  
  
Silvart alzó la vista y buscó entre la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa feliz en la cara. Ella le correspondió y centró su atención en su cena.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bueno, terminé. Este es más corto que el anterior, pero espero que os guste. Como siempre os digo: ¡Dejadme reviews!!!!. ¡GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. La vida continua

¡Y aquí esta el séptimo capítulo! De nuevo debo daros las gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me encantan!!!!! Así que por favor, no os cortéis y mandadme más. Me hace mucha ilusión!!! Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 7: La vida continúa.  
  
Cuando Silvart entró en el aula se hizo un silencio repentino. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su mesa, dejó varios pergaminos y, después de respirar hondo, se volvió hacia la clase con una sonrisa.  
  
--"Bien. Supongo que aquí las noticias vuelan y que ya os habréis enterado"—la clase la miraba expectante.—"¿Alguien tiene algo que preguntar? Gustosamente responderé a sus dudas."  
  
La clase pareció dudar. Neville levantó la mano.  
  
--"N-No se-serás peligrosa, ¿verdad?"—Neville la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y tartamudeando.  
  
Silvart se echó a reír.  
  
--"¡No, por Dios! Los dragones de razas puras no somos tan agresivos. Es más, nos encanta estar con la gente."—y mirándolos burlonamente añadió—"Además, solo me como a los alumnos desobedientes para cenar... y de postre me encantan los hurones botadores".  
  
Al ver la cara de terror de sus alumnos no pudo evitar empezar a reírse otra vez. Malfoy estaba pálido a más no poder y Neville pensaba la mejor manera de esconderse bajo la mesa.  
  
Alguien más se reía en la clase. Hermione se aguantaba al borde de la mesa, retorciéndose de la risa.  
  
--"Bien, bien"—dijo Silvart cuando consiguió calmarse.—"Supongo que sabréis que lo que he dicho anteriormente era broma."  
  
Algunos alumnos la miraban dudosos.  
  
--"Bueno, si ponéis esas caras es porque no habéis entendido nada de lo que os he enseñado. A estas alturas ya deberíais saber que los dragones como yo no atacamos a la gente, salvo en contadas ocasiones y si nos hemos encontrado en una situación de grave peligro. A eso se le llama supervivencia. No atacamos sin motivo".  
  
Aquello pareció tranquilizar a los alumnos. Viendo que ya se había evaporado el ambiente de tensión que había cuando ella entró, decidió empezar la clase.  
  
--"Bien. Hoy empezaremos a estudiar algunas técnicas de defensa"—dijo.—"Debo deciros que lo que aprendáis en las sucesivas clases lo aplicaremos unas semanas después de las fiestas de Navidad"—nuevo murmullo excitado en clase.  
  
--"¿Quiere decir que va a traer dragones?"—preguntó Malfoy.  
  
--"Sí. Vendrán unos amigos míos. Aunque debería decir más bien... amigas. Se han ofrecido para que practiquéis con ellas vuestras técnicas."—y añadió.—"Por supuesto, os ruego que tengáis cuidado y no os paséis. No me gustaría que les hicierais daño, ¿de acuerdo?".  
  
Los alumnos asintieron y ella continuó con la clase.  
  
--"Bien. Como todos sabéis, uno de los puntos débiles de los dragones de razas secundarias son los ojos. No resulta muy difícil esquivarles si atacáis con un buen conjuro sus ojos. Pero esto no sucede con los dragones puros. Resisten muy bien los ataques a los ojos así que no os recomiendo que realicéis ninguno, a no ser que este sea muy potente o el dragón esté muy débil."—prosiguió con la explicación.—"Las razas puras tienen su punto débil en el estómago."  
  
La clase la miró extrañada. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Provocarle una indigestión?.  
  
Silvart miró sus expresiones y continuó:  
  
--"Supongo que sabéis que los dragones están recubiertos de escamas. Estas sirven como un escudo contra hechizos y contra la mayoría de las armas. Pues bien, desde la mitad del pecho hasta casi el final de la cola, no tienen escamas. En esa franja la carne queda desprotegida y resulta muy fácil infringir heridas. Por supuesto, no resulta fácil alcanzar ese punto, así que mi misión será intentar que lo logréis con el mínimo daño".  
  
Sonó un timbre. Los estudiantes empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Ahora tocaban pociones dobles y no había que llegar tarde. No había cosa que molestara más al profesor Snape que ser interrumpido mientras daba clase.  
  
--"No os mando tarea, ¿de acuerdo?"—dijo mientras buscaba rápidamente a un alumno—"¡Señor Malfoy! Venga un momento, quiero hablar con usted".  
  
Draco la miró e indicó a sus eternos guardaespaldas que fueran bajando a clase. Se acercó a la mesa donde Silvart estaba sentada.  
  
--"¿Qué sucede profesora?".  
  
--"Nada Draco, tranquilo. Sólo quería disculparme por el incidente en Hogsmeade. Creo que fui un poco brusca."  
  
Draco bajó la mirada un poco incómodo. En cierto modo, él sabía que se había ganado aquella reprimenda.  
  
--"No hace falta que se disculpe. Me comporté mal. No debí contestarle"—dijo Draco.  
  
Silvart lo miró sorprendida. ¿Un Malfoy diciendo que se había comportado mal?. Silvart conocía al padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy y podía darse cuenta de que el hijo no era como el padre. Tal vez todavía se podía hacer algo con el muchacho y evitar que cayera también en las manos de Voldemort.  
  
Draco estaba silencioso, esperando que ella le dejara marchar. Silvart miró su reloj. Hacía diez minutos que había empezado la clase de pociones. Severus se pondría furioso si Draco entraba sin ninguna excusa.  
  
--"Vamos Draco"—le dijo al tiempo que bajaba de la mesa.—"Te acompañaré a tu clase".  
  
Este asintió y salieron del aula. Hubo unos instante de incómodo silencio. Silvart preguntó:  
  
--"¿Qué te ha parecido la idea de traer dragones?.  
  
--"¡Oh! Muy buena"—Draco levantó la vista con un brillo emocionado en los ojos.—"Me encantan los dragones y ver puras razas no es algo que se consiga todos los días".  
  
Conversando animadamente fueron llegando a las mazmorras. Hablaron de sus aficiones. Draco le dijo que a él le encantaba dibujar, sobre todo dragones. Silvart lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
--"Verdaderamente, no es como su padre"—pensó mientras le observaba.  
  
Ella le confesó que su mayor afición era montar a caballo. Le dijo que le había pedido a Hagrid que construyera un pequeño establo al lado de su cabaña, con la esperanza de traer a su caballo.  
  
--"¿Tienes un caballo? ¿Cómo se llama?"—preguntó Draco.  
  
--"Aldebarán. Es mi mejor compañero.".  
  
De pronto, Draco se quedó un momento pensativo y después se echó a reír.  
  
--"¿Qué pasa?"—Silvart lo miraba con cara extrañada.  
  
--"Pues que no me imagino a un dragón montando a caballo".  
  
Silvart se quedó pensando un momento y después también se echó a reír.  
  
--"Tienes razón, resulta un poco extraño".  
  
Se detuvieron. Estaban ante la puerta del aula. Silvart llamó.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus entró en el aula con un revuelo de su túnica. Cuando llegó hasta su mesa, miró a los alumnos, comprobando si faltaba alguien. Sus ojos se posaron en el asiento vacío de Draco.  
  
--"¿Alguien puede decirme dónde está vuestro compañero, el señor Malfoy?".—preguntó con voz fría mirándolos fijamente. Al profesor Snape no le gustaban los retrasos, y no dudaría en bajar puntos a Malfoy, aunque fuera de su propia casa, si la excusa por el retraso no era buena.  
  
--"La ultima vez que le vi estaba con la profesora Dragg"—dijo Goyle. Severus le miró un instante y después decidió empezar la clase sin él.  
  
Probablemente ella quiso decirle algo sobre su conducta en Hogsmeade (aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo de aquello), y el chico habría aprovechado para saltarse la clase.  
  
--"Hoy realizaremos una poción levitatoria"—empezó.—"Tomad nota de los ingredientes."  
  
Estaba a mitad de receta cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
--"Adelante"—dijo en tono malhumorado.  
  
--"Profesor Snape..."—la cara de Severus cambió cuando se abrió la puerta y Silvart entró, seguida de Draco.—"Aquí le traigo al señor Malfoy. Disculpe el retraso, pero yo lo entretuve".  
  
Silvart sonreía. Y Severus no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa.  
  
--"Sí, claro. No hay problema. Draco, ocupa tu sitio. Y que un compañero te explique la poción que hay que realizar".—y dijo al resto de alumnos—"Empezad con la poción".  
  
Severus se acercó a Silvart para preguntarle por qué había retenido a Malfoy.  
  
--"Luego te cuento"—respondió ella.—"Continúa con tu clase. Y no te comas a nadie".  
  
Dicho esto salió del aula y se dirigió a su despacho.  
  
Severus volvió de nuevo su atención a la clase. Detuvo un momento su mirada en Draco. El chico parecía tranquilo, incluso tenía un brillo feliz en los ojos.  
  
--"Como os iba diciendo...".  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Después de las dos horas de clase, en las que, milagrosamente, no había tenido problemas, Severus se dirigió al comedor. Primero había pensado en pasar por el despacho de Silvart, pero pensó que ella ya habría ido al comedor y se dirigió allí directamente. Antes de entrar vio a la profesora Sprout. Ahora que se acordaba, quería pedirle que le consiguiera una flor especial.  
  
--"¡Profesora Sprout!"—llamó. La profesora se giró y se detuvo a esperarlo.  
  
--"Dígame profesor Snape. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"—preguntó ella.  
  
--"Veras, yo quería pedirle..."—le contó él mientras entraban al comedor.  
  
Antes de llegar a la mesa, ella sonrió y asintió.  
  
--"No te preocupes. Puedo conseguirte unas cuantas".—y ocupó su sitio en la mesa.  
  
Como él había supuesto, Silvart ya estaba allí, charlando alegremente con Fleur sobre el baile.  
  
Hablaban sobre algo de un vestido y no se qué de Londres. Severus se sentó.  
  
--"Buenos días señorita Delacour"—saludó.  
  
--"Buenog diag profesog Snape"—respondió ella. Fleur giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Al parecer, Remus Lupin reclamaba su atención.  
  
Severus miró a Silvart.  
  
--"Me tienes que contar que ha pasado con Draco"—dijo con una expresión curiosa en la cara.  
  
--"Pásate más tarde por mi despacho y te lo cuento"—y añadió.—"Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que Dumbledore me ha dejado un aula vacía para usarla como gimnasio? Así ya no tendré que pasar tanto frío cuando salgo a ejercitarme un poco por las mañanas".  
  
--"Si necesitas que te ayude con algo, no dudes en pedírmelo"—respondió él mientras le servía a Silvart un poco de zumo de calabaza.  
  
--"No, tranquilo. Los elfos ya habrán transportado todo lo que necesito."—Silvart se sirvió un poco de arroz.—"Se me olvidaba. Mañana me voy con Fleur a Londres."  
  
--"¿A Londres?"—Severus arqueó las cejas bastante sorprendido.—"¿Para qué?".  
  
--"De compras... Te recuerdo que el martes es el baile de Navidad. Y no tengo vestido".  
  
--"¿Y para qué vais a Londres? Hogsmeade está más cerca y también hay un par de tiendas".  
  
--"Ya las vi, y no me gustaba lo que había"—respondió ella.—"Además, en Londres hay más y mejores tiendas".  
  
Severus se encogió de hombros.  
  
--"¡Mujeres!"—pensó.—"¿Quién las entiende?".  
  
Tras la comida, y después de dar buena cuenta de un montón de fresas, Silvart se retiró a su habitación. Unos minutos después, el resto de profesores se dirigieron a sus correspondientes clases.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Después de su última clase, Severus se encaminó por los pasillo hacia el despacho de Silvart. Este estaba situado cerca de su habitación, en una de las torres. Cuando ya estaba llegando, se cruzó con Hagrid. Este lo detuvo.  
  
--"¡Profesor Snape!"—llamó Hagrid con un increíble vozarrón.  
  
--"¿Sí, Hagrid?"—preguntó Severus deteniéndose.  
  
Hagrid lo alcanzó. Severus era alto, pero al lado de Hagrid se veía muy pequeño. Alzó la vista para mirarlo.  
  
--"Quería decirle que si busca a Silvart, esta en el aula que Dumbledore le ha dejado como gimnasio. Es la tercera a la derecha"—le dijo mientras le indicaba con el brazo.  
  
--"Gracias Hagrid. Me has evitado el tener que subir otro piso más en balde."—suspiró.—"Hay que ver que manía que tienen las mujeres de escoger sus habitaciones en las zonas más altas".  
  
Hagrid sonrió.  
  
--"Bueno, desde las torres las vistas son espléndidas"—dijo Hagrid.—"Bien, me retiro. Que tenga una buena tarde profesor Snape."  
  
--"Igualmente Hagrid. Por cierto, ¿qué estás construyendo al lado de tu cabaña?"—preguntó Severus.  
  
--"¡Oh! Un establo"—y dicho esto se marchó.  
  
--"¿Un establo?"—pensó Severus.—"A saber que nuevo monstruo piensa traer esta vez".  
  
Cuando Severus entró en el improvisado "gimnasio" se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando lo que tenía ante si.  
  
Silvart estaba de espaldas a él, colgada boca debajo de una barra, en la que tenía los pies enganchados. Estaba haciendo una especie de abdominales. Llevaba una camiseta un poco holgada de tirantes, que, al estar en esa posición, había resbalado, dejando toda su espalda al aire. Severus vio sobre su hombro izquierdo (antes no lo había notado, no sabía por que) un dragón tatuado. Tenía una espalda realmente preciosa, de color tostado claro.  
  
Severus carraspeó.  
  
--"¡¿Quién...!?"—exclamó Silvart girándose de tal forma que parecía que se fuera a romper.—"¡Severus! Has venido pronto.".—de pronto se dio cuenta de que Severus se estaba poniendo rojo. Iba a preguntarse el por qué cuando se dio cuenta de que su camiseta había resbalado hacia abajo y la dejaba casi al descubierto.  
  
Se enderezó rápidamente y soltó las correas que sujetaban sus tobillos. Cuando bajó al suelo, se apresuró en ponerse bien la camiseta. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, se volvió hacia Severus.  
  
--"¿Te gusta mi gimnasio?"—preguntó alegremente.—"No es gran cosa pero me apaño bastante bien".  
  
Severus observó el aula. Había, aparte de la barra de la cual acababa de bajar ella, unas cuantas colchonetas, una especie de bicicleta sin ruedas y algunos aparatos más que no supo como describir.  
  
--"Si, está bastante bien"—dijo él. Y añadió mentalmente.—"Pero me gusta más la que lo utiliza".  
  
Silvart se acercó. Llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello, con la cual se secaba el sudor de la frente. Severus pudo apreciar la magnífica constitución de Silvart. Volvió a sonrojarse un poco.  
  
--"Por cierto, ¿qué hacía Hagrid aquí?"—preguntó él, tratando de centrarse en algo que no fuera ella.  
  
--"Eso es algo que te quería contar. Acompáñame a mi habitación y te lo cuento por el camino".  
  
Severus salió y Silvart lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un conjuro.  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras.  
  
--"Bueno, lo que te iba a decir. Hagrid está construyendo un pequeño establo para mi caballo."—Severus arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.—"Vino a decirme que ya está terminado. Así que el domingo podrán traerlo.".  
  
--"No sabía que montaras a caballo. Y menos que tuvieras uno"—dijo él.  
  
--"Lo siento. Es algo que se me olvidó contarte."—se disculpó ella.—"Ya tengo ganas de lo traigan. Hace mucho tiempo que no monto"—tenía una expresión soñadora.—"No hay cosa que me relaje más que galopar a toda velocidad por el campo."  
  
--"¿Y cómo es?"—dijo Severus, por preguntar algo.  
  
--"Se llama Aldebaran. Es un pura sangre español, bastante grande, muy buen compañero y extremadamente inteligente. Es completamente negro, una capa difícil de encontrar. Hoy en día casi todos son grises o castaño oscuro."  
  
Estaban a mitad de escalera cuando a esta le dio por cambiar de posición. Silvart se tambaleó, aquello la había cogido desprevenida. A Severus le pasó tres cuartos de lo mismo, pero se sujetó al pasamanos. Silvart se sujetó en la primera cosa que encontró: él. Se quedaron mirándose un instante y, recordando que estaban en mitad de una escalera, se separaron.  
  
--"Creo que tendremos que dar la vuelta"—dijo ella cuando vio donde les dejaba ahora la escalera. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
--"Sí, creo que tienes razón"—asintió Severus. Mentalmente lamentó que estuvieran es las escaleras.  
  
Después de dar una gran vuelta llegaron a la habitación de Silvart. Ella murmuró un hechizo y abrió la puerta. Nada más entrar apuntó con la varita hacia la chimenea y encendió el fuego.  
  
--"¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?"—preguntó Severus mientras observaba como ella abría unos cajones y sacaba algo de ropa limpia.  
  
--"Me disculpé con él por lo que había sucedido en Hogsmeade"—explicó ella mientras se dirigía al baño y abría los grifos de la bañera.—"Y sucedió algo muy extraño. En cierto modo, se disculpó".  
  
--"¡¿Qué?!"—a Severus aquello tampoco le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Malfoy disculpándose?. Imposible.  
  
--"Pues si, lo hizo, aunque parezca mentira. Es muy diferente de su padre. Parece un buen muchacho. Y no parece que le agrade mucho tener que seguir los pasos de su padre"—Silvart se detuvo ante la puerta del baño.—"Tal vez todavía estemos a tiempo de hacer algo por él. Bien, voy a darme un baño. Si quieres esperar, ahí tienes unos cuantos libros. Échales un vistazo."—entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Severus la oyó gritar desde dentro.—"¡Y no se te ocurra entrar!".  
  
Severus sonrió. Había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero inmediatamente se había puesto rojo. Él no era tan atrevido. Le pareció oír que Silvart le decía algo, pero con la puerta cerrada no la oía. Se acercó y, después de pensárselo mucho, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.  
  
--"¿Decías algo?"—preguntó.  
  
--"¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!!!"—Severus se encogió ante el grito que dio ella.  
  
Silvart estaba dentro de la bañera. Su pelo plateado, al estar mojado, tenía un color gris acerado. Estaba completamente roja, más por vergüenza que por furia.  
  
--"Creía que me estabas diciendo algo"—dijo mientras abría más la puerta.  
  
--"¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA DAR UN PASO MÁS O...!!"—se quedó pensando un momento.—"¡¡O NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!!".  
  
--"¡Vale, vale! Tampoco es necesario que te pongas así"—contestó él mientras retrocedía.—"Te recuerdo que tu también te metiste en mi baño".  
  
Silvart se quedó sin palabras. Pero sólo por un instante.  
  
--"¡Sí! ¡Pero yo soy yo y tu eres tú! ¡Y ahora sal de aquí!"—gritó. Severus pensó que si ella se ponía más roja, dentro de poco empezaría a hervir el agua.  
  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, se paró y volvió a asomar la cabeza.  
  
--"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tú eres tu y yo soy yo"—preguntó.  
  
Por respuesta recibió en plena cara el impacto de una esponja roja y blanca, chorreando jabón.  
  
--"¡Vale! Ya he captado la indirecta"—y cerró la puerta.  
  
Se acercó a una estantería y cogió uno de los libros. Se sentó junto al fuego y empezó a leerlo.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Después de que se cerrara la puerta, Silvart continuaba con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo había osado entrar en su baño?. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Buscó la esponja entre la espuma que la rodeaba. De pronto recordó que se la había lanzado a Severus, y con muy buena puntería, por cierto. Le había dado en plena cara. Miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba la esponja. Alargó la mano y musitó:  
  
--"¡Accio esponja!"—y esta salió disparada a sus manos. Era una ventaja poder hacer magia sin varita. Continuó enjabonándose.  
  
Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, salió del agua, se secó y se puso una túnica limpia. Realizó un conjuro sobre su pelo para secarlo, se puso un poco de colonia, recogió la ropa sucia que había en el suelo, la tiró a una cesto y salió del baño.  
  
Severus estaba sentado ante el fuego leyendo. Parecía muy interesado en el libro.  
  
--"¿Qué lees?"—preguntó, haciendo que éste diera un respingo. Estaba tan enfrascado en el libro que no la había oído salir.  
  
--"Uno de los libros que tienes por aquí"—miró la tapa—"El Señor de los Anillos".  
  
--"Buena elección. Es una de las mejores novelas fantásticas que se han escrito"—dijo ella.—"Llévatelo si quieres leerlo. Yo ya me los se de memoria".  
  
Severus marcó con un papel la página donde se había quedado y cerró el libro. Miró a Silvart.  
  
--"Tienes muy buena puntería."—le dijo recordando el "esponjazo" que le había dado en plena cara.  
  
Silvart rió.  
  
--"Sí, ¿verdad?"—lo miraba divertida.—"Por lo menos ya estas seco."  
  
--"Tampoco me había mojado tanto. Solo la cara, el pelo y parte de la túnica. Pero nada más".—respondió él.  
  
--"Podría haber sido peor. Tenía a mano la botella del gel. Y eso te habría hecho más daño".—añadió ella.  
  
--"Sí, probablemente"—Severus miró un reloj que había en la pared.—"Es hora de cenar. Será mejor que bajemos".  
  
--"Sí, vamos. El ejercicio me deja hambrienta"—antes de salir le recordó.—"Coge el libro, que te lo dejas".  
  
Severus cogió el libro y se encaminaron al comedor.  
  
Durante la cena, Hermione Granger se acercó a la mesa de los profesores. Quería hablar con Silvart.  
  
--"¿Profesora Dragg?"—llamó.  
  
--"Silvart, Hermione. Por favor"—contestó ella mirándola.—"¿Qué quieres?".  
  
--"Verás"—se acercó y le habló bajito al oído.—"Me han dicho que mañana vas a Londres de compras y me preguntaba..."—dudó si pedirlo.  
  
--"Sigue Hermione"—la animó Silvart.  
  
--"Bueno. Si podría ir contigo y con Fleur. No tengo vestido y me gustaría poder comprarme uno. No me apetece usar el del año pasado".—y añadió enseguida.—"Pero si no quieres no importa. Además, no creo que pueda ir".  
  
Silvart pareció meditarlo un momento.  
  
--"Espera un segundo"—se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore. Le musitó la petición de Hermione al oído. Dumbledore sonrió y le indicó que no había problema.  
  
Silvart volvió a sentarse sonriente.  
  
--"Mañana te quiero a las nueve en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo?".  
  
--"¡Sí, sí! Allí estaré. Gracias"—y corrió a sentarse con sus amigos, que enseguida le preguntaron lo que le había dicho.  
  
--"¿Qué quería?"—preguntó Severus cuando se hubo alejado.  
  
--"Venir con nosotras a Londres"—contestó ella.—"Dumbledore me ha dado su permiso".  
  
Siguieron conversando durante la cena. Cuando el comedor ya empezaba a vaciarse, se levantaron y salieron. Antes, ella avisó a Fleur de que Hermione también iría con ellas. A aquella le pareció buena idea. Así podrían ayudarla a elegir vestido. Se despidió de ella, recordándole la hora a la que habían quedado.  
  
Fuera del comedor, Silvart le deseó buenas noches a Severus, y acercándose, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Severus la retuvo unos instantes y después la dejó ir. Mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo, pensó lo mucho que ella le había cambiado. Pensando en todas estas cosas, se retiró también a sus habitaciones.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Severus el sábado se le presentó eterno. Silvart, Fleur y Hermione se habían ido nada más terminar de desayunar. Usaron los polvos flu en la chimenea de la sala de profesores para poder llegar antes a Londres y no tener que coger el tren. Tenía la intención de quedarse en el despacho corrigiendo trabajos cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
--"Adelante"—respondió levantando la vista hacia la puerta.  
  
--"Hola Severus"—Remus Lupin entró en la habitación.  
  
--"Hola Lupin. ¿Qué quieres?"—preguntó. Le pareció extraño que Remus fuera a buscarlo.  
  
--"Pues veras. Como las chicas..."—empezó Remus.  
  
--"¿Las chicas?"—le cortó Severus en tono interrogativo.  
  
--"Sí, Fleur y Silvart"—continuó.—"Como iba diciendo, ya que no están, había pensado que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade y comprar los regalos de Navidad. ¿Qué piensas?".  
  
Severus se mantuvo en silencio un rato. Estaba sopesando sus opciones. Podía quedarse todo el día encerrado en el despacho hasta hartarse de corregir trabajos (bastante pésimos, por cierto) o acompañar a Lupin al pueblo y, probablemente, entretenerse más.  
  
--"De acuerdo. Recojo esto un poco y nos vamos"—dijo finalmente.  
  
Al cabo de unos pocos minutos salieron del castillo. Subieron en una de las diligencias y se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade. Durante el trayecto estuvieron recordando los viejos tiempos y a los antiguos compañeros que ya no estaban.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a "Las tres escobas" para tomar una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Allí empezaron a discutir sobre lo que podrían regalarles a las chicas. Ninguno de los dos lo tenía muy claro, sobre todo Severus, que hacía siglos que no le regalaba nada a una mujer.  
  
Cuando salieron de la taberna, empezaron a recorrer las calles, mirando en todas las tiendas. Al fin, dieron con la tienda perfecta: una joyería. Entraron y, después de una media hora, salieron con sendas bolsitas. Les había costado, pero habían encontrado lo que querían.  
  
--"Podríamos pasarnos por la librería"—dijo Remus.—"Quiero comprarle a Albus un libro que creo que le gustará".  
  
--"Buena idea"—contestó Severus. Empezó a pensar qué podría regalarle a Albus.  
  
--"¿Ya sabes que le vas a regalar?"—le preguntó Remus.  
  
--"¡Sí! Albus siempre protesta de que nunca le regalamos calcetines, así que he pensado que podría comprarle unos cuantos pares"—respondió Severus.  
  
--"¡Estupendo! Luego iremos a elegirlos"—dijo Remus mientras abría la puerta de la librería.  
  
A los diez minutos, ya estaban camino de una tienda de ropa. Compraron cinco pares de calcetines de lana de alegres colores. Seguro que a Albus le gustarían.  
  
Así, charlando y recorriendo tiendas (parecían dos adolescentes yendo de compras) se les pasó el día.  
  
Llegaron a las siete al castillo. Se despidieron en la entrada y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones.  
  
Severus iba pensando en lo que le había comprado a Silvart.  
  
--"Espero que le guste"—pensó.  
  
Entró en su habitación y escondió los paquetes en un armario. Una vez hizo esto, se marchó a cenar al comedor.  
  
Cuando estaba llegando, oyó voces que salían de la sala de profesores. A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y por ella aparecieron Silvart, Hermione y Fleur, cargadas de paquetes y bolsas. Se acercó.  
  
--"¿Habéis comprado todo Londres?"—preguntó alucinado de ver tanto paquete.  
  
--"No, pero casi"—dijo Silvart riendo.—"Anda, ayúdame a llevar todo esto".  
  
Severus cogió algunos de los paquetes. Por el pasillo venían Harry y Ron, que iban también al comedor. Ayudaron a Fleur y a Hermione a llevar sus paquetes.  
  
Severus y Silvart iban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de ella.  
  
--"¿Te lo has pasado bien?"—preguntó Severus.  
  
--"Muy bien. En mi vida había recorrido tantas tiendas en un solo día. Me duele todo de tanto ponerme y quitarme ropa"—contó ella.—"Y tú, ¿qué has hecho?. Espero que no te hayas quedado todo el día encerrado en el despacho"—le preguntó seriamente.  
  
--"No, tranquila. Fui con Remus a Hogsmeade"—respondió él.  
  
--"¿Para qué?"—Silvart estaba sorprendida.  
  
--"De compras"—y no le dijo nada más.  
  
Cuando llegaron, dejaron los paquetes sobre la mesa. Severus intentó curiosear en algunos pero Silvart le dio un golpe en las manos, haciendo que las retirara.  
  
--"Podrías dejarme ver el vestido por lo menos"—Severus se frotaba la mano dolorida.  
  
--"No, es una sorpresa. Y ahora vámonos a cenar. Estoy agotada y quiero irme pronto a dormir"—subrayó esto con un bostezo.—"Además, mañana traen a Aldebaran y quiero montar un poco".  
  
La verdad es que ella tenía una cara de agotamiento total. Probablemente se habrían recorrido medio Londres. La cogió por la cintura y salieron de la habitación. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y así se fueron hasta el comedor.  
  
Silvart cenó rápido y se retiró enseguida. Fleur hizo lo mismo. Hermione todavía aguantó un rato, pero también se la veía cansada y no tardó mucho en marcharse. Severus, después de charlar un rato con Remus (que también había recibido un manotazo por parte de Fleur al intentar ver lo que había en las bolsas) se retiró a su dormitorio.  
  
Cuando se hubo cambiado, cogió el libro que Silvart le había dejado y se sentó delante del fuego a leer. Estuvo leyendo hasta la madrugada. La verdad es que el libro era muy interesante, pero al ver la hora que era, también se acostó.  
  
--"Después de todo, no ha resultado tan mal el sábado"—pensó mientras se tapaba. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Severus llegó a la mañana siguiente al comedor para desayunar se encontró con que Silvart no estaba todavía. Aún no se había sentado cuando entró ella por la puerta, con el pelo recogido en una cola y cara de sueño. Silvart, más que sentarse se derrumbó en la silla.  
  
--"¿Todavía estas durmiendo?"—Severus la miraba divertido. Estuvo pensando si tirarle un poco de agua a la cara para espabilarla, pero desechó la idea.  
  
--"Mmmmm"—fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de ella.  
  
Cogió su taza y le puso un café. Se lo puso delante.  
  
El olor del café caliente pareció reanimarla un poco.  
  
--"Gracias cariño..."—murmuró mientras cogía la taza.  
  
--"¿Qué me has llamado?—Severus empezó a toser. Casi se atraganta cuando oyó aquello.  
  
--"Severus, he dicho Severus"—Silvart reaccionó rápidamente, poniéndose un poco roja.  
  
Severus no parecía muy convencido.  
  
--"En serio. He dicho Severus"—y puso cara de inocente.—"A lo mejor el que está dormido eres tú".  
  
--"Sí, eso será"—Severus la miró una última vez y continuó desayunando.  
  
Cuando ya estaban terminando entró Hagrid. Se acercó a ellos.  
  
--"¡Buenos días Silvart! ¡Ya ha llegado!"—le dijo alegremente.  
  
--"¿De verdad? Salgo enseguida"—se levantó y miró a Severus.—"Ya han traído a Aldebaran. ¿Vienes a verlo?".—todo rastro de sueño había desaparecido.  
  
--"Claro. Vamos"—se levantó y la siguió.  
  
Silvart se paró un momento y se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin. Se acercó a Draco y le dijo algo al oído. Este se levantó, cogió una tostada y salió con ellos.  
  
--"Vaya señor Malfoy, no sabía que le gustaran los caballos"—le dijo Severus.  
  
--"Sí, me gustan, pero mi padre no me permite tener uno"—explicó él.  
  
Cuando estaban llegando a las puerta del castillo, les alcanzó Hagrid, con él iban Harry, Hermione y Ron. Draco puso un poco de distancia entre él y Harry y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Éste había construido un cercado a unos metros de la cabaña. En la puerta del mismo, había una especie de vagón. Dentro se oían unos golpes bastante fuertes.  
  
--"¡Y voy Aldebaran! ¡Cálmate un poco!.—Silvart se acercó al vagón y se puso al lado izquierdo. Abrió la puerta.  
  
De pronto, del vagón salió como una exhalación un impresionante corcel negro. El animal se puso a dar saltos por todo el cercado. Al parecer no le gustaba viajar encerrado allí dentro.  
  
Silvart lo llamó con un silbido. Aldebaran se acercó enseguida, mirando con precaución a las personas que la acompañaban.  
  
--"Desde luego es un animal precioso"—dijo Severus mientras miraba al caballo. El pelo del animal tenía un brillo negro y lustroso. Los músculos se le marcaban a cada paso. Y sus ojos, también profundamente negros, tenían un brillo inteligente.  
  
--"Y que lo digas"—murmuró Draco.  
  
El resto se limitaron a contemplar al caballo asombrados. Hasta Hagrid, que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con pegasos y unicornios, lo miraba embelesado.  
  
Silvart entró al cercado y acarició al caballo.  
  
--"Bueno, este es Aldebaran. ¿Qué os parece?"—preguntó.  
  
--"Precioso"—respondieron casi todos a la vez.  
  
--"Si queréis podéis tocarlo."—dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos. Estos se acercaron enseguida. Estuvieron un rato acariciándolo mientras Silvart hablaba con Hagrid.  
  
--"Lo montaré esta tarde. Ahora voy a dejar que estire un poco sus músculos después del viaje"—explicó.  
  
Hagrid le dijo que lo cepillaría un poco y que le pondría comida.  
  
--"Gracias Hagrid"—dijo ella. Y mirando a los jóvenes añadió.—"Déjales un rato con él. A Aldebaran le encantan los niños".  
  
Hagrid le dijo que no había problema. Dio la vuelta y entró con los chicos al cercado.  
  
Silvart se giró hacia Severus y le indicó que podían volver.  
  
Durante el camino, Severus le preguntó dónde lo había conseguido. Ella le dijo que lo había comprado en España a un precio casi regalado. Al parecer, nadie conseguía montarlo. Pero, al parecer, ella le gustó al caballo y este se dejó domar. Desde entonces, había sido su mejor compañero.  
  
Fueron al despacho de Silvart. Allí estuvieron hablando durante horas sentados ante el fuego.  
  
Por la tarde, después de comer, ella salió a montar un rato.  
  
Severus la observaba sentado en los escalones de la cabaña de Hagrid. Este salió y se sentó a su lado.  
  
--"Es una imagen realmente preciosa"—dijo Hagrid.  
  
--"Sí, lo es"—asintió Severus mientras miraba a Silvart. Ella llevaba unos pantalones negros de montar, camisa blanca, botas altas negras y una capa. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una media cola que se había aflojado con los saltos del caballo. Negro sobre plata. Realmente precioso.  
  
Silvart montó durante una hora. Incluso intentó que Severus subiera para dar un paseo. Le costó convencerlo, pero lo consiguió.  
  
Dieron un agradable paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Casi una hora más tarde, regresaban al castillo.  
  
Se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones para darse una ducha. Olían a caballo.  
  
Después de cenar, se quedaron hasta tarde hablando con el resto de profesores. Después de todo, al día siguiente empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡Por fin terminé este capítulo!!! En principio no iba a ser tan largo e iba a centrarme en el baile de Navidad pero... ya se sabe, empiezas a escribir y te salen nuevas ideas por todas partes (como si hubiera abierto un paquete de donettes). El próximo, que espero sacarlo antes del sábado, sí que será el baile de Navidad. Mientras tanto, espero que este os guste.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MANDADME REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. El baile de Navidad

¡¡¡¡Por fin terminé los exámenes!!!! Y para celebrarlo, he decidido escribir el octavo capítulo. Este será bastante más corto que el anterior (bastante no, mucho más corto). De nuevo miles de gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a May (me encanta tu fic. Espero estar algún día a tu altura). Dicho esto, ya podéis leer el capitulo.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 8: El baile de Navidad.  
  
El día de Nochebuena Hogwarts rebosaba de actividad. La mayoría de alumnos se habían quedado para el baile que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Los únicos grupos de estudiantes que no estaban eran los de primer y segundo año, ya que eran demasiado pequeños para asistir a estos bailes. Había motivos navideños en toda la escuela y ramitos de muérdago estratégicamente colocados. Las chicas, casi siempre que veían al chico que les gustaba corrían a ponerse debajo del muérdago, por si acaso picaba... el comedor estaba realmente precioso. Habían seis enormes árboles a cada lado del salón, cada uno decorado de una forma distinta. Los más próximos a la mesa de los profesores llevaban los colores de las diferentes casas: rojo y oro para Gryffindor, azul y plata para Ravenclaw, dorado y negro para Hufflepuff y verde y plata para Slytherin.  
  
Algunos profesores estaban decorando el resto de los árboles, ayudados por los alumnos.  
  
Severus estaba en su habitación, leyendo el libro que le había dejado Silvart. Se había enganchado a su lectura y ya casi lo había terminado.  
  
--"Tendré que pedirle el siguiente volumen"—pensó mientras lo cerraba y se levantaba de un cómodo sillón.  
  
Para que el resto de profesores no protestaran porque no les había ayudado a decorar (algo que realmente odiaba) el salón, decidió subir y echar una mano. Supuso que Silvart ya estaría allí, arreglando los árboles, así que no fue a buscarla a su habitación y se dirigió directamente al comedor.  
  
Pero, desgraciadamente, escogió el peor momento para entrar. Justo cuando cruzó la puerta un montón de bolas y adornos navideños le cayó encima. Especialmente le hizo bastante daño la estrella, que lo dejó medio atontado en el suelo.  
  
--"¡Severus! ¡Lo siento mucho!"—Silvart bajó volando de la escalera en la que se encontraba subida. Evidentemente, los adornos los estaba poniendo ella. Silvart se volvió enfadada hacia el que le aguantaba la caja.—"¡Draco, te dije que sujetaras bien la caja y que dejaras de mirar a Ginny!".  
  
Silvart se arrodillo al lado de Severus mientras los estudiantes que estaban más cerca se giraban mirando a Draco burlonamente, que se había puesto rojo mientras empezaba a recoger los adornos.  
  
--"¿Qué ha pasado?"—preguntó Severus todavía atontado por el golpe.  
  
--"Nada, tranquilo. Me cayó una caja justo cuando entrabas"—Silvart le había pasado un brazo por la espalda y lo ayudaba a enderezarse. El resto de profesores se acercan para ayudar.  
  
--"¿Estas bien Severus?"—Remus estaba a su derecha, ayudando a Silvart a alzarlo del suelo.  
  
--"Sí. Creo... creo que si. Aunque la cabeza me da vueltas"—miró los adornos que habían a sus pies.—"Aunque puedo decir que he visto las estrellas de bien cerca".—parecía algo más recuperado.  
  
El resto de profesores se echó a reír. Por lo menos no se había enfadado. A Severus no le gustaba mucho la Navidad y si encima empezaba así de mal, bueno... Sin comentarios. Se retiraron y continuaron con su trabajo.  
  
--"¿Puedo saber quien ha intentado matarme?"—preguntó Severus frotándose la cabeza. La verdad es que la dichosa estrellita le había hecho daño.  
  
--"Estoooo... je, je... He sido yo"—Silvart puso cara de niña buena que ha hecho una trastada.  
  
--"Vaya, sabía que me querías un poco, pero no tanto como para matarme"—respondió él mirándola.  
  
--"Bueno, lo siento. Ya intentaré compensártelo, ¿vale?"—dijo ella.—"Ya que estas aquí, ayúdame con estos adornos, porque parece que Draco está en otra parte"—le pasó una mano por los ojos. Éste reaccionó a los segundos.  
  
--"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"—pestañeó varias veces con expresión atontada.  
  
--"Nada Draco, que puedes soltar la caja. Me ayudará Severus"—Silvart estaba al borde de la risa.—"Y deja de mirar así a Ginny, que la vas a traspasar".  
  
Draco se sonrojó, soltó la caja y se acercó un poco donde estaban Harry y sus amigos, puesto que Ginny estaba con ellos. Después de un momento de desconfianza, y ante la mirada suplicante de Ginny, le dejaron quedarse con ellos.  
  
--"Desde luego, si su padre lo viera ahora, lo mataría"—dijo Severus mientras miraba al grupo.  
  
Silvart asintió.  
  
--"Anda. Coge esa caja y ayúdame"—dijo ella mientras volvía a subir a la escalera.  
  
Severus cogió la caja y le fue pasando adornos y figuritas. Cuando ya estuvieron todas puestas, Severus sacó su varita.  
  
--"Y ahora, el toque final"—apuntó al árbol y ejecutó un conjuro. Inmediatamente el árbol quedó cubierto de una escarcha plateada que relucía a la luz de las velas.  
  
--"¡Vaya! Eso sí que es un buen trabajo"—dijo Minerva acercándose.—"Muy bonito Severus. No sabía que supieras hacer esas cosas".  
  
Severus sonrió.  
  
--"Veras Minerva, no decoro árboles de Navidad todos los días"—y miró el árbol satisfecho.  
  
Silvart hizo desaparecer las cajas del suelo y se volvió hacia él.  
  
--"Venga, vamos a ayudar al grupo maravilloso antes de que maten al pobre árbol"—dijo mientras miraba en la dirección donde se encontraban Harry y compañía. Draco y Ron se estaban lanzando algunas de las bolas mientras Ginny y Hermione les miraban realmente furiosas (en el caso de Ginny, su cara empezaba a confundirse con su pelo). Harry estaba en la escalera, moviendo la cabeza con resignación.  
  
Al cabo de media hora, consiguieron acabar de arreglar el árbol entre todos. Ginny, viendo lo que había hecho Severus con su árbol, se atrevió a tirarle ligeramente de la manga y le miró con ojos suplicantes a él y al árbol.  
  
--"Esta bien"—Severus sonrió y sacó la varita.—"Pero no os acostumbréis". Miró la decoración del árbol. Estaba en tonos rojos. Musitó un conjuro y el árbol quedó recubierto de nuevo de escarcha, esta vez de un precioso tono cobrizo.  
  
--"¿Por qué cobrizo?"—preguntó Silvart. La verdad es que con aquel color estaba maravilloso.  
  
--"Porque rojo y dorado ya hay uno"—Severus señaló uno de los árboles próximos a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Quince minutos más tarde ya estaban terminados todos los árboles.  
  
--"Bueno señores y señoritas"—dijo Albus.—"Creo que después del esfuerzo nos merecemos una buena comida".  
  
A los pocos minutos ya estaba todos sentados y empezando a comer. Media hora después, los platos estaban casi vacíos. Estaban verdaderamente hambrientos. Pero el esfuerzo y el trabajo habían merecido la pena. El salón estaba realmente precioso.  
  
Severus se volvió hacia Silvart.  
  
--"Ya casi he terminado el libro que me dejaste"—le dijo.—"Me tendrás que dejar el siguiente".  
  
--"Claro"—respondió ella mientras soplaba sobre su café, intentando enfriarlo un poco.—"Mañana te lo dejo, ¿vale?".—cuando comprobó que el café ya se podía beber se lo tomó de un trago.—"Voy a ver a Aldebaran. ¿Me acompañas?"—dijo levantándose.  
  
--"Bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora"—Severus se levantó también y salieron del comedor.  
  
Salieron al exterior, abrigándose bien en sus capas. La noche anterior había nevado mucho y todo Hogwarts estaba recubierto de un espeso y brillante manto blanco. Hagrid había despejado el camino, así que no tuvieron muchos problemas para llegar a la cabaña.  
  
Cuando el caballo los oyó acercarse salió a recibirlos. Severus sacó unos terrones de azúcar que llevaba en un bolsillo y se los ofreció al animal. Aldebarán no se lo pensó mucho y los cogió encantado.  
  
--"Te llevas muy bien con él"—Silvart lo miraba cariñosamente.  
  
Severus sonrió.  
  
--"Sí, la verdad es que nos caemos bien"—acarició el hocico del animal. Éste seguía oliendo sus manos en busca de más dulces.  
  
--"¿Sabes?, podrías intentar montarlo"—dijo Silvart.  
  
Él la miró sorprendido.  
  
--"¿Montarlo?"—no parecía muy seguro.  
  
--"Sí. Aldebarán solo deja que lo monten los niños y las personas que le gustan"—y mirando al caballo añadió—"Y tú parece que le gustas".  
  
--"No se, no se..."—Severus dudaba de poder hacerlo.—"¿Y si me tira?".  
  
--"Bueno, si te tira, cosa que no creo, por lo menos caerás blandito"—ella señalaba el suelo cubierto de nieve.—"Venga, voy a ensillarlo".  
  
--"No sé por qué, pero creo que voy a comer nieve"—murmuró Severus mientras Silvart se llevaba a Aldebarán al pequeño establo que había construido Hagrid.  
  
Al cabo de unos cinco minutos salió con el caballo ya ensillado. Severus observó la montura. Era bastante ancha y forrada de piel de borrego. Los estribos eran anchos y permitían que se apoyara todo el pie en ellos. Bajo la montura, ella había puesto una manta de color verde oscuro.  
  
--"Venga Severus, ven aquí, que no muerde"—llamó ella.  
  
--"Hace muchos años que no monto a caballo yo solo. Desde antes de acabar mis estudios"—dijo mientras se acercaba y se ponía al lado de ella.  
  
--"Tranquilo, te tratará bien. Te acuerdas de subir, ¿no?"—Silvart sujetaba las riendas.  
  
--"Sí, claro"—respondió mientras se ponía al lado izquierdo del caballo. Cogió uno de los estribos y lo giró, poniéndose de forma que estuviera mirando la cola del animal. Cogió un mechón de crin y se asió a la montura. Puso el pie izquierdo en el estribo y, con un pequeño impulso subió encima del caballo.  
  
--"¡Bien! De momento ya estás arriba"—exclamó Silvart. Le pasó las riendas.—"Ahora voy a ajustarte los estribos. Mis piernas son más cortas que las tuyas".—dijo mientras cogía uno de los estribos y lo alargaba un poco. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.  
  
--"¡Ya está listo!"—dijo separándose un poco.—"¡Andando!".  
  
Severus azuzó un poco al caballo y este empezó a moverse con un trote lento. Cuando cogió un poco más de confianza y, viendo que Aldebaran no iba a tirarle, se atrevió a ir un poco más rápido. Estaba disfrutando con aquello, se sentía bien con el aire pegándole en la cara.  
  
Silvart lo observaba desde fuera.  
  
--"¡Vamos Severus, galopa un poco!"—le gritó desde la cerca.  
  
Éste la miró, asintió sonriendo y, cogiéndose un poco más al caballo lo puso al galope. Parecían dos manchas negras sobre el blanco contraste de la nieve. Silvart entró en el cercado y dejó la puerta abierta. Severus refrenó un poco al animal.  
  
--"Venga, vamos a dar un paseo"—dijo ella mientras se acercaba.—"Pero hoy serás tu quien me lleve".—y le alargó la mano.  
  
Severus sacó un pie del estribo y cogió su mano. Ella metió su pie y dio un pequeño salto, colocándose detrás de él.  
  
Severus condujo al caballo fuera del cercado y dieron un largo paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Silvart se cogió a su cintura, apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y cerró los ojos. Severus se sintió mejor que nunca.  
  
Empezaba a anochecer cuando regresaban. Ahora hacía más frío que antes, así que se arroparon en sus capas. Desmontaron y llevaron al caballo al establo. Allí dentro se estaba caliente. Silvart había lanzado un conjuro para mantenerlo así. Ella le quitó la montura y la manta y lo cepilló. Hagrid ya le había puesto comida y agua. Severus se dedicó a observarla durante todo ese tiempo.  
  
--"Si antes tenía dudas"—pensó.—"Ahora ya no las tengo. Estoy enamorado de ella".  
  
--"Bueno, ¿nos vamos?"—preguntó ella mientras dejaba el cepillo en un estante.  
  
--"Claro"—respondió Severus mientras se acercaba. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos.  
  
Silvart arqueó una ceja.  
  
--"¿Qué pasa"—preguntó acercándose un poco.  
  
--"Nada en especial"—Severus la cogió por la cintura y la beso.  
  
Silvart deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso, el cual se hacía más intenso por momentos. Con un hábil movimiento, Severus se dejó caer en un montón de heno limpio que había en un rincón, arrastrándola a ella consigo. Silvart se las apañó para soltar algunos botones de su túnica y metió las manos por debajo, acariciando su espalda. Parte de la túnica de ella estaba suelta cuando oyeron unas voces que se acercaban.  
  
--"¡Mierda!"—dijo ella mientras Severus se incorporaba y la ayudaba a ella a levantarse.—"Es Hagrid y la pandilla maravillosa. Deben haber visto la luz".—empezó a abrocharse la túnica, mientras Severus hacía lo mismo. Se sacudieron un poco las túnicas, respiraron hondo y abrieron la puerta del establo al mismo tiempo que Hagrid.  
  
--"¡Vaya! Empezaba a preocuparme"—les dijo mientras los miraba. Notó que estaban un poco rojos y que la túnica de Silvart tenía un botón suelto.—"¿Interrumpo algo?"—preguntó con un brillo divertido en los ojos y una media sonrisa.  
  
Los dos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
--"No, no, Hagrid. Estabamos dejando al caballo"—Severus parecía azorado. Se agachó a recoger la capa, que estaba en el suelo y, sacudiéndola un poco se la puso. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y ¡Draco! (¿qué hacía Draco aquí?, pensó) los observaban con cara de sorpresa.—"Bien, ¿vamos al castillo?. La cena debe estar a punto de empezar y todavía quiero darme un baño".  
  
--"Sí, yo también quiero ducharme"—añadió Silvart, mientras se giraba para acariciar a Aldebaran y disimuladamente se abrochaba el botón suelto.  
  
--"Sí, la verdad es que una ducha fresca relaja mucho"—dijo Hagrid divertido. Los chicos los miraban un poco extrañados. Salieron del establo y se encaminaron al castillo. Harry y compañía iban detrás de los tres adultos preguntándose que le resultaba tan divertido a Hagrid cuando Hermione dio un gritito.  
  
--"¡Ya se que es lo que pasa!"—exclamó en voz baja y muy emocionada.  
  
--"¿Qué pasa? Suéltalo"—le preguntaron todos a la vez.  
  
Ella se acercó y bajó aún más la voz.  
  
--"Pues que creo que los hemos pillado en una situación un poco... comprometida. Ya me entendéis, ¿no?"—dijo mirándoles.  
  
Todos miraron a los tres que iban delante, especialmente e Severus y Silvart. Pudieron apreciar que ella todavía tenía algo de heno en el pelo. Se echaron a reír.  
  
--"Que forma de interrumpir a alguien"—dijo Ginny entre risas.  
  
Cuando entraron al castillo, los chicos fueron a su sala común y Hagrid, despidiéndose de los azorados profesores, salió rápidamente hacia la sala de profesores. ¡Aquello tenía que contarlo!.  
  
Severus lo vio alejarse por el pasillo.  
  
--"No se por qué pero creo que esta noche van a haber muchas risas en la cena"—comentó.  
  
--"Me temo que sí"—asintió ella.—"Bien, creo que voy a darme un baño. Necesito refrescarme un poco".  
  
--"Sí, yo también"—dijo Severus.—"Nos vemos en la cena".  
  
Silvart murmuró un "sí, claro", todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se dirigió a la torre. Severus la miró hasta que desapareció por una escalera y después se retiró a su habitación.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus cerró la puerta de su habitación, se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos. Todavía no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Era increíble y... maravilloso. Se sentía como un adolescente. Sentía tantas cosas que creía olvidadas, que se había encargado de sepultar bajo tanto rencor y amargura. Y de pronto apareció ella y hacía salir todo lo bueno que tenía escondido. Por fin, después de muchos, muchos años, podía decir que era feliz  
  
Se dirigió a su armario, sacó una túnica limpia y se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha bien fría.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Silvart cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, el corazón todavía le latía desbocado. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien. Todavía podía notar un cosquilleo en el estómago y recordaba el estremecimiento de Severus cuando ella metió sus manos bajo la túnica para acariciar su espalda. Aquellos minutos habían sido, ¿cómo decirlo?... fantásticos. Miró la hora. Llegaría tarde a la cena.  
  
--"Creo que necesito una ducha fresca y relajante"—y se metió en su baño.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Severus se sentó en la mesa de profesores del comedor, supo que Hagrid no había podido mantener la boca cerrada. Fue recibido con una mirada divertida de Albus y un comentario picante de Flitwick. Les lanzó una mirada furiosa y se sirvió un poco de zumo.  
  
Silvart entró cinco minutos más tarde, con el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Tenía un aspecto extraño. Su cabello húmedo tenía un color acerado y al llevarlo peinado de esa manera, hacía que sus rasgos se vieran más duros. Se sentó al lado de Severus. Como pudo observar Severus, ella tenía una expresión determinada, la cual, como comprendió más tarde, sólo era para evitar algún comentario por parte de Flitwick. Ya había tenido algún encontronazo con él, y prefería evitarse otro.  
  
--"Se te ve diferente"—le comentó Severus observándola.—"Te queda bien ese peinado".  
  
--"Gracias"—Silvart sonrió.—"En verano resulta muy cómodo, pero ahora la verdad es que no. Si me paraba a arreglarme el pelo no llegaba a la cena".—Silvart bebió un poco de agua y cruzó sus ojos con los de él. Enrojeció un poco y agachó la mirada.  
  
Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Albus, que había estado mirándolos, decidió aliviar un poco el momento.  
  
--"Bueno señores. Esta noche viene Papa Noel. ¿Han dejado bien colgadas sus botas?"—preguntó.  
  
--"Sí, por supuesto"—respondieron el resto de profesores.  
  
--"¿Bota? ¿Qué bota?"—Silvart los miraba interrogativamente.  
  
McGonagall la miró sorprendida.  
  
--"Pues la bota que se pone al lado de la chimenea para que Papa Noel te deje los regalos"—explicó.  
  
--"Ahh. Pues yo no tengo bota"—dijo ella.  
  
--"¡¿Qué no tienes bota?!"—exclamó Remus.—"¿Y eso por qué?".  
  
Los profesores la miraban esperando una respuesta.  
  
--"¿Por qué?"—preguntó también Severus.  
  
--"Por que yo vivo en España y me olvidé de que en el día de Navidad se hacen regalos. Nosotros nos centramos en los Reyes Magos"—explicó.  
  
La miraban con los ojos como platos. De pronto ella se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Empezaron a pensar que se había vuelto loca. Los miró secándose las lágrimas.  
  
--"¡Habéis picado!"—exclamó—"Tendríais que ver vuestras caras. Son todo un poema."—se puso una mano en la boca intentando sofocar la risa.  
  
Después de unos instantes, todos volvieron su atención de nuevo a la cena, sobre todo ahora que venían los postres. Viendo distraídos a todos los profesores, Silvart deslizó la mano bajo el mantel y la puso sobre la rodilla de Severus. Este la miró, metió también su mano bajo el mantel y apretó la de ella. Silvart le dedicó una cariñosa mirada y después retiró la mano. Severus sonrió. Era tan adorable, aquellos ojos podían expresar tantas cosas, sobretodo cuando le miraban a él. Nunca nadie le había mirado así. Aquello le hacía sentirse especial.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron juntos del comedor.  
  
--"Buenas noches Severus"—dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.  
  
--"Buenas noches"—respondió él abrazándola durante un instante. Silvart deshizo el abrazo y se retiró a descansar. Al día siguiente era el baile, y tenía que estar espléndida y descansada.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Severus despertó con el ruido y que montaban los alumnos que corrían por los pasillos. Desde luego, los Slytherins, además de problemáticos eran muy escandalosos. Se estiró en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. De pronto recordó.  
  
--"¡Es Navidad!"—exclamó saltando de la cama. Se dirigió a la chimenea. Allí estaba colgada su bota, de color verde oscuro (muy Slytherin, como no), con bastantes más regalos de los que recordaba haber recibido nunca. Destacaba uno, que estaba en el suelo porque no cabía en la bota. Estaba envuelto en papel plateado y atado con una cinta azul oscuro. Encima había una pequeña tarjeta con un pequeño dragón impreso. Era el mismo dragón que ella llevaba tatuado en el hombro. Abrió la tarjeta y leyó:  
  
Querido Severus:  
  
Espero que mi regalo, aunque modesto, te guste.  
  
Con todo mi amor.  
  
Silvart.  
  
Severus dejó la tarjeta en la repisa de la chimenea y abrió el regalo. Se quedó boquiabierto. Silvart le había regalado los libros de "El Señor de los Anillos", pero en una edición especial, realizados en piel y repujados con oro. Aquellos libros, además de ser muy difíciles de encontrar, tenían que ser carísimos. Dentro había otra nota.  
  
"Para que tu también tengas en tu biblioteca (entre tanto libro de pociones) la mejor obra fantástica jamás escrita, como ya lo está en la mía.  
  
1 Te quiero"  
  
--"Yo también te quiero Silvart"—dijo mientras abrazaba los libros. Rápidamente se dirigió a su biblioteca y, apartando algunos libros, colocó los que ella le acababa de regalar. Antes de continuar abriendo regalos, los contempló un momento, acarició los lomos y sonrió. Había sido un buen regalo.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Silvart despertó, saltó tan rápido de la cama que casi se mata. Se puso como pudo unas zapatillas y corrió a la chimenea. En su bota rebosaban los regalos. Incluso algunos de sus alumnos (la pandilla maravillosa, para ser más exactos) le habían regalado cosas. Pero ella no miraba esos. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había una cajita envuelta en papel dorado, con un gracioso lacito verde. Venía acompañada de una nota.  
  
"Querida Silvart:  
  
Espero que te guste este pequeño detalle. También te doy las gracias por hacer que mi vida sea un poco más feliz.  
  
Te quiere,  
  
Severus."  
  
Silvart dejó la nota sobre la mesa y abrió el paquetito. Dentro había una caja de ébano. La abrió y contempló el "pequeño detalle" de Severus. Era una preciosa gargantilla de oro blanco envejecido, con un colgante de formas redondeadas, del cual pendía una extraña gema de un verde intenso, la cual cambiaba de color según como le diera la luz. Era preciosa. Dejó la cajita y corrió a probársela. Le quedaba preciosa.  
  
--"Gracias Severus"—murmuró mirándose en el espejo. Al cabo de unos minutos se la quitó y la guardó. Se la pondría esa noche para el baile. Metió la cajita en un cajón y continuó abriendo regalos.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Severus salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Silvart le estaba esperando cerca de la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla. Se acercó y la besó.  
  
--"Pareces una niña"—le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Silvart llevaba una túnica rojo oscuro y el pelo recogido en dos coletas, que le daban el aspecto de una niña traviesa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y agitó sus coletas.  
  
--"¿Te gustó mi regalo?"—preguntó ella abrazándole.  
  
--"Sí, mucho. ¿Te gustó el mío?"—inquirió él retirando un mechón que se le había soltado de su divertido recogido.  
  
--"Me encantó. Es precioso Severus. Pienso ponérmelo esta noche para el baile"—Silvart se soltó del abrazo y se cogió de su brazo.—"Vamos a desayunar, antes de que se lo coman todo".  
  
--"Apoyo esa idea. Estoy hambriento."—dijo él.  
  
Entraron juntos al comedor y se sentaron con sus compañeros. Silvart miró a Dumbledore y le dio un codazo a Severus para que lo mirara. Éste intento aguantarse la risa ante la visión: Albus llevaba un estrafalario sombrero que cada dos por tres cambiaba de forma y de color. En aquel momento era un puntiagudo sombrero de bruja con una larga melena morada.  
  
--"¡Albus! ¿Pero qué llevas en la cabeza?"—preguntó Severus mientras el sombrero volvía a cambiar de forma. Ahora parecía un bufón, todo lleno de cascabeles.  
  
Dumbledore los miró divertido, agitando la cabeza y haciendo sonar los cascabeles.  
  
--"¿No os gusta? Me lo han regalado Harry y sus amigos"—Albus se quitó el sombrero y lo miró.—"A mi me encanta".  
  
--"No cambias Albus."—dijo Severus mirando a su amigo y compañero.  
  
--"No"—respondió Albus. Y añadió—"Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu regalo. Ya era hora de que alguien me regalara algo útil, en vez de tanto libro."—miró a Silvart.—"Y muchas gracias a ti también. La bufanda es preciosa, y muy calentita".  
  
Silvart le sonrió. De pronto se escuchó una pequeña explosión proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin. Todos miraron hacia allí y empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Crabbe y Goyle acababan de sufrir las consecuencias de una de las bromas de los Weasley y tenían el pelo rosa y de punta y la cara totalmente tiznada de negro. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba que reventaba de la risa. Los gemelos estaban por el suelo con las manos en el estómago de tanto que les dolía. Al poco tiempo, hasta sus propios compañeros de casa se reían a mandíbula batiente. Estos, bastante ofendidos, se levantaron y salieron corriendo del comedor.  
  
Severus carraspeó, una vez paró de reírse.  
  
--"Me parece que no tardarán en pedirme ayuda. Las bromas de los Weasley son bastante... persistentes"—dijo mientras bebía un poco de agua.  
  
--"Hablando de pedir ayuda, casi me olvido."—dijo Silvart.—"¿Puedes conseguirme algo que alise el pelo y le quite la electricidad?".—preguntó.  
  
--"¿Para qué quieres eso?"—preguntó Severus extrañado.—"Tu pelo se ve muy bien".  
  
--"No es para mi. Es para Hermione."—explicó ella.—"La pobre no sabe que hacer con su cabeza y le dije que la ayudaría. Creo que es más práctico usar una poción antes que pasarme media tarde alisándole el pelo."  
  
--"Esta bien. Después de comer te llevaré una"—asintió él.  
  
--"Muchas gracias Severus"—le dijo cariñosamente.  
  
Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente, ya que no hubo más explosiones. Durante aquel día nadie trabajaba así que los maestros se reunieron todos en la sala de profesores para pasar la mañana charlando. Silvart se puso a jugar con McGonagall una partida al ajedrez mágico. Al cabo de 20 minutos ya casi no les quedaban fichas a las dos y algunos profesores se habían acercado interesados, y empezaban a hacer apuestas sobre quien ganaría. Cabe añadir que la mayoría de apuestas estaban a favor de Minerva, experta jugadora de ajedrez.  
  
La profesora McGonagall cogió una de sus piezas blancas y movió.  
  
--"Jaque"—dijo sonriendo. Ya tenía la victoria en sus manos.  
  
Silvart contemplaba pensativa el tablero. Movió su caballo y sonrió.  
  
--"No sé por qué sonríes. Acabas de hacer una mala jugada"—dijo Minerva mientras movía su reina. Está destrozó al caballo.  
  
--"Al contrario Minerva. Te acabo de ganar la partida"—Silvart movió el alfil.—"Jaque mate, profesora McGonagall. Acabo de vencerla".  
  
--"¡Vaya! Esto es increíble."—exclamó.—"Es la segunda vez que me derrotan así".—alargó la mano hacia Silvart.—"Felicidades por la victoria. Pero me darás la revancha algún día, ¿no?".  
  
--"Por supuesto. Cuando quieras"—respondió ella mientras le estrechaba la mano. Volvió la cabeza buscando a Severus. Al no verlo, le preguntó a Remus si sabía dónde estaba.  
  
--"Me ha dicho que iba un momento al laboratorio a preparar no se qué poción que le habías pedido"—contestó Remus.  
  
--"¡Estupendo!"—miró a Minerva.—"¿Quieres ahora la revancha?".  
  
--"Por supuesto"—Minerva recompuso el ajedrez con un movimiento de varita y se sentaron de nuevo.  
  
Un rato más tarde regresó Severus con una pequeña botella, llena de un líquido azul claro. Se acercó a ellas.  
  
--"Creo que estás perdiendo"—comentó.  
  
--"Sí, esta vez sí"—respondió Silvart.—"Pero antes he ganado".  
  
Después de siete movimientos, Minerva ganó la partida.  
  
--"Tenemos que volver a jugar"—le dijo a Silvart.  
  
--"¡Claro! Sin problema"—asintió ella. Se volvió hacia Severus.—"Te he echado de menos"—le dijo bajito.  
  
--"Yo también. Toma, te he preparado la poción. Sólo tiene que aplicársela sobre el pelo mojada y dejarla unos cinco minutos. Luego se la quita, y listo."—explicó—"El efecto dura más o menos un mes".  
  
--"¡Estupendo! Después se la llevaré a Hermione. Gracias."—dijo ella guardando la botellita en un bolsillo.—"Ven. Vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego con Fleur y Remus, y charlaremos un rato"—dijo mientras le cogía de un brazo y lo conducía hacía un sillón que había vacío frente al fuego.  
  
Remus y Fleur estaban en otro sillón, hablando animadamente sobre las clases. Se sentaron con ellos y pasaron así el resto de la mañana hasta la hora de comer, charlando tranquilamente y con las manos entrelazadas.  
  
Después de comer, Silvart y Fleur se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde las estaría esperando Hermione para que la ayudaran con el pelo. Cuando llegaron ante el retrato, Silvart dijo:  
  
--"León rojo"—y el retrato se abrió. Hermione estaba sentada ante el fuego leyendo. Se levantó en cuanto entraron.  
  
--"Bien. ¿Empezamos con mi cabeza?"—preguntó mirándolas.  
  
--"¡A trabajar!"—dijo Silvart.—"Será mejor que te mojes el pelo para poder aplicarlo".  
  
Hermione subió a su habitación, cogió una toalla y entró en el baño. A los cinco minutos salía envuelta en un albornoz y con una toalla en la cabeza.  
  
--"Ya estoy lista"—avisó.  
  
--"Pues vamos allá."—subieron y entraron al baño.—"Fleur, tu ponle por ese lado y yo por este. Así nos costará menos ponérsela".  
  
Fleur asintió y cogiendo la botella, echó un poco sobre el pelo de Hermione. Silvart hizo lo mismo con el otro lado y empezaron a frotar. Después de unos minutos, en los que Hermione casi se había quedado dormida con tanto masaje en su cabeza, le quitaron el líquido.  
  
--"Degde luego, el efegto eg instantagneo"—dijo Fleur mirando el ahora sorprendentemente pelo liso de Hermione. Cuando no estaba encrespado le llegaba más allá de la mitad de la espalda.  
  
--"Y que lo digas Fleur. Por cierto Hermione, el profesor Snape me ha dicho que dura más o menos un mes."—indicó Silvart.—"Si quieres le pido la receta para que tu misma la puedas preparar la próxima vez, ¿vale?".  
  
--"¡Vale! ¡Por fin parezco una persona normal y no un león"—Hermione miraba su imagen en el espejo.  
  
--"Ahora hay que secaglo"—Fleur sacó varios cepillos y una especie de secador mágico de una bolsa que llevaba.  
  
Sentaron a Hermione en una silla y le arreglaron el pelo. Cuando terminaron, Hermione tenía una preciosa melena castaña que se habían encargado de salpicar con algunas mechas más rubias mediante un hechizo.  
  
--"Estás perfecta Hermione"—le dijo Silvart., Fleur movió la cabeza afirmativamente, apoyando el comentario de Silvart.—"Bueno, ahora creo que me iré a mi habitación para arreglarme. Nos veremos en el baile."  
  
Se despidieron de Hermione y, una vez fuera de la torre de Gryffindor se dirigieron cada una a su habitación.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
La cena empezaría a las nueve. Severus había quedado con Silvart en que la recogería a las ocho y media en su habitación. Ya eran las ocho y veinte. Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo (había pasado la mitad de la tarde arreglándose), se puso bien su túnica nueva, se acercó a la mesa y recogió una cajita alargada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de si con un conjuro.  
  
Avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Los pocos alumnos con los que se cruzaba se quedaban parados mirándolo, preguntándose si aquel sería su profesor de pociones o un desconocido. A los cinco minutos llegó ante la puerta de la habitación de Silvart y llamó. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se quedó sin aliento y sin palabras (cosa rara en él). No estaba preparado para lo que vio.  
  
Silvart estaba frente a él, con un precioso vestido azul oscuro que parecía salpicado de estrellas plateadas, las cuales brillaban suavemente. Era largo hasta los pies y tenía un corte lateral a la izquierda. Tenía un ligero escote por delante pero cuando vio la parte de atrás se quedó mudo: su espalda estaba prácticamente al aire. Combinaba con unas sandalias plateadas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un gracioso moño del que se escapaban algunos mechones en forma de tirabuzón. El maquillaje era discreto y en suaves tonos plateados. Solo llevaba dos adornos: unos pendientes de oro blanco y la gargantilla que le había regalado, que reposaba sobre su cuello.  
  
--"Estas pre-preciosa"—farfulló mientras le subían los colores.  
  
Silvart también enrojeció. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Severus, estuvo tentada de preguntarle si era él de verdad. Severus llevaba una túnica de un sorprendente tono morado oscuro que, al moverse, parecía negro. Llevaba el pelo algo más corto y se ondulaba ligeramente en las puntas.  
  
--"Gracias"—contestó ella.—"Tú también".  
  
--"Toma. Te he traído esto"—dijo Severus cuando se recuperó un poco, alargándole la caja.  
  
Silvart la abrió y dejó escapar un suspiro: era una rosa, una de sus preferidas, terriblemente extraña de encontrar. La rosa tenía los pétalos negros, excepto en las puntas y el centro, que estaban veteados de plata. Tanto las hojas como el tallo eran de un verde intenso, y parecían recubiertas de escarcha. Aquella era una flor muy preciada en el mundo de la magia por sus grandes cualidades mágicas y curativas.  
  
--"¡Severus! Es preciosa. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban?"—preguntó ella mirándole.  
  
--"Me lo dijo la profesora Sprout. Así que le pedí que me consiguiera una. Ella sabía mejor que yo dónde encontrarlas"—contestó él.  
  
Silvart entró a su habitación y puso la rosa en un pequeño jarro, que colocó sobre su mesilla de noche.  
  
--"Bien. ¿Nos vamos?"—Severus alargó su brazo. Ella asintió y lo cogió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor se encontraron con Remus y Fleur.  
  
--"Os estabamos esperando"—dijo Remus. Se quedó mirándolos sorprendido. Hacían muy buena pareja. Remus y Fleur también iban muy elegantes. Ella llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies de color rojo oscuro, con un corte trasero. Su escote delantero era más pronunciado y también se había recogido el pelo. Remus apostó por una túnica verde oscuro que resaltaba el color verdoso de sus ojos.  
  
Cuando ya iban a entrar, aparecieron por el pasillo Hermione con Ron, Harry con Parvati y Draco con Ginny. Ron estaba terriblemente rojo. Y tenía motivos para estarlo: Hermione estaba realmente maravillosa. El vestido que se había comprado era largo y de un pálido tono salmón. Entre Ginny y Parvati habían trenzado su pelo con cintas doradas y la habían ayudado a maquillarse.  
  
--"¡Menudo cambio Hermione!"—exclamó Remus al verla.  
  
--"Estas muy guapa"—añadió Silvart.  
  
--"¡Gracias!"—dijo mientras se cogía del brazo de Ron, el cual enrojeció más todavía. Aquel año Ron llevaba una túnica nueva que le habían regalado sus hermanos.  
  
Los profesores los observaron: iban todos muy elegantes. Los alumnos entraron primero al comedor. Varios pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarlos, sobretodo a ellas, que iban muy guapas. Pero esos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando entraron los profesores. Silvart y Fleur estaban realmente maravillosas y, bueno, para que hablar del profesor Snape. Estaba irreconocible. Más de una chica suspiró al ver entrar a Remus y a él en el comedor. ¿Quién iba a decir que el profesor de pociones era tan atractivo?.  
  
En el comedor habían retirado las habituales mesas alargadas y habían sido sustituidas por unas redondas para ocho comensales cada una. Los profesores se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas centrales, donde ya los esperaban Albus y Minerva. Esta última abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Severus y Silvart.  
  
--"Hacen una pareja encantadora, ¿no crees?"—le comentó Albus al oído.  
  
--"Sí, la verdad es que sí"—Minerva no salía de su asombro. Severus parecía una persona totalmente distinta.  
  
--"Buenas noches"—saludó Severus.—"¿Todavía no han llegado el resto de profesores?".  
  
--"No, pero estarán al caer"—respondió Albus. Se volvió hacia Fleur y Silvart.—"Queridas, me tenéis que prometer que luego me concederéis un baile."  
  
--"Pog supuegto, pogfesog Dumbegdore"—dijo Fleur sonriendo.  
  
--"Claro Albus, todos los que quieras."—añadió Silvart. Severus le retiró la silla y ella se sentó. Él se sentó a su lado. Fleur se sentó al lado de Silvart, con Remus a su lado. Al otro extremo estaban Albus y Minerva. Al poco rato llegaron Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.  
  
El comedor ya estaba lleno cuando Albus dio su habitual discurso navideño y anunció que ya podían cenar. Severus recorrió con la mirada las mesas y le musitó algo a Silvart en el oído, indicándole con la mirada una dirección. Silvart miró hacia donde señalaba él y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La zona en cuestión era una de las mesas donde se sentaban los alumnos de Slytherin. Allí estaban sentados Crabbe y Goyle, sin pareja y con el pelo todavía de un color rosado y todavía de punta. Cenaban en silencio y con expresión ceñuda, aguantando los comentarios divertidos de sus compañeros de mesa.  
  
Le cena fue maravillosa, pero donde realmente se superaron los elfos domésticos que la habían preparado fue con los postres. Silvart no había visto nunca tantos dulces y frutas juntos, cada cual más bueno que otro. Entre ella y Minerva dieron buena cuenta de unas fresas con nata y chocolate, pegando a las manos de aquel que intentara cogerles alguna.  
  
Después de cenar se retiraron las mesas a los lados e hizo entrada el famoso conjunto musical "Las brujas de Salem". Durante la cena se habían repartido unos papelitos con unos números, los cuales servirían para sortear las parejas que iniciarían el baile. Flitwick y Minerva cogieron una bolsa de terciopelo.  
  
--"Bien. Ahora procederemos al sorteo. Cuando diga vuestro número salís a la pista."—dijo Minerva e introdujo la mano en la bolsa.—"El 675"—dijo en voz alta.  
  
Salieron a la pista, para sorpresa de todos, Draco y Ginny.  
  
--"El 231"—continuó. Ahora salió una pareja de Ravenclaw.  
  
--"945"—siguiente número. Se levantaron Fleur y Remus.  
  
--"45"—otro número. Entraron en la pista Seamus Finnigan y Padma Patil.  
  
--"483"—siguió Minerva. Ahora les tocó el turno a Hermione y Ron.  
  
--"335"—fue el siguiente número.  
  
--"¡Minerva! ¡Es el nuestro!"—exclamó Albus más contento que unas castañuelas mientras se dirigía a la pista.  
  
--"761"—se levantó una pareja formada por un chico de Slytherin y una muchacha de Hufflepuff.  
  
--"Y el último número es... 142"—terminó Minerva cerrando la bolsita.  
  
--"Silvart, creo que tenemos que salir a bailar"—Severus tenía en sus manos el papel con el número 142.  
  
--"Pues adelante entonces"—Silvart sonrió y cogió la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse de la silla. Se dirigieron a la pista, junto con Albus y Minerva.  
  
El grupo empezó tocando una especie de vals y las ocho parejas empezaron a bailar. Los que mejor bailaban eran las tres parejas de adultos, especialmente Albus y Minerva.  
  
Durante el baile, Silvart se puso lo más cerca que pudo de Severus, mirándole constantemente a los ojos. Para ellos el resto de gente no estaba bailando a su alrededor. Estaban como en una nube, mirándose fijamente. Sólo rompieron el contacto visual cuando se acabó la melodía.  
  
Se dirigieron con los profesores a la mesa para tomar un poco de champan frío que acababan de servir. Estuvieron conversando un rato y después volvieron a la pista. Una rato después, Silvart estaba dando vueltas por el comedor bailando con Albus mientras se reía de un chiste que le estaba contando. Severus bailaba con Minerva, pero mirando de vez en cuando hacia donde se encontraba ella.  
  
--"La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?"—preguntó Minerva reclamando su atención.  
  
--"Sí, la quiero más de lo que creía"—respondió Severus.—"Daría mi vida por ella".  
  
Minerva se sorprendió ante tanta sinceridad. Verdaderamente, ella había conseguido hacer cambiar al huraño maestro de pociones.  
  
Después de un nuevo cambio de pareja en el que él acabó bailando con Fleur y Silvart con Remus, consiguieron volver a bailar juntos.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, pasada la medianoche, Severus y Silvart abandonaron el comedor.  
  
--"Me gustaría darte algo Silvart"—le dijo Severus una vez estuvieron en el pasillo.—"Pero lo tengo en mi habitación. Si quieres acompañarme...".  
  
--"Por supuesto Severus. Vamos"—Silvart se cogió de su brazo y echaron a andar por el pasillo. Llegando a las mazmorras, oyeron ruido dentro de una de las aulas. Se acercaron sigilosamente y abrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido, asomando un poco la cabeza. El aula estaba en penumbra, pero se veían claramente dos formas en la oscuridad. De pronto, la nube que estaba tapando a la luna se apartó y su luz entro por la ventana de la sala iluminando a la pareja. Eran nada más y nada menos que Ginny y Draco, besándose tranquilamente.  
  
Severus iba a decir algo pero Silvart le tapó la boca y lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás, cerrando luego la puerta.  
  
--"Déjalos Severus."—le dijo Silvart mirándole tranquilamente.  
  
Severus la miró, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.  
  
--"Esta bien. Pero sólo porque me lo pides tu"—le dijo.—"Vamonos antes de que salgan, aunque supongo que tardaran un rato".  
  
Se alejaron del aula. Cuando ya casi habían llegado, Silvart se detuvo en medio del pasillo.  
  
--"¿Sucede algo?"—Severus la miró un poco preocupado.  
  
Ella le miró con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
--"No. Nada en especial"—contestó repitiendo las mismas palabras que él había dicho en el establo. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le cogió de un brazo y le condujo hacia un rincón oscuro. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada le besó. Severus la abrazó y le devolvió el beso de forma intensa. Cuando se separaron preguntó:  
  
--"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"—dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
  
--"Porque quería"—contestó ella. Y añadió.—"Y porque te quiero".—le miró fijamente.  
  
Severus puso su mano en su barbilla y le alzó la cara. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios.  
  
--"Yo también te quiero Silvart"—confesó. Que pocas veces había dicho esas palabras, pensó Severus. Silvart le abrazó y se quedaron así por un rato.  
  
--"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que aparezca algún alumnos o peor... que aparezca Peeves"—la tomó por la cintura y fueron hasta su habitación.  
  
Cuando entraron lo primero que hizo fue encender un buen fuego que caldeara la estancia. Severus fue a buscar algo y ella se entretuvo curioseando por la habitación. Se acercó a las estanterías y sonrió al ver los libros que le había regalado bien colocados en un estante, junto a sus libros más importantes de pociones. Oyó a Severus acercarse por detrás y se giró para verle.  
  
--"Ven. Vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego"—dijo él.  
  
Se sentaron en un cómodo sillón tapizado en suave terciopelo verde oscuro.  
  
--"Yo... quería darte esto Silvart"—le alcanzó una cajita de plata. Silvart lo miró extrañada y cogió la caja. La abrió. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Dentro había un extraño anillo con la forma de una serpiente enrollada sobre sí misma. Estaba hecho en plata maciza y sus ojos eran dos extrañas gemas negras. Ella le miró sorprendida.  
  
--"Este anillo es el emblema de mi familia. A pasado de padres a hijos. Al no tener hermanos, el anillo pasó a mi. Es tradición darlo a la persona a la que se ama".—explicó mirándola.—"Y quiero que lo lleves tu".  
  
--"Severus yo... no se si debo..."—empezó Silvart. Él le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándola.  
  
--"¿Me quieres?"—preguntó.  
  
--"Sí, mucho Severus. Más de lo que nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien"—dijo ella.  
  
--"Pues entonces llévalo. Si me quieres póntelo"—Severus la miró intensamente.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
--"¿Me lo pondrías tú?"—preguntó alargando la cajita. Él sonrió feliz y cogió el anillo. Después tomó su mano izquierda y se lo puso. Sorprendentemente, el anillo encajaba a la perfección en su dedo. Ella lo contempló a la luz del fuego.  
  
--"Gracias Severus, por dejarme formar parte de tu vida"—dijo Silvart apretando su mano.  
  
--"No. Gracias a ti por dejarme entrar en la tuya. Por hacerme feliz"—se acercó a ella y la besó.  
  
Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello. Se besaron más intensamente. De forma inconsciente empezaron a soltar sus ropas. Se separaron y se miraron con intensidad. Se pusieron en pie, un poco parados de repente, sin saber que hacer. Silvart reaccionó antes y volvió a besarle, más intensamente que antes. Empezaron a retroceder por la habitación. El pelo de ella estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros. Las capas de ambos se habían perdido en el camino. Estaban prácticamente al lado de la cama. Severus tenía la parte de arriba de su túnica completamente suelta. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, en los tirantes del vestido. Se detuvo y la miró.  
  
--"¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?"—preguntó mirándola fijamente.  
  
--"Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida"—le dijo.  
  
Aquello le bastó. Mientras la volvía a besar, el vestido de ella se deslizó hasta el suelo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Severus despertó serían más o menos las cinco de la madrugada. Miró a Silvart, que dormía plácidamente abrazada a él. La estuvo observando un rato, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Se la veía tan hermosa. La tapó un poco más con las mantas. El fuego en la chimenea ya estaba casi extinguido, así que cogió la varita que estaba sobre la mesilla y murmuró un hechizo para avivarlo. Volvió a dejar la varita y siguió contemplándola. Era feliz teniéndola a su lado y deseó que aquel momento no pasara nunca, que el tiempo se detuviera. La quería tanto que hasta dolía. No sabría que hacer si por alguna casualidad la perdía. Se rompería en pedazos. Y se juró a sí mismo que no permitiría que nada los separase.  
  
La besó con suavidad en los labios. Ella rebulló un poco y se abrazó más a él. Severus la apretó contra sí y, cerrando los ojos, se durmió.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡He conseguido terminar el capítulo! Ante todo debo rectificar lo que dije al principio: el capítulo no es más corto ¡es mucho más largo!. Desde luego, parezco el conejito de Duracell, que empiezo y no paro. Y ahora contesto a los reviews:  
  
May Potter: ¡muchas gracias! Aunque como he dicho antes, tu historia es mejor que la mía. Tu fic es uno de mis preferidos.  
  
Arwen: aquí tienes el baile... y mucho más. No creí que pudiera escribir tantas cosas.  
  
Alpa: a mi también me encanta montar, pero desgraciadamente tampoco tengo caballo (la verdad es que no sabría donde meterlo y dudo mucho que mi madre me dejara tenerlo en la habitación) ^.^  
  
Patty Potter: ¡muchas gracias! Reviews como los tuyos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Por si no le he dicho antes: ¡DEJADME REVIEWS! Sólo hay que apretar el botoncito. ^.^  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	9. Conociendo a los dragones

¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevooooo!!!! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que os haya gustado el capítulo 8. Este capítulo me ha costado un poquito más pero aquí está. Espero que también os guste. ¡Adelante con él!.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 9: Conociendo a los dragones.  
  
Silvart despertó y abrió un poco los ojos. Inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar. Aquel dichoso rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas le daba en plena cara. Murmuró algo ininteligible y continuó durmiendo.  
  
Pero no podía. Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el oído. Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Estos se encontraron con un par de ojos negros y profundos que la miraban divertidos.  
  
--"Buenos días cariño"--dijo medio dormida.  
  
--"Buenos días bella durmiente"--Severus le retiró un mechón de pelo plateado que caía sobre su frente. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.--"Casi te despiertas".  
  
Silvart pareció espabilarse un poco. Se estiró y se apoyó sobre su codo para poner su cara a la altura de la de él.  
  
--"¿Qué quieres decir?"--preguntó mirándole.  
  
--"Pues que ya son casi las diez y media. Desde luego te encanta dormir"--dijo él con un brillito divertido en los ojos.  
  
--"Bueno, supongo que si alguien no me tuviera despierta hasta la madrugada probablemente me levantaría antes"--contestó ella con una sonrisita divertida.  
  
--"No es que opongas mucha resistencia"--Severus rodeó su cintura con la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.  
  
Silvart lo miró con un brillo picante en los ojos. Le dio un beso y se desprendió del abrazo.  
  
--"Bien. Creo que voy a darme un baño antes de bajar a las cocinas para buscar algo para desayunar"--dijo mientras se levantaba y, envolviéndose en una sábana se dirigió al cuarto de baño.  
  
Severus la vio alejarse. Por las mañanas estaba realmente preciosa, con el largo pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el baile de Navidad. Desde aquella noche prácticamente vivían juntos. Unas veces estaban en sus aposentos en las mazmorras y otras veces en la habitación de ella en la torre. En aquel momento estaban en la habitación de Silvart.  
  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama cubierta con sábanas de raso azul oscuro y cerró los ojos.  
  
--"Por cierto, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda para frotarme la espalda"--la cabeza de Silvart se asomó por el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.  
  
Una opción muy tentadora, pensó Severus. Sonrió y se levantó, tapándose con la única sábana que quedaba. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Horas más tarde, durante la comida, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe dejando paso al grupo de chicas y chicos más sorprendente que habían visto nunca (con la excepción de cuando entró Silvart al principio de curso). En cuanto Silvart los vio, se levantó corriendo de su silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos mientras la seguían las atentas miradas de toda la escuela. Después de contemplarse unos instantes se fundieron en un abrazo multitudinario.  
  
El Gran Comedor, que se había quedado en silencio cuando irrumpió el grupo, estalló ahora en murmullos, preguntándose quienes serían aquellos chicos.  
  
El resto de profesores los observaban desde la mesa, esperando a que se acercaran y Silvart realizara las presentaciones.  
  
Después de unos minutos en los que se estuvieron hablando, Silvart los condujo a la mesa.  
  
--"Buenos días, caballeros y señoritas"--dijo Dumbledore cuando se acercaron--"Me alegro de que al fin hayan podido venir".  
  
--"Y nosotros le agradecemos que nos deje hospedarnos aquí profesor Dumbledore"--habló un joven alto de ojos ambarinos y extraño cabello verdoso.  
  
--"Las gracias os las doy yo pero ahora será mejor que os sentéis y os unáis a la comida"--Dumbledore les indicó una mesa que estaba a un lado.  
  
Mientras el variopinto grupo se dirigía la mesa, Silvart volvió al lado de Severus.  
  
--"¿Quiénes son?"--preguntó él aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.  
  
--"Mis amigos. Los que me ayudaran con las clases"--ella le cogió la mano--"Ven, quiero presentártelos".  
  
Severus se levantó y se fue con ella hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados. Ocuparon dos sillas vacías.  
  
--"¡Vaya Silvart!"--exclamó un joven de cabello plateado como el de ella y ojos de un azul tan claro que casi parecían translúcidos.--"¿Así que este es Severus Snape? ¿No?".  
  
Silvart asintió al tiempo que miraba a Severus con cariño.  
  
--"Ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Silvart me hablaba mucho de ti en sus cartas"--el joven le alargó la mano.--"Yo soy Alexis Dragg. Soy primo hermano de Silvart".  
  
--"Severus Snape. Encantado de conocerte"--Severus estrechó la mano del joven.  
  
Uno por uno empezaron a presentarse todos:  
  
--"Yo soy Max Brer"--habló un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.  
  
--"Y yo Angel Proof"--este chico también tenía el pelo cobrizo pero de un tono más oscuro y sus ojos eran castaños.  
  
--"Mi nombre es Anabel Golden"--la joven estrechó su mano. Tenía una larga melena de un tono rubio dorado y los ojos eran azules salpicados de gotitas doradas.  
  
--"Yo soy Penelope Darksun"--la chica apretó su mano vigorosamente. Llevaba su negro pelo recogido en una cola alta y sus ojos negros lo miraban con curiosidad.  
  
--"Mi turno. Me llamo Valerie Fire"--la muchacha que hablaba ahora tenía una impresionante melena de un tono rojo fuego y ojos verdes y ambarinos.  
  
Severus observó a los que faltaban todavía. Sólo quedaban tres por presentarse. Se levantó una joven y se acercó, dándole la mano.  
  
--"Yo soy Samantha Sky"--apretó su mano y se sentó. Esta tenía el pelo de un tono azul oscuro, casi negro, y ojos de un color entre amarillo y anaranjado.  
  
Se acercó el joven que había hablado con Dumbledore.  
  
--"Mi nombre es Jonh Greentea"--estrechó la mano de Severus.--"Espero que la trates bien"--dijo mientras miraba a Silvart.  
  
--"Por supuesto. Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño"--dijo Severus. El joven sonrió y volvió a su silla.  
  
Se levantó la última joven.  
  
--"Blanche Fantasie"--apretó su mano levemente y se sentó. Tenía el pelo por los hombros y era de un blanco sorprendente y sus ojos eran de un azul chispeante.  
  
--"Bueno. Creo que una vez ya están hechas las presentaciones podemos seguir comiendo"--dijo Silvart cuando todos estuvieron sentados.--"¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o volvemos a la mesa?"--preguntó ella dirigiéndose a Severus.  
  
--"Quedémonos aquí. Así aprovecho y voy conociendo mejor a tus amigos"--contestó él mirándola. Ella sonrió y asintió. Se sirvieron la comida y empezaron a charlar.  
  
Severus pronto se vio arrastrado en una conversación con Alexis, el primo de Silvart. Primero se dedicó a interrogarle sobre la marcha de su relación.  
  
--"Te puedo asegurar que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"--le dijo Severus.  
  
--"Y... bueno... ¿pensáis formalizar la relación?"--preguntó Alexis en voz baja.  
  
Severus se sonrojó un poco.  
  
--"Bueno... eso es algo que todavía no hemos discutido"--dijo él. Y añadió--"Aunque espero poder formalizarla pronto".  
  
Alexis sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.  
  
--"Pues ánimo y a ver cuando fijáis una fecha"--le dijo alegremente--"Y si necesitas ayuda o consejos no dudes en llamarme".  
  
--"Gracias Alexis"--agradeció Severus. Le caía bien aquel chico. La verdad es que se parecía mucho a ella, la única diferencia eran los ojos.  
  
Después la conversación derivó hacia Hogwarts y las clases de Silvart.  
  
Cuando finalizaron la comida, Severus y Silvart condujeron al grupo hacia la sala de profesores para presentarles al resto de compañeros. Cuando entraron ya estaban esperándoles.  
  
--"Bien"--dijo Silvart--"Creo que empezaré con las presentaciones y os diré a que raza pertenece cada uno de mis amigos".  
  
Empezó a nombrarlos uno a uno y después de su nombre especificaba su clase:  
  
Alexis era como ella, un dragón plateado. Anabel era un dragón dorado, Valerie era un dragón, Jonh era un dragón verde, Blanche un dragón blanco, Max uno cobrizo, Penelope era un dragón negro, Samantha pertenecía a los azules y Angel era un dragón broncíneo.  
  
Cuando ella terminó se acercó Dumbledore.  
  
--"De verdad que os estamos muy agradecidos de que hayáis podido venir"--les dijo mientras les miraba. Añadió--"Por cierto, me dijo Silvart que algunos de vosotros os quedaríais una vez finalizadas las clases prácticas para ayudar en la protección de la escuela"--esto último lo dijo seriamente.  
  
Las miradas de todos los presentes se oscurecieron. Desde el regreso de Voldemort se habían incrementado las medidas de seguridad en la escuela, sobre todo para proteger a Harry Potter y a los alumnos que eran hijos de muggles.  
  
--"Sí"--dijo Alexis.--"Pero todavía no hemos decidido quienes nos quedaremos. Estamos pensando en ir turnándonos, quedándonos cinco cada vez".  
  
--"Muy bien"--asintió Dumbledore.--"Y ahora Silvart os acompañará a vuestras habitaciones para que podáis descansar un poco".  
  
Se despidieron de los profesores y siguieron a Severus y a Silvart por los pasillos. Estos los condujeron hasta una de las torres, la Torre Andrómeda, situada entre la Torre de Gryffindor y la Torre de Astronomía. Había nueve habitaciones bien acondicionadas en las cuales ya ardían un gratificante fuego. Sus cosas ya estaban allí, sin desempaquetar.  
  
--"Bueno. Espero que las habitaciones sean de vuestro agrado"--dijo Severus.--"Esta es una de las mejores torres".  
  
--"Sí. Además se os a puesto aquí para que tengáis más intimidad"--explicó Silvart.--"La contraseña para que podáis entrar en la torre es "Rayo azul"."--les indicó.  
  
--"Ahora os dejamos para que podáis desempaquetar vuestras cosas y descanséis un rato"--habló Severus.--"Nos veremos en la cena."--y dicho esto salió.  
  
Silvart se quedó unos instantes más hablando con sus amigos y después salió tras él. Salieron de la torre y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras.  
  
--"Son muy agradables tus amigos"--comentó Severus mientras caminaban.  
  
--"¿Verdad que sí?"--dijo ella.--"Lo mejor de todo es que siempre que los necesito puedo contar con ellos. Por cierto, ¿De que hablabais Alexis y tu durante la comida?"--le preguntó mientras le miraba inquisitivamente.  
  
--"Eso es un secreto"--contestó él. Silvart puso las manos en sus costados y empezó ha hacerle cosquillas.  
  
--"Pues me lo vas a decir"--insistió ella mirándolo divertida.  
  
Severus intentaba soltarse mientras se reía.  
  
--"¡Para por favor! No vas a conseguir que te lo diga... por ahora"--Silvart se enfurruñó pero dejó de hacerle cosquillas. Severus recuperó el aliento.--"No te preocupes, que algún día te enterarás."--le dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura y la apretaba contra su costado.  
  
Silvart iba a decir algo pero no pudo. Inesperadamente un globo lleno de agua le dio en la cabeza, dejándola chorreando. Abrió la boca con la sorpresa. Severus empezó a reír otra vez pero se le cortó la risa de inmediato cuando un segundo globo le dio de lleno, dejándolo en la misma situación que Silvart. Sorprendido empezó a mirar en todas direcciones.  
  
--"¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"--aquella voz chillona no era otra que la de Peeves.--"¡¡¡Os he dadoooooo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Atención que vienen másssssss!!!!"--bramó mientras aparecía de detrás de una armadura con un arsenal de globos llenos de agua. Empezó a lanzarlos mientras Severus y Silvart corrían por los pasillos, esquivando los proyectiles. Para cuando consiguieron llegar a las mazmorras, estaban empapados y sin aliento. Desde luego, no había forma de deshacerse de esa molestia de Peeves. El único que le tenía controlado era el Barón Sanguinario, y en aquellos momentos no se encontraba por allí.  
  
Entraron en la habitación de Severus maldiciendo al poltergeist. Silvart murmuró una palabra y prendió un fuego en la chimenea. Se acercó para secarse un poco. Severus la siguió y se puso a su lado.  
  
--"Creo que voy a cambiarme la túnica"--dijo él.--"Esta aún tardará en secarse un buen rato y no me apetece coger un resfriado".  
  
--"A tus alumnos seguro que les gustaría que te pusieras enfermo por unos días"--dijo Silvart en tono divertido.  
  
--"Probablemente"--contestó él.--"Pero no les voy a dar el gusto. Además tampoco me apetece que la señora Pomfrey me de su poción para curar los resfriados. No quiero pasarme todo el día echando humo por las orejas. Es realmente incómodo".  
  
Silvart intentó imaginarse a Severus con las orejas humeantes, lo cual le produjo un ataque de risa.  
  
--"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?"--Severus la miró extrañado por el súbito ataque.  
  
--"Nada, nada"--dijo cuando se calmó un poco.--"Es que trataba de imaginarte echando humo por las orejas. Y no he podido resistirlo. Es demasiado hilarante"--todavía reía un poco.  
  
--"Pues yo no le veo la gracia. Habría que verte a ti pareciendo una chimenea"--contestó él un poco molesto.  
  
--"Venga hombre, no te enfades que era broma"--dijo ella cuando notó el tono de voz de Severus. Se acercó y le abrazó. Severus la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el mojado pelo.  
  
--"Creo que tendría que ir a cambiarte o tu también te pondrás enferma"--le sugirió Severus.  
  
--"Sí, tienes razón. Además, ahora que me acuerdo, todavía tengo algunos trabajos por corregir"--comentó ella.--"¿Nos vemos luego en la cena?".  
  
--"¿Tan tarde? Esta tarde quería estar un rato contigo"--se quejó Severus.--"¿Tantas cosas tienes que hacer?".  
  
--"Sí. También tengo que hablar con mis amigos para preparar las próximas clases"--Silvart le miró y le dio beso.--"Así que no te enfades".  
  
--"¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?"--ronroneó Severus abrazándola.  
  
Silvart frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviera pensándoselo.  
  
--"No se, no se..."--dijo ella.  
  
Severus se inclinó y le murmuró algo en el oído.  
  
--"Creo que me has convencido. Eres un chantajista"--le dio una suave palmadita en la mejilla.  
  
--"A mucha honra"--contestó él mientras la soltaba del abrazo.  
  
Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa, dónde había un tarro con polvos flú. Cogió unos pocos y volvió al lado de él.  
  
--"Bueno. Mejor me marcho. Esta ropa empieza a resultar incómoda"--Silvart lanzó los polvos a la chimenea mientras decía a dónde quería ir.  
  
--"Hasta la cena entonces"--se despidió Severus. Ella le lanzó un beso al aire y desapareció por la chimenea.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Severus llegó al comedor para la cena se encontró con que Silvart ya le estaba esperando. Le sorprendió no ver a ninguno de sus amigos. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.  
  
--"¿Dónde están tus amigos?"--preguntó un poco extrañado.  
  
--"¡Oh! Han ido a cenar a Hogsmeade."--contestó ella.--"No les apetecía quedarse aquí. Nos habían invitado a ir pero... les dije que teníamos algo pendiente"--le dijo mirándole con un brillito extraño en los ojos.  
  
--"Por supuesto. Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente"--murmuró él con una sonrisa.  
  
--"¿Se puede saber de que habláis pareja?"--sonó la voz de Flitwick.  
  
Los dos le miraron.  
  
--"¡No!"--respondieron al mismo tiempo. El profesor no insistió más. Desde luego con aquellos dos no había forma de enterarse de ningún cotilleo.  
  
Después de la cena, se reunieron todos los maestros en la sala de profesores para tomarse un te y charlar un poco más tranquilamente que en el comedor.  
  
--"¿Cuándo tienes la primera clase con tus amigos?"--preguntó Minerva mientras removía su te.  
  
--"Tengo pensado empezar mañana. Aunque solo quiero hacer una toma de contacto entre los alumnos y mis compañeros"--explicó Silvart mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego.  
  
--"La verdad es que tus amigos son muy agradables"--dijo Remus.--"Nunca pensé que los dragones podían ser así".  
  
--"Tieneg gazón Remus"--apoyó Fleur. Le había sorprendido como eran aquellos chicos después de la mala experiencia que tuvo con dragones el año anterior.  
  
--"Sí, son muy buena gente"--dijo Silvart.--"Además, me alegro de que se queden después de las clases para ayudarnos a proteger Hogwarts. Toda ayuda siempre es bienvenida."  
  
--"Eso lo agradecemos todos"--habló Dumbledore.--"No creo que los mortífagos se acerquen tanto si descubren que tenemos dragones protegiendo la escuela"--suspiró.--"Cuanto desearía que todo esto no fuera necesario".  
  
--"Eso lo querríamos todos Albus"--dijo Severus.--"Y algunos más que otros"--añadió en voz baja para sí mismo.  
  
Silvart le oyó le apretó la mano, dándole ánimo. Albus, que también tenía el oído muy fino, se acercó y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro.  
  
--"No te preocupes Severus. Ya verás como todo esto acabará bien"--dijo en tono tranquilizador.  
  
--"Eso espero Albus pero, ¿cuándo terminará?"--su voz sonaba amarga.  
  
La sala estaba en silencio. La respuesta a aquella pregunta no la sabía nadie, ni siquiera Sybill, la profesora de adivinación (en el caso de que consiguiera encontrar su "ojo interior") conocía la respuesta. Pero todos esperaban que la guerra terminase pronto.  
  
Se recibían noticias constantemente de la muerte de muggles sin ningún motivo aparente. Otros aparecían torturados y de algunos ni siquiera se sabía el paradero.  
  
Por el momento no había habido ningún ataque contra aurores o padres de alumnos de la escuela. Todos temían la hora de la llegada del correo por si entraba algún búho con una carta negra, lo que indicaba que un familiar de algún alumno de la escuela había caído.  
  
--"¡Bueno señores!"--exclamó Albus.--"Creo que no es hora de entristecerse y preocuparse. Eso solo nos provocará pesadillas y no podremos dormir."--dijo en tono un poco más animado.  
  
El resto de profesores parecieron animarse un poco tras las palabras del director y regresaron a sus charlas.  
  
--"Bien. Creo que yo me voy a dormir"--dijo levantándose y disimulando un bostezo.--"Buenas noches a todos. Mañana los veo en el desayuno".  
  
Los demás maestros también le desearon buenas noches y salió de la sala.  
  
--"Si me disculpáis"--dijo Severus mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía tras Silvart.  
  
La mayoría de sus compañeros de profesión no pudieron evitar mirarlo ir con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Severus alcanzó a Silvart a mitad de camino. Se acercó por detrás sin hacer ruido y la cogió por la cintura.  
  
--"¿Creías que ibas a escapar tan fácilmente?"--le murmuró al oído.  
  
--"No. Pero casi lo consigo"--contestó ella.--"Y ahora que el cazador tiene a la presa... ¿qué?"--su voz tenía un tono sugerente.  
  
--"No se... creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer con mi presa"--dijo Severus con voz suave.  
  
Llegaron a la habitación de Silvart, entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Ninguno de los dos saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Severus y Silvart entraron a la mañana siguiente al comedor fueron recibidos con un montón de nerviosos murmullos que procedían de los alumnos de quinto curso. Esto no les sorprendió demasiado. A fin de cuentas, aquel día iban a tener su primera clase con dragones.  
  
Como Severus pudo comprobar al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, gran parte de los alumnos de quinto todavía tenían la mayor parte del desayuno en el plato. Los nervios habían hecho un nudo en su estómago y no parecían capaces ni siquiera de tomar un vaso de leche.  
  
--"Creo que voy a intentar tranquilizarlos un poco"--le dijo a Silvart.  
  
--"Me parece una buena idea"--asintió ella mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los alumnos de Gryffindor, que compartían la clase con los Slytherin. Allí también habían nervios, aunque menos que entre los alumnos de la otra casa.  
  
--"Creo que a los de Gryffindor no tengo que calmarlos. Parecen bastante tranquilos"--le comentó a Severus.--"Aunque ya veremos luego como están, en cuanto tengan a nueve dragones en las narices"--sonrió.  
  
--"Sí, tienes razón. Muy valientes ahora pero después ya veremos"--comentó Severus.--"Es típicamente Gryffindor"--tenía una sonrisa ligeramente despreciativa "made in" Severus, exclusiva para los alumnos que no pertenecían a su casa.  
  
--"Bueno. Te espero en la mesa"--dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa alta, donde estaban desayunando el resto de profesores.  
  
Severus se dirigió donde estaban sus alumnos y después de unos cinco minutos también ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Silvart ya le había preparado un café y le había puesto un par de tostadas en el plato.  
  
--"Muchas gracias"--Severus acarició su mano. Aquel era uno de los pocos gestos cariñosos que le dedicaba en público. Severus no era muy dado a demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos ante sus alumnos, principalmente porque tenía que mantener su imagen de profesor duro e inflexible.  
  
--"De nada cariño"--respondió ella. Esta vez Severus no se atragantó, puesto que ella lo llamaba cariño muchas veces en privado. Silvart comprendía que Severus quería mantener su imagen y en muy contadas ocasiones se dirigía a él de esa forma en público.  
  
Cuando estaban a mitad del desayuno entraron en el comedor Alexis, Anabel, Max, Penelope y Valerie. Estas dos últimas tenían una cara de sueño impresionante. Les saludaron agitando levemente la mano y se sentaron en la mesa donde comieron el día anterior.  
  
--"Creo que tus "dragones" van a estar un poco lentos de reflejos hoy"--comentó Severus divertido mientras veía como Penelope casi tiraba su taza al intentar cogerla".  
  
--"Pues más les vale espabilarse o me encargaré de despertarlos con agua fría"--la voz de Silvart sonaba ligeramente enfadada.  
  
--"Siempre puedes llamar a Peeves y darle unos cuantos globos"--dijo él recordando el ataque del día anterior.  
  
--"Esa sería una buena idea"--Silvart sonrió solo de pensarlo.--"Aunque de todas formas en la clase de hoy no tenía pensado que empezaran las prácticas. Sólo quería que los alumnos se acostumbraran a los dragones sin morirse del susto"--añadió ella.  
  
Severus la miró, dudando de si hacer una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía varios días.  
  
--"Esto... Silvart. Yo quería preguntarte..."--empezó con voz dudosa.  
  
--"Creo que se lo que quieres preguntarme"--le cortó ella mirándole.--"Quieres saber si yo también me transformaré en dragón, ¿no?"--inquirió tranquilamente.  
  
--"Sí, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad"--Severus la miraba interrogativamente.  
  
--"No creo que me transforme. Tengo que mantener un control sobre los alumnos y convirtiéndome en dragón tal vez lo único que conseguiría es asustarlos"--explicó ella.--"¿Te habría molestado mucho que me transformara?"--le preguntó suavemente mientras apretaba su mano.  
  
--"No, al contrario"--dijo él cubriendo la mano de ella con la suya.--"Me habría gustado verte en tu forma de dragón. Nunca he visto un dragón plateado de cerca y si en tu forma animal eres tan hermosa como en tu forma humana, entonces es algo digno de ver"--explicó Severus mirándola cariñosamente.  
  
Silvart contuvo el impulso de darle un beso allí mismo cuando le dijo aquello.  
  
--"Severus, eso es lo más hermoso que me han dicho nunca"--dijo ella con voz emocionada.  
  
--"Sólo he dicho la verdad"--Severus acarició levemente su mano.  
  
--"Entonces, ¿de verdad te gustaría verme en mi forma de dragón?"--preguntó ella tímidamente.  
  
--"Claro que sí"--dijo él.--"Es algo que me encantaría".  
  
--"Bueno... hace mucho tiempo que no me transformo. Aunque podría hablar con Hagrid para que vigilara a los chicos mientras yo estoy en mi forma dragonil"--comentó ella después de pensárselo un momento.--"Además, creo que Albus también quería venir a mi clase para ver a mis amigos en su estado natural. Podrá ayudar a Hagrid"--dijo bastante más animada.  
  
--"A esa hora yo no tengo clase así que puedo ir a veros"--le indicó Severus.  
  
Silvart se quedó pensativa un momento. Después le miró fijamente y le dijo:  
  
--"Entonces pídemelo. Quiero que me lo digas directamente. Solo lo haré si tu me lo pides"--su voz era seria y firme.  
  
Severus clavó sus ojos negros en los azul cobalto de ella.  
  
--"Quiero que te transformes en dragón"--le dijo con un tono seguro en su voz.  
  
Silvart sonrió.  
  
--"Entonces lo haré. Voy a informar a Dumbledore de los cambios"--dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al director. Le murmuró algo al oído, este asintió y ella volvió a ocupar su puesto.  
  
--"¿Qué te ha dicho?"--preguntó Severus.  
  
--"Que no hay ningún problema. Luego avisará a Hagrid"--le contó ella.--"Cuando termine con el desayuno iré a hablar con mis amigos para comentarles los cambios".  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Silvart se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. Miró nuevamente a Severus.  
  
--"¿De verdad estás seguro de que quieres que me transforme?"--volvió a preguntar.  
  
--"Sí, muy seguro"--asintió él.  
  
--"Pues entonces nos veremos en mi clase"--dijo ella.--"Hasta luego".  
  
Severus la vio salir del comedor junto a sus amigos. No quería reconocerlo pero estaba realmente nervioso. Ella iba a transformarse en dragón sólo porque él se lo había pedido. Por fin vería su otra mitad. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su despacho. Tenía que preparar una clase que empezaría en quince minutos y después...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Como Severus pudo comprobar cuando salió al exterior, Silvart había reunido a todos sus alumnos cerca del campo de Quidditch. Dumbledore y Hagrid también estaban allí. Se apresuró para alcanzarlos.  
  
Silvart estaba explicando a los estudiantes cual sería el funcionamiento de la clase.  
  
--"Bueno chicos. Hoy vais a tener vuestra primera experiencia con dragones. Aunque para algunos será la segunda"--dijo mientras miraba a Harry.--"Hoy no tendréis que poner en práctica los hechizos que hemos estado estudiando. Mi objetivo es que os acostumbréis a estar rodeados de dragones sin que os de un ataque de pánico, ¿de acuerdo?.--explicó.--"Para haceros las cosas un poco más fáciles yo también me transformaré en dragón."--hubo una explosión de murmullos asombrados entre los alumnos.--"¡Silencio por favor! Como podéis ver están aquí el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y el profesor Hagrid. Si en algún momento tenéis alguna duda preguntadles a ellos."--dijo mientras miraba hacia las puertas del castillo. Estas se abrieron y empezaron a salir los amigos de Silvart.  
  
--"Bien, mis compañeros ya vienen, así que si tenéis alguna pregunta podéis hacerla ahora."--les indicó.  
  
Ron levantó la mano.  
  
--"¿Cuándo seas un dragón podremos hablar contigo?"--preguntó.  
  
--"¡Por supuesto Ron! Si tenéis alguna duda que los otros profesores no puedan contestaros no dudéis en preguntarme a mi o a cualquiera de los otros dragones, ¿vale?"--contestó ella. Los alumnos asintieron.  
  
Silvart se acercó hacia los otros maestros.  
  
--"Muchas gracias por ayudarme"--les dijo a los tres.  
  
--"No es necesario que nos lo agradezcas. No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo"--dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
--"¡Y que lo digas! Nunca creí que vería dragones como vosotros."--Hagrid estaba más ilusionado que un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.  
  
Silvart les sonrió, se volvió hacia Severus y se lo llevó aparte.  
  
--"Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte"--le dijo seriamente.--"No quiero que el verme transformada en dragón afecte a nuestra relación. No lo soportaría Severus".  
  
--"Esto no cambiará en nada a nuestra relación. Simplemente me ayudará a conocer esa parte de ti que nunca he visto"--le contestó mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.  
  
--"Pues entonces será mejor que empecemos"--Silvart se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.  
  
Se alejaron un poco de los alumnos y profesores y se desperdigaron. Evidentemente, al tomar cuerpo de dragón necesitaban espacio. Se miraron entre ellos durante un instante y después empezaron a emanar luces de diferentes colores, que se iban incrementando a medida que su cuerpo cambiaba.  
  
El campo de quidditch parecía una feria con tanto colorido. Al cabo de unos minutos las luces empezaron a remitir para comenzar a desvelar las formas que habían debajo.  
  
Tras una resplandor rojizo emergió el inmenso cuerpo de un dragón rojo: Valerie. Tendría una envergadura de por lo menos 20 metros desde la punta de la cola hasta el hocico, del cual salían sendas volutas de humo gris. Volvió sus ojos entre verdosos y ambarinos hacia las personas que estaban más abajo y extendió las alas. Después miró las formas que la rodeaban.  
  
Tras una luz azul apareció la que se suponía que era Samantha. Su cuerpo recubierto de escamas azules era algo más pequeño que el de Valerie, pero lo compensaba con unos impresionantes cuernos negro-azulados que le sobresalían de la cabeza. Sacudió sus alas para desentumecerlas.  
  
Cuando se extinguieron la luz verde y la negra dejaron ver a Jonh y a Penelope. El primero mediría alrededor de unos 16 metros de envergadura y su lomo estaba surcado por una cresta de pequeños cuernos. Penelope tendría unos 15 metros y por su hocico entreabierto se asomaban unos terroríficos colmillos.  
  
Después de estos dos pudieron ver a Anabel y a Max que empezaban a desplegar sus alas, provocando auténticas ventoleras. Anabel tenía un cuerpo de 18 metros recubierto de pequeñas escamas doradas que refulgían con la luz del sol. Alzó la cabeza y lanzó un potente bramido. Max volvió sus enormes ojos hacia ella y respondió a su llamada extendiendo sus alas de color cobre. Mediría sobre unos 16 metros y tenía una complexión bastante ligera para su tamaño.  
  
Los dos siguientes fueron Angel y Blanche. Estos dos eran los más pequeños en tamaño, aunque Blanche era ligeramente más grande que Angel. El dragón blanco sacudió su cabeza y miró al sol con cierto desagrado. Los dragones blancos adoraban el frío y el moderado calor del sol invernal le molestaba. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto de unas escamas blancas excepto en las alas, que tenían un color iridiscente. Angel era, entre todos los dragones, el más pequeño. Mediría unos 14 metros pero esto quedaba compensado por una robusta constitución. Los dragones broncineos como él eran extremadamente ágiles debido a su tamaño. Soltó un pequeño gruñido y se volteó para ver a los dos que faltaban.  
  
Tras una luz gris-plateada apareció Alexis. Mediría unos 18 metros y su cuerpo se encontraba recubierto por unas extrañas escamas que parecían líquidas y que reflejaban todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sacudió un poco sus alas y centró su atención en el último haz de luz.  
  
A Silvart le estaba costando un poco transformarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y por eso le requirió más tiempo que a los demás. Todos los ojos, tanto de dragones como de las personas que allí habían, estaban centrados en ella.  
  
Cuando empezó a remitir la luz que la rodeaba y empezó a dejarse ver, todos dejaron escapar el aire que habían retenido en los pulmones sin darse cuenta. Ante ellos se erguía su profesora, con un tamaño de unos 19 metros y un esbelto cuerpo surcado de aquellas pequeñas escamas plateadas. Se movió un poco haciendo que se marcaran sus músculos y extendió las alas, sacudiéndolas varias veces antes de volver a plegarlas. Después volvió su atención hacia los dragones que la rodeaban e intentó un remedo de sonrisa, que pareció más un suave gruñido. Giró sus ojos azul cobalto hacia los alumnos y profesores y los observó un momento.  
  
Los estudiantes la contemplaban con los ojos como platos, realmente maravillados. Después centró sus ojos en otros ojos negros que la miraban intensamente.  
  
Severus no podía creer que aquella maravilla de la naturaleza fuera ella. Era mucho más preciosa e impresionante de lo que había esperado. Sus compañeros también resultaban increíbles pero no eran como ella. Silvart simplemente era perfecta.  
  
Lo que Silvart leía en los ojos de Severus era algo que le resultaba difícil de creer. ¡La quería a pesar de ver lo que era!. Aquello era más de lo que ella podía esperar. Esto la alegró mucho y después de unos instantes decidió acercarse a los alumnos.  
  
--"Bien chicos"--su voz sonaba grave y algo ronca, pero seguía siendo su voz.--"Ya estamos todos listos. Ahora lo que podéis hacer es acercaros a nosotros. Podéis tocarnos, hablarnos e incluso podéis subir sobre nuestro lomo. Ninguno de nosotros os haremos daño."--les dijo.  
  
Los estudiantes los miraban un poco recelosos y volvían sus ojos interrogativos hacia los tres profesores que estaban con ellos.  
  
--"Vamos muchachos, no os harán nada"--les indicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
Hagrid ya se había acercado a Valerie, la de mayor tamaño entre todos, y le acariciaba la testa, que ella había puesto al alcance de su mano. Estaba realmente entusiasmado.  
  
Viendo que los alumnos todavía recelaban un poco, Severus se acercó a Silvart. Ello le miró y agachó su cabeza.  
  
--"Como veis no hacen nada"--les Severus mientras señalaba a Hagrid que ahora estaba con Penelope, la cual también quería que le rascaran la cabeza.  
  
--"Eres realmente preciosa Silvart"--le dijo Severus en voz baja cuando volvió de nuevo su atención hacia ella.  
  
--"Muchas gracias Severus. Me alegro de que no te hayas asustado de mi apariencia"--contestó ella con aquella extraña voz. Notó movimiento a su alrededor y giró la cabeza. Sonrió mentalmente.--"Parece que por fin se atreven"--dijo señalando a los estudiantes.  
  
Severus volteó a mirarlos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían acercado a Alexis y Jonh y intentaban mantener una conversación con ellos mientras los observaban con expresión maravillada. Draco y Ginny se habían acercado a Anabel, la cual les estaba ofreciendo su ala derecha para que subieran por ella hasta su lomo. Procurando no hacerle daño, treparon hasta allí y se sentaron entre sus enormes omoplatos.  
  
Neville y Seamus se habían aproximado a Angel, el más pequeño de todos y le acariciaban el cuello mientras él parecía explicarles alguna cosa con una voz grave y baja.  
  
Algunos alumnos de Slytherin se acercaron donde estaban Blanche y Max. Y los que quedaban, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin se aproximaron hacia Samantha, Penelope y Valerie, que miraban con cierta pena como se alejaba Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid se reunió con Dumbledore y se acercaron hacia Silvart y Severus, el cual acariciaba con suavidad el largo cuello de ella.  
  
--"¡Bien, bien!"--exclamó Dumbledore sonriente.--"Ha sido todo un éxito. No se ha desmayado ninguno y parecen estar pasándolo muy bien."  
  
--"Silvart, ¿te molestaría mucho si vengo a ver tus clases a partir de hoy?"--preguntó Hagrid mirándola esperanzado.  
  
--"¡Por supuesto que no Hagrid! Ven cuando quieras"--respondió ella.--"Estoy seguro de que un par de amigas mías no desdeñaran tus atenciones cuando terminen las prácticas"--dijo divertida mientras miraba a Valerie y Penelope. Hagrid se puso rojo y le dio las gracias.  
  
--"Bueno. ¿Alguno de los tres quiere subirse a mi lomo?"--preguntó mientras extendía su ala izquierda.  
  
--"Yo creo que no. Ya estoy mayor para eso"--dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid también negó con la cabeza y dijo que volvía con las otras dos dragonas, que le lanzaban de vez en cuando alguna mirada lastimosa.  
  
--"Pues entonces creo que lo intentaré yo"--dijo Severus mientras se dirigía hacia el ala. Puso con cuidado un pie sobre ella y cuando comprobó que no le hacía daño subió hasta arriba. Se sentó entre las alas de ella y acarició su lomo.  
  
Silvart volteó su cabeza para verle.  
  
--"¿Te apetece dar un pequeño paseo?"--le preguntó.--"Será tu primer vuelo en dragón".  
  
Severus pareció dudar un momento pero después recordó que estaba sobre la espalda de la mujer a la que quería y que ella nunca le dejaría caer.  
  
--"De acuerdo pero... ¿dónde me cojo?"--miró a su alrededor buscando algún asidero. Pero ella no tenía ninguna pequeña cresta a la que cogerse.  
  
--"Eso lo arreglo enseguida"--contestó ella alegremente. Murmuró unas extrañas palabras y apareció alrededor de su cuello una especie de riendas.--"Cógelas y agárrate bien. El despegue puede ser algo brusco"--le dijo.  
  
Severus asintió y se cogió con fuerza a las riendas al tiempo que apretaba sus piernas entorno a su espalda.  
  
--"¡Allá vamos!"--exclamó ella y encogió sus patas para tomar impulso.  
  
Severus cerró los ojos involuntariamente y notó una sacudida un poco brusca, al tiempo tenía la sensación de que su estómago se iba hacia abajo. Cuando notó que paraban las turbulencias volvió a abrir los ojos.  
  
Se encontraban a muchos metros sobre el suelo. El aire allí arriba no era tan frío como el de abajo. Probablemente, ella había buscado una corriente de aire caliente. Desde allí podía ver todos los alrededores de Hogwarts y en la distancia se podía ver incluso Londres.  
  
--"¿Cómo vas cariño?"--preguntó Silvart girando levemente la cabeza para verle.  
  
--"¡Estupendamente!"--gritó él para hacerse oír.--"¡Esto es maravilloso!".  
  
Silvart lanzó un gruñido satisfecho y sobrevoló el bosque prohibido. En un claro pudieron ver algunos centauros que les miraban sorprendidos.  
  
Después de dar algunas vueltas, Silvart emprendió el camino de regreso. El aterrizaje fue mucho más suave que el despegue.  
  
Una vez se hubo posado en el suelo extendió su ala para que Severus pudiera bajar. Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, Silvart se alejó un poco y empezó a rodearse de la misma luz plateada de antes. Cuando la luz se extinguió volvió a aparecer con su cuerpo humano. Se acercó a Severus con una sonrisa.  
  
--"Ha sido un paseo verdaderamente increíble"--le dijo él cuando estuvieron juntos.--"Una experiencia inolvidable".  
  
--"Me alegro de que te haya gustado"--Silvart lo miró con un brillo radiante en los ojos.--"Cuando quieras lo repetimos"--añadió.--"Creo que ya es hora de dar por finalizada la clase"--empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpida por una carcajada de Severus que miraba realmente divertido algo que había a su espalda. Silvart, extrañada, se giró para mirar. Y se echó a reír. La visión no era para menos.  
  
Unos metros más allá de ellos estaba el impresionante dragón rojo, Valerie, tumbada patas arriba mientras Hagrid y unos cuantos alumnos le rascaban la inmensa tripa. La cara de felicidad que ponía el dragón era realmente cómica, incluso le caían las babas de lo bien que estaba.  
  
Se acercaron al grupo y Silvart requirió la atención de sus alumnos.  
  
--"Bueno chicos, por hoy ya está bien"--les dijo. Y miró a sus amigos--"Y vosotros ya podéis volver a la forma humana".  
  
Poco a poco se vieron rodeados de las luces de colores y cuando se extinguían aparecían de nuevo el grupo de chicos y chicas en su cuerpo humano. La única que parecía un poco reticente era Valerie, pero tras un toque de atención por parte de Silvart, se transformó a regañadientes.  
  
--"Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien"--habló Silvart.--"Pero la próxima clase no será tan divertida porque tendréis que empezar a poner en práctica vuestros conocimientos"--explicó.--"Ahora os sugiero que vayáis a descansar un rato antes de la comida. Se terminó la clase".  
  
Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron al castillo comentando emocionados la clase tan estupenda que habían tenido. Desgraciadamente, como había dicho su profesora, la siguiente clase no sería tan fácil.  
  
Silvart se reunió con Severus, que estaba hablando con Dumbledore y Hagrid. Al poco se les unieron el resto de dragones.  
  
--"No ha estado mal para ser una toma de contacto"--dijo Alexis.--"Por cierto Severus, ¿qué tal por ahí arriba?"--le preguntó refiriendose al pequeño paseo que habían dado él y Silvart.  
  
--"Sinceramente, increíble"--contestó sonriendo. En su vida había disfrutado de una experiencia semejante. Volar con la escoba no era lo mismo que volar a lomos de un dragón.  
  
--"Bueno señores y señoritas"--habló Albus.--"Creo que ustedes también deberían descansar un poco antes de la comida. Nos veremos en el comedor"--y se dirigió junto con Hagrid al castillo.  
  
Poco después les siguieron los que quedaban. Severus y Silvart iban tras ellos, caminando juntos.  
  
--"Creo que voy a darme un baño para relajar mis músculos"--dijo ella.--"Hacía tanto tiempo que no me transformaba que ahora me duele todo"--arqueó un poco la espalda y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás.  
  
--"Si quieres puedo darte una poción que te relaje un poco los músculos"--le dijo Severus mirándola.--"O...".  
  
--"¿O qué?"--Silvart se acercó un poco y le dio un ligero empujón con la cadera.  
  
--"O puedo darte un pequeño masaje"--terminó él con voz suave.  
  
Silvart se llevó dos dedos a los labios dándose ligeros golpecitos, como si estuviera pensando.  
  
--"Pues entonces me parece que vas a tener darme un masajito..."--le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Cuando entraron al castillo se dirigieron hacia las torres con el resto del grupo y se separaron cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Torre Andrómeda. Se despidieron de ellos y quedaron en verse en la comida.  
  
Severus y Silvart se dirigieron a la torre donde vivía ella y desaparecieron en la habitación hasta la hora de la comida.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡He conseguido terminar este capítulooooooooooooo!!! Mil perdones por el retraso, pero he estado un poquito ocupada y no podía escribir. Espero que esta tardanza no se vuelva a repetir. Además ya tengo el próximo capítulo en mente. Empiezan los problemas con los mortífagos y probablemente sea un capítulo un poco triste (si escribo lo que tengo pensado). Pero ya veremos.  
  
Ahora contesto a los reviews:  
  
Cali-chan: ¡Muchas graciassssss! Tienes razón, ya era hora de darle al pobre de Sevvie un poquito de felicidad, que se la merece. Y mil perdones por tardar tanto con este capítulo.  
  
Patty Potter: ¡Gracias a ti también! La verdad, Sevvie sabe hacer muchas cosas, que no hay que olvidarse de que es humano, no una piedra. Y por cierto, el final no será triste, pero algún episodio sí que lo será, como por ejemplo el siguiente. Lo dicho, me gustan los finales felices.  
  
Mithril: muchas gracias. Y como he mencionado antes: Mil perdones por el retraso.  
  
Ahora ya he terminado. Una última cosa, aunque no menos importante: ¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!!! ¡¡¡GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! 


	10. Doloroso San Valentin

¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevooo!!! Esta vez no he tardado tanto como con el anterior capítulo. Espero que este os guste. Los reviews los comento al final. Sin nada más que añadir, os dejo con el capitulo.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 10: Doloroso San Valentín.  
  
Como muy bien les había advertido Silvart, las siguientes clases que tuvieron con los dragones eran un auténtico infierno. No sólo tenían que intentar alcanzar sus puntos débiles sino que también tenían que esquivar los ataques que ellos les lanzaban. Cuando terminaban las clases más de un alumno tenía que pasar por las manos de la señora Pomfrey para que les curara las pequeñas heridas. La mayoría de veces eran pequeñas quemaduras y rasguños sin importancia. Ninguno de los dragones lanzaba ningún ataque fuerte que pudiera provocar males mayores.  
  
Silvart ya no se transformó en ninguna clase más ya que de otra forma no podría controlar a los alumnos ni corregirles en lo que hacían mal.  
  
Pero haciendo balance de todas las clases que habían dado, se podía decir que los resultados eran buenos. Los alumnos habían llegado a comprender el famoso refrán de "la unión hace la fuerza" y durante las clases se podían ver grupos de Gryffindors y Slytherins luchando codo con codo.  
  
Silvart trataba de enseñarles que la confianza en los compañeros era algo fundamental cuando se luchaba con un enemigo más poderoso. Y viendo el resultado, parecía que lo habían captado bastante bien.  
  
Aquel martes por la mañana, cuando terminaron con las clases, Silvart y Alexis se dirigieron al castillo. Alexis no podía dejar de observar que a ella le pasaba algo. Estaba inusitadamente seria y sus ojos tenían un brillo preocupado.  
  
--"¿Sucede algo primita?"—le preguntó después de un rato en el cual ella no había abierto la boca.  
  
--"No, nada, tranquilo. Sólo que estoy un poco cansada"—dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.—"Ultimamente no duermo muy bien".  
  
--"Tal vez deberías pedirle algo a la señora Pomfrey que te ayude a dormir. O a Severus. Seguro que el conoce alguna poción"—sugirió Alexis. La miraba un poco preocupado. Normalmente Silvart dormía como una roca, pero últimamente se le veía algo agotada. Incluso se notaban un poco unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, que ella trataba de disimular con un poco de maquillaje.  
  
--"No hace falta Alexis. Será algo pasajero"—contestó ella zanjando el asunto.—"Me voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Te veo luego en la comida"—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó rumbo a su dormitorio.  
  
Alexis la vio perderse por el pasillo con una mirada seria en sus normalmente alegres ojos.  
  
--"Creo que será mejor que vaya a hablar con Severus"—pensó.—"Tal vez él sepa que le pasa".  
  
Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Llegó delante de la puerta del aula donde Severus estaba dando clase y esperó hasta que ésta terminara. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues cinco minutos después sonó el timbre y un montón de Hufflepufs de segundo año salieron rápidamente del aula. Alexis entró. Severus estaba de espaldas, borrando la pizarra. Parecía serio y pensativo.  
  
--"¿Severus?"—llamó Alexis.  
  
El aludido se giró un poco sobresaltado. No esperaba aquella visita.  
  
--"Buenos días Alexis. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"—preguntó, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería.  
  
--"Silvart"—fue la concisa respuesta de él.  
  
Severus le miró y le indicó una puerta lateral que conducía a su despacho. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.  
  
--"Severus"—empezó Alexis.—"¿No has notado que ella está un poco extraña últimamente?"—le preguntó.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
--"Sí, lo he notado. Y he intentado hablar con ella pero no me da ninguna respuesta. Durante la última semana ha dormido poco y mal. Se agita constantemente en sueños"—explicó él.—"Reconozco que yo duermo mal, pero al menos tengo un motivo. Pero ella..."—su expresión era confusa.  
  
--"Yo también he intentado hablar con ella, pero lo único que me ha dicho es que está cansada"—Alexis miró a Severus que se había sentado en una silla, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos.—"¿Habéis tenido algún problema o habéis discutido por algo?"—preguntó dudoso.  
  
Severus negó con la cabeza.  
  
--"Si hubiéramos discutido por algo se habría enterado todo el castillo"—dijo sonriendo levemente. Cuando ella se enfadaba lo mejor era quitarse de su camino, y eso Alexis también lo sabía. Menudo era el genio que gastaba su prima.—"Sencillamente no se lo que le pasa. Y eso me está volviendo loco porque no puedo ayudarla"—su voz tenía un tono frustrado.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Al fin Alexis habló.  
  
--"Intentaré hablar con alguna de las chicas. Tal vez ellas sepan algo"—dijo esperanzado.  
  
--"Es una buena idea. Yo hablaré con Fleur. Se lleva muy bien con ella y puede que le haya confesado lo que le pasa"—dijo Severus.—"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo cuenta a mi".  
  
--"¡Mujeres! Quién las entiende"—exclamó Alexis encogiendo los hombros. Se dirigió a la puerta.—"Bueno Severus, te dejo. Voy a ver si consigo sacarles algo a las chicas. Hasta luego"—se despidió mientras abría la puerta del despacho.  
  
--"Hasta luego"—contestó Severus.  
  
Una vez salió Alexis del despacho, él se dirigió hacia el aula. Ahora tenía una clase que dar. Después ya pensaría en que hacer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Poco antes de la comida, Severus dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de profesores. Silvart solía estar ahí antes de bajar al comedor. Intentaría hablar con ella otra vez. Aquella situación le desconcertaba. El no saber cual era el motivo de su decaimiento lo tenía confuso.  
  
Cuando estaba llegando a la sala se encontró con que había alguien escuchando apoyado en la puerta. Era Alexis. Cuando éste le oyó acercarse se puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. Severus se acercó y se puso a su lado.  
  
--"¿Qué haces?"—le preguntó en voz baja.  
  
--"Ahí dentro están Silvart, Anabel, Fleur y Valerie"—respondió mientras volvía a pegar la oreja a la puerta.—"Después de verte a ti me crucé con Anabel y la encontré en el mismo estado que Silvart. Penelope me ha dicho que lleva varias noches sin dormir y que tiene pesadillas, aunque luego no recuerda que es lo que ha soñado"—le contó entre susurros.  
  
Severus arqueó las cejas sorprendido y pegó su oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar.  
  
--"Tal vez están enfermas"—sugirió.  
  
--"No creo"—dijo Alexis.—"Los dragones no son muy propensos a enfermar. Parece que dicen algo..."—aguzaron el oído.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta se oía la voz de Anabel, que sonaba angustiada.  
  
--"Hace cinco noches que no consigo conciliar el sueño sin que me asalten pesadillas."—les contó a sus amigas.—"Lo único que recuerdo antes de despertar es que alguien me llama y me pide ayuda pero no reconozco la voz y no consigo ver nada. Es desesperante".  
  
--"No te preocupes Anabel. Seguro que es algo pasajero"—intentó tranquilizarla Valerie.—"¿Y a ti que te pasa?"—preguntó mirando a Silvart.  
  
--"Más o menos lo mismo que a ella"—Silvart dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.—"Sólo que en mis pesadillas estoy corriendo no se por dónde ni en qué dirección y de pronto me detengo y unos instantes después todo se vuelve confuso. Después ya no veo nada, todo se vuelve negro. Y me despierto aterrorizada sin saber por qué"—les contó.  
  
--"¿Hag hablago con Severus?"—preguntó Fleur con voz suave.  
  
Silvart movió negativamente la cabeza.  
  
--"No. La verdad es que no se que decirle si ni yo misma se lo que me pasa"—dijo ella. Apoyó su barbilla en la mano y se quedó pensativa mirando el fuego. Todas quedaron en silencio hasta que la voz de Silvart volvió a romper el silencio.  
  
--"¿Sabéis? Tengo un mal presentimiento"—susurró. Sus compañeras la miraron seriamente pero no dijeron nada.  
  
Viendo que las chicas ni iban a decir nada más, los dos que estaban apoyados en la puerta decidieron entrar, intentando aparentar que no habían oído nada.  
  
--"Buenos días chicas"—saludó Alexis alegremente.—"¿Ya estáis tramando algún plan?"—les preguntó mirando a Severus disimuladamente.  
  
Este captó la indirecta enseguida. Era mejor que ellas no supieran que las habían estado escuchando.  
  
--"No, solo charlábamos un ratito"—respondió Valerie.  
  
Severus se acercó a Silvart y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.  
  
--"¿Cómo estás?"—le preguntó mirándola preocupado.  
  
Silvart le devolvió la mirada y sonrió ligeramente.  
  
--"Bien, tranquilo"—contestó.—"No me pasa nada que no se pueda solucionar"—mintió. Si al menos supiera que era lo que le pasaba.  
  
Severus y Alexis acercaron un par de sillas y se sentaron con ellas.  
  
--"Por cierto"—habló Alexis.—"El sábado es San Valentín. ¿Ya habéis pensado lo que vais a hacer?"—preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
--"La verdad es que no"—respondió Valerie.—"Pero para tu información estoy disponible..."—le dijo divertida.  
  
--"¡Calla, calla! Antes prefiero salir con Blanche que con un terremoto como tú"—exclamó levantando un poco las manos y retrocediendo mientras simulaba poner cara de terror. El resto de echaron a reír mientras Valerie lo miraba un poco mosqueada.  
  
--"Remus y yo vamog a ig a cenag"—les comentó Fleur.—"Pego no se donde".  
  
--"¿Y vosotros, pareja?"—preguntó Anabel mirando a Severus y Silvart.  
  
Silvart se encogió de hombros, dejando claro que no tenía ni idea y miró a Severus.  
  
--"Tenía pensado salir a cenar..."—empezó Severus mirando a Silvart.—"...A Londres".  
  
Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par.  
  
--"¿¡A Londres Severus!? ¿De verdad?"—Silvart no podía acabar de creérselo.  
  
--"Sí. Tenemos reserva en un maravilloso restaurante en el barrio antiguo"—le contó.  
  
--"¿Pero de verdad que vamos a ir a cenar al Londres muggle?"—le preguntó verdaderamente ilusionada. Cuando se conocieron ella intentó llevarlo un día al mundo muggle, pero él se había negado en redondo. No era algo que le gustara demasiado.  
  
--"Que sí. Supuse que te gustaría"—le dijo mientras cogía su mano.  
  
--"¿Gustarme? Severus, es el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme"—Silvart estaba radiante. A ella le encantaba Londres y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos irían allí.  
  
--"Por cierto, este sábado también hay una visita a Hogsmeade por la mañana"—les anunció Severus.  
  
--"¡Estupendo! Pues iremos todos a "Las tres escobas" para tomar unas copas y brindar por el amor"—dijo Alexis.  
  
Todos apoyaron la idea. Estuvieron conversando un rato más hasta que se abrió la puerta y Penelope asomó la cabeza.  
  
--"¿Pensáis venir a comer hoy o mañana?"—preguntó mirando al grupo.  
  
Éstos, por primera vez en mucho rato se dieron cuenta de que sus estómagos empezaban a protestar. El de Alexis soltó tal rugido que no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, mientras él se ponía rojo como un tomate. Salieron de la sala de profesores y se dirigieron al comedor, contándole a Penelope el plan del sábado.  
  
Cuando llegaron al comedor el resto del grupo ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Se acercaron y les contaron también el plan del sábado. Todos se apuntaron inmediatamente. Severus y Silvart los dejaron allí y se dirigieron donde estaban el resto de profesores, en la mesa alta. Ocuparon sus sitios y se dispusieron a comer.  
  
Silvart no tardó en iniciar una conversación con la profesora McGonagall, que estaba sentada a su lado.  
  
--"¿Vendréis este sábado a Hogsmeade?"—preguntó Minerva mientras le pasaba a Silvart un poco de pan.  
  
--"Sí, por supuesto"—respondió ella.—"Mis amigos también se han apuntado a la visita y hemos quedado en "Las tres escobas" para tomar una cerveza"—le explicó a Minerva.—"¿Te apuntas a nuestro brindis?"—preguntó.  
  
--"¡Claro! Y... ¿por qué vais a brindar?"—preguntó ella a su vez mientras partía cuidadosamente un bistec.  
  
--"Por el amor"—contestó Silvart.—"Y por nosotros, por supuesto. Por la amistad que nos une".  
  
--"Pues entonces brindo por ello"—dijo Minerva levantando levemente su copa.—"Por cierto... ¿qué vais a hacer Severus y tu por la noche?"—preguntó con una mirada curiosa.—"¿Salís a cenar?".  
  
--"Sí"—Silvart puso una mirada soñadora.—"Me va a llevar a Londres a cenar. Al barrio antiguo"—le contó.  
  
Minerva puso los ojos como platos.  
  
--"¡¿Severus te va a llevar a cenar al Londres muggle?!"—eso sí que no se lo podía creer.—"¿El Severus Snape que yo conozco? ¿O es otro Severus del que estamos hablando?"—Minerva alternaba su mirada alucinada entre Severus y Silvart.  
  
--"Aunque no lo creas es el Severus que tu conoces"—dijo ella. Sonrió levemente—"O mejor dicho, el Severus que nadie conocía"—Silvart lo miró cariñosamente.  
  
--"Desde luego, desde que está contigo ha cambiado mucho"—admitió Minerva.—"Y me alegro por ello. Le hacía falta que alguien lo espabilara un poco"—le dijo divertida.  
  
Severus, que había estado hablando con Remus, se volvió a mirarlas.  
  
--"Los oídos me están zumbando una barbaridad"—les dijo—"Así que supongo que estabais hablando de mi"—arqueó ligeramente la ceja izquierda en un gesto interrogativo mientras las miraba a las dos.  
  
--"¡No, no! ¡Que va! Para nada"—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
--"¡Ja! Eso no se lo cree ni Longbottom"—exclamó él divertido por las caras de total inocencia que ponían las dos.  
  
--"Sólo hablábamos de la visita a Hogsmeade el sábado"—explicó Silvart—"En serio"—dijo mientras ponía ojos de corderillo. Minerva asintió, respaldando la explicación de Silvart.  
  
Severus las observó unos instantes más y después volvió su atención de nuevo a Remus, que había estado escuchando la conversación y que ahora las miraba también con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.  
  
Tras la comida, tanto los profesores como los alumnos se retiraron para continuar con sus obligaciones diarias.  
  
Y así continuó la rutina, sacudida de vez en cuando por alguna explosión en el aula de pociones y otras tantas provocadas por los gemelos Weasley (Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin esta "rutina"), hasta el sábado, día de San Valentín.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
El día de San Valentín amaneció despejado y con un radiante sol que brillaba con fuerza, deshaciendo la poca nieve que aún quedaba en algún rincón.  
  
Severus se despertó y alargó la mano buscando a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Pero el hueco estaba vacío. Abrió los ojos y la buscó por la habitación.  
  
Silvart salía en aquel momento del baño envuelta en un albornoz blanco y secándose el pelo con una toalla.  
  
--"Buenos días corazón"—le dijo ella acercándose y sentándose a su lado—"Feliz San Valentín".  
  
--"Feliz San Valentín a ti también"—respondió Severus incorporándose un poco y dándole un cariñoso beso.  
  
Silvart se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la sacudió un poco, salpicando a Severus.  
  
--"Será mejor que te des prisa o no llegaremos al desayuno"—dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario. Lo abrió y cogió una bonita túnica azul oscuro con ribetes blancos.  
  
Severus se levantó y se metió en el baño. Salió a los quince minutos envuelto en una toalla. Silvart ya estaba vestida y se había sentado delante de la chimenea a esperarlo. Severus cogió una túnica que estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla y cinco minutos después ya estaba vestido y listo para salir.  
  
--"¿Nos vamos?"—preguntó a Silvart que estaba ensimismada mirando el fuego.  
  
--"¡Claro!"—contestó ella levantándose del sillón y acercándose.  
  
Severus la observó. Hacía tres noches que por fin dormía como Dios manda, sin pesadillas y sin despertarse continuamente. Las ojeras habían desaparecido y se la veía mucho más relajada. Severus no sabía que era lo que le había pasado a ella durante los días anteriores pero al ver que había mejorado y que volvía a ser la misma de siempre dejó de preocuparse.  
  
Salieron de la habitación de Silvart y se encaminaron al comedor. Allí les estaban esperando los amigos de ella, sentados en su mesa, a la que habían añadido dos sillas para ellos. Se sentaron con ellos a desayunar.  
  
--"Hola pareja"—saludó Jonh—"¿Preparados para pasarlo bien?"—preguntó mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, consecuencia de un pellizco que le había dado Valerie. Al parecer tampoco quería salir con ella esa noche.  
  
--"Por supuesto Jonh"—asintió Silvart cogiendo la cafetera que le pasaba Severus.  
  
--"Desde luego Albus no puede evitarlo"—comentó Severus mirando a su alrededor.  
  
--"¿Qué no puede evitar cariño?"—preguntó Silvart removiendo su café.  
  
--"La decoración. Todos los años igual"—le explicó mientras le indicaba a su alrededor.  
  
Silvart levantó la vista y miró. Pestañeó varias veces y se pasó las manos por los ojos, creyendo que lo que veía eran visiones. Pero no lo eran. Cuando entraron no se había fijado en la decoración pero ahora que la veía no entendía como no se había dado cuenta.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba completamente adornado en tonos rosas y rojos. Pequeños corazones flotaban sobre sus cabezas junto con unos graciosos querubines que disparaban flechas imaginarias. Incluso el zumo de calabaza tenía hoy un tono rosado, en vez de su habitual color anaranjado. Y en vez de tostadas habían pequeños pasteles de fresas y galletitas en forma de corazón.  
  
Alexis, que estaba sentado a su lado, le cerró la boca que ella, en su asombro, había dejado abierta.  
  
--"¡Por Dios!"—exclamó cuando se recuperó del shock—"¡Qué excesivo! Albus se ha pasado un poco con la decoración"—dijo mirando a Severus.  
  
--"A saber en que estarías pensando para no haberte dado cuenta cuando entramos"—dijo él.—"Y todavía no lo has visto todos"—añadió—"Espera a que empiece a llover confeti en forma de corazón".  
  
--"¿Y todos los años es igual?"—preguntó Silvart levantando la vista hacia arriba, al tiempo que empezaba a hacer el susodicho confeti.  
  
Severus asintió mientras cogía su servilleta y tapaba su taza de café para evitar que cayera algo dentro. Todos los que estaban en la mesa siguieron su ejemplo. Anabel (la cual también tenía buena cara ya que había dormido bien las últimas noches), cogió un pastelito y le quitó un poco de confeti que le había caído encima.  
  
--"Pues tampoco está tan mal"—comentó comiéndose el dulce. Al instante todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella completamente alucinados.—"¿Qué? A mi me gusta".  
  
Sus amigos suspiraron y la dejaron por imposible. Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente entre las risas y cuchicheos amorosos de los alumnos que les rodeaban.  
  
A las diez se reunieron todos los que iban a Hogsmeade en la puerta principal, donde ya les esperaban las diligencias que los llevarían al pueblo mágico. Al cabo de media hora llegaron al pueblo. Los profesores quedaron a las cinco con los estudiantes para el regreso y después se dispersaron.  
  
Severus y Silvart quedaron a las doce y media con sus compañeros en "Las tres escobas" y se fueron a comprar varias cosas que necesitaban. Severus tenía que comprar una serie de ingredientes que escaseaban en el armario del laboratorio y Silvart necesitaba unos cuantos pergaminos y tinta de varios colores. Después de las compras pasearon un poco por el pueblo.  
  
Silvart se detuvo en el escaparate de la joyería, curioseando un poco. Sus ojos se posaron en un precioso anillo de platino con una hermosa cenefa céltica. Severus se puso a su lado.  
  
--"¿Te gusta alguna cosa en particular?"—preguntó mirando con ella el escaparate.  
  
Silvart señaló el anillo. Severus lo observó y sonrió interiormente. Tenía buen gusto eligiendo. Era el mismo anillo en el cual se había fijado él cuando vino con Remus antes de Navidad.  
  
--"Es precioso. Y extraño, ¿no crees?"—le dijo ella mirándole.  
  
--"La verdad es que sí"—asintió él—"¿Sabes que significan los dibujos de la cenefa?"—preguntó volviendo sus ojos hacia ella.  
  
Silvart negó con la cabeza. El céltico era un idioma perdido en el tiempo y poca gente lo estudiaba hoy en día.  
  
--"Significa la unión eterna"—explicó Severus.—"Se suele regalar entre enamorados y sirve para crear un vínculo entre los dos hasta más allá de la muerte".  
  
--"¡Qué romántico!"—suspiró ella. Miró su reloj—"¡Vaya! Ya es hora de irse a la taberna".  
  
Dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a "Las tres escobas". Cuando entraron, tanto profesores como dragones estaban charlando en un lado de la taberna. Se acercaron y se sentaron. Enseguida vino Rosmerta trayendo un montón de cervezas de mantequilla. Cogieron una cada uno.  
  
--"Bien. ¿Por qué brindamos?"—preguntó la profesora Sprout.  
  
--"¡Por el amor!"—dijo Alexis alzando su cerveza.  
  
--"¡Por nosotros!"—exclamó Remus levantando también su vaso.  
  
--"Por la paz"—dijo Silvart. Todos alzaron sus vasos para brindar por aquello, por una paz tan fervientemente anhelada.  
  
Entre brindis, charlas, comida e historias de anécdotas de la juventud, se fueron pasando las horas.  
  
De pronto, la tranquilidad que tan bien estaban disfrutando se rompió bruscamente cuando Draco y Ginny entraron violentamente y con expresión de terror en sus caras.  
  
--"¡Profesor Snape! ¡La Marca! ¡Mortífagos en el bosque!"—exclamó casi sin aliento.  
  
Los profesores se miraron helados un instante y después se levantaron con rapidez. Minerva se paró al lado de Ginny, que lloraba presa de un ataque de nervios. La abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
El resto de profesores salieron al exterior, donde se empezaban a congregar los aterrorizados alumnos.  
  
--"¡Tenemos que organizarnos!"—dijo Flitwick mirando a sus alumnos y reuniéndolos.  
  
--"De acuerdo"—dijo Silvart—"Profesores, reunid a los alumnos y llevadlos a Hogwarts. Dragones, venid conmigo al bosque"—ordenó.  
  
Severus se acercó a ella.  
  
--"Yo voy contigo"—le dijo—"No quiero que vayas sola al bosque".  
  
--"No Severus, te pondrías en peligro"—Silvart intentó convencerlo—"Voldemort ya sabe que le has traicionado y corres el riesgo de que te maten".  
  
--"Si te pasa algo no podría soportarlo Silvart"—Severus insistió—"Déjame ir contigo".  
  
Silvart volvió a negarse.  
  
--"No, no. Lleva a los alumnos a Hogwarts. Allí estaréis seguros"—Silvart miró a su alrededor, comprobando que ya estaban todos los estudiantes, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Remus y Fleur se acercaron a la pareja.  
  
--"Nosotros dos nos quedaremos Severus"—dijo Remus, intentando calmarlo.—"Ella tiene razón. Aquí corres peligro".  
  
Severus al final se rindió.  
  
--"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado"—se dirigió a Silvart y cogió sus manos, apretándolas, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.  
  
--"Te lo prometo"—Silvart le devolvió el apretón y se giró hacia los que ya la estaban esperando.—"Vamos".  
  
Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el bosque, los que quedaban fueron subiendo a las diligencias que les conducirían a la protección que otorgaba la escuela. Antes de subir a una de ella, Severus miró en dirección al bosque, dónde brillaba la marca oscura y en el cual empezaban a entrar Silvart y el resto de compañeros.  
  
--"Ten cuidado"—murmuró mirando mientras la cabellera plateada de ella desaparecía en las sombras del bosque.  
  
Cerró la puerta de la diligencia y se encaminaron a toda velocidad a Hogwarts.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Una vez se introdujeron en el bosque pensaron que lo mejor era dividirse por parejas.  
  
--"Si alguno tiene problemas que lance chispas rojas"—les indicó Remus mientras se dirigía con Fleur hacia un lado y se internaban más en el bosque.  
  
El resto asintieron y también se adentraron más en las sombras.  
  
Silvart iba con Anabel, ambas pendientes de cualquier sonido que les pudiera llegar. Pero no se oía nada, ningún pájaro, ninguna ardilla. Nada. Sólo silencio.  
  
Llegaron a un pequeño claro que se dividía en dos sendas llenas de arbustos pero bastante transitables.  
  
--"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"—preguntó Anabel mirando los caminos un poco dudosa.  
  
--"Creo que tendremos que separarnos"—contestó Silvart—"Yo iré por la izquierda y tu por la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?"—le señaló el sendero derecho.  
  
--"¿Crees que es prudente separarnos?"—Anabel no estaba muy convencida. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que la ponía nerviosa.  
  
--"Si nos separamos iremos más rápido y cubriremos más terreno"—intentó convencerla Silvart.  
  
Anabel cedió a regañadientes y se adentró en la senda de la derecha. Silvart respiró hondo y entró en la de la izquierda.  
  
El camino estaba cubierto de arbustos pero se podía pasar bastante bien. Avanzó atenta a cualquier sonido que llegara a sus oídos.  
  
¡¡CRACK!!  
  
Silvart fijó la vista delante de ella. El sonido venía de allí. Sacó su varita y corrió hacia el lugar de dónde procedía el sonido. Avanzó hasta llegar a otro claro, un poco más grande que el anterior. Pro allí no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor antes de entrar. Todo estaba tranquilo.  
  
De pronto, a su derecha se movieron unas ramas. Puso todos sus sentidos alerta y apuntó con la varita. De entre los arbustos salió un perro un poco sucio que hizo que saltara hacia atrás por la sorpresa. El animal la miró con cara de susto y se marchó por dónde había venido.  
  
--"Menudo susto que me ha dado"—Silvart rió nerviosamente y después se relajó.  
  
Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Oyó algo tras ella y al tiempo que se giraba notó un pinchazo en el brazo. Retrocedió de golpe dando un salto y miró a quien estaba tras ella.  
  
Era un mortífago, envuelto en una larga capa negra con capucha y con la cara cubierta por una extraña máscara, completamente lisa y blanca. Lo único expresivo eran los ojos, que brillaban gélidamente.  
  
--"¡Maldito demonio!"—exclamó Silvart mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Empezaba a sentirse extraña, ligeramente mareada.  
  
Otra voz sonó a su izquierda.  
  
--"¡Expeliarmus!"—gritó la voz.  
  
La varita salió despedida de las manos de Silvart.  
  
Esta, totalmente aterrorizada, notaba como empezaba a perder el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones. Su visión se volvió más borrosa. Intentó mirar a su alrededor, donde aparecían más formas oscuras. Más mortífagos.  
  
--"¡Una trampa!"—pensó desesperada. Evidentemente le habían inyectado alguna clase de droga. Tenía que intentar hacer algo y rápido. Intentó dirigir su magia a sus manos y trató de canalizar un conjuro.  
  
--"¡Flipendo!"—gritó apuntando a una de las formas oscuras.  
  
Evidentemente, el mortífago no se había esperado aquello y salió despedido contra un árbol.  
  
Silvart giró rápidamente, cayendo casi en el intento. Ahora apenas podía enfocar la vista. Apuntó a cualquier lado y volvió a lanzar el conjuro repetidas veces. Aquello la debilitaba a ojos vistas y sabía que no tardaría en caer. Al menos tuvo el consuelo de oír gemir de dolor a otro par de mortífagos que habían recibido de lleno el hechizo.  
  
--"Crucio"—dijo una gélida voz tras ella.  
  
Aquello fue lo que acabó de vencer su resistencia. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Era como si le estuvieran partiendo todos los huesos al mismo tiempo. Sus músculos se contraían en violentos espasmos.  
  
Otra voz pronunció el maleficio y el dolor se volvió insoportable.  
  
--"¡Por favor! Matadme de una vez"—pensaba agónicamente. No podía más. Pero aún tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo.  
  
Se concentró con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentando olvidar el dolor. Su voz se alzó sobre los árboles con un grito desgarrador.  
  
--"¡¡¡ANABEEEELLLL!!!"—y estallaron miles de chispas rojas a su alrededor, desconcertando a sus atacantes.  
  
Después de eso, todo se volvió negro, mientras susurraba un nombre... Severus...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Justo en el mismo momento en que Silvart caía al suelo, Severus llegaba a Hogwarts con el resto de profesores y alumnos. Estaba entrando por la puerta principal cuando se paró en seco. Algo le oprimía el pecho, que le impedía respirar. Una sensación extraña y agobiante.  
  
--"Severus, ¿te sucede algo?"—preguntó Minerva cuando lo vio quieto y con aquella extraña expresión en la cara. Otros profesores se acercaron.  
  
--"Severus, ¿estás bien?"—habló Albus que se acercaba en aquel momento por el pasillo.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza confundido.  
  
--"N-no lo se. Siento algo raro..."—farfulló. De pronto abrió los ojos con pánico—"¡Silvart! Le ha pasado algo"—miró con desesperación a los que le rodeaban.  
  
--"No te preocupes Severus, seguro que está bien"—aseguró Flitwick—"Eso son nervios."  
  
Severus no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fueran nervios.  
  
--"Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de profesores para hablar de lo sucedido y de paso tomaremos un te"—ordenó Albus. El resto de profesores lo siguieron, mientras Minerva acompañaba a Severus, el cual no tenía muy buena cara.  
  
En el mismo momento en que Flitwick cerró la puerta tras de sí, las llamas de la chimenea de la sala de profesores empezaron a chisporrotear con fuerza y en un color verdoso.  
  
De pronto, como una exhalación apareció Alexis con la cara surcada por las lágrimas y el ensangrentado cuerpo de Silvart en brazos. Tras él venían Angel y Anabel, la cual se apoyaba en su compañero con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Jonh entró tras ellos con Valerie en brazos, también en muy mal estado. Después entraron el resto, siendo Remus y Fleur los últimos en pasar. Fleur tenía algunos rasguños y Remus una fea herida en el costado.  
  
--"¡Silvart!"—gritó Severus en cuanto vio que la figura desmadejada que Alexis llevaba en los brazos era ella. Se acercó instantáneamente y la tomó de los brazos del agotado muchacho, que también estaba levemente herido.  
  
Salió tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la enfermería, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.  
  
--"No tendría que haberte permitido ir al bosque"—murmuraba dolorosamente—"¡No tenía que haberte dejado!"—su voz estaba desgarrada por el dolor.  
  
Llegó a la enfermería y abrió la puerta de una patada. Poppy ya estaba esperándole.  
  
--"¡Déjala en aquella cama, rápido!"—le indico al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia la puerta, por dónde entraban el resto de heridos. Le indicó a Jonh que pusiera a Valerie en otra de las camas.  
  
Albus se acercó donde estaba Silvart, inconsciente y respirando muy levemente. Cogió a Severus por los hombros y lo apartó poco a poco.  
  
--"No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Poppy la va a ayudar, ¿verdad?"—dijo Albus mientras miraba a la señora Pomfrey que ya se había puesto manos a la obra y empezaba a curar las heridas de la chica. Valerie no estaba en tan mal estado como ella, así que decidió dejarla para después. Con un par de gritos los hizo salir a todos la sala. Sólo se quedó la profesora Sprout, que también tenía algunos conocimientos de medimagia y podía ayudarla un poco.  
  
En la sala contigua, Severus se había derrumbado en una silla, preso de un ataque de nervios.  
  
--"Es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía"—murmuraba sin cesar.  
  
--"No Severus, deja de culparte"—dijo Minerva mirándolo compasivamente. Severus no era santo de su devoción, pero era un compañero, y le dolía verlo así.  
  
--"¡Me buscaban a mí!"—gritó furioso.—"Era yo quien tendría que haber ido y no ella".  
  
--"Y probablemente ahora estarías muerto"—le cortó Remus, que entraba en aquel momento.  
  
--"Tal vez. Pero ella estaría bien"—musitó él, más serenamente.  
  
--"¿Qué puedes decirnos Remus?"—preguntó Albus después de un momento de silencio.  
  
--"Pues que era un ataque bien organizado. Sabían que estaríamos allí. Habían muchos mortífagos"—explicó.—"Además, sabían a quienes tenían que atacar primero".  
  
--"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"—inquirió Flitwick extrañado.  
  
--"Las que perores ataques recibieron eran Silvart y Valerie. Sabían que eran dragones y fueron a por ellas"—aclaró Remus.  
  
--"Pero... el resto de amigos de Silvart también son dragones. ¿Por qué ellas dos en particular?"—preguntó Minerva sin comprender.  
  
--"Porque los dragones hembras plateados y rojos son los más poderosos entre todos"—explicó Albus—"Y ellos, evidentemente, lo sabían. Era una trampa. Querían atraeros al bosque porque sabían que os separaríais"—el director de la escuela estaba muy serio.  
  
--"Pero eso quiere decir que alguien les había pasado la información"—dijo Flitwick con voz temblorosa.  
  
--"Al parecer, Voldemort sabía que algunos de los dragones se quedarían protegiendo la escuela"—Remus ató cabos rápidamente—"Y quiso despejarse el camino".  
  
--"Lo que no comprendo es por qué no las mataron directamente, en vez de hacerlas sufrir así"—Minerva dejó la duda en el aire. Aquello no lo sabía ninguno de los maestros que estaban allí.  
  
Se abrió la puerta de la sala y entraron la señora Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout, seguidas por los otros que habían resultado heridos.  
  
--"¡¿Cómo está Silvart?!"—Severus reaccionó en aquel momento. Había escuchado la conversación como si fuera algo lejano.  
  
--"Se recuperará, no te preocupes"—le tranquilizó Poppy—"Tenía muchas heridas. Se habían ensañado con ella y con la otra chica".  
  
--"¿Puedo pasar a verla?"—preguntó Severus nerviosamente.  
  
--"Esta bien. Pero sólo cinco minutos"—le dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras Severus cruzaba la puerta con paso veloz.  
  
Severus llegó al lado de ella y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente. La observó. Tenía un brazo vendado y una pierna escayolada. La señora Pomfrey había limpiado su cuerpo de sangre y su plateado cabello reposaba ahora sobre la almohada. Su respiración era más firme y sosegada que antes.  
  
--"Silvart, mi vida. Nunca podré perdonarme esto"—le dijo en voz baja aún sabiendo que ella no le oiría.  
  
Cogió su mano y se sentó a su lado, mientras con la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba suavemente el pelo y le murmuraba cariñosas palabras al oído.  
  
Albus se acercó junto con la señora Pomfrey.  
  
--"¿No sabes cuando despertarán?"—preguntó mirando a Silvart y a Valerie, que yacían inconscientes en las camas.  
  
--"No lo se profesor Dumbledore. Lo que les inyectaron era muy fuerte"—dijo Poppy.—"Pueden tardar una hora, un día o una semana. Quien sabe".  
  
--"Poppy, ¿puedo quedarme con ella?"—preguntó Severus sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.  
  
--"No Severus, hoy no"—se negó la señora Pomfrey—"Además, tu también necesitas descansar".  
  
--"Pero..."—insistió Severus.  
  
--"Ni peros ni nada. Ahora salid todos. Estas jóvenes necesitan tranquilidad para recuperarse"—ordenó Poppy con un tono en la voz que no admitía réplicas.  
  
Severus la miró suplicante.  
  
--"Esta bien. Podrás estar con ella cinco minutos después de la cena"—cedió la medimaga.—"Ahora todos fuera".  
  
Severus se separó reticentemente y salió con el resto de profesores y dragones.  
  
--"Alexis"—Minerva miró al joven que estaba tras ella—"¿Por qué no las mataron directamente? Es una duda que tenemos"—preguntó.  
  
--"Es muy simple. Los dragones, por alguna razón que desconocemos, somos inmunes a la maldición Avada Kedavra"—explicó él.—"Pero no al resto de maldiciones".  
  
--"Pero... si se supone que los dragones sois tan poderosos, ¿cómo consiguieron tumbarlas tan rápidamente?"—preguntó Flitwick con curiosidad.  
  
Ahora habló Penelope.  
  
--"Cuando los dragones asumimos un cuerpo humano, tenemos que cargar también con las consecuencias"—explicó ella.—"Quedamos tan limitados como cualquier mago. Más poderosos, sí. Pero humanos. La piel humana no es tan protectora como las escamas. Además, con lo que les inyectaron, se facilitaron el trabajo".  
  
Llegaron al vestíbulo y allí se separaron. El día había sido realmente agotador y necesitaban descansar antes de la cena.  
  
Por la noche, después de cenar, Severus fue a visitar a Silvart. No habían variaciones en su estado. Intentó convencer a la señora Pomfrey de que le permitiera quedarse pero ella se negó rotundamente.  
  
Ya en su habitación, Severus se quedó toda la noche despierto mirando el fuego y pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para evitar aquello.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seis días después del ataque, Silvart todavía continuaba inconsciente. Valerie había despertado el día anterior y aquella mañana la señora Pomfrey le dio el alta.  
  
Severus estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón al lado de la cama de ella. Ya no llevaba la escayola ni tampoco tenía el brazo vendado. A veces, por las noches, se agitaba en sueños, como si estuviera luchando por salir de alguna parte.  
  
Siempre había alguien velándolas, por si despertaban. La mayor parte del tiempo era Severus quien estaba allí. Cuando le relevaban se iba porque le obligaban, no porque él quisiera.  
  
Después de que Valerie despertara, empezó a desesperarse.  
  
--"¿Por qué no despierta?"—preguntó desconsolado a Poppy.  
  
--"No lo sé Severus, no lo se"—la señora Pomfrey lamentaba no poder hacer nada. Despertarse o no dependía ahora sólo de ella.  
  
Tras la comida, Severus regresó de nuevo a la enfermería. Llevaba uno de los libros que Silvart había estado leyendo antes del ataque. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a leer.  
  
De pronto se detuvo. Un gemido. La miró. Ella se movió y volvió a gemir.  
  
--"¡Poppy!"—llamó Severus levantándose y dejando caer el libro.  
  
La señora Pomfrey llegó rápidamente a su lado. La observó.  
  
--"Se está despertando"—miró alegremente a Severus.  
  
En aquel momento entraban Remus y Fleur, con unas flores para ella.  
  
--"¡Remus, se está despertando!"—Severus no cabía en sí de la alegría.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos y volvió a salir mientras Fleur se acercaba rápidamente.  
  
Al poco tiempo entraban los amigos de Silvart y el resto de profesores.  
  
Silvart volvió a gemir y lentamente, abrió un poco los ojos. Gimió de nuevo. Volvió a intentarlo y probó a enfocar un poco su vista. Alguien vestido con túnicas negras estaba a su lado. Sonrió levemente.  
  
--"Severus..."—musitó.  
  
--"Estoy aquí cariño"—dijo cogiendo su mano.—"No te preocupes".  
  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos Silvart ya estaba totalmente despierta.  
  
--"Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"—ordenó la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Ella asintió y volvió su atención a Albus, que estaba a su lado.  
  
--"Sé quien era uno de los mortífagos que me atacó"—dijo ella con voz tranquila.  
  
--"¿Cómo? Llevaban máscaras"—dijo Jonh extrañado.  
  
--"Sí. Pero sólo uno tiene los ojos grises"—explicó ella.  
  
--"Malfoy"—dijo Severus con furia contenida.—"Me las pagará".  
  
--"Bueno señores. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejarla descansar"—sugirió Albus—"Discutiremos esto más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?".  
  
El resto asintieron y salieron de la enfermería. Severus se quedó un rato más.  
  
--"He estado tan preocupado por ti"—se sentó en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola.—"Nunca más vuelvas a separarte de mí. ¿Me lo prometes?"—la miró fijamente.  
  
--"Te lo prometo Severus. Nunca más"—prometió ella.  
  
Estuvieron un rato más abrazados y después Severus se retiró para que ella pudiera descansar.  
  
Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. O al menos eso era lo que él deseaba.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
¡Ya he terminado otro capítulo! Esta vez he tardado menos que con el otro. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. No todo iban a ser días de vino y rosas. Ahora respondo a los reviews.  
  
Melliza: los siento pero Sevvie es Mío (jejeje). Pero lo compartiré contigo.  
  
Alpha: ¡muchas gracias! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes el capítulo.  
  
Liza: ¡no he desaparecido! Y para demostrarlo, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi.  
  
Lady Susyte: si que me gusta Tolkien, pero en ningún momento he pensado en nada de su obra para hacer a los dragones. Me fijé más en la Dragonlance. Gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Patty Potter: por cierto, Alexis me ha dicho que cuando quieras te lleva a dar un paseo. Todos los chicos están a tu disposición para llevarte volando a donde quieras.  
  
Tomoyo: he preguntado a los amigos de Silvart si querían llevarte a dar un paseo el día de tu cumple y han dicho que estarán encantados y Harry no ha puesto muchas pegas... ^.^  
  
Muchas gracias también por sus reviews a Angelina, Slythy, Guty y AnySeverus: ¡¡GRACIAS!!  
  
Y ahora, como siempre os recuerdo: ¡DEJADME REVIEWS! ¡PLEASE! Que no cuesta nada. 


	11. Compromisos y promesas

¡¡¡¡¡Y regreso de nueeeeevoooooooooo!!!!! Y vengo dispuesta a armar guerra (es broma). Miles y miles de gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado (Silvara llora de la emoción T.T). Prometo no volver a hacer capítulos como el anterior (^.^ Silvara cruza sus dedos tras la espalda mientras sonríe inocentemente).  
  
(Severus asoma su cabeza por la pantalla del ordenador) ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VOLVERAS A HACER UN CAPÍTULO COMO EL ANTERIOR O TE TRANSFORMARÉ EN CUCARACHA!! ¡¡TE PARECE BONITO DARME ESE SUSTO, PSICÓPATA!!.  
  
Silvara se desespera intentando volver a meter su cabeza en la pantalla. Con mucho esfuerzo lo consigue y respira aliviada.  
  
¡Buenoooo! Mejor dejo de decir desvaríos. Esto de las clases me está afectando demasiado. Un besote y al final comento los reviews. Aquí tenéis el capítulo.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 11: Compromisos y promesas.  
  
Como la señora Pomfrey le había dicho, Silvart pudo salir a la mañana siguiente de la enfermería. Severus la acompañó hasta su habitación para que ella pudiera darse un baño y se pusiera una túnica nueva antes de bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Media hora después estaba lista para volver a enfrentarse al mundo.  
  
--"¿Seguro que te encuentras con fuerzas para bajar a desayunar?"—preguntó Severus mientras la cogía por la cintura. Ella cojeaba un poco al andar y necesitaba apoyarse.  
  
--"Que siiii Severus. Además estoy hambrienta"—dijo ella. Para rematarlo, su estómago soltó un sonoro rugido, apoyando su respuesta.  
  
--"¡Vale, vale! Me has convencido"—dijo Severus riendo—"Pero mantén a la fiera quieta".  
  
Silvart se sonrojó ligeramente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Salieron y se dirigieron con paso lento al comedor.  
  
--"Por cierto, todavía tenemos una cena pendiente"—le recordó Severus—"Pero tal y como está el ambiente no creo que debamos ir a Londres".  
  
--"No, tienes razón"—asintió ella—"Sería tentar demasiado a la suerte".  
  
--"Bueno, ya pensaré algo"—decidió él—"Pero tendremos nuestra cena de San Valentín".  
  
Cuando llegaron ante las puertas del comedor se detuvieron.  
  
--"¿Lista?"—preguntó Severus.  
  
Silvart respiró hondo y sonrió.  
  
--"Lista"—contestó.  
  
Abrieron las puertas y entraron. Al instante, cientos de cabezas se giraron para mirarlos. Empezaron a avanzar en medio de un sorprendente silencio. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de profesores, la sala estalló en aplausos.  
  
Silvart les sonrió y les agradeció el apoyo antes de sentarse.  
  
--"Nos alegramos mucho de que por fin vuelvas a estar con nosotros"—la saludó Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.  
  
--"Yo también me alegro de volver a estar aquí"—dijo ella—"Estar seis días en la cama no es algo que me guste demasiado"—comentó.  
  
--"¡Que bien que ya hayag vueltog!"—dijo Fleur—"Egtuvimos muy peocupagos pog ti".  
  
--"Pero probablemente no había nadie tan preocupado como Severus"—comentó Minerva—"No había forma de sacarlo de la enfermería".  
  
--"¿Sabéis?"—dijo Silvart—"Aunque parezca extraño, tenía plena conciencia de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Oía a Severus leyéndome el libro, a vosotros preguntando por mi, a Poppy intentando convencer a algunos alumnos de que no podían pasar..."—explicó con la vista perdida—"Mi cuerpo y mis sentidos estaban ahí, pero mi mente vagaba en otra parte. Era como estar en una gran urna de cristal llena de humo, dando vueltas, buscando una salida. Creí que nunca despertaría"—terminó de contar Silvart.  
  
--"Pero gracias a Dios ya vuelves a estar con nosotros"—Severus cogió su mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso—"Y conmigo"—añadió bajito.  
  
--"Sobretodo contigo Severus"—dijo ella también en voz baja. Se miraron cariñosamente y continuaron con el desayuno.  
  
Severus no había visto comer tanto a Silvart en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Desde luego, después de seis días inconsciente, podía estar bien hambrienta.  
  
El día anterior, Poppy solo consintió en darle algo ligero y aquello evidentemente, no había calmado a su estómago. Ya iba por el segundo vaso de zumo y ya tenía en el cuerpo cuatro tostadas, dos magdalenas y una especie de bollo de chocolate.  
  
Silvart acabó lo que le quedaba de zumo y dio un suspiro satisfecho.  
  
--"¡Por fin! En mi vida he encontrado tan delicioso el desayuno"—comento sonriente.  
  
--"Desde luego, un poco más y te comes la mesa"—dijo Severus divertido.  
  
--"Mejor comerme la mesa que comerme a alguien"—replicó mientras doblaba la servilleta y la ponía sobre la mesa.  
  
Silvart se levantó y se sacudió unas pocas migas que habían en su túnica.  
  
--"Bueno. Voy a ir a mi despacho para ver si me aclaro con todo el trabajo que tengo atrasado. El lunes tengo clase otra vez y tengo que organizarme"—le dijo a Severus.  
  
--"¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco más antes de volver al trabajo?"—preguntó ligeramente preocupado.  
  
--"Lo que estoy es cansada de descansar"—respondió ella un tanto fastidiada.—"Tengo que volver cuanto antes a mi ritmo de vida o me dará un ataque".  
  
--"Esta bien, como quieras. Más tarde pasaré por tu despacho, ¿de acuerdo?"—le indico Severus mirándola. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.  
  
Pero en vez de dirigirse a la salida, cambió el rumbo y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Cojeaba ligeramente, aunque procuraba que no se notara mucho.  
  
--"¡Bienvenida primita!"—saludó Alexis al tiempo que se levantaba y le ofrecía su silla—"¿Cómo te encuentras?"—preguntó mientras acercaba otra silla para él.  
  
--"Mejor, mucho mejor"—contestó ella—"Y tu Valerie, ¿cómo estas?"—preguntó Silvart a su vez mirando a su amiga.  
  
--"Todavía mejor que tú"—dijo sonriente.  
  
--"Sinceramente, todavía no se como pudisteis cometer la imprudencia de separaros"—habló Penelope mirando seriamente a Silvart y a Anabel.  
  
--"Cometimos un error, así que deja de echárnoslo en cara"—Anabel contestó un poco enfadada—"No somos tan perfectas como tú".  
  
--"Chicas, chicas. Haya paz, por favor"—medió Angel intentando calmarlas.  
  
--"De todas formas sigo pensando que fue imprudente"—murmuró Penelope.  
  
--"Penelope"—la advirtió Jonh. Esta finalmente cerró la boca.  
  
Después de un incómodo silencio Silvart volvió a hablar.  
  
--"Y bien. Durante esta semana que he estado fuera de servicio, ¿ha pasado algo interesante?"—preguntó cambiando de tema.  
  
--"No, nada interesante. Después del ataque, Hogsmeade se llenó de aurores. Estuvieron haciendo redadas pero ya no quedaba ningún mortífago"—explicó Max—"Y en tus clases te sustituimos nosotros".  
  
--"¿Y qué se supone que les habéis enseñado?"—preguntó curiosa.  
  
--"¡Oh! Cómo no sabíamos que hacer nos dedicamos a contarles historias y leyendas sobre nuestras razas"—respondió Blanche—"Aunque reconozco que al principio nos costó calmarlos un poco. No hacían más que preguntar por ti"—le contó.  
  
--"Son buenos chicos. Incluidos esos ariscos Slytherin"—asintió ella—"Por lo menos en mi clase". Bien, os dejo terminar de desayunar. Tengo que ponerme al día"—dijo mientras se ponía en pie—"Luego nos vemos".  
  
Dicho esto salió del comedor y se dirigió a su despacho.  
  
Acababa de alcanzar las escaleras cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba corriendo tras ella. Se volvió a mirar y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco acercándose. Este se paró a su lado e intentó recuperar el aliento.  
  
--"Tranquilo Draco, respira o te dará un síncope"—le dijo Silvart viendo que el muchacho estaba rojo por la carrera.  
  
--"Necesito hablar con usted profesora Dragg"—dijo Draco cuando pudo hablar.  
  
--"¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que me llaméis Silvart?"—dijo ella simulando estar enfadada.  
  
--"Perdón. Es la costumbre"—se disculpó el alumno.  
  
--"Esta bien. Ven conmigo a mi despacho"—Silvart le indicó el camino.  
  
Draco, al ver que a ella parecía costarle un poco subir las escaleras preguntó si necesitaba ayuda al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo para apoyarse. Ella asintió agradecida y se cogió del alumno. Así apoyada podía avanzar más rápidamente.  
  
Nada más entra en el despacho, Silvart encendió un enorme fuego en la chimenea. Le indicó a Draco que tomara asiento en una de los cómodos sillones que habían cerca del fuego. Ella se sentó enfrente de él.  
  
--"Bueno Draco. ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?"—preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.  
  
--"Esto... primero me gustaría saber si estás bien"—preguntó Draco un poco dudoso.  
  
--"Claro que estoy bien. ¿No se nota?"—Silvart sonrió ante la pregunta. Pero ella sabía que el joven Malfoy no quería saber eso. Que ella estaba bien saltaba a la vista—"Pero me parece que no es eso lo que quieres saber"—intentó facilitarle las cosas al chico.  
  
--"No. Es verdad"—Draco estaba nervioso—"Yo... me gustaría... bueno, allá va"—dijo finalmente después de balbucear un poco—"Quiero, no, mejor dicho, necesito saber si mi padre estaba allí"—soltó de golpe mirándola fijamente.  
  
Silvart se quedó dudando un rato. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía mentirle. Sabía que aquello tranquilizaría al chico. O podía decirle la verdad, demostrarle la clase de persona que era su padre. Draco no apreciaba a su progenitor, pero aún así, seguía siendo su padre. ¿Qué hacer? Finalmente tomó una decisión.  
  
--"Sí, tu padre estaba allí"—dijo Silvart suavemente. Que Draco conociera la verdad era la mejor solución. Tal vez así consiguieran apartarlo definitivamente de camino oscuro.  
  
Draco dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y sollozó. No entendía como su padre podía haber hecho aquello a una profesora. Pero sabía que su padre era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Pero aún tenía una duda.  
  
--"¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí?—preguntó mirando el fuego, intentando que no cayeran las lágrimas.  
  
--"Porque reconocería sus ojos en cualquier parte. Porque son grises, como los tuyos, pero tan helados y desprovistos de sentimientos que congelarían el fuego el segundos"—explicó Silvart.  
  
Draco no pudo retener las lágrimas de la decepción. Cerró los ojos y dejó que estas cayeran por sus mejillas.  
  
Silvart miró hacia otro lado. Al chico no le gustaría que le vieran llorar.  
  
--"Le odio"—la voz de Draco sonaba muy resentida—"Le he odiado siempre por ser lo que es. Y por querer que yo sea como él. Pero yo nunca seré como él. ¡Nunca!"—gritó golpeando sus rodillas con los puños cerrados.  
  
Silvart se acercó y puso una mano sobre los hombros del muchacho.  
  
--"Por supuesto que no eres como él"—dijo ella con voz tranquila—"Eso lo sabemos todos. Y si tu no quieres seguir el camino que te ofrece tu padre, nosotros vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte"—Silvart se agachó a su lado, buscando sus ojos—"Nunca dudes en pedirnos ayuda Draco".  
  
El muchacho asintió agradecido.  
  
--"¿Hay alguna cosa más de la que quieras hablar?"—inquirió ella tentativamente.  
  
Draco levantó la vista con un brillo determinado en los ojos.  
  
--"Sí"—dijo él—"Algunos de los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin probablemente entrarán al servicio de Voldemort cuando acabe el curso. Tal vez ellos informaron sobre vuestra situación aquí"—explicó Draco.  
  
Silvart procesó la información que la había dado el chico.  
  
--"¿No sabes quienes pueden ser?"—preguntó.  
  
--"No"—Draco negó con la cabeza—"Pero puedo intentar averiguarlo"—sugirió.  
  
--"Eso sería arriesgado Draco"—ella negó con la cabeza a su sugerencia—"Es mejor que no te metas, ¿de acuerdo?".  
  
--"Esta bien"—Draco aceptó un poco frustrado. Quería hacer algo más para ayudar.  
  
--"¿Lo prometes?"—preguntó Silvart mirándolo fijamente.  
  
--"Sí. Lo prometo"—respondió él al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se iba hacia la puerta. Silvart le acompañó.  
  
--"Y ya sabes... para lo que necesites..."—le recordó ella.  
  
--"Muchas gracias profesora"—agradeció él.  
  
--"Dracooo"—Silvart arqueó una ceja.  
  
--"Perdón"—dijo riendo levemente—"Muchas gracias Silvart".  
  
Ella le dio una suave palmada en el hombro.  
  
--"Y ahora vete que tus amigos te estarán buscando"—dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía el muchacho—"Adiós".  
  
--"Adiós"—se despidió Draco y acto seguido se alejó por el pasillo.  
  
Silvart lo vio alejarse y sonrió interiormente.  
  
--"Por lo menos hemos salvado a uno"—pensó—"Tendré que informar más tarde a Albus y a Severus lo que me ha contado".  
  
Cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio para terminar de corregir algunos trabajos que les había mandado antes del ataque.  
  
Le esperaba una larga mañana de trabajo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Severus cerró el libro de pociones que tenía sobre la mesa. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en las mil maneras de las que podría matar a Lucius Malfoy. Ese maldito cobarde había firmado su sentencia de muerte al atacar a Silvart. En cuanto le pusiera las manos encima...  
  
Se levantó y cogió un par de botellitas que había dejado en una esquina de la mesa. Una era la poción para Remus. Pronto sería luna llena y la necesitaría. La otra contenía una especie de crema verde claro para Silvart. Por la mañana se había quejado un poco de que le dolía el tobillo. Aquello aliviaría las molestias y le permitiría curar más rápido.  
  
Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un conjuro. En aquel momento se abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la sala común de Slytherin, dejando salir a Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Bullstrode.  
  
Los ojos del joven Malfoy y los suyos se cruzaron un instante. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Draco se habría quedado en el sitio. El estudiante bajó la mirada y siguió a sus compañeros rumbo al comedor para comer.  
  
Severus los vio alejarse y, después de recapacitar un poco, pensó que Draco no tenía la culpa de las acciones de su padre. No tendría que haberlo mirado de esa forma. Tal vez más tarde se disculparía...  
  
Continuó su camino hacia el despacho de Silvart.  
  
--"¡Severus!"—la voz que le llamaba era la de Remus.  
  
--"Hola Lupin"—saludó él esperando a que Remus le alcanzara.  
  
--"¿Vas al comedor?"—preguntó el otro profesor una vez se puso a su lado.  
  
--"No. Primero iba a recoger a Silvart. Ya debe estar esperándome. Por cierto, toma"—dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y sacaba una de las botellitas—"Tu poción"—indicó mientras se la daba.  
  
--"Muchas gracias Severus"—Remus cogió la botella y la miró—"La verdad, no se que haría sin esto. No me cura pero ayuda mucho"—metió la botellita en la bolsa que llevaba—"Bueno, te veré en el comedor"—se despidió y se alejó.  
  
Severus continuó su camino y llegó a su destino sin ninguna otra interrupción. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y esperó a oír la voz de Silvart.  
  
--"Adelante"—la voz sonaba amortiguada a través de la puerta. Ella levantó la vista para ver quien entraba ahora—"¡Severus!"—exclamó alegremente.  
  
--"Por la cara que has puesto cualquiera diría que has estado recibiendo visitas toda la mañana"—Severus se acercó y le dio un beso.  
  
--"No te equivocas"—dijo el a abrazándole—"Debe haber pasado por lo menos media escuela, ¡incluida Trelawney! Que no hacía más que repetir que ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Casi la estrangulo. Gracias a Dios que ha llegado Minerva y Sybill y su "ojo interior" se han ido"—le contó mientras con una mano señalaba la cantidad de pergaminos que habían sobre la mesa—"¡Y mira cuanto trabajo pendiente tengo todavía!".  
  
--"No te preocupes. El fin de semana acaba de empezar"—dijo Severus—"Y no tendrías que trabajar tanto. Debes descansar para poder recuperarte bien"—le dijo severamente.  
  
--"¡Pero si estoy bien Severus!"—replicó ella mientras se apartaba de él e iba al baño para peinarse un poco—"Tan solo tengo resentidos algunos huesos y nada más".  
  
--"Ahora que lo mencionas. Te he traído esta crema para tu tobillo"—Severus sacó el frasco con la crema verde y lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
--"Muchas gracias cariño"—dijo ella saliendo del baño y acercándose. Cogió el frasco y se sentó en la cama.  
  
--"Para que haga mejor efecto será mejor que te lo vende"—comentó él—"¿Dónde tienes vendas?".  
  
Silvart le indicó que había un botiquín en el baño. Abrió la puerta del armario y estudió el contenido. Casi todo eran productos muggles: mercromina, yodo, alcohol, algunas cremas, vendas... Cogió un par de vendas y salió de nuevo.  
  
Se sentó a su lado y cogió su tobillo. Le subió un poco el camal del pantalón para dejarlo al descubierto. Se puso un poco de la crema en los dedos y la empezó a extender por el tobillo de Silvart dando un suave masaje.  
  
Ésta se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Soltó un quejido cuando Severus presionó una zona que le dolía.  
  
Cuando ya estaba casi toda la crema absorbida, Severus tomó las vendas y se las puso en el tobillo.  
  
--"Bueno. Esto ya está"—dijo mientras le ponía el camal del pantalón en el sitio—"Esta noche te lo volveré a cambiar. Y con un poco de suerte mañana estará curado".  
  
Silvart abrió los ojos perezosamente. Le encantaba que le hicieran masajes y le había faltado poco para quedarse dormida.  
  
--"¡Uff! Tengo un poco de hambre"—dijo ella mientras se incorporaba y le abrazaba, dándole un beso en el cuello—"Y si no bajamos pronto al comedor, creo que me comeré este bonito cuello"—le dio un suave mordisco que provocó que Severus empezara a reír. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas y el cuello era uno de sus puntos débiles.  
  
--"Estate quieta"—la apartó con suavidad y con una sonrisa en los labios—"O esto se pondrá peor..."  
  
ella sonrió pícaramente y dándole un último y suave beso en los labios se levantó. Silvart comprobó que el tobillo vendado aguantaría bien. Severus también se puso en pie.  
  
--"¿Nos vamos?"—preguntó mientras la miraba.  
  
Ella asintió y salieron.  
  
--"Severus, luego tengo que contaros a ti y a Albus algunas cosas que me ha contado Draco"—le contó mientras avanzaban—"Es sobre algunos de los estudiantes de tu casa".  
  
Severus la miró y asintió en silencio. Suponía lo que Draco le había contado: que habían alumnos que no tardarían en unirse a Voldemort. Eso era algo que ya esperaban tanto él como Dumbledore.  
  
Llegaron al comedor en silencio. Caminaron hacia la mesa de profesores, saludando a los amigos de Silvart cuando pasaron por su lado.  
  
Ocuparon sus sitios en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban conversando animadamente con Remus y Fleur, que desde hacía unas semanas habían cambiado sus asientos al otro lado de la mesa por otros que estaban al lado suyo.  
  
Severus hablaba en voz baja con Remus. Este asintió varias veces con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
--"No hay ningún problema Severus"—dijo Remus—"Fleur y yo iremos esta tarde".  
  
--"Gracias Remus"—contestó Severus—"Iría yo mismo pero Albus no quiere que abandone los terrenos de Hogwarts tan pronto".  
  
--"Eso es evidente Severus. Después de lo que pasó, Albus no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder a su mejor maestro de pociones"—comentó Remus.  
  
--"No, supongo que no"—sonrió ante el cumplido de Remus.  
  
En aquel momento Silvart se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore. La observaron mientras se inclinaba un poco y le decía algo al oído. Dumbledore la miró y asintió silenciosamente. Ella se enderezó y volvió a ocupar su silla. Severus la miró interrogante.  
  
--"Después de comer Albus nos espera en su despacho"—le explicó ella.  
  
--"De acuerdo"—asintió él—"Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?"—preguntó curioso mientras se servía un poco de calabaza frío.  
  
--"Pues tenía pensado intentar terminar de corregir los trabajos que se han quedado abandonados en mi escritorio"—respondió ella. Severus frunció un poco el entrecejo—"Pero si tienes alguna idea mejor, no me importa dejar que esos pergaminos sigan aburriéndose un la mesa"—añadió con un toque divertido en la voz al ver la cara de Severus.  
  
--"Había pensado que podríamos dar un paseo por los terrenos de la escuela. Hace buen tiempo y necesitas que te de un poco el aire. Y también podríamos hacerle una visita a Aldebarán. Hagrid me ha comentado que el pobre está bastante aburrido"—le contó Severus.  
  
--"¡Aldebarán! ¡Pobrecillo! Me había olvidado completamente de él"—exclamó ella dándose un ligero golpe en la frente con la mano.  
  
--"Y después de eso, había pensado que no estaría mal sentarnos abrazados frente al fuego y disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad"—terminó él de contar.  
  
--"Me parece un plan estupendo Severus"—dijo ella mirándole—"Sobre todo la segunda parte".  
  
--"Pues entonces eso será lo que hagamos. Primero paseamos un poco y después nos quedamos sentados frente al fuego hasta la hora de la cena"—confirmó Severus mirándola cariñosamente.  
  
Ella le devolvió la mirada y después continuaron con su comida y con las conversaciones que tenían con sus compañeros.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
--"Gotas de limón"—le dijo Severus a la gárgola de piedra que guardaba las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore. Ésta abrió los ojos, los miró y después se apartó para dejarles pasar. Un minuto después golpeaban la puerta del despacho del director.  
  
--"Adelante, por favor"—apenas habían dado un golpe sonó la voz de Albus desde el interior.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Allí habían más personas de las que esperaban ver.  
  
Estaban, además de del director, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus, Minerva y, para disgusto de Severus, Sirius Black. La Orden del Fénix al completo.  
  
--"¿Qué hace aquí la Orden del Fénix?"—preguntó Severus mirando con desagrado a Black.  
  
Silvart miraba con curiosidad a las personas de la habitación y arqueó una ceja ante el cruce de miradas entre Severus y Sirius.  
  
--"Han venido para hacer planes Severus"—explicó Dumbledore—"Así que os agradecería que dejarais vuestras disputas para otra ocasión"—añadió mirando severamente a los dos hombres.  
  
--"Por favor, ¿alguien podría hacer las presentaciones?"—dijo Silvart avanzando unos pasos—"Es que, veréis, me siento un poco... como os diría yo... ¿olvidada?"—los miró a todos mientras retrocedía para ponerse al lado de Severus.  
  
--"¡Mil perdones querida!"—exclamó Albus acercándose a ella—"Enseguida hago las presentaciones"—le dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo y se acercaban a la mujer de cabello rubio que estaba al lado de Remus—"Esta es Arabella Figg"—la presentó Dumbledore. Silvart estrechó la mano que le ofrecía ella.  
  
--"Así que tu eres la que ha conseguido cazar a Severus"—dijo Arabella con una sonrisa.  
  
--"Sí, esa soy yo"—respondió ella también sonriendo—"Aunque debería decir que más que cazarlo lo que hice fue tirarme encima de él".  
  
Arabella se echó a reír.  
  
--"Me parece que esa es la única forma de que Severus se fije en alguien"—comentó intentando sofocar la risa.  
  
--"Bueno. Menos cachondeo, ¿vale?"—Severus estaba rojo de la vergüenza—"Y dejad de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí".  
  
--"Tranquilo Severus"—habló Albus mientras dirigía a Silvart frente a un hombre bajito de pelo castaño oscuro—"Este es Mundungus Fletcher, otro miembro de la orden".  
  
Silvart estrechó la mano del hombre.  
  
--"Encantado señorita"—saludó Mundungus inclinando levemente la cabeza.  
  
--"Lo mismo digo"—respondió ella con una brillante sonrisa.  
  
--"Bien. Y el último"—ahora Albus la condujo ante un hombre de la edad de Severus, alto, delgado, con el pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos azules—"Sirius Black".  
  
--"Es un placer señorita"—dijo Sirius sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba la mano que Silvart le ofrecía y la besaba.  
  
Severus se tensó un momento pero sonrió interiormente cuando vio que Silvart, al retirar la mano, la limpiaba disimuladamente en su túnica.  
  
--"La señorita es Silvart Dragg, nuestra profesora de Defensa contra Dragones. Bueno. Ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones, ¿tomamos asiento?"—Albus señaló una pequeña sala contigua a su despacho en la que había una mesa y varias sillas de aspecto cómodo.  
  
Entraron y se sentaron. Severus puso bastante distancia entre él y Sirius y Silvart se sentó a su lado.  
  
--"¿Os apetece un poco de te?"—preguntó Dumbledore a los allí reunidos. Ante las respuestas afirmativas hizo aparecer varias tazas humeantes y unas pastas.  
  
--"Muy bien. Creo que ya podemos empezar la reunión"—dijo Albus. Miró a Silvart—"¿Tenías algo que comentarnos, Silvart?"—preguntó mientras removía tranquilamente su te.  
  
--"Pues sí. Es sobre el joven Draco Malfoy"—dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla.  
  
--"¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius?"—Sirius arqueó las cejas con expresión incrédula—"¿Qué le pasa a esa pequeña rata?".  
  
--"Oye Black, si hay algo que no me gusta es que insulten a mis alumnos. Y mucho menos cuando lo único que pretenden es ayudar"—respondió Silvart fríamente y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos que provocó que Sirius se hundiera más en su asiento.  
  
--"Calmaos. Sirius los comentarios despectivos guardatelos para ti"—medió McGonagall entre los dos—"Continua Silvart".  
  
--"Como iba diciendo, esta mañana tuve una pequeña charla con Draco. En cierto modo, puede decirse que vino a pedirme ayuda. No quiere seguir los pasos de su padre. Es más, me dejó bastante claro que le odia"—les explicó Silvart—"Le prometí que le ayudaríamos y que le apoyaríamos en su decisión".  
  
--"Si esos son los sentimientos del joven Malfoy, entonces le ayudaremos"—dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.  
  
El resto de personas asintieron, apoyando aquella decisión.  
  
--"No quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá Lucius cuando se entere"—comentó Severus.  
  
--"¿Y cómo has conseguido ese nivel de confianza con el chico, Silvart?"—preguntó Arabella curiosa.  
  
--"El muchacho me aprecia. Con un poco de paciencia conseguí romper sus barreras y vi que bajo tanta frialdad y desprecio, había un chico asustado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor"—explicó ella sonriendo suavemente—"Una vez rota la coraza, apareció el auténtico Draco. Sólo era cuestión de escucharle, de prestarle un poco de atención".  
  
--"Desde luego, el chico ha demostrado ser el extremo opuesto de su padre"—habló Remus mirándoles—"Incluso conmigo es agradable".  
  
--"También me contó que hay algunos alumnos del último curso que probablemente se unirán a Voldemort"—continuó contando ella—"Pero lo que no sabía eran los nombres de estos estudiantes".  
  
Dumbledore agitó la cabeza apesadumbrado.  
  
--"Es una lástima. ¿Supongo que le habrás prohibido que intente hacer averiguaciones?"—preguntó con un tono de advertencia en la voz.  
  
--"Por supuesto. Fue lo primero que le dije"—le aseguró ella.  
  
--"De acuerdo. Pues entonces pasemos a otro punto"—indicó el director—"Ahora trataremos sobre la protección de la escuela. Tenemos que hacer planes".  
  
--"¿Pero de verdad crees que Voldemort intentará entrar en Hogwarts, Albus?"—preguntó Mundungus con una mirada escéptica.  
  
--"No lo se. A medida que pasan los días se vuelve más poderoso. Pero de momento no creo que vaya a intentarlo"—respondió Dumbledore—"Aunque de todas formas, más vale prevenir que curar".  
  
--"Silvart, Albus nos comentó que algunos de tus amigos se quedarían en las escuela para ayudar en su protección"—habló Arabella mirando a la joven que estaba a su lado.  
  
--"Ajá"—asintió ella—"He hablado con ellos y ya hemos organizado una especie de turnos"—explicó ella—"Cada semana, cuatro de mis amigos se quedaran aquí, y junto conmigo, ya seremos cinco dragones los que estaremos protegiendo la escuela. Los demás se hospedarán en Hogsmeade. Organizaremos los grupos dependiendo de las obligaciones que tenga cada uno. Si por ejemplo, Anabel tiene asuntos que atender una semana y no puede venir, la sustituirá otro dragón"—terminó de contarles.  
  
--"Estupendo. Es una buena idea"—dijo Remus—"Una pregunta, ¿tus amigos tendrían algún inconveniente en compartir casa con Sirius, Arabella y Mundungus?"—preguntó mirándola.  
  
Silvart se encogió de hombros.  
  
--"No creo que haya ningún problema"—le aseguró ella.  
  
--"Mundungus, tu has estado por el Ministerio estos últimos días, ¿has oído algo interesante?"—Dumbledore pasó a otro tema.  
  
--"¡Bah! Nada del otro mundo"—dijo Mundungus dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su asiento—"Fudge sigue tan imbécil como siempre, los aurores están confundidos por el repentino ataque que sufristeis y están empezando a ponerse nerviosos porque desde ese ataque no a habido ninguno más. Temen un ataque a gran escala"—les contó el hombre.  
  
--"No se. No creo que hayan más ataques como ese. No ahora que saben que estaremos más alerta"—dijo Severus apoyando su barbilla en la mano.  
  
--"Eso espero"—comentó Dumbledore—"Bueno, ahora sólo me queda hacer una petición a la Orden del Fénix y es..."—Albus estaba repentinamente serio—"... admitir a dos miembros más".  
  
Todos los que estaban allí reunidos le miraron con expresión confundida.  
  
--"¿A quién Albus?"—preguntó Arabella sorprendida.  
  
Albus se puso en pie y caminó hasta situarse tras Severus y Silvart.  
  
--"A ellos dos"—dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la sorprendida pareja.  
  
--"¡P-pero Albus!"—balbuceó Severus.  
  
Silvart abrió la boca pero no consiguió articular ninguna palabra.  
  
Sirius se puso en pie, empujando violentamente hacia atrás su silla.  
  
--"¡No! ¡Me niego Albus!"—exclamó enfadado mientras miraba al director—"Ella vale"—señaló a Silvart—"Pero él... por ahí si que no paso"—Sirius miró furioso a Severus que seguía sentado sin saber que decir.  
  
--"Sirius, cálmate"—Arabella se levantó e intentó tranquilizarle—"Aunque se que no te agrada la idea, creo que Albus tiene razón. Ellos merecen estar en la Orden".  
  
--"¡Él! ¡Él no merece estar en esta Orden! ¡¿Y dónde queda todo lo que hizo en el pasado?!"—Sirius estaba fuera de sí.  
  
--"¡Sirius! Ya basta"—tronó Dumbledore imponiendo silencio.  
  
La habitación quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía la respiración agitada de Black y el golpeteo de las botas de Silvart en el suelo debido a nerviosismo.  
  
--"Volved a ocupar vuestros asientos"—ordenó el director—"Severus a demostrado ser un espía eficaz en muchas ocasiones, casi llegando a perder la vida cuando Voldemort le descubrió. A protegido a tu ahijado en muchas ocasiones y está investigando nuevas pociones que nos ayuden a combatir los efectos negativos de algunas de las maldiciones imperdonables"—enumeró Albus—"Lo pasado, pasado está. Ya se arrepintió de sus errores. Justo es que ingrese en la Orden"—concluyó Dumbledore.  
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio. Sirius estaba pensativo. Dumbledore tenía razón. Severus había arriesgado muchas cosas por ellos y nadie supo nunca apreciarlo.  
  
--"¿Y ella?"—preguntó Sirius nuevamente cuando se hubo calmado.  
  
Albus miró serenamente a la no tan tranquila Silvart.  
  
--"Ella me ofreció su ayuda y apoyo incondicional cuando vino a enseñar aquí. Además ayuda también la protección de la escuela"—les explicó Albus a los otros miembros de la Orden—"Considero apropiado que se una a nosotros como un miembro más".  
  
Mundungus se puso en pie.  
  
--"Bueno, ¿y qué opinan los aludidos?"—preguntó mirando a la callada pareja que estaba hundida en sus sillas.  
  
Severus alzó la vista.  
  
--"Yo... no sé que decir... no creo que merezca estar en la Orden"—musitó con un tono confundido en la voz—"Pero si me aceptáis, será un honor ingresar en ella"—dijo un poco más firmemente.  
  
--"Bueno, yo..."—habló Silvart ahora, mirándoles también—"Digo lo mismo que él. Si me aceptáis entre vosotros me sentiré muy honrada".  
  
Arabella sonrió y se levantó.  
  
--"Pues entonces, si nadie más tiene nada que objetar, sois bienvenidos a la Orden"—miró a Dumbledore, que seguía tras ellos mirándolos alternadamente—"¿No crees que deberías imponerles la marca de la Orden?"—preguntó Arabella al ensimismado director.  
  
--"Sí, tienes razón"—dijo mientras rodeaba las sillas y se ponía frente a ellos—"¿Podéis levantar vuestra manga derecha?"—preguntó al tiempo que Severus y Silvart se ponían en pie.  
  
Se levantaron las mangas, dejando los antebrazos al descubierto. Dumbledore cogió su varita y la puso sobre la piel de Severus. Albus musitó unas extrañas palabras en latín que no entendió y empezó a notar un agradable calor en el antebrazo.  
  
Cuando Albus terminó de hablar bajó los ojos hacia su brazo y soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando.  
  
En su pálida piel relucía con un brillo blanco y plateado la figura de un fénix.  
  
--"Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix Severus"—Albus estrechó su mano con fuerza y lo miró con cariño. El resto de miembros también le dieron la bienvenida, siendo el más reticente Sirius.  
  
--"Ahora te toca a ti, querida"—dijo mientras se giraba hacia Silvart y tomaba su brazo.  
  
Realizó el mismo conjuro y al poco tiempo el fénix blanco brillaba en su brazo. Sus ahora compañeros la felicitaron por su incorporación.  
  
Silvart miró la nueva marca en su piel y sonrió.  
  
--"Como siga así, dentro de poco voy a tener marcas por todas partes"—comentó divertida.  
  
--"¿Y eso?"—preguntó Minerva sorprendida.  
  
--"Bueno, esta ya es la tercera. La primera es la que me distingue como dragón plateado"—dijo mientras abría un poco el cuello de su túnica y les enseñaba el tatuaje del hombro—"La segunda es la que distingue como maestro dragón"—esta vez levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo. En su antebrazo estaba perfilada en negro una hermosa letra china que significaba dragón—"Y ahora esta. Por eso digo que dentro de poco no me quedará sitio para más marcas".  
  
--"No, desde luego"—afirmó Remus estudiando con curiosidad la letra china.  
  
--"Bien, señores y señoras, creo que con esto podemos dar por finalizada esta reunión"—dijo Dumbledore guardando su varita y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que llevaba a su despacho. Los demás le siguieron y salieron de la sala.  
  
Severus miró el reloj de la pared. Habían pasado casi dos horas. Dos horas increíbles. Todavía no podía creer que ahora era miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix. Pensó en la otra marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
Albus había conseguido, después de una serie de hechizos, bloquear los poderes de la marca y así evitar que Voldemort pudiera causarle algún daño o intentara convocarlo. Lamentablemente, no habían podido hacerla desaparecer, aunque seguían intentándolo. Buscó a su alrededor. Alguien le estaba mirando. Silvart. Estaba a su lado diciéndole algo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y prestó atención.  
  
--"Perdona cariño, ¿qué decías?"—preguntó mirándola.  
  
--"Desde luego estabas en las nubes y creo que todavía no has bajado"—le dijo burlonamente—"Por si no te has dado cuenta, es la primera vez que me llamas cariño en público".  
  
Severus se quedó pensando un momento ante las miradas un tanto alucinadas de los demás.  
  
--"¿Y qué? ¿Te molesta?"—dijo finalmente arqueando una ceja.  
  
--"¡En absoluto! Me encanta"—ella sonrió y acercándose le dio un beso.  
  
--"¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Los arrumacos en otra parte"—exclamó Sirius un poco molesto.  
  
La pareja lo miraron divertidos.  
  
--"¿Qué pasa Sirius? ¿Te incomoda? ¿Y tu sentido del romanticismo?"—preguntó Mundungus mientras intentaba contener la risa ante la expresión de Sirius.  
  
--"Sois imposibles. Ahí os quedáis"—y dicho esto salió del despacho. Aún no había cerrado la puerta cuando los que quedaban dentro estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
--"¡Pobre Sirius!"—dijo Remus secándose una lágrima—"Creo que no está muy acostumbrado".  
  
--"Pues si no le gusta, que no mire"—comentó Silvart—"¿Nos vamos, amor? Creo que teníamos un bonito plan para esta tarde"—dijo volviéndose hacia Severus.  
  
--"Por supuesto"—respondió él mientras la cogía de la cintura y la conducía fuera del despacho—"Nos vemos"—se despidió de los allí presentes y salieron rumbo al jardín.  
  
--"La Orden crece"—comentó Arabella cuando se fueron.  
  
--"Sí. Y con dos magos muy poderosos"—apoyó Dumbledore.  
  
Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio y después salieron todos, dejando el despacho vacío.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Severus y Silvart pasaron una agradable tarde paseando por los jardines de la escuela. Con el buen tiempo habían florecido los rosales y el jardín estaba realmente precioso.  
  
Ninguno de los dos acababa de creerse lo que había pasado unas horas antes y varias veces se encontraron mirando sus brazos para comprobar que aquello había sido real y no un sueño compartido.  
  
Visitaron al caballo de Silvart, el cual pateó varias veces el suelo enfadado porque su dueña no había ido a visitarle en muchos días. Para calmar su enfado, Severus conjuró unas cuantas manzanas que ofreció al animal. A éste se le pasó el mal humor enseguida y entre él y Silvart le dieron la fruta cortada en trozos.  
  
Ahora, y después de haber cenado con los amigos de Silvart en el gran comedor, a quienes les contaron lo sucedido iniciando una nueva ronda de felicitaciones, se encontraban tranquilamente sentados en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego.  
  
Severus estaba leyendo una revista sobre pociones y Silvart dormitaba apoyada en su pecho. Desvió la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo y la miró con ternura. Se había quedado dormida y respiraba tranquilamente.  
  
--"Mañana será el día, mi vida"—murmuró mientras le daba un suave beso sobre su plateado pelo. Ella rebulló un poco y después sonrió. Por lo visto estaba teniendo un bonito sueño.  
  
Procurando no despertarla, dejó la revista en una mesa auxiliar y levantándose con cuidado, la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama. La dejó sobre ésta y sacó su camisón.  
  
--"Vamos Silvart, ¿no pensarás dormir con la túnica?"—dijo intentando despertarla.  
  
Ella se limitó a musitar algo y continuó durmiendo.  
  
--"Desde luego, Alexis tenía razón. Duermes como una roca"—comentó para sí mismo divertido mientras la enderezaba en la cama. Para su sorpresa se quedó sentada.  
  
Después de unos minutos consiguió quitarle la túnica y ponerle el camisón. Con delicadeza apartó el cobertor y las sábanas y la metió en la cama.  
  
Mientras Severus se ponía su propio pijama echó un vistazo a su habitación. Desde que ella había entrado definitivamente en su vida, le había consentido hacer cambios en sus aposentos en las mazmorras. Según ella faltaba un toque femenino.  
  
Había sustituido algunos de los muebles, demasiado oscuros, por otros de madera más clara. También había puesto algunas fotografías y algún cuadro. Lo único que no había puesto eran espejos. Decía que la molestaban y que la ponían nerviosa. En su propia habitación, aparte del espejo del tocador no había ningún otro espejo.  
  
Se metió en la cama y se acercó a ella. Enseguida ella se abrazó a él como si fuera un osito de peluche. Severus le dio un beso y sonrió.  
  
--"Sí, mañana será el día"—musitó.  
  
A los pocos minutos él también estaba dormido.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
El domingo amaneció igual de espléndido que el sábado. Silvart abrió lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba desperezarse. Pero algo se lo impedía. Los brazos de Severus estaba rodeándola y no la dejaban estirarse.  
  
Lo miró cariñosamente unos instantes y después sopló levemente sobre su cara. Severus rebulló molesto pero no se despertó. Ella sonrió divertida y volvió a intentarlo. Finalmente consiguió que abriera un ojo, bastante adormilado todavía.  
  
--"Así que eras tu laque me estaba incordiando"—dijo él con voz soñolienta.  
  
--"Claro. Es que no puedo levantarme si no me sueltas"—contestó ella dándole un beso en la nariz.  
  
--"Mmm... ¿Acaso debería soltarte?"—replicó él escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y dándole suaves besos.  
  
--"Mira por dónde, se me han pasado las ganas de levantarme"—dijo Silvart riendo por las cosquillas que le hacía Severus.  
  
Este la miró y después la besó. Ya desayunarían más tarde. Mucho más tarde...  
  
Una hora antes de la comida, Severus caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de profesores. Había dejado a Silvart en su habitación. Ella quería darse un buen baño y adelantar un poco de trabajo. Quedaron en verse más tarde en el comedor.  
  
Severus había quedado con Remus para que éste le diera cierta cosa que le había encargado el día anterior. Cuando entró a la sala de profesores, Remus y Fleur ya estaban esperándolo.  
  
--"Buenos días Severus"—saludó Remus—"No se os ha visto por el desayuno"—comentó burlonamente.  
  
--"Estooo... no. Estabamos cansados y nos hemos quedado descansando"—respondió a la indirecta de Remus.  
  
--"Sí, seguro"—asintió Remus mientras cogía un pequeño paquete que había sobre la mesa—"Toma. Lo que me encargaste".  
  
Severus cogió el paquete que le tendía Remus.  
  
--"Es pegsioso Severus"—comentó Fleur—"Es una buegna elegción".  
  
--"Muchas gracias Fleur"—dijo Severus mientras guardaba el paquete en un bolsillo.  
  
--"¿Qué? ¿Ya has asimilado que eres un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix?"—preguntó Remus mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
--"Sí, tranquilo. Ya lo he asumido. Aunque debo confesarte que ayer por la noche todavía no acababa de creérmelo"—Severus se apoyó en la mesa y miró por la ventana que había enfrente.  
  
--"Por cierto. Lamento el espectáculo de Sirius. Ya sabes como es"—Remus estaba un poco avergonzado por la reacción de su amigo.  
  
--"No importa Remus. No tienes que disculparte. Black es así y no tiene remedio"—Severus le restó importancia al asunto—"Creo que podríamos ir bajando al comedor ¿no?"—dijo cambiando de tema.  
  
--"Es una buena idea"—apoyó Remus poniéndose en pie y ofreciendo su brazo a Fleur.  
  
Severus les miró. Hacían buena pareja y parecían llevarse muy bien. Quien sabía si en un futuro...  
  
Llegaron al comedor con una Fleur que no podía casi tenerse en pie por la risa. Al parecer le habían estado contando gamberradas que hicieron cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts. Fleur en su vida había oído tanta barbaridad junta.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mesa la chica ya se había calmado un poco, aunque seguía teniendo las mejillas rojas por el sofoco. Silvart, que ya estaba sentada en la mesa, puso cara de "que alguien me lo explique" mientras miraba a Fleur que se sentó a su lado. Severus ocupó la otra silla que estaba a su lado.  
  
--"¿Has disfrutado del baño?"—preguntó mientras desdoblaba su servilleta.  
  
--"Sí, mucho"—respondió ella. Miró de nuevo a Fleur—"¿Se puede saber que le pasa?"—preguntó mientras la señalaba distraídamente.  
  
--"Nada. Tan sólo le estabamos contando historias de nuestros días de estudiantes"—explicó Severus acariciando disimuladamente su mano.  
  
--"Ahh. Ahora entiendo el ataque de risa"—Silvart asintió comprensiva. Cogió su copa y bebió un poco—"¿Qué vas ha hacer esta tarde?"—le preguntó mientras volvía a dejar la copa en la mesa.  
  
--"Eh... pues tengo algunas pociones que preparar para los suministros de la enfermería"—dijo Severus. Era una excusa que mantendría a Silvart alejada de las mazmorras durante toda la tarde.  
  
Ella puso cara de pena y a Severus casi le dio lástima no poder pasar la tarde con ella. Pero tenía muchas cosas que preparar para aquella noche. Tenía que ser una noche especial.  
  
--"Bueno, no importa. Ya pensaré en algo con lo que ocuparme. Esta mañana después del baño terminé con todo el trabajo atrasado que tenía y ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre"—le contó mientras inspeccionaba las patatas, las cuales parecía realmente deliciosas, bien doraditas y crujientes.—"¡Ya se! Draco me dijo que quería enseñarme unos dibujos que había hecho. De paso le enseñaré yo los míos y tal vez podamos dibujar algo entre los dos y ponerlo en clase"—a Silvart se le empezaban a iluminar los ojos, como cuando se le ocurría una idea.  
  
--"Parece un buen plan. Pero ni se os ocurra hacer dibujos para la clase de pociones"—le respondió Severus medio serio, medio divertido.  
  
--"Mmm..."—Silvart puso cara de considerar la idea.  
  
--"Ni lo pienses siquiera"—Severus la miró amenazadoramente.  
  
--"Es broma. Tranquilo, que no tocaremos tu aula"—rió ella mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo.  
  
Nada más terminar de comer, Silvart se acercó a Draco y le comentó su idea. El chico aceptó enseguida y después de quedar con ella en su despacho, salió disparado del comedor hacia su dormitorio para recoger sus dibujos y sus lápices.  
  
Cinco minutos después ya estaba en el despacho de Silvart, la cual le esperaba con dos tazas de un fragante té de jazmín y unas pastas. Sobre la mesa habían unos cuantos portafolios y un montón de lápices. Aquella iba a ser una tarde entretenida.  
  
Severus echó un último vistazo a la sala que acababa de redecorar para aquella noche. Había quedado bien. Cerró la puerta y salió de sus aposentos. Se encaminó hacia la sala de profesores a través de un pasadizo oculto.  
  
Una vez allí, escribió algo en un pergamino y se dirigió a la ventana. De uno de sus bolsillo sacó un pequeño silbato de plata que Silvart le había regalado. Sopló y esperó.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Blade se posaba en el alféizar y miraba a Severus con curiosidad. Severus acarició la cabeza del emplumado animal y después ató el pergamino a su pata.  
  
--"Espero cinco minutos antes de llevárselo, ¿de acuerdo?"—le indicó al águila, que escuchaba atentamente sus instrucciones.  
  
Con un pequeño chillido de asentimiento, el animal echó a volar de nuevo. Severus cerró la ventana y salió de la sala.  
  
Se encaminó hacia una de las aulas cuyos balcones daban al jardín. Sabía que Silvart estaría allí fuera y quería comprobar que Blade entregaba la carta.  
  
Cuando encontró la sala que buscaba entró y se acercó al balcón. Lo que vio en el exterior le provocó tal ataque de risa que tuvo que apoyarse en el alféizar para evitar caer.  
  
Allí, en medio del jardín, había un enorme dragón rojo patas arriba que parecía defenderse de otro dragón dorado que estaba a su lado con expresión amenazadora. Evidentemente eran Valerie y Anabel. La escena habría resultado incomprensible, ya que los dos monstruos no se movían en absoluto, si no fuera porque a unos metros de ellos habían dos personas tumbadas sobre un enorme pergamino y rodeadas de lápices.  
  
Silvart y Draco habían conseguido convencer a las dos chicas para que posaran para ellos en forma de dragón. Éstas habían aceptado encantadas. Severus sonrió viendo los esfuerzos de Draco por mover una de las enormes garras de Valerie hasta otra posición.  
  
--"Ponla un poco más a la izquierda Draco"—sugirió Silvart mirando la composición que tenía ante sí—"Y Anabel, pon tu expresión un poco más furiosa, ¿vale?"—se dirigió ahora a su amiga.  
  
Se oyó un chillido en el aire. Silvart desvió la vista de los dragones y localizó a Blade, que se acercaba planeando sobre los rosales. Musitó un conjuro y un guante de cuero cubrió su mano y parte de su brazo. Lo extendió y esperó a que el águila se posara. Después de hacerle un par de mimos le quitó la carta que llevaba y la dejó marchar.  
  
Miró el sello del lacre y sonrió. Era de Severus. La abrió leyó.  
  
"Querida Silvart:  
  
Te espero esta noche a las ocho y media en mis aposentos. Ven arreglada.  
  
Severus"  
  
Ella sonrió y guardó la carta. Miró su reloj. Eran casi las cinco. A las seis se iría a su habitación y empezaría a arreglarse. Draco se acercó y viendo la cara embobada de su profesora preguntó.  
  
--"¿Te sucede algo?"—la miró curioso.  
  
--"No, nada. Pero a las seis me tengo que ir. Tango algunas cosas que hacer así que ya terminaremos esto otro día, ¿de acuerdo?"—le explicó ella.  
  
--"Sin ningún problema"—Draco parecía conforme—"Yo creo que ahora ya están bien puestas"—comentó señalando a los dos dragones.  
  
Silvart miró y asintió.  
  
--"Sí, a ver si son capaces de quedarse quietecitas una hora más. Venga, vamos a continuar con esto"—dijo ella mientras volvía a recoger su lápiz y se ponía manos a la obra. Draco se tumbó a su lado e hizo los mismo.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Silvart miró por enésima vez el reloj de la pared. Las ocho. Y todavía no sabía que ponerse. Tenía el armario abierto de par en par y varios vestidos en las manos.  
  
--"Muy bien Silvart. Respira hondo y vuelve a mirar los vestidos que tienes en la mano"—se dijo a sí misma mientras empezaba a mirar de nuevo lo que tenía en las manos.  
  
Dos minutos después se decidió por uno. Se lo puso y se miró apreciativamente en el espejo. Sonrió. Estaba perfecto. Cogió el colgante que Severus le había regalado en Navidad y se lo puso.  
  
Mirándose una última vez en el espejo, cogió su capa y echándosela sobre los hombros, salió rumbo a los calabozos.  
  
A las ocho y media en punto sonaron dos golpes en la puerta. Severus e acercó y abrió. Fuera estaba Silvart envuelta en una capa negra.  
  
--"Me encanta tu puntualidad"—comentó él mientras le ofrecía su brazo.  
  
--"Gracias"—respondió ella tomándolo y entrando a la habitación.  
  
--"Si me permites..."—Severus se puso tras ella y tomó su capa al tiempo que se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en el cuello—"Estas preciosa".  
  
Ella sonrió encantada.  
  
--"Tú también estás muy elegante"—comentó ella. Severus llevaba una túnica bastante parecida a las que solía usar normalmente pero de color azul oscuro.  
  
Dejó la capa cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla y volteó para mirarla bien. Contuvo la respiración un instante.  
  
Si antes había dicho que estaba preciosa se equivocaba. Estaba realmente increíble. Había optado por un maravilloso vestido de largo desigual en color rojo oscuro y con un profundo corte delantero que dejaba su tostada piel a la vista. Como en Navidad, el único adorno que lucía era el colgante de la gema verde que, al lado del color rojo creaba un bonito contraste.  
  
Se acercó a ella de nuevo y tomándola por la cintura la besó. Después de unos instantes rompió el beso y se apartó un poco.  
  
--"Si me haces el honor de acompañarme al comedor"—dijo él ofreciéndole nuevamente su brazo.  
  
--"Será un placer"—ella se cogió de él y dejó que la condujera hasta otra sala.  
  
Silvart dejó escapar un suspiro cuando entraron. La sala estaba completamente iluminada por la tenue luz de cientos de velas, en el centro había una mesa con servicios para dos y con algunos de los platos que más le gustaban a ella. Un gran fuego ardía en la chimenea, caldeando la estancia.  
  
Severus la condujo hasta la mesa y le retiró la silla para que se sentara. Él ocupó la silla que estaba frente a ella. Silvart miró a su alrededor y después volvió a mirarle a él.  
  
--"Veo que has estado ocupado esta tarde"—le dijo divertida—"Evidentemente estas pociones requerían mucho trabajo".  
  
--"¿Te gusta?"—preguntó él cogiendo cariñosamente su mano.  
  
--"Me encanta. Esta realmente precioso"—contestó ella.  
  
La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Silvart le contó lo que había estado haciendo ella por la tarde y sobre la imposibilidad de mantener a dos dragones quietos durante más de tres horas.  
  
Terminada la cena, Severus sugirió que podrían sentarse frente al fuego. Se levantaron y mientras Silvart se acomodaba en el sofá, Severus cogía dos copas y una botella de champán. Las llenó y dándole una a ella, se sentó a su lado.  
  
Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.  
  
--"¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo feliz que me haces?"—dijo Severus mirándola con un brillo cariñoso en los oscuros ojos.  
  
--"Sí. Muchas veces. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo feliz que me haces tú a mí?"—preguntó ella a su vez mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Severus.  
  
--"Ajá. Más veces de las que puedo recordar"—respondió él.  
  
Se quedó pensando un instante. Ahora o nunca. Dejó su copa sobre una mesilla que estaba a un lado y, antes de que Silvart pudiera comprender lo que estaba haciendo, puso una rodilla en el suelo, mientras con una mano tomaba una de las de ella y con la otra cogía una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.  
  
La miró directamente a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin poder creer en lo que él estaba punto de hacer.  
  
Finalmente, Severus habló.  
  
--"Silvart, yo... nunca he hecho esto y llegó un momento en el que pensé que nunca lo diría. No soy gran cosa, pero te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo"—dijo firmemente mientras abría la cajita. Dentro estaba aquel precioso anillo que tanto le había gustado a ella. Lo cogió y se lo puso en el dedo—"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"—preguntó finalmente mirándola esperanzado e ilusionado, aunque también se podía distinguir un brillo nervioso en sus ojos.  
  
Silvart se quedó parada, completamente muda. Lo había hecho. Acababa de pedirle matrimonio. Miró el anillo en su mano y después a él. Sólo tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.  
  
--"Sí"—respondió con voz emocionada.  
  
Severus parpadeó momentáneamente aturdido. Creyó no haber oído bien.  
  
--"¿Qué has dicho?"—preguntó atontado.  
  
--"Que sí, que quiero casarme contigo. Y que quiero compartir mi vida contigo"—volvió a repetir ella.  
  
Severus no cabía en sí de la alegría. ¡Le había dicho que sí!. Se levantó y la besó.  
  
--"Te quiero Severus"—dijo ella cuando dejó de besarla.  
  
--"Yo también te quiero Silvart. Más que a mi vida"—correspondió él—"Mañana les daremos la noticia a todos, ¿de acuerdo?"—sugirió él.  
  
--"Por supuesto"—apoyó ella—"Pero ahora podríamos celebrar nuestro tardío San Valentín y nuestro reciente compromiso"—susurró Silvart suavemente dándole un ligero beso.  
  
--"Me parece una buena sugerencia"—dijo él soltando su plateada melena y besando su cuello—"tenemos toda la noche para nosotros".  
  
Con un último beso, la cogió en brazos y desaparecieron tras la puerta que daba su dormitorio.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN LO LOGREEEEE!!!!! He terminado el capítulo. Ante todo mil y un perdones por este retraso. Ahora que mis problemas se han solucionado y ya tengo las clases un poco más organizadas (y también tengo una semana de vacaciones ^.^) espero poder empezar con el siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Ahora respondo a los reviews:  
  
Melliza: si me cargo a Silvart me quedo sin final feliz (y a mi no me gustan los finales tristes ^.^). Y no, no creo que Hagrid pegue mucho con un dragón. Además, le gustaba Madame Maxime.  
  
Alpha: si que es mala tu hermana. En verdad fue una pena que no pudieran ir a Londres pero creo que con este capitulo ya queda todo arreglado.  
  
Honguito: me encanta tu nick! Es muy original!. Y menudo pedazo de review que me mandaste. GRACIAS!!! Bueno, mi opinión es que Severus, al ser siempre rechazado, tiene escondidos sus sentimientos, probablemente no queriendo exponerse a sufrir más daño. Pero con Silvart sí que es capaz de abrir su corazón.  
  
Lady Susyte: (Silvara conecta su mente con Lady Susyte) es broma ^.^ Muchas gracias por tu reviews. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.  
  
Polgara: ya le ha regalado el anillo!! Y, aunque no la ha podido llevar a cenar fuera de la escuela, ha organizado una cenita la mar de romántica. Mucho mejor que cenar fuera!  
  
Liza: mil perdones por tardar tanto con este capitulo. Y tranquila, que de momento no voy a darte más sustos. De momento...  
  
Patty Potter: lo tuyo si que son reviews chica! Me paso media hora leyendo. Me encanta!! No te preocupes, que te pondré en cuanto pueda una escena Draco/Ginny. Cómo te fue con Alexis? El muy pillín no me ha contado nada ^.^ Perdón por tardar tanto con el capi. Espero no ser tan lenta con el siguiente. Un beso.  
  
Slythy: pues aquí tienes el capi. Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
Tomoyo: (Silvara le da un clinex a Tomoyo para que se seque las lágrimas) Has visto que capi con final feliz que me he montado? Espero tu opinión. Pero no llores que me quedo son pañuelos! Un beso  
  
Bloody-fan-of-hp: debo decir que me siento muy honrada por tu opinión. Muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.  
  
Y ahoraaaaaaaaaaa... la típica frase de siempre (nunca me cansaré de repetirla):  
  
DEJAD REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! QUE ME HACEN MUCHA ILUSIÓN!!!!!  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso a todos!!! 


	12. Alas de oro

¡¡¡SI, SI, SI, SILVARA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!!! Hay que ver como me animo yo solita ^.^'  
  
Como os digo mucho últimamente (hay que ver como repito esta frase en los últimos capítulos): Mil perdones por el retraso. Esta vez he batido récords tardando en subir el capi. Pero tengo excusa: estaba muy ocupada. Espero no tardar tanto en poner el siguiente capitulo (eso creo que también lo digo demasiado).  
  
Bueno, sobre todo dar las gracias a todos los que me enviáis reviews (y a los que leéis mi historia pero no enviáis comentarios). Me hacen mucha ilusión. Como siempre los comentaré al final del capitulo.  
  
Quiero añadir (por si no lo he dicho otras veces), que esta historia se la dedico a la persona que más quiero: para tu Javi. Un beso.  
  
Bien, dicho todos esto os dejo con el capitulo. Espero que os guste.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 12: Alas de oro.  
  
Cuando al día siguiente por la mañana Severus y Silvart entraron en la sala de profesores todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ellos.  
  
--"¿Y bien?"—preguntó Remus mirando a la pareja expectante.  
  
La cara de Silvart se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa y alargó la mano en su dirección.  
  
Allí, en el anular de su mano derecha, brillaba bajo el efecto de un rayo de sol, el anillo de compromiso que Severus le había regalado la noche anterior.  
  
--"¡Enhorabuena!"—exclamó Remus al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un abrazo a Silvart y después se dirigía a Severus para estrecharle la mano—"Ya creí que nunca te decidirías".  
  
--"Estaba esperando a la mujer adecuada"—Severus sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano de Remus y lanzó una cariñosa mirada a Silvart, que en aquel momento estaba siendo felicitada por Fleur, que miraba ilusionada el anillo.  
  
--"¿Alguien puede explicar que es lo que pasa?"—preguntó Minerva mirando confundida a las dos parejas hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la mano de Silvart.  
  
Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y levantó la vista sorprendida hacia Severus.  
  
--"¡No! ¿Lo que estoy pensando es verdaderamente lo que creo que estoy pensando?"—preguntó anonadada.  
  
--"Sí"—respondió un sonriente Severus—"Le he pedido que se case conmigo y me ha dicho que si"—concluyó ante el momentáneo estupor de los profesores allí presentes.  
  
Cuando reaccionaron enseguida empezaron a felicitarlos.  
  
--"¡Vaya muchacho! Te ha costado, ¿eh?"—dijo Flitwick dándole a Severus un par de golpecitos a la altura del codo. Con lo bajito que era no llegaba más arriba.  
  
--"Sinceramente. Nunca creía que viviría para ver esto"—comentó la señora Pomfrey mientras le daba a Severus un abrazo del cual éste intentó zafarme inútilmente.  
  
--"Ni yo tampoco. Me alegro mucho Severus"—confesó Minerva mientras intentaba coger a Severus que se había apartado intentando evitar más abrazos. No hace falta decir que no lo consiguió y tuvo que soportar el cariñoso abrazo de McGonagall.  
  
Justo cuando la profesora Sprout empezaba a acercarse para capturarlo en otro odioso abrazo, se abrió la puerta y Sirius, que era quien estaba entrando en aquel momento se quedó parado en la puerta provocando que Mundungus, Arabella, Dumbledore, Alexis y Valerie, que iban tras él, chocaran con su espalda con la consecuencia de que Sirius acabó dándose de bruces contra el suelo.  
  
--"Sirius, está bien que tu forma de animago sea un perro pero tampoco es necesario que te pases todo el día en el suelo"—comentó Remus mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. El resto de personas estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
Sirius se puso en pie rojo por la vergüenza y la furia. Se sacudió la ropa y los miró altaneramente.  
  
--"¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa para que éste reciba tantos abrazos?"—preguntó señalando despectivamente a Severus.  
  
--"Eso. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"—inquirió también Albus con una luz divertida en sus ojos azules. Evidentemente lo sabía. Pero, ¿había algo que él no supiera?.  
  
--"Pues que éste, como tú tan amablemente le has dicho, se casa"—explicó Minerva mirando ligeramente enfadada a Sirius, el cual se acababa de quedar blanco del susto.  
  
--"¡Primita! ¡Felicidades!"—exclamó Alexis tan cerca del oído de Sirius que hizo que éste volviera a saltar llevándose una mano al oído—"Hay que ver. Y parecía tonta cuando la cambiamos por el botijo"—dijo Alexis mientras le daba a Silvart tal abrazo que incluso la levantó en el aire.  
  
--"¡Jo! ¡No es justo! La más joven y la primera en casarse"—dijo Valerie acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Después se dirigió a Severus—"Cuídala bien o te las tendrás que ver con una manada de vengativos dragones"—le advirtió bromeando mientras estrechaba su mano.  
  
--"Lo haré, no te preocupes"—respondió Severus.  
  
--"Recibid mi más cordial enhorabuena"—les felicitó Dumbledore tomando las manos de la pareja entre las suyas—"No sabéis lo feliz que me hace esto. ¿Y para cuando es la boda?"—preguntó mirando a los dos.  
  
--"Para cuando termine el curso"—indicó Severus.  
  
--"Y nos gustaría celebrar aquí, en la escuela, la ceremonia"—añadió Silvart.  
  
--"Por supuesto querida. Me encanta que celebréis aquí vuestra boda"—asintió Albus.  
  
Se le veía realmente contento. Dumbledore apreciaba mucho a Severus. Era el único que soportaba su mal carácter.  
  
Valerie se acercó a Sirius que continuaba en estado de shock junto a la puerta.  
  
--Oye, éste está en obsai"—dijo Valerie pasando una mano varias veces por delante de sus ojos—"¡Hoooolaaaaa! ¿Estás ahí?"—preguntó intentado que reaccionara.  
  
--"..."—Sirius siguió embobado.  
  
--"Sirius, amigo. Reacciona de una vez"—se acercó ahora Remus y lo sacudió un poco.  
  
--"..."—Sirius siguió en las mismas. Ahora incluso por la boca entreabierta le caía la baba.  
  
Aquello empezaba a ponerse divertido. Silvart se acercó y le observó con una expresión divertida.  
  
--"Ya veréis que pronto reacciona"—dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.  
  
--"¿Qué vas a hacer?"—preguntó Arabella que observaba interesada la expresión sumamente estúpida de Sirius.  
  
Silvart puso sus manos alrededor de la oreja de Sirius. Volvió a mirar su cara y como no notó ninguna variación se giró hacia los demás.  
  
--"Taparos los oídos"—les advirtió mientras murmuraba—"Sonorus".  
  
Se volvió hacia la oreja de Sirius, tomó aire y gritó.  
  
--"¡¡¡¡SIRIUUUUS!!!!"—el bramido fue tan potente que temblaron hasta las paredes.  
  
Black dio un espectacular brinco y se estrelló contra la pared. La miró totalmente aterrorizado y sorprendido.  
  
--"¡Pero tú estás loca! ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?!"—preguntó a punto de darle un ataque mientras la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
--"¡Anda! Pues si que estaba vivo"—comentó Silvart de nuevo con un volumen de voz normal. Se echaron todos a reír mientras Sirius se incorporaba y los miraba enfadado.  
  
--"¿Lo que habéis dicho antes es cierto?"—preguntó algo molesto. Que la persona que más detestaba (aparte de Lord Voldemort) fuera a casarse y encima con una chica tan increíble como aquella era algo que le resultaba incomprensible.  
  
--"Sí. Vamos a casarnos. ¿Tienes algo que objetar Black?"—le confirmó Severus con su típica sonrisa despectiva "made in Severus".  
  
Remus le lanzó a Sirius una mirada de advertencia y este se guardó cualquier comentario hiriente que pudiera tener.  
  
--"No, nada"—se quedó pensando un momento—"¿Puedo felicitar a la novia?"—dijo finalmente mirando a Severus. Éste sonrió y asintió. Sirius estaba haciendo una tregua. Abrazó a la chica y, después de algunas reticencias estrechó la mano de Severus.  
  
--"Bien, bien. Señores, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre"—habló Dumbledore mirando ligeramente orgulloso y satisfecho el apretón de manos entre los dos hombres—"¿Qué tal si nos vamos al comedor y desayunamos?"—sugirió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
--"Me parece una excelente idea"—añadió Mundungus siguiendolo.  
  
El resto de profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix salieron tras ellos. Silvart salió con Valerie y Fleur, las cuales ya estaban proponiendo ideas para el traje de la novia. Valerie comentó algo que debía ser escandaloso porque Silvart la miró escandalizada y Fleur se puso como un tomate.  
  
Severus se acercó a Remus, que estaba mirando a las tres chicas que iban delante.  
  
--"¿Y tú cuando piensas pedírselo?"—le preguntó mirándolo interesado.  
  
Remus se puso rojo y dejó de mirarlas.  
  
-"¿Qué...? Yo... no sé... no creo que ella..."—balbuceó confundido y avergonzado.  
  
--"¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué te impide intentarlo?"—inquirió nuevamente Severus.  
  
--"Ya sabes lo que soy Severus. No creo que ella quiera atarse a mí"—la voz de Remus sonaba ligeramente amarga—"Además, en el caso de que se lo pidiera, nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos, ¿qué pasaría? Puedo pasarles mi licantropía y eso no podría soportarlo"—concluyó mirando el suelo.  
  
--"¿Qué pasa ahora?"—preguntó Sirius acercándose a ellos por detrás.  
  
Remus no abrió la boca así que Severus tuvo que aclarárselo.  
  
--"Pues pasa que Remus está enamorado de Fleur y, por lo que sé, ella también lo está de él. Pero es tan cobarde que no se atreve a pedirle que se case con él porque teme que ella le rechace por ser un hombre lobo"—explicó Snape de carrerilla.  
  
--"¿Pero que tonterías son esas Remus? ¿Tan poco te valoras?"—Sirius lo miró sorprendido.  
  
--"Me temo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Black"—dijo Severus—"Te valoras muy poco Remus. Por lo menos podrías intentarlo".  
  
--"Severus tiene razón. Si no se lo preguntas nunca sabrás lo que opina ella"—añadió Sirius pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.  
  
--"No se. Tengo que pensarlo"—dijo Remus—"De todas formas gracias por el apoyo".  
  
--"Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?"—añadió Sirius mientras volteaba para ver a Severus que estaba tras ellos, mirando algo al fondo del pasillo.  
  
--"¿al suelo!"—advirtió Severus agachándose mientras un pastel de nata pasaba volando sobre su cabeza.  
  
Remus se agachó inmediatamente pero Sirius, todavía sorprendido no se agachó. Y sufrió las consecuencias. El blanco pastel dio de lleno en su cara. Remus miró a su amigo que seguía en pie con la tarta en su cara y se echó a reír. Pero se le cortó la risa de inmediato cuando otro pastel hizo blanco en su cara.  
  
--"¡Pero que demonios...!"—empezó a decir Remus quitándose la nata de los ojos. Sirius se estaba comiendo parte de la que había en su cara.  
  
--"Oh, oh"—dijo Severus volviéndose a poner en pie mientras miraba de nuevo al fondo del pasillo—"Más vale que empecemos a correr"—advirtió dándose la vuelta.  
  
Remus y Sirius miraron tras él y abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Hacia ellos se dirigían montones de tartas de nata volando a toda velocidad y tras ellas...  
  
--"¡¡BINGOOO!! YA LE HE DADO A DOS"—chilló Peeves palmoteando alegremente—"¡AL ATAQUEEE!".  
  
Los tres hombres se miraron y echaron a correr hacia el comedor con toda la rapidez que les permitían sus piernas.  
  
  
  
Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron repentinamente y una tarta de nata entró volando por ellas. Tras la tarta pasaron tres personas recubiertas de nata de arriba abajo que se apresuraban a cerrar las puertas tras ellos. Una última tarta impactó en uno de ellos antes de que consiguieran cerrar las puertas.  
  
Silvart se levantó de la mesa de profesores y aguzó un poco la vista.  
  
--"¿Severus?"—preguntó mirando a una de las tres personas recubiertas de nata. El comedor se quedó en silencio contemplándolos.  
  
Uno de los montoncitos de nata levantó la mano.  
  
--"Presente"—dijo Severus mientras intentaba quitarse parte de la blanca sustancia de la cara.  
  
--"¿Remus?"—preguntó ahora Fleur mirando a otra de las tartas andantes.  
  
--"Yo mismo"—dijo Remus agitando levemente la mano.  
  
--"Y yo soy Sirius, no hace falta que pregunte nadie"—dijo éste mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para quitarse la nata.  
  
De repente se oyó una fuerte carcajada. Todos miraron asombrados a la persona que reía sin poder parar.  
  
Dumbledore estaba apoyándose en la mesa riendo a mandíbula batiente y mirando a los tres avergonzados hombres.  
  
--"¡Ay! Hay que ver como se repiten las cosas"—comentó cuando pudo controlar un poco la risa—"Según recuerdo esto ya os pasó cuando erais estudiantes y también entrasteis aquí los tres llenos de nata. ¡Pero ahora resulta más divertido!"—dijo mientras empezaba de nuevo a reír.  
  
Al instante todo el comedor se estaba riendo de los pobres hombres que se habían acercado a la mesa de profesores.  
  
Silvart se levantó con una servilleta en la mano y empezó a limpiarle la cara a Severus. Fleur hizo lo mismo con Remus y, para asombro de todos, Valerie se acercó y se puso a hacer lo mismo con un agradablemente sorprendido Sirius.  
  
--"Estáis para comeros"—comentó Silvart—"Sólo falta poneros una guinda en la cabeza y seríais el pastel perfecto"—añadió aguantando la risa.  
  
--"Pues yo sigo sin verle la gracia"—dijo Severus malhumorado. Los otros dos asintieron ante lo que dijo Severus.  
  
--"Pues debéis ser los únicos"—dijo Valerie mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente la cara de Sirius y aprovechaba para lanzarle apreciativas miradas.  
  
Cuando consiguieron adecentarlos un poco, pudieron continuar con el desayuno. Valerie volvió a su mesa, seguida por la lastimosa mirada de Sirius. Al parecer había encontrado una nueva presa. Aunque no quedaba muy claro quien era en esta caso el cazador y quien la presa.  
  
Tras el desayuno (café con nata ^.^), creyeron conveniente ir a darse una ducha y quitarse el pegajoso dulce de encima suyo (¿alguna se anima a ayudarlos? ¬¬').  
  
  
  
Severus terminó de arreglarse. Puso un hechizo secante en su pelo y salió del baño. Silvart estaba cómodamente sentada en el sillón leyendo el periódico. Levantó la vista al oírlo y sonrió.  
  
--"¡Qué pena! Con lo mono que estabas de pastelito"—dijo ella con tono burlón.  
  
--"Ten cuidado no acabes algún día como una tarta tú también"—gruñó amenazante Severus mientras recogía unos pergaminos de su mesa—"¿Con quien tienes clase ahora?"—preguntó mientras ella se ponía en pie y se acercaba a él.  
  
--"Adivina adivinanza..."—respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantando las manos.  
  
--"Mi grupo favorito. Slytherin y Gryffindor"—confirmó él—"Buena forma de retomar las clases"—añadió mientras salían de los aposentos privados de Severus. La puerta se cerró tras ellos e inmediatamente desapareció, tomando la apariencia de una pared.  
  
--"¿Y a ti que te toca?"—inquirió ahora ella mientras avanzaban juntos por el pasillo.  
  
--"Ravenclaw"—contestó el mirándola de soslayo y aguantando una sonrisa al ver la cara que puso ella.  
  
--"Qué envidia. ¿Me cambias la clase?"—sugirió Silvart con carita de ángel.  
  
--"¿Y arriesgarme a perder la mazmorra? No, creo que no"—respondió él recordando la vez que ella le contó sus aventuras en un laboratorio de pociones. Fue el día que se conocieron. Cuanto tiempo había pasado de aquello. Quien le iba a decir a él que aquella chica de pelo plateado y ojos cobalto que lo arrolló en el Callejón Diagon hacía unos meses se convertiría a comienzos de verano en la señora Snape. Se quedó pensando un momento y después rió.  
  
--"¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?"—preguntó ella picada dándole un codazo.  
  
--"¿Has visto cómo quedarán nuestras iniciales cuando nos casemos éste verano?"—dijo él mirándola mientras ella fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió.  
  
--"Tienes razón. Serán S. S. y S. S."—comentó—"Señor Severus Snape y señora Silvart Snape. ¡Cuanta s! Pero me gusta como suena"—añadió mirándolo cariñosamente.  
  
--"A mí también me gusta"—apoyó él. Se detuvo frente a una puerta—"Bien, ya hemos llegado a mi clase. ¿Te recojo antes de la comida en tu despacho?"—inquirió mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a él.  
  
--"No. Quiero ir a montar un poco después de la clase. Te veré en la comida, ¿de acuerdo?"—le indicó ella mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo negro de la cara de él.  
  
--"De acuerdo. Aunque si tengo tiempo iré a verte montar"—aceptó Severus.  
  
Ella sonrió encantada y él se inclinó para darle un suave pero inesperadamente largo beso de despedida.  
  
Los alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw que llegaban en aquel momento se quedaron totalmente anonadados. Aquello era más de lo que esperaban ver en toda su vida. ¡El insufrible profesor Snape besando a su profesora de Defensa contra dragones!.  
  
Era sabido por todos que mantenían una relación pero nunca habían dado tales demostraciones de cariño en medio de un pasillo y ante sus alumnos.  
  
Silvart se separó un poco y miró de soslayo a los estudiantes.  
  
--"Cariño, me parece que tus alumnos están en estado de shock"—comentó divertida mientras Severus volteaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlos.  
  
--"Que la gente se quede así cuando nos ven juntos empieza a convertirse en una costumbre"—murmuró él mientras deshacía el abrazo y se giraba hacia sus pobres alumnos—"¿Piensan entrar en el aula alguna vez señores?"—les indicó sarcásticamente.  
  
Ellos cabecearon afirmativamente y entraron tan rápido en el aula como sus piernas se lo permitieron.  
  
--"Bueno amor. Será mejor que entres ahí dentro antes de que alguno provoque algún accidente"—dijo ella en señal de despedida—"Te veo luego"—y dicho esto le dio un rápido beso y escapó antes de que él pudiera cogerla.  
  
Severus suspiró y entró en el aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió hacia la pizarra y se giró para enfrentar a los estudiantes.  
  
--"Buenos días señores. La clase de hoy consistirá en la realización de una poción de fuerza. Tomen nota de los ingredientes"—dijo mientras cogía una tiza y comenzaba a anotarlos en la pizarra mientras al mismo tiempo empezaba a dictarlos.  
  
Se oyó un pequeño revuelo de papeles y a los pocos segundo lo único que se oía en el aula era la tiza sobre la pizarra y el raspado de las plumas en los pergaminos.  
  
Tras explicarles como realizar la poción, se dedicó a pasear entre las mesas mientras pensaba en la cantidad de cambios que había sufrido su vida en apenas dos días. De ser un ex-mortífago y soltero a pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix y estar prometido con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Había que ver la de vueltas que daba la vida. Volvió a la realidad cuando uno de los alumnos reclamó su atención. Severus localizó la mano alzada y se acercó.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Silvart iba por el pasillo hacia su despacho mientras tarareaba una canción. En algún momento ejecutó algunos pasos de baile, lo cual provocó que los alumnos que se cruzaban con ella se preguntaban si había perdido un tornillo. Rió divertida ante la cara estupefacta de los pobres estudiantes.  
  
--"¿Me concedería este baile?"—Silvart se volvió sonriente a la voz e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
--"Por supuesto Albus. Será un placer"—respondió ella alargando la mano hacia el director. Y ni cortos ni perezosos se pusieron a bailar por el corredor.  
  
Los alumnos que los observaban sacudieron la cabeza y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases murmurando lo locos que estaban algunos profesores.  
  
--"Se te ve radiante"—comentó Albus mientras bailaban al ritmo de un vals imaginario.  
  
--"Simplemente soy feliz"—dijo ella mientras continuaban dando vueltas—"Severus me quiere, el sol brilla, hace calor y en cuanto ponga mis mano sobre Lucius o Voldemort voy a retorcerles el pescuezo"—continuó con una bonita sonrisa.  
  
Dumbledore la miró con una chispa divertida en los ojos.  
  
--"Eso es algo que nos gustaría a todos querida"—dijo mientras daban una pequeña reverencia, dando por finalizado el vals—"Te acompaño hasta tu despacho"—añadió mientras le ofrecía el brazo. Ella lo tomó y empezaron a caminar.  
  
--"Albus, Severus y yo queríamos pedirte una cosa"—dijo ella tentativamente—"Nos gustaría que tu oficiaras el ritual"—terminó de decir mientras lo miraba de soslayo.  
  
--"Para mi será todo un placer. Pensaba ofrecerme yo mismo, pero como sabía que clase de ceremonia haríais..."—Albus aceptó enseguida, realmente emocionado de que hubieran pensado en él para realizar su boda.  
  
--"Bueno, conociendo a Severus, ya deberías saber que prefiere la tradición antigua"—indicó Silvart—"Habíamos pensado también el celebrar la oda un día después de terminar el curso, ¿te parece bien?"—añadió mientras se detenían ante la puerta de su despacho.  
  
--"¡Estupendo! Es una buena fecha. Además podéis aprovechar todo el verano para iros de luna de miel"—dijo el director con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—"Por cierto, ¿dónde pensáis vivir?"—preguntó curioso.  
  
--"Teníamos pensado quedarnos aquí, en Hogwarts, durante el curso. En las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa, iríamos a su hacienda, Soul Lake. Y en las vacaciones de verano iríamos a la mía, Silver Falls, que está al lado del mar"—le contó ella mientras ondeaba una mano hacia la puerta para levantar los hechizos protectores.  
  
-"Muy bien. Entonces para cuando empiece el curso tendréis acondicionada una habitación para los dos. ¿Dónde os gustaría?"—ofreció Dumbledore observándola.  
  
--"En eso Severus me deja elegir. La única condición es que no sea cerca de la Torre Gryffindor. Así que había pensado que podríamos usar las habitaciones superiores de la Torre Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo nadie las utiliza"—pidió ella mientras entraba en el despacho.  
  
--"Muy bien. Pues tendréis esas habitaciones. Para Severus será un gran cambio. De los calabozos a lo alto de la torre"—comentó Albus—"Aunque con la cantidad de cambios que ha habido últimamente no creo que uno más se note".  
  
--"No, yo tampoco lo creo"—dijo Silvart sonriendo—"Bueno director, ha sido auténtico placer bailar con usted pero el deber me llama"—añadió despidiéndose del director.  
  
--"Pues entonces te dejo. Ya sabes, cuando quieras bailar siempre estoy disponible"—se despidió también Albus—"Que tengas un buen día Silvart".  
  
--"Igualmente Albus"—correspondió ella.  
  
Dumbledore inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de despedida y se alejó por el pasillo.  
  
Silvart entró en el despacho y se acercó al escritorio para recoger los trabajos corregidos. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que no se dejaba nada y después salió hacia su clase.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
--"¿Entonces es verdad que se van a casar?"—preguntó Ron mirando con incredulidad a Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
--"Sí. Me lo ha dicho Sirius hace un rato. El tampoco se lo creía. Remus me contó que Sirius se había quedado en estado de shock cuando se enteró y que Silvart tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar con un grito"—les contó Harry a Ron y Hermione que escuchaban atentamente.  
  
Alguien más les estaba oyendo y les miraba como si estuviera evaluando algo. Al final decidió que bien valía la pena intentarlo. Si le insultaban tampoco importaba, de todas formas sería lo más probable y ya estaba acostumbrado. Se levantó y se acercó.  
  
--"Perdonad..."—dijo mirándoles nerviosamente.  
  
Los otros tres giraron la cabeza, como el resto de la clase. Ya pensaban que se avecinaba otra pelea.  
  
--"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"—preguntó Harry un poco bruscamente. Era la primera clase y no tenía muchas ganas de bronca.  
  
--"Estooo... solo quería... a ver... preguntaros..."—dijo él con un balbuceo muy poco normal en él.  
  
--"Dilo de una vez. Tranquilo que no mordemos"—le ayudó Hermione viendo los problemas que tenía el chico.  
  
Draco respiró hondo y lo soltó.  
  
--"Quería preguntaros si podía sentarme con vosotros. Me gustaría... que pudiéramos... ser... amigos"—esto último lo dijo tan bajito que casi como le oyeron.  
  
El trío se le quedó mirando un tanto anonadado y después se quedaron mirándose entre sí, como decidiendo que hacer. Los compañeros de casa de Draco se habían quedado helados. Sabían que Draco había cambiado mucho y que salía con Ginny Weasley pero de eso a querer juntarse con Potter y compañía...  
  
Draco se retorció las manos nervioso y al final se dio por vencido.  
  
--"Sabía que no querríais"—dijo en un murmullo y se dio la vuelta para volver a ocupar su escritorio.  
  
--"Espera Draco... no te hemos dicho que no"—dijo Harry provocando que el chico se parara en seco. Se giró para mirarlos ligeramente aturdido—"Podemos intentar ser amigos siempre que dejes de insultarnos. Nada de sangre-sucia o pobretón o cosas así, ¿de acuerdo?"—añadió Harry mirando inquisitivamente.  
  
--"¡Por supuesto que no! Tenéis mi palabra"—respondió Draco rápidamente con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos.  
  
--"Pues entonces... ¿a qué esperas para traer tus cosas?"—comentó Hermione observándolo.  
  
Éste asintió y rápidamente volvió a su escritorio a recoger sus libros.  
  
--"¿Pero a ti se puede saber que te pasa?"—le preguntó Pansy ligeramente furiosa.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle continuaban atontados, además de ser muy lentos con las palabras.  
  
--"Que estoy harto de vosotros. De tener que fingir algo que no soy para que parezca que soy un buen Slytherin. ¡Pues ya estoy harto! Ahí os quedáis"—les gritó Draco y dicho esto cogió su bolsa y se sentó al lado de Harry, que había observado tensamente el pequeño choque de Draco y sus compañeros.  
  
--"Sabes que esto te va a traer problemas"—le comentó Harry mientras el muchacho rubio sacaba sus libros.  
  
--"Lo se. Pero no me importa. Estoy cansado de ser alguien que no soy, de tener que cumplir lo que mi padre espera de mi. Se acabó. Ya no aguanto más"—dijo Draco en un murmullo un tanto ruidoso.  
  
Alguien le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos canela de Hermione.  
  
--"No te preocupes. Estaremos aquí para apoyarte. Para eso están los amigos"—le animó ella con una sonrisa. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
--"Gracias Hermione. Gracias a los tres"—agradeció él.  
  
En aquel momento la profesora entró por la puerta y Hermione volvió a ocupar su sitio.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Silvart entró pensativa en el aula, así que no se fijó en el alumno que había cambiado de sitio. Dejó la gran cantidad de pergaminos que llevaba en los brazos sobre la mesa y se volvió a mirar a sus alumnos.  
  
--"Buenos días chicos"—les saludó mientras recorría con la vista la clase. Se extrañó un poco cuando vio el sitio de Draco vacío pero más se asombró cuando lo vio sentado al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Decidió continuar con la clase y después preguntaría—"Tengo aquí vuestros trabajos. Perdonad el retraso en devolveroslos pero he estado un poco... ocupada"—les indicó mientras rodeaba la mesa para sentarse en la silla—"A medida que os vaya llamando venís a recogerlos"—y dicho esto empezó a llamarlos mientras les daba sus pergaminos correspondientes.  
  
--"Draco Malfoy"—llamó Silvart con los trabajos del muchacho en la mano.  
  
Éste se acercó a recogerlos.  
  
--"Después de la clase quiero hablar contigo"—le dijo ella en voz baja mientras Draco recogía sus pergaminos. El chico asintió y ocupó de nuevo su sitio.  
  
Después de llamar a otros cinco alumnos, Silvart terminó de repartir todos los trabajos. Se puso en pie y rodeó su escritorio para estar frente a su clase.  
  
--"Me han dicho que mis amigos os han estado contando algunas historias sobre dragones"—empezó ella mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa—"Pues bien, me gustaría que me hicierais un pequeño resumen de las historias que más os gustaron y me lo traéis la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?"—preguntó ella.  
  
La clase asintió y ella continuó.  
  
--"Visto ese punto, continuaremos. A partir de ahora continuaremos con las clases teóricas. Aunque no descarto hacer alguna que otra clase práctica"—les explicó ella mientras se movía para poder cruzar las piernas bajo ella, como si estuviera haciendo yoga—"En lo referente al examen"—sonrió interiormente a la cantidad de murmullo y miradas extremadamente atentas que acompañaron a esta última palabra—"Tenía pensado hacer una parte teórica y otra práctica, pero de momento sólo es segura la parte teórica. La práctica ya veremos. Ahora continuaremos con la clase. Hoy hablaremos de las primeras alianzas de los dragones y los humanos"—indicó Silvart mientras los estudiantes cogían sus plumas para empezar a tomar apuntes.  
  
  
  
Hora y media después, la campana que indicaba que ya era hora de almorzar sonó y los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir del aula.  
  
--"Te esperamos fuera Draco"—dijo Harry mirando al chico que estaba a su lado mientras los anteriores amigos de Draco salían bastante enfadados y todavía algo desconcertados por la actuación del muchacho.  
  
Draco asintió con una ligera sonrisa y después se giró para acercarse donde Silvart le esperaba. La profesora observó como Hermione cerraba la puerta al salir y después centró su atención en el chico de ojos grises que estaba frente a ella.  
  
--"Bueno Draco, ¿a qué ha venido ese cambio de sitio?"—preguntó curiosa mientras le indicaba su alumnos que se sentara.  
  
--"Es muy simple. He decidido cambiar de amigos. En realidad mis compañeros de Slytherin nunca han sido mis amigos y nuca los he aguantado. Lo hacía porque era lo que mi padre quería. Pero ya estoy cansado de vivir según lo que él espera de mí. Me cansé de ser su marioneta"—le dijo Draco mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el borde de su túnica.  
  
Silvart lo miró seria y pensativamente.  
  
--"Sabes que te vas a meter en líos"—dijo finalmente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa.  
  
--"Además, estoy saliendo con Ginny y así podré estar más tiempo con ella"—continuó contando Draco—"¿Crees que he hecho mal?"—preguntó levantando la mirada.  
  
--"No"—dijo ella negando con la cabeza—"Tan solo ha sido un poco... repentino. Pero creo que es una buena decisión. De todas formas ten cuidado y procura no meterte en líos"—añadió Silvart poniéndose en pie—"Y ahora será mejor que te vayas. Creo que tus nuevos amigos te están esperando"—le dijo con una sonrisa a Draco.  
  
Draco se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y despidiéndose de ella salió del aula, donde le esperaban sus nuevos amigos para ir al comedor.  
  
Silvart salió unos pocos minutos después y una vez cerrada el aula se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Severus consultó su reloj. La una menos cuarto. Hasta la una y media no empezaría la comida y ya no tenía ninguna clase más para dar.  
  
--"Tal vez todavía esté montando"—pensó mientras guardaba unos tarros con ingredientes en el armario—"Podría ir y hacerle una visita".  
  
Cerró el armario de ébano con una pequeña llave dorada que pendía de una cadena que llevaba en el cuello.  
  
Salió de la fría humedad de los calabozos hacia la templada y agradable luz del sol. Hacía un día de primavera realmente magnífico. Cruzó la puerta que daba al jardín y miró.  
  
Sobre la verde hierba que rodeaba la cabaña de Hagrid había una especie de borrón negro dando vueltas a toda velocidad. Se acercó mientras el borrón empezaba a reducir sus vertiginosas vueltas hasta detenerse.  
  
Silvart le dio un par de palmadas en el cuello a Aldebarán.  
  
--"Estás en buena forma amigo"—le dijo cariñosamente al animal—"Me alegra ver que los años todavía no han hecho mella en ti"—el caballo resopló mientras ella desmontaba.  
  
--"Creo que con lo que le has hecho correr se ha ganado una ración extra de comida"—comentó Severus mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
Observó al animal que resoplaba pesadamente después de la carrera y que, ante el comentario de Severus, relinchó en la aprobación.  
  
--"Hola cariño"—saludó Silvart mientras conducía al caballo hasta la cuadra—"Me parece que lo de la ración extra de comida no va a poder ser. Estás demasiado gordo. Tendré que decirle a Hagrid que no te ponga tanta comida"—dijo dirigiéndose al negro animal, que resopló ligeramente frustrado.  
  
--"¿Qué tal ha ido tu clase?"—preguntó Severus mientras cogía la montura que Silvart le había quitado al caballo y la ponía sobre un caballete de madera.  
  
--"Excesivamente tensa"—respondió ella quitándole el bocado a Aldebarán y colgándolo en la pared—"Ha habido algunos pequeños cambios un tanto sorprendentes"—continuó ella mientras cogía una manguera y empezaba a lavar al caballo.  
  
Severus se apartó para evitar mojarse y la contempló expectante. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuales serían esos cambios.  
  
--"Habla de una vez que me tienes en ascuas"—la presionó mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta.  
  
--"Draco a dejado a sus amigos de Slytherin"—soltó Silvart de golpe—"Y ahora va con Harry y compañía"—continuó contando mientras cerraba la llave del agua y dejaba la manguera en el suelo.  
  
--"¡¿Qué?!"—exclamó Severus con los ojos muy abiertos (algo así, vamos, O_O)—"¿Y eso a que se debe?"—preguntó mientras su cabeza empezaba a analizar las consecuencias de la decisión del chico. Aunque en aquel momento sólo se le ocurría una y era PROBLEMAS.  
  
--"En resumidas cuentas, me ha dicho que se cansó de ser la marioneta de su padre"—indicó ella dándole una palmada en los cuartos traseros al caballo, indicándole que podía irse.  
  
--"¿Pero ese loco sabe dónde se mete? Porque no dudes en que esto no tardará en llegar a los oídos de Lucius. Se lo va a comer vivo"—comentó Severus al tiempo que salían de la cuadra y se encaminaban al castillo.  
  
--"Sí que lo sabe. Y dice que le da igual. Que no le importa lo que piense su padre. Hasta me atrevería a decir que Draco se alegraría si a Lucius se lo tragara la tierra"—añadió ella.  
  
Llegaron a la entrada que daba al vestíbulo y Silvart se sacudió un poco las botas para quitar el barro que tenía pegado. Se dirigieron hacia los aposentos de ella esquivando a los alumnos que salían de su última clase de la mañana.  
  
--"Tendré que vigilar más de cerca ahora a los alumnos de mi casa. No creo que esa decisión les haya hecho mucha gracia"—dijo Severus mientras evitaba un escalón falso que provocaba una gran cantidad de accidentes al año, sobretodo entre los del primer curso.  
  
--"No, supongo que no"—comentó ella.  
  
Se detuvieron ante la pintura que daba acceso a la Torre Orión, donde se alojaba ella. Murmuró la contraseña y el cuadro les dejó pasar. Subieron hasta la habitación de ella y entraron.  
  
Aun no habían cerrado la puerta cuando oyeron un aleteo en el balcón. Había un búho real en el alféizar, esperando que le dejaran entrar.  
  
--"Que extraño. Ese búho es de la familia Malfoy"—comentó Severus extrañado mientras abría la puerta del balcón y el espléndido animal entraba y se posaba sobre la mesa. Se acercó y soltó la carta que llevaba atada a la pata. La abrió y la leyó.  
  
--"Mierda. Esto se pone peor"—dijo mientras seguía contemplando la carta.  
  
--"¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿De quien es la carta?"—Silvart lo miró curiosa. La intrigaba aquella carta.  
  
Severus suspiró.  
  
--"Es de Narcissa, la madre de Draco"—explicó él mientras doblaba la carta y la dejaba sobre la mesa—"Va a dejar a Lucius"—concluyó él llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y apretándolo.  
  
Silvart se quedó con la boca abierta, estupefacta.  
  
--"¡Anda, la leche!"—consiguió decir ella finalmente—"De esta a Lucius le da un ataque"—dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
--"También dice que vendrá dentro de dos días, aprovechando que Lucius tiene que salir de "viaje" durante unos días, y que aprovechará para decírselo a Draco"—siguió contando Severus el contenido de la carta.  
  
Silvart se mordió el labio, ordenando los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.  
  
--"Bueno, por lo menos podremos aprovechar algo de esa situación. Que mejor manera de apartar a Draco de su padre que marchándose con Narcissa"—sugirió mientras se sentaba y se quitaba las altas botas de montar a patadas.  
  
--"Lo que no dice es a dónde piensa ir"—comentó Severus acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en el pelo—"¡Uff! Hueles a caballo"—añadió en tono burlón.  
  
--"Muy gracioso, pastelito de nata"—respondió ella sarcásticamente—"Voy a darme una ducha"—y dicho esto se levantó de un salto del sillón, cogió la túnica que estaba doblada sobre la cama y entró en el baño.  
  
Severus le dio una galleta al búho y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el balcón. Miró hacia abajo. Junto al lago habían cinco alumnos. Dos cabezas rojas, los Weasley; una melena alborotada, evidentemente de Granger y las otras dos eran las de Potter y Malfoy, que estaban sentados en el suelo, riéndose de alguna cosa.  
  
--"La que se va a montar en la hacienda Malfoy"—murmuró Severus ligeramente divertido. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero le alegraba ver como la vida de Lucius se rompía en pedazos mientras que él empezaba una nueva etapa en la suya.  
  
Se giró cuando Silvart salió canturreando del baño con una toalla liada en la cabeza.  
  
--"Estás muy mona. Sólo te falta ponerte unas cuantas frutas alrededor de la cabeza y parecerías una cubana"—le comentó divertido.  
  
--"¡Vaya! Estás graciosito hoy"—respondió ella mirándolo medio enfadada. Se quitó la toalla y aplicó un hechizo secante a su pelo. Después cogió un cepillo y empezó a desenredárselo—"Bien. Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos a comer?"—dijo dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa.  
  
--"Por supuesto. Ahora que me acuerdo..."—empezó a decir Severus mirándola curioso—"He oído algunos extraños comentarios de unos alumnos sobre una profesora y el director bailando por los pasillos"—la miró arqueando una ceja.  
  
--"Los pobres alumnos van a creer que estamos locos. Eramos Albus y yo, por supuesto. Me encontró dando unos pasos de baile en el pasillo y me invitó a bailar"—le confirmó ella riendo—"Creo que no hay cosa que le guste más que bailar y poner extrañas contraseñas para acceder a su despacho".  
  
--"Tiene sus cosas, como todos. Pero es un gran hombre y un buen director"—comentó Severus dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola. Miró los escalones—"¿Se puede saber por qué no escogiste unas habitaciones que estuvieran un poquito más abajo?"—preguntó mirando las agotadoras escaleras.  
  
Silvart rió divertida.  
  
---"Estooo... ya tenemos habitaciones para cuando regresemos el curso que viene"—dijo mientras se ponía tras la mesa.  
  
--"¿Y dónde están? Espero por tu bien que estén lejos de la Torre Gryffindor"—respondió él amenazándola en broma mientras intentaba rodear la mesa para alcanzarla, lo cual resultaba imposible porque ella se las apañaba para evitar que la cogiera.  
  
--"Por eso puedes estar tranquilo. Están en la Torre Slytherin"—suspiro aliviado de Severus—"Pero... tenemos las habitaciones del ático"—terminó ella.  
  
--"Te mato. ¿Qué manía tienes con las alturas"—dijo mientras con un par de rápidos movimientos conseguía rodear la mesa y la cogía—"Aunque eso significa que estaremos muy tranquilos y... solos"—le susurró al oído.  
  
--"Severus... si vuelves a hacer eso no creo que bajemos a comer y la verdad, tengo hambre"—murmuró ella en un ronroneo.  
  
--"A mí no me importaría saltarme la comida"—musitó él dándole un ligero beso en el cuello.  
  
--"Pero a mí sí"—respondió ella con un escalofrío.  
  
--"Como quieras"—dijo él soltándola—"Anda, vamos. Que tenemos que bajar unas cuantas escaleras"—y dicho esto salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Los cinco estudiantes iban caminando por el pasillo. Harry, Ron y Draco hablando y Ginny y Hermione comentando algo de Aritmancia unos pocos pasos tras ellos. Llegaron hasta la puerta del comedor y se detuvieron.  
  
--"Draco, ¿dónde vas a sentarte?"—preguntó Ron, que parecía llevarse bastante bien con el muchacho.  
  
--"Pues no lo se. No se si estría muy cómodo en la mesa de Slytherin"—confesó él mirando de soslayo a la mesa donde se sentaban sus compañeros de casa.  
  
--"¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?"—preguntó ahora Ginny mirándolo ilusionada.  
  
--"Con... ¿vosotros? Pero... ¿no me matarán vuestros compañeros?"—preguntó dudoso mirando ahora hacia la bulliciosa mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
--"No te preocupes. Supongo que ya se habrán enterado de lo que pasó esta mañana y no creo que le den mucha importancia"—le convenció Harry acercándose a la puerta—"Venga, vamos. Estoy hambriento y os recuerdo que después tenemos clase con Snape"—añadió poniendo cara de suplicio haciendo que los demás empezaran a reír.  
  
--"Esta bien. Me sentaré con vosotros"—dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Ginny para entrar con ella.  
  
Ésta lo miró arrobada y se cogió de él y entraron todos juntos al comedor seguidos por las miradas hostiles de la mesa de Slytherin y las extrañadas de las otras casa. Pero nadie dijo nada. Para cuando se sentaron, ya casi nadie les prestaba atención, así que pudieron comer tranquilamente.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Severus abrió la puerta que conducía de su oficina hasta el aula de pociones. Había visto durante la comida la entrada de Malfoy con Ginny Weasley cogida de su brazo y seguido de Potter y compañía. También se había percatado de las hostiles miradas de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Y ahora tenía clase con los quintos años de ambas casas. Tendría que controlarlos bien. El aula de defensa contra dragones no era como un laboratorio de pociones. No quería arriesgarse a perder la mazmorra.  
  
Cuando entró los alumnos ya habían ocupado sus sitios. Pudo observar que Draco se había sentado con Harry. Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y después empezó con la clase.  
  
  
  
El profesor Snape había tenido clases difíciles pero como aquella ninguna. Se había pasado casi todo el tiempo controlando a los alumnos de su propia casa, descuidando su atención sobre el terror de cualquier clase de pociones: Neville Longbottom. Tras fundir su caldero le dio un par de gritos y le ordenó que se sentara con Ron y Hermione, eso sí, sin tocar para nada la poción de sus compañeros. No quería otro accidente.  
  
Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se giró para llamar a Draco.  
  
--"Señor Malfoy. Una palabra, por favor"—le dijo mirando al chico.  
  
--"Te esperamos fuera"—le avisó Hermione mientras salía tras Ron y Harry y le lanzaba una rápida mirada al profesor de pociones.  
  
--"¿Qué sucede profesor Snape?"—preguntó acercándose un poco al maestro.  
  
--"La profesora Dragg me ha informado de su cambio de amigos"—dijo Severus permaneciendo de pie junto al escritorio—"Solo quería decirle que si tiene algún problema no dude en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?"—ofreció él. Después de todo, era el Jefe e la casa Slytherin, y Draco era uno de sus alumnos.  
  
--"Muchas gracias profesor. Pero espero no necesitar ayuda"—esto último lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa, aunque en su interior sabía que tarde o temprano tendría pelea.  
  
Severus también sabía eso. Como si no conociera a los miembros de su casa.  
  
--"Bien señor Malfoy. Puede irse"—le despidió Severus.  
  
Draco saludó con la cabeza y cogiendo su bolsa salió rápidamente del laboratorio de pociones.  
  
Cuando Severus cerró la puerta de su oficina tras de sí rogó porque no hubieran problemas con los cambios de Draco.  
  
Aunque sabía que aquello era imposible.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Como Severus sospechaba, los problemas empezaron dos días después, cuando empezaron a desencadenarse sucesos sorprendentes.  
  
En el despacho del director estaban el propio director, Severus, Silvart y la subdirectora, Minerva.  
  
--"¿Cuándo llegará , Severus'"—preguntó Minerva mirando hacia la chimenea.  
  
--"No creo que tarde mucho. Dijo que estaría aquí a las once"—le indicó el profesor mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
--"Tal vez deberíamos haber avisado a Draco"—comentó Silvart dándole la vuelta a una silla y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, apoyando después su barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados.  
  
--"No, primero es preferible hablar con ella y saber cuales son sus planes"—habló ahora Albus—"Después ya veremos".  
  
Justo cuando Dumbledore terminó de decir aquello, las llamas del hogar empezaron a chisporrotear con un tono verde. A los pocos segundos Narcissa Malfoy salió de entre las llamas, seguida de unas cuantas bolsas. Su equipaje, evidentemente. Severus se acercó enseguida a saludarla.  
  
--"Buenos días Narcissa. Permite que te ayude"—saludó Severus mientras cogía un par de maletas que la mujer llevaba.  
  
--"Narcissa, querida. Cuanto tiempo sin verte"—saludó ahora Albus acercándose a ella.  
  
--"Yo también me alegro de veros. De verdad"—dijo ella con voz suave mirando a sus dos anteriores maestros y a Severus, antiguo compañero de clase. Después miró a Silvart, que estaba de pie junto a una silla.  
  
Silvart miró distraídamente a Severus y éste se acercó enseguida.  
  
--"Narcissa, permíteme presentarte a la profesora de defensa contra dragones, Silvart Dragg"—las presentó Severus.  
  
Silvart alargó su mano hacia la mujer de cabello rubio claro y suaves ojos azules.  
  
--"Mucho gusto señora Malfoy"—saludó mientras Narcissa estrechaba su mano.  
  
En ese momento, justo cuando Narcissa apretó su mano, Silvart notó algo extrañamente familiar. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos instantes.  
  
--"El placer es mío señorita Dragg"—correspondió Narcissa al saludo, soltando la mano de Silvart—"Pero preferiría que me llamaras Narcissa, si no te importa. Desearía no tener nada que ver con el apellido Malfoy"—añadió.  
  
--"Como quieras... Narcissa"—Silvart sonrió.  
  
--"Ahora que ya están las presentaciones hechas, ¿os apetecería tomar un té mientras discutimos la situación?"—ofreció Albus.  
  
Aceptaron todos y se sentaron alrededor del escritorio de Dumbledore.  
  
--"Narcissa, ¿es cierto lo que Severus nos ha dicho?"—preguntó Minerva iniciando la conversación.  
  
La aludida asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sin decir nada.  
  
--"Pero... ¿dejar a Lucius? Conociéndole, sabes que eso es peligroso"—continuó diciendo Minerva mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.  
  
--"Lo se. Pero ya no aguanto más estar en esa casa, con ese monstruo que tengo por marido. Creí que con los años cambiaría pero me equivoqué"—les contó ella—"desde el nuevo regreso de Voldemort, se volvió más agresivo. Ya me cansé de aguantar sus golpes. He aprovechado que tenía que irse de viaje para recoger mis cosas y marcharme"—tras decir esto se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó.  
  
--"¿Sabes a dónde vas a ir , querida?"—preguntó Albus suavemente.  
  
--"No lo se. Tenía pensado ir a Francia y buscar allí un sitio para vivir y un trabajo"—dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.  
  
Silvart la miró compasivamente unos instantes y después se inclinó para preguntarle algo a Severus en voz baja. Éste la miró y después asintió.  
  
--"Narcissa. Supongo que no sabrás que Silvart y yo vamos a casarnos"—la informó Severus.  
  
--"¿En serio? Felicidades a los dos"—dijo ella mirándolos gratamente sorprendida—"Ya creía que no te casarías nunca Severus"—comentó Narcissa con una sonrisa.  
  
--"Bueno. A lo que íbamos"—habló ahora Silvart—"Tengo una casa en España. Es una bonita hacienda junto al mar. Severus y yo sólo estaremos allí los meses de verano así que hemos pensado que si quieres puedes irte a vivir allí. Dudo mucho que Lucius te encontrara en ese sitio"—ofreció Silvart mirando a la otra mujer.  
  
--"¿De verdad haríais eso por mí?"—Narcissa los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
--"Claro. Con tal de que no os moleste la compañía en verano... porque, ¿supongo que te llevarás a Draco?"—inquirió ahora Severus.  
  
--"Por supuesto. Hace mucho tiempo que se que mi hijo no es como Lucius. Me escribe a menudo. En su última carta, que recibí ayer, me decía que ahora era amigo de Harry Potter y que eso le hacía sentirse realmente feliz"—les contó Narcissa.  
  
--"Pues entonces no hay más que decir. Viviréis allí"—confirmó Silvart con una sonrisa—"Y ahora... ¿no creéis que deberíamos ir a buscar a Draco?"—sugirió mientras se empezaba a poner en pie.  
  
--"Sí, tienes razón. Además tengo muchas cosas que contarle"—asintió Narcissa levantándose también—"¿Dónde pensáis que puede estar?"—preguntó mirando a Severus.  
  
--"Pues... ahora creo que no tienen clase, y si está con Potter y compañía, estarán fuera"—respondió Severus dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
--"Permitidme acompañaros"—pidió Dumbledore—"¡Ah! Querida, deja aquí tu equipaje. Después podrás llevártelo"—añadió dirigiéndose a Narcissa.  
  
Salieron todos del despacho del director y una vez bajaron las escaleras, Minerva se excusó, alegando que tenía unas tutorías.  
  
Ya casi llegando al vestíbulo, una voz femenina llamó por detrás.  
  
--"¡Eh! ¡Silvart! Espera un momento"—dijo la voz mientras se giraban para ver acercarse a Valerie y Anabel. Se pararon a su lado y se quedaron mirando a Narcissa.  
  
--"Chicas, os presento a Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco"—Silvart hizo las presentaciones—"Estas son mis amigas Valerie Fire y Anabel Golden".  
  
Narcissa saludó a las dos chicas pero sus ojos se quedaron enganchados con los de Anabel. Aquella sonrió. Narcissa esperaba que la muchacha no dijera nada.  
  
Salieron todos al exterior y avanzaron por los jardines, charlando de cosas varias.  
  
Silvart le estaba describiendo Silver Falls a Narcissa cuando llegó Hermione corriendo.  
  
--"¡Profesores! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!"—dijo mientras se detenía ante ellos hablando entrecortadamente.  
  
--"Respire señorita Granger. ¿Qué sucede?"—inquirió Severus mirando a la gryffindor.  
  
--"es Draco. Estaba con Ginny en la Torre de Astronomía y subieron sus compañeros de Slytherin y se están peleando allá arriba"—contó con toda la rapidez que le permitía el poco aliento que había recuperado.  
  
Los adultos avanzaron rápidamente hasta tener a la vista la Torre de Astronomía. Allí, casi en el borde, estaba Draco.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
--"Ginny, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?"—preguntó Draco mirando cariñosamente a la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Habían subido allí para poder estar solos un rato, sin el resto de gente alrededor.  
  
--"No. Esta es la primera vez que me lo dices"—respondió ella poniéndose ligeramente roja—"Yo... también te quiero, ¿sabes?"—le confesó ella.  
  
Draco sonrió e iba a decirle algo cuando la trampilla de la torre se abrió y por ella salieron los antiguos amigos de Draco.  
  
La pareja se puso en pie de un salto y Draco cubrió a Ginny a modo de escudo.  
  
--"¿Qué queréis ahora?"—preguntó Draco tan fríamente como pudo.  
  
--"Queremos respuestas. Queremos saber por qué ahora te juntas con la basura de Gryffindor"—demandó Crabbe acercándose un paso.  
  
--"No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo"—respondió Draco retrocediendo un paso, pero procurando apartar a Ginny del borde de la torre.  
  
--"No creas que esto se va a quedar así. Queremos respuestas"—terció ahora Goyle—"Y vamos a conseguirlas aunque sea a golpes"—dijo levantando los puños y acercándose también.  
  
--"Muy bien. Si queréis pelea, la tendréis"—desafió Draco, aun a sabiendas de que con aquellas dos moles no podía.  
  
Apartó a Ginny rápidamente cuando Crabbe atacó, esquivándole por muy poco.  
  
Ginny gritó, diciendo que pararan.  
  
Alguien más gritó desde abajo.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Los profesores se acercaron alarmados al ver a Draco peligrosamente cerca del borde, esquivando golpes.  
  
--"¡Draco!"—gritó Narcissa mirando asustada a su hijo.  
  
Después de aquel grito todo sucedió muy rápidamente.  
  
Draco desvió la vista para ver a su madre al pie de la torre, descuidando su atención de los dos adversarios que tenía enfrente. Crabbe golpeó y le dio, provocando que el muchacho rubio se tambaleara y cayera por el borde.  
  
En aquel instante se veía aparecer a Harry y Ron, que habían conseguido llegar hasta arriba intentando cogerlo y fallando en el intento. Ginny chilló histérica al ver caer a Draco.  
  
Los profesores alzaron sus varitas.  
  
--"¡Wingar...!"—empezó a decir Silvart pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Draco quedó repentinamente envuelto en una luz dorada.  
  
Cuando la luz se extinguió, lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.  
  
Draco estaba suspendido en el aire por una magnificas alas doradas, recubiertas de brillantes escamas.  
  
Narcissa ahogó un sollozo mientras veía como su hijo se las apañaba para descender hasta el suelo.  
  
--"¡Mama!"—gritó Draco cuando puso los pies en la tierra y corrió hacia su madre, todavía con las alas a su espalda. Madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo ante la muda mirada de los allí presentes.  
  
--"Lo sabía"—consiguió decir Silvart al cabo de unos instantes—"Eres..."  
  
--"No, por favor. Aquí no"—suplicó Narcissa—"Draco, hijo, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar"—dijo mientras miraba al director—"Albus, ¿podríamos volver a tu despacho?"—preguntó.  
  
--"Sí, claro"—respondió Dumbledore saliendo de su estupor.  
  
Severus miró a Silvart, pero ésta negó con la cabeza. De todas formas no tardarían en enterarse de la historia.  
  
  
  
Entraron al despacho de Albus en silencio. Draco observó que allí estaban las maletas de su madre.  
  
--"Mama... ¿qué...?"—preguntó señalando las bolsas.  
  
Narcissa le contó su decisión de dejar a Lucius. Draco se sentó en una silla (afortunadamente las alas habían desaparecido, aunque no sabía como) y pensó sobre lo que su madre le acababa de decir. Finalmente habló.  
  
--"¿Podré ir contigo?"—preguntó mirando a su madre.  
  
--"Por supuesto cariño. No esperaba otra cosa. Silvart nos ha ofrecido su casa en España para vivir"—le contó su madre—"Pero ahora... hay algo más importante que debes saber"—dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hijo—"Draco, ¿recuerdas algo de la caída de la torre?".  
  
--"Sí. Recuerdo que me recorrió una gran corriente de energía y cerré los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos tenían esas alas en la espalda"—relató el chico mirando pensativo el suelo.  
  
--"Creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad. De quien soy yo y de quien eres tú"—empezó Narcissa—"Como tu profesora ya ha averiguado, no soy totalmente humana"—dijo mientras Draco abría los ojos desmesuradamente—"Mi madre era un dragón dorado y, por ende, tanto tu como yo lo somos. Lucius nunca supo lo que yo era. Siempre se lo oculté. Por medio de un antiguo conjuro oculté la marca del dragón en mi hombro y cuando tú cumpliste los cinco años, que es cuando suele aparecer esa marca, también puse en ti el conjuro. Quería evitar a toda costa que tu padre descubriera lo que eras"—contó Narcissa mirando alternativamente a su hijo y al resto de personas que estaban allí—"Me pasé toda mi vida rogando para que nunca dieras muestras de tus poderes. Pero sabría que algún día tendría que pasar"—tras esto Narcissa se quedó en silencio ante un aturdido Draco.  
  
Silvart se acercó a ella.  
  
--"Cuando nos dimos la mano esta mañana noté algo extraño. Ahora ya se que era"—dijo mirándola.  
  
--"Entonces...¿lo has estado ocultando toda la vida, Narcissa?"—preguntó ahora Severus mirando a la mujer.  
  
--"Sí. Pero sobre todo lo hice por proteger a Draco"—asintió ella.  
  
--"Pero entonces... ¿ahora que hago? ¿Cómo les explico a los de ahí fuera lo que ha pasado?"—inquirió Draco mirándolos.  
  
--"Puedes decir que yo lancé un hechizo para que te salieran alas"—sugirió Anabel—"Cómo soy un dragón dorado, se lo creerán y no te preguntarán nada más".  
  
--"Bueno, pero... ¿podré decírselo a mis amigos? ¿A Ginny?"—preguntó nuevamente.  
  
--"Eso es decisión suya señor Malfoy"—dijo amablemente Dumbledore—"Creo que por hoy ya han sido demasiadas sorpresas. Ahora os dejaremos solos para que habléis, Narcissa. Mientras tanto diré que te preparen una habitación para que pases aquí la noche"—ofreció Albus mientras se encaminaba a la puerta seguido por Severus, Anabel, Silvart y Valerie.  
  
Narcissa asintió agradecida y se volvió a mirar a su hijo. Tenían mucho de que hablar.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Una hora después, Draco se reunía con sus amigos, que le esperaban nerviosos en el vestíbulo.  
  
Había tomado la determinación de contárselo todo y que ellos decidieran. Al cabo de diez minutos los cuatro jóvenes lo miraban alucinados. Pero no se lo tomaron mal. Era genial tener una profesora dragón, pero tener también un amigo... ¡guau!.  
  
Draco se alegró de que no se hubieran asustado, así que, con una sonrisa, empezó a contarles los planes que habían hecho su madre y él.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
--"A esto se le llama tener una mañana completa"—dijo Silvart dejándose caer en el sillón de la habitación de Severus.  
  
--"Pues te recuerdo que aún queda la tarde"—comentó Severus sentándose a su lado. Todavía estaba ordenando todo lo que acababa de ver y oír. Y seguía siendo increíble.  
  
--"Sabes, tengo una estupenda idea"—propuso Silvart—"¿Por qué no nos metemos en la cama y esperamos a que termine el día? Así nos evitaremos más sorpresas".  
  
Severus rió.  
  
--"A pesar de ser una propuesta que me encanta me temo que voy a tener que rechazarla. Te recuerdo que tenemos clases que dar"—le indicó Severus mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
--"¡Pues vaya! Sólo espero que el día no tenga más sorpresas. Hoy ya he tenido bastante"—musitó ella un poco fastidiada.  
  
--"Sí. Y yo también"—apoyó Severus besándola cariñosamente en la cabeza.  
  
Se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio, hasta la hora de la comida.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Para cuando llegó la noche, todo había regresado a la normalidad.  
  
Los alumnos que habían visto la pequeña transformación de Draco, creyeron firmemente que Anabel había lanzado un hechizo para salvarlo. Silvart se dejó caer en la amplia cama de Severus con un sonoro suspiro.  
  
--"Hoy a sido un día bastante largo"—comentó Severus mientras buscaba su pijama. Aunque de odas formas, no sabía ni por qué lo usaba. Cuando s despertaba por la mañana casi nunca lo llevaba.  
  
--"Y que lo digas. Espero que no hayan más días como éstos"—dijo ella mientras se levantaba y cogía su camisón de un cajón de la cómoda. Se quitó la túnica y se lo puso. Abrió la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas de seda oscura.  
  
--"Gracias a Merlín que ya terminó el día"—añadió él mientras se metía en la cama con ella.  
  
Silvart no tardó en acercarse y abrazarse a él.  
  
--"Por cierto, he quedado mañana con Narcissa para llevarla a Silver Falls. Draco también vendrá"—le explicó ella—"Aprovechando que Lucius no está en casa, volverá un momento a la hacienda y recogerá las cosas de Draco"—terminó de contar.  
  
--"De acuerdo. Así también podré ver yo también tu casa"—asintió Severus dándole un beso—"Buenas noches cariño".  
  
--"Buenas noches"—respondió ella.  
  
Unos minutos después, los dos estaban completamente dormidos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ¡Por fin he conseguido terminar el capítulo! Han sido ¡16 páginas! Cada vez lo hago más largo. Aunque supongo que no os importa. Ya que tardo tanto, por lo menos lo hago larguito. Tengo los dedos hechos polvo de tanto escribir.  
  
Ahora paso a comentar los reviews:  
  
Patty Potter: chica, cuando veo tus reviews que quieres que te diga... ¡soy feliz! Me encantan tus super comentarios, en serio. Aquí te he puesto otra escena de Draco y Ginny (¿verdad que son monos? ^.^). Me preguntabas que eran las magdalenas. Pues son una especie de bizcochos. A mi me gustan rellenas de chocolate. Bueno Patty, espero que cuando leas este capi te guste. Espero tus comentarios. Un beso.  
  
Lady Susyte: (las ondas mentales de Silvara no logran traspasar el casco de Susyte y a Silvara se le funden los plomos). Tranquila que dejaré tu mente en paz. No es que no me guste Sirius, es que simplemente le veo pinta de fanfarrón y quinceañero buscalíos. Así que me gusta meterlo en enredos. Muchas gracias por tu review y un beso.  
  
Polgara: ya ves, al final sólo he puesto un capítulo y he tardado un montón. A ver si para el próximo no tardo tanto (siempre digo lo mismo. Parezco un disco rallado). Espero que te guste este capítulo también. He sacado más a Draco. Un abrazo y un beso.  
  
Tomoyo: ya he comprado más kleenex, así que llora todo lo que quieras. Silvart me ha dicho que te presta a Sevvie solo un ratito, pero cuando ha ido a buscarlo a desaparecido. Hay que ver lo escurridizo que es. Espero que este capitulo no te haga llorar (no hay nada triste). Así que guardaré la caja de pañuelos para otra ocasión. Un beso.  
  
También quiero darle las gracias a May Potter por sus comentarios en el messenger. No se por qué no me salen tus reviews. Vuelve a intentarlo otra vez.  
  
Ahora, y como siempre os digo (Silvara pone el cd que ha grabado con sus típicas y reiterativas palabras):  
  
¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWWWWWWW!!! QUE NO CUESTA TANTO!!!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	13. Excursiones y malas noticias

**Capítulo 13: Esperanza en el alma.**

Severus abrió los ojos perezosamente. La luz tenue del amanecer estaba entrando en el dormitorio. Movió un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared. Las siete. Ya era hora de levantarse. Volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a la forma durmiente que estaba a su lado. Sonrió mientras deslizaba una mano por su cintura, haciéndole cosquillas.

--"Silvart, ya es hora de levantarse"—le susurró al oído y dándole después un ligero beso en el cuello.

--"Mm mm mm mm"—fue la respuesta de ella mientras se tapaba más con las sábanas.

Severus sonrió divertido.

--"¿Te importaría traducir eso al lenguaje normal?"—indicó mientras le quitaba las sábanas para poder verle la cara.

Finalmente Silvart abrió los soñolientos ojos y se giró para mirarlo.

--"Es muy pronto y quiero dormir más"—dijo mientras volvió a quitarle las sábanas de las manos de un tirón y se volvía a tapar.

--"De eso nada. Te recuerdo que tenemos una clase y después hemos quedado con Narcissa"—replicó Severus intentando quitarle nuevamente las sábanas pero ella se había aferrado a ellas como una lapa.

--"No podrás quitármelas"—dijo Silvart notando los esfuerzos de Severus.

--"Eso está por ver. Tendré que pasar al plan B"—respondió y acto seguido soltó las sábanas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

--"¡Para por favor!"—Silvart empezó a retorcerse intentando esquivar las manos de Severus.

--"Te dije que soltarías las sábanas"—dijo él sonriendo satisfecho y retirando las sábanas hasta el final de la cama—"Ahora arriba, perezosa"—añadió mientras detenía el ataque y se ponía en pie. Para su asombro comprobó que llevaba puesto el pijama—"No me lo puedo creer. Llevo puesto el pijama. Esto es una novedad"—comentó mientras se dirigía al baño.

--"Eso tiene fácil arreglo"—dijo Silvart algo más despierta con una sonrisa pícara y acto seguido movió la mano haciendo que la camisa del pijama saliera volando hacia una silla.

Severus abrió los ojos cogido por sorpresa y echó a correr hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si rápidamente.

--"Casi lo consigues"—dijo a través de la puerta.

--"Silvart dos, Severus cero"—fue la respuesta de ella desde el otro lado.

Severus arqueó una ceja extrañado y miró hacia abajo. Sus pantalones no estaban ahí.

--"Ya verás cuando te coja"—amenazó él mientras ella reía sin parar.

--"Tu lo has dicho. Cuando me cojas"—replicó ella mientras se levantaba y recogía los pantalones del suelo y los ponía en una silla.

Severus salió diez minutos después del baño, afeitado, duchado y envuelto en una toalla. Miró a Silvart que estaba tirada en la cama mirando el techo.

--"Ni se te ocurra"—dijo mientras cogía con fuerza la toalla al ver la mirada divertida de ella.

Silvart levantó las manos indicando que no haría nada. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ella cerró la puerta del baño enseguida y se echó a reír.

--"¡Silvart tres, Severus cero!"—dijo desde el baño mientras sostenía en la mano la toalla.

Severus soltó un par de improperios y se puso a vestirse.

--"Tengo que ir un momento a mi despacho. Te veo en el comedor"—dijo mientras se ajustaba la capa negra.

--"¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego!"—gritó ella desde el baño.

Severus se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir al corredor.

--"¡Severus! ¡Te quiero!"—volvió a gritar ella tras la puerta cerrada del baño.

Severus sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Gracias a Merlín, donde estaban sus aposentos no podía oírles nadie.

--"¡Y yo también!"—respondió y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

*********************************************************************

--"Buenos días chicos"—saludó Silvart a los alumnos que estaban sentados frente a ella. Sexto año de Ravenclaw, pensó observándoles, por lo menso la clase será tranquila—"Creo recordar que en nuestra última clase estuvimos viendo algunas técnicas para protegerse de la magia de los dragones"—indicó mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa—"Continuaremos con eso, ¿de acuerdo?"—indicó Silvart mientras ocupaba su lugar de siempre, es decir, sobre la mesa. En todo el tiempo que llevaba dando clase no había usado la silla más que un par de veces.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a sacar sus pergaminos y plumas, listos para tomar apuntes. Silvart empezó recordando alguna de las técnicas que mencionaron en la clase anterior para refrescarles la memoria y acto seguido empezó a explicar algunas técnicas nuevas.

--"Recordad siempre que cuando os enfrentéis a un dragón no estaréis frente a un animal cualquiera"—les advirtió mirándolos fijamente—"Son animales extremadamente inteligentes y muy poderosos, así que debéis ser muy cuidadosos. De sobra está el añadir que, si podéis, evitad un enfrentamiento con un dragón. Pero bien, en esta clase debo enseñaros a defenderos de tan encantadores animalillos de la mejor manera posible"—concluyó mientras balanceaba distraídamente sus piernas que colgaban al estar sentada en la mesa.

La clase transcurrió en la más absoluta tranquilidad. A Silvart le encantaban aquellas clases en las que los grupos eran de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff donde no habían tensiones en el aula. Cuando sonó la campana los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron ordenadamente del aula y se apresuraron para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

Silvart saltó de la mesa y recogió algunos pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesa. Mientras lo hacía su mente se perdió repasando los sucesos de los días anteriores. De todo aquello no podía salir nada bueno. Oyó una voz, parpadeó varias veces para humedecer sus ojos que había mantenido fijos mirando al vacío y giró para ver quien la llamaba. 

--"Hola Valerie"—saludó mientras ondeaba una mano hacia su amiga.

--"Vaya, ¿en qué mundo estabas? Llevo llamándote un buen rato"—dijo el dragón rojo mientras entraba al aula y se acercaba a su compañera.

--"Perdona, estaba pensando"—respondió ella con una suave sonrisa—"¿Para qué me buscabas?"—inquirió Silvart mirando nuevamente a su amiga.

--"Venía para decirte que Narcissa ya ha vuelto de la mansión Malfoy con las cosas de Draco. Te está esperando en el despacho de Albus junto con su hijo, Severus y el director"—explicó su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

--"Estupendo. Ahora los llevaré a Silver Falls para que se escondan allí"—le contó a Valerie mientras avanzaban juntas por uno de los muchos corredores de la escuela.

--"Es una buena idea. Tus terrenos están tres veces más protegidos que los de la escuela y son imposibles de encontrar por cualquier mago o muggle. Lucius no los encontrará nunca"—asintió Valerie al tiempo que se detenían ante una escalera—"Bueno Silvart, te dejo aquí. He quedado con Black para dar un paseo"—le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

El dragón plateado arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su amiga.

--"Te llevas muy bien con Sirius"—dijo mirándola divertida.

--"Si. Es muy simpático y agradable. Además es guapísimo"—añadió Valerie mientras sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran estrellitas.

--"Si tu lo dices..."—murmuró Silvart—"¡Anda, vete! Y disfruta del paseo"—dijo en voz más alta mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga y empezaba a subir las escaleras—"Luego te veo Val".

--"Hasta luego, Sil"—se despidió también Valerie mientras se giraba y empezaba a alejarse por el pasillo.

*********************************************************************

Casi diez minutos después Silvart llegaba ante la puerta del despacho de Albus.

--"¿Por qué... habrán... tantas... escaleras... en este... maldito... castillo?"—se preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento después de la subida. Cuando consiguió respirar normalmente llamó a la puerta y entró.

Dentro, sentados ante una mesa cerca del calor de la chimenea, se encontraban Albus, Severus, Narcissa y Draco tomando un pequeño almuerzo.

--"Buenos días"—saludó Silvart mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento—"¿Habéis dejado algo para mí?"—preguntó mientras cogía una taza que le tendía Narcissa.

--"Sí, tranquila. Aquí hay galletas y emparedados para un regimiento"—respondió Severus mientras le alcanzaba un plato con pastas.

--"Que buena pinta tiene esto..."—comentó Silvart mientras cogía una pasta de aspecto delicioso—"En cuanto terminemos el almuerzo nos vamos. Pasaremos todo el día fuera recorriendo mis tierras"—les indicó al tiempo que le echaba más azúcar a su café.

--"¡Maravilloso! Un día de excursión"—comentó Albus—"Daré aviso a los elfos para que nos preparen comida"—ofreció el director.

--"No será necesario Albus. Los elfos que trabajan para mí ya están avisados de que llegaríamos hoy y tendrán la comida lista"—dijo Silvart mientras bebía un poco de café, y maldiciendo después en voz baja porque se había quemado la lengua con el líquido demasiado caliente—"Por cierto, ¿sabéis montar a caballo?"—preguntó mirando a Narcissa, Albus y Draco.

Todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

--"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"—inquirió Narcissa mirando a la joven de cabellos plateados con un brillo interrogante en los ojos.

--"Silver Falls abarca mucho terreno y quiero mostraros también la zona de los bosques de plata"—respondió Silvart al tiempo que doblaba su servilleta y la dejaba sobre la mesa—"Resultará más cómodo ir a caballo. Por la ropa no os preocupéis. Os dejaré el equipo necesario. Bien, yo ya he terminado. Cuando queráis nos vamos"—y dicho esto se puso en pie, seguida por los demás. Con un movimiento de varita, Severus hizo levitar las pertenencias de Narcissa y Draco. Silvart cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se giró hacia las llamas del hogar.

--"Silver Falls"—dijo al tiempo que lanzaba los polvos al fuego.

Inmediatamente estos chisporrotearon en verde y Silvart, dando una última mirada a sus acompañantes, cruzó a través del fuego. Una vez pasó ella, el resto fueron detrás.

*********************************************************************

En cuanto estuvieron al otro lado, el grupo de magos observó el lugar al cual habían llegado.

Se encontraban en una habitación no muy grande y sin muebles. Lo único que había allí era la chimenea y una puerta al otro lado de la sala.

Severus se giró para mirar a Silvart, la cual estaba sacudiéndose un poco de ceniza que había en su túnica.

--"¿Dónde estamos?"—preguntó mirándola un tanto confuso. Se suponía que iban a una mansión no a... donde quiera que estuvieran.

--"En la única habitación de toda la casa que está conectada a la red flu"—aclaró ella mirando a sus acompañantes—"La única forma de entrar en la casa, aparte de la puerta principal, es esta y además se encuentra restringido el acceso. Sólo las personas que yo designo pueden entrar"—les explicó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

--"Con esa seguridad parece casi una fortaleza. ¿Tampoco puede aparecerse nadie en los terrenos?"—preguntó Albus curioso.

--"No, tampoco. El que lo intentara acabaría destrozado por la barrera mágica que envuelve toda la zona"—indicó Silvart—"Aquí estaréis seguros"—añadió mirando a Narcissa y Draco. Seguidamente abrió la puerta—"Si me hacéis el favor de seguirme os mostraré la casa y los alrededores".

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a parar a una hermosa sala decorada en un elegante estilo oriental. Todo pintado de blanco, el suelo de madera y los muebles de caoba, ébano y cerezo. También había allí una buena cantidad de aparatos muggles que Draco estudió con curiosidad.

--"Es una sala preciosa"—comentó Narcissa observando un delicado jarrón de cristal con unas hermosas orquídeas blancas y rojas—"¿Toda la casa está decorada igual?"—preguntó mientras miraba por una ventana el cuidado jardín del exterior.

--"Sí. Me gusta mucho la sobriedad y elegancia oriental, sobre todo el estilo japonés. Procuro que todo tenga un equilibrio. Venid por aquí y os mostraré vuestras habitaciones"—dijo mientras señalaba con un ligero movimiento de la mano hacia otra puerta.

Subieron por una escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Los condujo hasta dos habitaciones bastante más espaciosas de lo que parecían a simple vista.

--"Estas serán vuestras habitaciones. Espero que os gusten"—dijo Silvart mientras Narcissa y Draco observaban las dos estancias, una frente a la otra.

--"A mi me encanta. Es más grande que la que tenía en casa"—comentó Draco al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba—"¡Qué blandita! Me encanta"—añadió mientras se tumbaba mirando al techo.

--"Me alegra que te guste. Si quieres puedes decorarla a tu gusto. A mi no me supone ningún problema"—le comentó Silvart mientras salían de la habitación y continuaban recorriendo la casa.

Habían unas cuantas habitaciones de invitados, las cuales ocupaban los amigos de Silvart cuando iban a pasar unos días. También les mostró los baños, enormes y todos hechos en mármol blanco y negro con vetas plateadas y finalmente, el dormitorio principal.

La habitación de Silvart era armoniosa en formas y colores. No había nada que desencajara. Antiguos grabados japoneses en las paredes de un blanco suave, estores de color marfil en los amplios ventanales que miraban al mar, muebles sencillos de maderas nobles como la caoba, el ébano y el cerezo, algún sencillo jarrón con una única rama cubierta de hermosas orquídeas blancas y rosadas...

--"¡Vaya! Es preciosa. Realmente me gusta como has decorado tu casa"—comentó Narcissa rompiendo el silencio.

Severus se quedó mirando a Silvart. Con lo vivarachas que parecía la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca habría pensado que su casa sería tan equilibrada. Todo en la casa inducía a la tranquilidad. Era el lugar ideal para reposar. Prestó atención a algo que ella señalaba cerca de una pared.

--"Tras el biombo está mi despacho. Dentro de la casa, es el lugar más seguro que existe. Guardo cosas de mucho valor ahí dentro así que si la casa ya tiene protección, en esa habitación es el doble de grande"—le explicaba a Dumbledore, que era el que había preguntado por el biombo—"Bien, y ahora que ya hemos visto la casa, ¿queréis que os enseñe el jardín y el bosque?"—inquirió a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa.

*********************************************************************

Cuando el dragón plateado los condujo al jardín trasero cuatro bocas cayeron abiertas al contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo.

En un rincón del jardín n pequeño estanque con una pequeña cascada y lleno de nenúfares y peces de colores inundaba el aire con el armonioso sonido del agua al caer. Dispersos por el jardín, los árboles con la flor de la sakura dejaban caer alguno de sus rosados pétalos dándole un ambiente místico. Los rosales con toda clase de rosas exhibían toda su variedad de colores con sus pétalos aterciopelados.

--"A la profesora Sprout le encantaría este jardín"—comentó Dumbledore mientras cogía un pétalo de sakura y lo observaba.

--"La invitaré para que venga a verlo"—dijo Silvart sonriendo al tiempo que un elfo domestico aparecía de Merlín sabe dónde.

--"Ama Silvart, los caballos ya están preparados"—indicó el elfo mientras fijaba sus enormes ojos verdes en la joven—"¿Comerán aquí o prefiere que les preparemos algo para llevar?"—inquirió servicialmente mirando a su ama.

Silvart se giró para mirar a sus invitados.

--"¿Qué os apetece? ¿Comer aquí o fuera?"—preguntó ella mientras el elfo se dedicaba a observarlos a todos atentamente.

--"¿Qué nos sugieres?"—preguntó Severus mirándola. Ella sonrió.

--"Hace buen tiempo y en el bosque hay un lugar magnifico al lado del lago, ideal para un picnic"—sugirió Silvart.

--"Pues entonces creo que comeremos fuera"—concluyó un sonriente Albus. No había nada que le gustara más un picnic.

--"Muy bien. Ya lo has oído Westik. Prepara comida para llevar y ponla en las alforjas"—Silvart le dio las debidas instrucciones al elfo—"Y los demás a cambiarse de ropa. La encontrareis preparada en vuestras respectivas habitaciones"—dijo dirigiéndose a Narcissa y Draco—"Y en una de las habitaciones de invitados encontrarás ropa para ti Albus"—añadió mirando al director.

--"¿Y yo que me pongo?"—preguntó Severus.

--"Tu ropa está en mi habitación"—aclaró ella—"¡Venga! Dentro de diez minutos nos vemos en la entrada"—dijo mientras echaba a andar al interior de la casa y desaparecía por las escaleras, seguida por sus invitados.

Severus cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

--"Desde luego tienes una casa increíble"—comentó mientras se acercaba a Silvart y la rodeaba por detrás con sus brazos.

--"Es una casa muy personal. La ideé de forma que siempre que viniera aquí, encontrase un remanso de paz"—explicó ella mientras se apoyaba contra él—"Será mejor que nos cambiemos. Hay un buen paseo hasta llegar al lago"—añadió al tiempo que se soltaba, se giraba y poniéndose de puntillas le daba un suave beso.

Severus la retuvo unos instantes y después la soltó.

Cinco minutos después Silvart estaba completamente vestida y observaba divertida como Severus se peleaba con una bota.

--"Yo de ti me sentaría. Acabarás en el suelo"—justo terminó de pronunciar ella estas palabras cuando Severus cayó al suelo—"Te lo advertí"—dijo Silvart soltando una carcajada.

Severus se puso en pie murmurando cosas poco claras por lo bajo y se sentó en la cama para terminar de ponerse la bota.

--"Ya estoy listo. Vamos, que nos estarán esperando"—dijo Severus mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su prometida que aún seguía riéndose por lo bajo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y salieron del dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron bajo, Albus, Narcissa y Draco ya los estaban esperando ante la puerta completamente equipados.

--"Me alegro de que la túnica para montar que te he dejado te venga bien Albus"—comentó Silvart mirando al director.

--"Sí. Además es muy cómoda"—respondió él. Albus llevaba una especie de túnica de ante verde oscuro, larga hasta los pies pero con una curiosas aberturas a los lados que le permitían moverse.

Narcissa, Draco, Severus y Silvart llevaban pantalones y camisa, mucho más cómodo para ellos que la túnica.

--"Pues si ya estamos todos listos, vámonos"—indicó Silvart mientras abría la puerta y salía al exterior—"Muy bien. Vamos a ver... Narcissa, tu irás en el caballo castaño. Se llama Dune, ¿de acuerdo?"—Silvart señaló al corcel castaño y Narcissa se acercó para montarlo mientras Severus lo sujetaba—"Bien. Albus, tu montarás en aquel blanco. Su nombre es Biakko"—indicó ahora al director que se acercó y montó sobre el animal con bastante facilidad para un hombre de su edad—"Ahora tu Draco. Irás en aquel gris. Se llama Tormenta".

Draco asintió y alcanzando el estribo de la montura se subió de un salto. Una vez estuvieron todos sobre sus caballos, Silvart y Severus se acercaron a los que montarían ellos.

--"¿Y este cómo se llama?"—preguntó Severus mientras subía a un hermoso corcel negro con las crines blancas.

--"Ese es Seiryuu"—respondió ella mientras subía a su montura, un caballo con un pelaje rojizo como el fuego—"Y este es mi buen Suzaku. Junto con Aldebarán es uno de mis mejores caballos"—añadió mientras le daba una palmada en el cuello al animal—"Bien, pues si ya estamos todos listos... ¡en marcha!"—y dicho esto encabezo la marcha en dirección al bosque.

*********************************************************************

Media hora después de estar recorriendo varias sendas del bosque y de que Silvart les mostrara algunos de los seres mágicos que allí habitaban, entre los que había unicornios, pegasos, elfos de los bosques y centauros, tomaron una senda un poco más angosta, bordeada de zarzamoras y pequeñas plantas de fresas silvestres.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de avanzar por ella empezó a oírse el sonido de una cascada.

--"Ya estamos llegando"—dijo Silvart rompiendo el silencio del grupo, que estaba disfrutando de la serenidad del ambiente—"Tras ese recodo encontraremos el lago".

Efectivamente, al girar el recodo la senda se interrumpió bruscamente dando paso a un enorme claro con un hermoso lago de aguas plateadas y una rugiente cascada que inundaba el aire con el sonido del agua al caer.

--"Creo que fue una buena idea comer aquí fuera"—comentó Draco mirando a su alrededor—"Este lugar es estupendo. Como me gustaría enseñárselo a mis amigos"—añadió con un tono de voz esperanzado.

--"Puedes invitarles en las vacaciones de veranos, ¿verdad Severus?"—dijo Silvart mirando al profesor a su lado, el cual puso cara de susto.

--"Estooo... sí, claro Draco. Puedes... invitarles en verano"—respondió finalmente.

¡Pobre Severus! Ahora también tendría que aguantar a Potter en verano.

--"Señores, no se ustedes, pero yo tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Qué tal si comemos?"—comentó Albus mientras desmontaba y estiraba un poco sus agotados músculos y huesos.

--"Esa es una idea que apoyo totalmente"—dijo Silvart desmontando también—"Junto a la cascada hay un lugar estupendo para sentarnos".

Los tres que quedaban montados, bajaron de los caballos y siguieron al dragón y al director, que ya habían empezado a avanzar hacia el lugar que había señalado antes Silvart. 

*********************************************************************

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para disgusto de los excursionistas. Habían pasado la tarde en el lago, charlando de todas las cosas imaginables, menos, claro está, de las cosas que estuvieran relacionadas con la oscuridad que amenazaba al mundo mágico. No querían enturbiar un día tan magnífico con pensamientos tan lúgubres.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse cuando volvieron a montar para retomar el camino de vuelta a la casa.

El bosque empezaba a iluminarse ahora con la luz que desprendían el lago y la cascada, además de las pequeñas hadas luminosas que flotaban por el bosque, totalmente absortas en sus juegos. Cuando llegaron a la casa ya había caído la noche y empezaba a refrescar.

Westik y tres elfos más esperaban ante la puerta para recoger a los caballos y llevarlos a las cuadras.

--"¿Qué tal han pasado el día, ama Silvart?"—preguntó cortésmente Westik mientras cogía las riendas de uno de los animales.

--"Muy bien. Gracias Westik"—apenas terminó de decir esto cuando otro elfo salió corriendo de la casa con una carta en la mano.

--"¡Ama, ama!"—gritó el pequeño sirviente mientras se ponía a la altura de Silvart—"¡Acaba de llegar esto para usted a través de la chimenea!".

Silvart cogió rápidamente el sobre de las manos nerviosas del elfo y lo miró atentamente.

--"Es de Valerie"—dijo dirigiéndose a los otros—"Debe haber pasado algo"—mientras añadía esta frase su rostro se ensombreció. Había abierto el sobre y leía la escueta misiva.

Levantó la vista y miró seriamente a los demás.

--"Hay que volver. Han habido varios ataques a padres de alumnos muggles"—esta frase hizo que los demás se pusieran pálidos.

--"Será mejor que nos demos prisa"—dijo Albus mientras se dirigía con paso rápido hacia la entrada seguido unos instantes después por los demás.

*********************************************************************

Apenas diez minutos después, las llamas en la chimenea del despacho de Albus chisporrotearon con un color verdoso y de entre ellas aparecieron Albus, Severus, Silvart y Draco.

En el despacho ya los esperaban la Orden del Fénix junto con Alexis y Valerie.

--"Draco, será mejor que te retires a tu dormitorio"—indicó Severus al alumno que estaba tras él observando a todos atentamente.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Severus volvió a centrar su atención en los presentes.

--"Bien. ¿Quiénes han sufrido ataques?"—preguntó Albus con voz seria y cansada.

Arabella se adelantó para hablar.

--"Han sido varios. De Hufflepuff han sido asesinados los padres de dos alumnos: James Conrad y Anne Marie Petterson. De Ravenclaw han sido tres: los padres de Joane Callister, Peter Downey y los de los hermanos Halce"—enumeró Arabella—"Y de Gryffindor sólo han caído unos padres: los de Hermione Granger"—este último nombre lo dijo en voz queda mientras se escuchaba un sollozo proveniente de la profesora McGonagall.

La habitación estaba en un silencio total. Había tanta tensión que se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo. Dumbledore estaba consternado, Severus tres veces más serio que de costumbre con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos y Silvart estaba pálida. Los padres de Hermione... de su pequeña amiga y alumna Mione...

--"¿Por qué?"—su voz sonó queda y confusa—"¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho estas personas para merecer eso?"—Silvart no entendía aquellos asesinatos sin sentido.

--"No han hecho nada. Solamente ser muggles. Ese era su único crimen ante la intolerancia de Voldemort"—dijo Sirius con rabia contenida.

De pronto Silvart sintió que el mundo giraba demasiado deprisa a su alrededor y empezó a caer. Severus, que estaba a su lado fue rápido en cogerla para evitar que se golpeara al caer.

--"¡Silvart! ¿Qué te pasa?"—exclamó Severus mientras la cogía en brazos.

--"Está muy pálida. El cansancio del día y estas últimas noticias deben haber agotado sus fuerzas"—dijo Albus mientras observaba a la desmayada joven—"Tal vez deberías llevarla con Poppy. No tiene muy buen aspecto"—añadió mientras observaba las ojeras que empezaban a marcarse bajo las oscuras pestañas. No tenía muy buen aspecto.

--"De acuerdo"—Severus asintió—"¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a los ataques?"—preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta acompañado de Alexis y Valerie, que observaban a su amiga preocupados.

Dumbledore suspiró con pesadez.

--"Mañana organizaremos una reunión para estudiar cual será nuestro próximo paso. Y también hablaremos con esos pobres muchachos"—indicó Albus seriamente—"Ahora será mejor que la lleves hasta Poppy. Usa la chimenea. Después bajaré para ver como está".

Valerie cogió polvos flu y los echo al fuego indicando que quería ir a la enfermería. Atravesó las llamas seguida de Severus con Silvart en brazos y tras ellos pasó Alexis.

*********************************************************************

Severus paseaba impaciente por la sala de espera de la enfermería.

--"Como sigas dando vueltas vas ha hacer un surco en el suelo"—comentó Alexis en tono de bromas, intentando animar el ambiente.

--"Ya hace veinte minutos que está ahí dentro"—dijo sentándose en una silla—"¿Por qué tarda tanto?"—a los dos segundos ya estaba otra vez de pie caminando.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala y los tres miraron rápidamente a ver quien entraba, con Severus dispuesto a lanzarse al cuello de Poppy para preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto. Pero no era la medibruja sino Albus.

--"¿Todavía no sabéis nada?"—inquirió curioso.

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su amigo. Tenía la impresión de que había envejecido en cuestión de minutos.

--"No te preocupes. Seguro que está bien. Sólo será agotamiento"—intentó tranquilizarlo Albus.

Unos instantes después la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez pasó Poppy con unos cuantos papeles en las manos.

Severus se acercó de un salto.

--"¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasa?"—preguntó desesperado.

--"Tranquilo Severus. Está bien. Pero si no te calmas el que va a necesitar tratamiento serás tú"—respondió Poppy mirando al profesor amenazadoramente—"Bien. Le he hecho unos cuantos exámenes y ya tengo los resultados"—continuó la medibruja.

Todos esperaban impacientes el diagnostico de Poppy.

--"Lo que tiene es bastante simple. Silvart está embarazada"—concluyó mirando fijamente a Severus.

Severus le devolvió la mirada en estado de shock.

--"Que está... ¿embarazada?"—no acababa de creer lo que la señora Pomfrey había dicho.

--"¡Enhorabuena Severus!"—Albus fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a felicitar al futuro padre—"Me alegro mucho por los dos".

--"¡Vaya! Me has hecho tío, Severus. Me encanta. ¡Felicidades!"—le felicitó ahora Alexis dándole un fuerte apretón de mano a un todavía aturdido Severus.

Valerie también le felicitó efusivamente.

El profesor al final pareció reaccionar.

--"Pero, ¿cómo está ella?"—inquirió girándose hacia Poppy.

--"Esta bien. Sólo agotada. La he dejado durmiendo. Y sí, te he preparado una cama a su lado para que te quedes con ella"—añadió al ver las intenciones de Severus de preguntar si podía quedarse.

--"Gracias Poppy"—agradeció ausentemente Severus mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería.

--"Bien muchachos. Creo que por hoy yo ya he tenido bastante. Mañana nos veremos en la reunión"—dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a la chimenea—"Por lo menos el día no ha terminado con otra noticia trágica. Unas vidas se apagan y otras nacen"—y dicho esto desapareció entre las llamas verdes del fuego.

Alexis y Valerie salieron unos segundos después a toda velocidad para ir a contarles la feliz noticia a los demás del grupo.

*********************************************************************

Severus observó a la joven que descansaba plácidamente en la cama. Su rostro había recuperado su color normal y las ojeras ya casi habían desaparecido. Acarició con suavidad la larga melena plateada cuidadosamente colocada sobre la almohada.

--"Padre... voy a ser padre... Si supieras lo feliz que me ha hecho oír esa noticia"—dijo Severus quedamente sin dejar de acariciar su pelo—"Nunca creí que la vida pudiera regalarme algo tan maravilloso como tu. Ahora tengo más ganas que nunca de luchar para vencer a Voldemort. Ya no por ti o por mí o por todos los demás, sino por nuestro hijo. Para que no crezca en un mundo tan oscuro como en el nosotros hemos vivido. El será la nueva esperanza con la que miraré al futuro"—continuó diciendo en voz baja y suave para no despertarla.

Severus se separó de ella y se acercó a la cama que Poppy había preparado. La empujó un poco y la pegó a la de ella. Se acostó y tomó su mano entre las suyas. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada notó lo cansado que estaba. 

La observó un poco más con cariño en los ojos hasta que estos empezaron a cerrarse.

--"Mi esperanza... Te quiero..."—musitó antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sujetando la mano de Silvart cerca de él.


End file.
